TARDE Ó TEMPRANO
by Luna Wolf Whitlock
Summary: Nessy volvia Forks,los cambios se hacen presente en la vida de la mitad vampira-humana, ella encontrara el amor en la persona que menos se lo espera, ¿Que reaccion tendra Jacob cuando se entere que Nessy eligio a Jasper?... EL amor no es facil.
1. Volviendo donde todo comenzo

**Edward**: ¿Puedo hacerte un aporte?

**MissAnfetamina**: Si claro Ed, dimee

**Edward**: Tienes pesima ortografía

**MissAnfetamina**: Si lo se, gracias.

**Edward**: Pero no te enojes, que asi no te ves lindaa.

**MissAnfetamina**: Da igual, no todos tenemos la posibilidad de ser vampiros super inteligentes y super atractivos.

**Edward**: Si, es verdad, ademas note que no sabes escribir, el nombre de mi hija , ni de de Ros.

**MissAnfetamina**: Si ya lo se.

**Edward**: Concejos, sugerencias, aportes, apoyos, insultos , cualquier cosa es bien aceptada, así que .. Revies porfavor… los necesita URGENTE

**MissAnfetamina**: GRACIAS POR LEERME

**Edward**: Estas enojada? Nooo no quiero que te enojes

**MissAnfetamin**a: Esta noche no te voy a abrir la ventana de mi cuarto.

-------

Edward y Bella volvían estaban felices, aunque Edward no quería ver todo el tiempo a Renesmee con Jacob, Bella le aseguraba que, mientras su hija cursara su ultimo año de carrera no tendría mucho tiempo para estar junto a el lobo, su mejor amigo.

Todo es nuevo.

En el aeropuerto de Seatle, Renesmme abrazaba a su madre con cara de aburrimiento, ambas parecían hermanas, aunque Rennesme se veía un poco mayor, comparada con Bella que se había quedado estancada en los 18, su hija era toda una mujer, muchos pensaba que tenia 24 años hasta 26. Pero tenía muchos comportamientos y gustos de una niña de 7 años. Desesperada se colocaba un gorro con orejas de gato sobre los ojos, mientras su padre discutía con alguien sobre la perdida de sus maletas y de sus pertenencias.

¿De que sirve tener una pitonisa en la familia si no te avisa esta clase de inconvenientes con anterioridad? – decía frustrado Edward mientras se sentaba junto a su esposa.

Cariño cuenta hasta 10, esas cosas pueden pasar, deberías concentrarte en otras cosas, creo que no vamos a tener mucho tiempo para instalarlos tu deberías haber recibido ya tu nuevo trabajo.

Renesme seguia undida en la aburrición, diciendo cosas para si misma mientras jugaba con una cadena de plata que colgaba en su cuello, allí un lobito rosado, tallado en carzo brillaba mientras ella jugaba con el entre sus dedos y dijo en voz alta.

Instalarnos, si ni quiera tenemos camas, ni nada para hacer mis trabajos, Instalarnos ni cuarto abre de tener, lo único que poseo es lo que tengo puesto, mi ropa, esta perdida, salve mi portátil, porque lo tengo en mi bolso. Instalarnos. Ja. – se alejo de sus padres y camino hacia un lugar de comidas rápidas, Bella la miraba mientras su cabello entre rubio y rojizo se movía en ondas, ella tenia el mismo carácter de su padre, Renesmme se volteo y dijo indignada – Ahora resulta que mi dinero no sirve aquí. Me muero de hambre. Ahhhhh

Cuando entraban al pueblo, Renesme estaba completamente dormida sobre las piernas de Bella, ella estaba sentada junto a su esposo, mirando por la ventana del auto que los traía de vuelta a ese lugar, ambos hablaban sobre lo cambiado que estaba Forks , hace 1 año y medio que no pisaban el pueblo, ni su casa, que según Emmet había sido destruida, por una avalancha. Ahora vivirían en la mansión. Cuando llegaron vieron un edificio de 5 pisos.

Alice chillaba de emoción mientras ella y Bella se abrazaban, las mejores amigas se habían encontrado de nuevo, ambas brincaban y no se soltaban, Renesme y su padre las miraban, su hija pensó algo que su padre término en voz alta.

si lo se ambas están locas. – los dos sonrieron

Pero si hace horas los estoy esperando, mi visión decía que llegarían más temprano.- dijo Alice mientras Bella le daba un codazo.

Mejor quedate callada, sino los tendrás discutiendo por horas, después te cuento.

Nahuel abrio la puerta al escuchar los gritos de su mujer, Renesme los miro y salto a abrazarlo, el era su amigo y muchas cosas los unían ambos eran unos "niños" todavía.

Estas hermosa mujer veo que las playas de Colombia te sentaron de maravilla, estas hasta morena, pareces toda una latinoamericana. ESTAS QUE ARDES- esto ultimo lo dijo en español.

Nau, tu también has crecido y estas hasta pálido, has perdido el canelito de tu piel-

Nessi se reia mientras, una figura femenina y elegante se asomaba a la puerta, ella se le tiro encima.

Nessi? Nessi? – Decia Esme casi a punto de las lágrimas- que hacen aquí.

Abuela te extrañe mucho, me hiciste mucha falta, estos dos que ves aquí parados, me tratan como si fuera una niña, además mamá no me deja salir y tu hijo, ese perdió mis.

Soltó un recital de palabras mientras las dos entraban abrazadas a la casa seguidas por Bella y Alice, junto a Nahuel y Edward.

Esme bajo las escalas había dejado a Nessi instalada en el cuarto de Jasper, el cuarto que el ocupaba cuando venia de visita, la chica había bebido un batido de sangre de cordero y se estaba bañando.

Edward no te preocupes aca hay espacio de sobra, Nessi, se puede quedar en el cuarto de Jasper , el no vendrá pronto, ustedes se pueden quedar en su cuarto el de el 3 piso todavía esta intacto.

Además Emmet y yo salvamos muchas de sus cosas de lo de la avalancha, así que pueden encontrar todo muy familiar, ya saben aquí mi esposa y Rosalie son buenas para ordenar- decía Nahuel mientras tomaba de la mano a Alice.

Lo único que me preocupa es la ropa para Nessi, ninguna de nuestra ropa le sirve. saldremos de compras, eso es un hecho.

Ella tiene unas cuantas prendas es su mochila por alguna razón, toda la ropa que tenia en el armario no le cabía en las 8 maletas que le habías enviado Alice.- todos se reían.

Nessi salio del baño y miro el cuarto detenidamente , abrió su portátil y le subio el volumen se escuchaba TRIBALISTAS se coloco su ropa interior, un conjunto blanco, abrió su mochila cantando en portugués, ella como su padre hablaba español y portugués además del ingles mirando sus converse rosados, por el momento solo tenia dos pares de zapatos sus botas tejanas cafés, las que traía puestas desde su antigua casa y sus preciados converse rosados, no querían ponérselos para salir, pero era lo único que podría seguirle el paso a sus correrías por el bosque, las camisas que traía no le servían para lo que iba a hacer , se dirigió al armario y busco una camisa azul de la armada, efectivamente esto pertenecía a Jasper pensó para si, se subió el cierre de unos cortos jeans que le llegaban al muslo, abrió la ventana y sonrío. Iba a salir cuando se devolvió por su cadena se la coloco y puso un pie en el árbol.

Carlisle esta acompañando a Billy en todo el proceso, ahora se puede decir que son hasta "amigos"

Jacob debe estar muy agradecido, siempre ha estado para ayudarlo. – Bella miraba a Ese un poco apagada y triste por la noticia que le acababan de dar.

No es fácil, pero no entiendo porque Jacob no le dijo nada a Renesmme, de seguro esto seria algo que le contaría a su "mejor amiga"

Charlie debe estar muy mal, papá tampoco me ha dicho nada, no lo entiendo

Bella, de seguro Billy no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

Nessi se paro un poco cansada, ella contrario a los vampiros y los lobos tenia todos esos según ellos "molestas" consecuencias de ser humanos. Se quito los tenis y camino descalza por la Push, se le venían muchos recuerdos a la cabeza, se veía cuando era una niña jugando con el lobo rojizo por esos bosques, subió a un árbol, con un poco de dificultad, ya estaba fría en esas costumbres, donde vivía no había muchos árboles para trepar, vio un lobo gris, que se movía ágilmente desde lejos, no quería entrar en estado vampirico, asi la olerían mas rápido, además hace mucho que no los veía, ya no debían recordar su olor, había comenzado a llover, esto la ayudaria a esconder su olor entre los árboles, llego a una vieja carretera donde se veía un taller de autos despacio y cruzo la calle.

Renesme coloco los tenis con cuidado en el suelo, un hombre alto moreno y con el cabello suelto salia desde la casa y entraba al taller, ella al principio no lo reconoció, aunque olía a madera y cedro, con un poco de chocolate, estaba vestido diferente, tenia un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, hablaba con unos hombres, entre ellos Jared y Paul … Paul mmm Paul que hacia Paul en la casa de Jacob.? Penso para si. El volvio a entrar a la casa , ella entro por atrás, subio las escalas hasta el cuarto de Jacob el sacaba unos papeles de su armario cuando la vio parada en el borde de la puerta. El increíblemente no la habia olido.

Jack Black.

Eres tu?

No. Este es un holograma de Renesmee Cullen ella solo queria … se rio y se quedo callada

Eres tu Nessi, de verdad eres tu.

Porque tan asombrado, se suponía que tu te alegrarías de verme, casi siempre era así. – dijo un poco seria, mirando el suelo

Perdóname, perdóname, lo siento – se acerco a ella sin importarle que estuviera empapada y la abrazo, la alzo del suelo tomándola por cintura, el la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, ella resistió sin decir una palabra- eres tu pequeñita.

Si lobito soy yo. -Le coloco los brazos sobre el cuello y lo beso en la frente – estoy mojándote todo y estabas todo ordenadito y peinadito.

Eso no importa, así, puedo secarte, te has aguantado toda esa lluvia, te va a hacer daño. – el olio su cuello lentamente respiraba su aroma, movió el cabello de Nessi detrás de la oreja

Eso tampoco importa – ella estaba temblando pero no era el frio

Hueles a pino, a vainilla y a mmm vampiro – el la alejo la puso fuera de su rango olfativo.

Como es que me has olido a vampiro,? si he estado dando vueltas por el bosque y no te habías percatado de mi?, es como si no me recordaras – dijo tristemente

Estaba pensando en otras cosas – habían un silencio sepulcral en la habitación el lo rompió, porque hueles a vampiro?

Soy un vampiro

Seguro – el volteoo los ojos y coloco una cara de OBVIO – pero ese olor no eres tu.

Aaahh – sonrío con pena- es que hemos perdido las maletas, esto – se miro la camiseta- es de Jasper – volvió el silencio al cuarto, los dos se miraban – yo creo que mmm, es mejor, que vuelva a casa, he salido sin decir nada. – decía mientras salia del cuarto

Solo viniste a decir hola … dijo el un poco serio

Supongo que, talvez si – volvió a entrar al cuarto , lo miro sentado en la cama- venia a verte a ti, a mi lobi .. y me encontré con otro. ¿Por qué tan serio? - Ella se sentó a su lado en la cama, lejos de el para que no sintiera el olor a vampiro.

Siempre he sido serio, no he cambiado mucho, - una leve sonrisa salio de su cara- tu por tu parte hace un año y medio no te veo – la miro de pies a cabeza, la camisa le quedaba ajustada al cuerpo por lo mojada – estas de mi color – se rioo en voz alta por primera vez desde que estaba con ella.

El sol , el sol – sonrío tímidamente- hubieras visto el sol de Brasil, es hermoso, quería que lo vieras, pero tu no pudiste ir – termino la frase apagadamente

Si, lo se, algo sucedió, algo que me … pero estas aquí ahora – el se acerco a ella quitándole el pelo de la cara , se coloco de rodillas frente a Nessi - ay mi Nessi, TE EXTRAÑE tanto

El le dio un beso en la nariz, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, no entendía que le pasaba a el, había deseado tanto verlo, sentirlo, olerlo y el, el parecía que no la había extrañado, el le dio un beso en los labios, bajo a su cuello y sonrío cuando vio su regalo, allí, tenia el lobo de cuarzo que había tallado y se lo había regalado cuando cumplieron un año de novios y el tenia un anillo de promesa, el regalo de navidad, el primer regalo de navidad que le había dado el, se sentía bien tenerla cerca hace un año y medio que no la tocaba, que no la mordía, que no la acariciaba, hace un año y medio que no hacia el amor con ella. Renesmee todavía tenia los ojos cerrados cuando el se fue sobre ella y le hacia cosquillas mientras la besaba y los dos caían a la cama.

----------------

**Es la primera vez que hago un fic, así que espero le guste , si quieren agregar algo o tienen una idea , please dejen reviews, si les parece buena ó mala la historia**

**tambien pueden escribir algo, la idea es mejora en la marcha.**


	2. a casa de nuevo

**MissAnfetamina**: Ros dime la verdad, no tienes peli porno con Emmet?

**Rosaline**: eso no debo responderlo.

**MissAnfetamina**: Yo en tu lugar si las tendria.

**Rosaline**: ¿Como?

**MissAnfetamina**: Es que tu vampiro es un hombre perfecto. Atractivo, Divertido y Hace lo que tu quieres.

**Rosaline**: Si es verdad. No lo habia pensado pero si. Gracias

**MissAnfetamina**: Ahora dime. a el que posiciones le gustan.

**Rosaline**: Concejos, sugerencias, aportes, apoyos, insultos , cualquier cosa es bien aceptada, así que ..

Revies porfavor… GRACIAS POR LEERME

_____________

***FLASH BACK***

- Sabes que odio de la Push- decía mientras se secaba el cabello – puede estas haciendo un buen sol y se larga a cantaros y siempre resulto empapada como un pato.

- No resulta tan malo, me parece a mi – la miro despacio con la boca abierta, ella tenia un vestido blanco casi transparente por el agua, se le veía la ropa interior - definitivamente juega a mi favor – se río muy muy duro.

- Jack por Dios – se acerco a el con una velocidad vampirica – shhhhh vas a despertar a Sue ó peor a mi abuelo.

- No lo creo, ambos duermen muy bien, no se escucha nada.

- Bueno vas a despertar a Seth – el acerco a Nessi a su pecho y la mordio el cuello

- Seth esta patrullando – Nessi suspiro por la mordida – shhhh vas a despertar a Charliee si sigues con estos sonidos – se rio bajito

- Lobo bobo, - Nessi sonrío extasiada, el seguía en su cuello, mordiéndola.- Jack, súbele al TV – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de su cintura y lo acercaba a ella-

- Para que?

- Tu no eres muy silencioso que digamos – el se separo de ella y le subió el volumen al TV, paso el canal y lo dejo en un video de The Cure, Just like heaven.

- Para que quieres silencio? – el la tumbo a la cama, y volvía a reírse a todo nivel, la coloco sobre el , mientras la mordía, despacio - ¿No entiendo que le ves a las mordidas?

- Sera que soy vampira - le dio un beso en las orejas cuando el se coloco sobre ella, bruscamente ella lo acerco a el mientras a el se le aceleraba la respiración.

- Yo si se como calentarte – bajo a su vientre le dio un beso sobre la tela mojada y subio el vestido mientras veia a su novia en ropa interior, un pantaloncito blanco, diminuto de encaje con flores rosadas – me encanta tu ropa interior

El abrio las piernas de ella mientras tocaba la tanga de Victoria Secret, de seguro un regalo de Alice, acerco su boca al encaje y le dio un beso sobre esa pequeña pieza blanca al pubis de su novia, Renesmee sentía que su corazón se iba a salir, el le quito ese pedazo de tela que le estorbaba para lo que quería hacer, subió la mirada y vio a Nessi, suplicante mientras con un dedo tocaba despacio los labios de la vagina de su novia, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y Nessi volvió a suspirar, la música hacia que la respiración de Jacob y los gemidos de Nessi no se escucharan por toda la casa, Jacob se acerco a ella, oliendo a su novia, siempre olia a vainilla y le encantaba como olía cuando estaba excitada, el se acerco y lamió el clítoris de ella, haciendo que Renesmee temblara sobre la cama, no dejaba de complacerla, verla sonrojarse y gemir lo hacian feliz. Seguio alli por un rato cuando se separo de ella subio la mirada ella dijo con la voz entre cortada

- l ooo bi tooo nooo pares – Jacob sigio lamiendo, ella subió una de sus piernas al hombro de Jacob mientras se agarraba del espaldar de la cama.

- Vamos Ness dime que quieres que haga? - Ella se paro abriéndole el pantalón y bajando le el cierre, el se quito el boxer y estaba desnudo frente a ella – vamos chiquita dimee – Jacob rogaba que le dijera que la penetrara, esas palabras lo asían pensar que el era todo lo que ella quería en el mundoo.

- Tonto Lobo- se mordió el labio – penétrame – ella ya se había despojado del vestido y de su brasiere

El tomo a Nessi de la cintura y la llevo hacia el, con una mano ella lo ayudo a entrar dentro de ella, Jacob respiraba más duro , ella escuchaba el corazón de su novio queriendo salir de su pecho , comenzó a moverse despacio adelante atrás, ella estaba un poco levantada de la cama, el la sostenía perfectamente mientras seguía penetrándola sin miedo, - hace mucho tiempo que tenían encuentros de estos, cada vez que se veían, en todas las vacaciones unos pocos meses al año ,la hacia suya cada vez que podía - el coloco una almohada debajo de la cintura de ella asi, quedando a la altura perfecta, acariciaba sus piernas, y sus muslos, mirándola perderse en el deseo y escuchándola gemir, el televisor seguía prendido, ella quería pararse, colocarse sobre el, pero el lo impidió, quería verla , esa posición le permitía ver como su pene se introducía en su vagina una y otra vez, llevándolo a la locura al borde del clímax, Jacob apretó su cuerpo contra ella, subía el ritmo de sus movimientos haciendo que el clítoris de ella se rozara con el vientre de el, Renesmee vio a su novio tensar su pecho y como sus venas se brotaban, sabia que el orgasmo estaba cerca para Jacob, contuvo la respiración y apretó sus caderas y el interior de su vagina haciendo que la estreches de su interior llevarán a Jacob al cielo, el se movió más aprisa y soltando un suspiro entrecortado como un pequeño aullido que se quedaba en su garganta, dijo el nombre de su novia y se acostó sobre el pecho de ella intentando respirar, miro a su novia dándole besos en el cuello y buscando su boca desesperadamente, anhelando su lengua, no había salido de ella, pero seguía moviéndose muy despacio, penetrándola dulcemente, el sabia que ella adoraba ese movimiento cuando el estaba sobre ella acostado en su pecho oyendo su corazón, sintiendo su aliento y llevándola a ella al cielo, y el podía, hacerlo otra vez, era un lobo maldita sea, Nessi abrazo a Jacob mientras, el le decía algo al oído … "me encanta hacerle el amor a una vampira, me encanta hacerle el amor a MI vampira"

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Hablaron un el la mantenía abrazada, como si no la quisiera soltar nunca, ella gracias a el, ya estaba seca, hablaron de todo, de lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto, hablaron sobre los jóvenes que querían a Nessi como su novia y la manera como los evadía, Jacob se reía mostrando todos sus dientes, cuando ella le contaba que uno de los chicos dijo que ella era lesbiana, Jacob estaba hablando de cómo Seth descubrió su imprimación y como a pesar de haber pasado 4 mese , el no le había dirigido ni una palabra a la chica.

- Seth, ese es Seth, vamos a saludarlo – Nessi se paro de la cama pero el seguía acostado – vamos Jack, quiero darle un abrazo

- No Nessi, ven acá, - la tumbo de nuevo a la cama- habrá tiempo para eso, ahora que te quedas a vivir en Forks – su voz sonaba rara, melancólica.

- Quiero verlo hace mucho que no lo veo y que no hablo con el – Jacob la callo dándole un beso y colocándola debajo de el - Jacob es en serio

- Esto también es muy serio – la apretó contra su cuerpo conciente de que podía hacerle daño- ahora soy un egoísta y te quiero solo para mi.

- Nessi abrió la boca y dejo que la lengua de Jacob, se apoderara de ella, ambas lenguas se movían juntas, hasta que les falto la respiración.

…………………………

-

CASA DE LOS CULLEN, días despues.

Ahora en casa Renesmee bajo las escalas, que llevaban hacia la cocina, allí su abuela con el TV prendido veía, Gourmet channel, un canal de cocina latinoamericana. La joven morena se sentó en una banca junto a su abuela. Emmet entro por la ventana.

- Como esta la linda castigada? Dijo en son de burla.

- Efectivamente castigada, todo este mes, me pasas una zanahoria abuela.

- Eso te ganas por escabullirte de casa por la ventana. – Emmet le dio un golpe con la zanahoria a Nessi- ahora te has vuelto conejo?

- A diferencia de los gustos refinados y estirados de los vampiros, hay momentos en que prefiero la comida normal, mortal y corriente, además quien habla de ventanas … tarado – Renermee se dijo para si misma

- Huy desayunamos sangre de escorpión – soltó una carcajada mientras Esme sacaba a su hijo a empujones de la cocina

- Emmet deja de molestar a mi nieta – Esme empujaba a Emmet fuera de la cocina.- déjame que estoy preparándole una saludable ensalada.

- Huy no, que haremos con la saludable y desobediente sobrina que tengo – gritaba Emmet desde la sala.

- Espero que te de un infarto producido por la sangre de un Oso viejo y decrepito – Grito Nessi, mientras respiraba para calmarse.


	3. Jacob solo quería despedirse

**Renesmee**: Es lindo el capitulo este.

**MissAnfetamina**: ¿Que sentiste en la escena que hiciste el capitulo pasado con Jacob?

**Renesme**: La verdad, me gusto mucho, siempre es bueno verlo desnudooo esta bien BUENOOO el hijo de la pink Floyd.

**MissAnfetamina**: Que no te escuche Edward. personalmente , creo que Edward esta mucho mejor que JACOB

**Renesme**: ¿ Eres Team Edward?

**MissAnfetamina**: No tanto, creo que soy TEAM VAMPIRE.

**Renesme**: Como dice mi mami, soy territorio neutral.

**MissAnfetamin**a: Saludame a Bella de mi parte y dile a Emmet que cuando quiera, donde quiera y como quieraaa... ya me dio calor.

**Renemee**: OKKK , si eres TEAM VAMPIRE

:P

Concejos, sugerencias, aportes, apoyos, insultos , cualquier cosa es bien aceptada, así que .. Revies porfavor… GRACIAS POR LEERME

___________

DESPEDIDA

En la Push, Seth se bajo del Auto rosa de Barbie de Rosalie , Renesme se bajo también para ayudarlo con lo que compraron en el pueblo, además el llevaba el regalo que le había traído de Argentina, un auto de juguete que Seth tomo con cuidado después de abrazarla, efusivamente, frente a ellos en el taller, Leah, miraba detenidamente a Rosalie, esta entro al auto y volteo para gritarle a Seth que lo llamaría en la noche.

Rosalie, vio como Nessi, miraba por el espejo, buscando indicios de Jacob y le aseguro a su sobrina que el no estaba allí.

-Lo se tía Rose, el no esta alli, a la que miraba era a Leah todavía no entiendo porque me mira con tanto mmm odio.

-No pienses en eso, Ness, otra cosa que debes olvidar, eso junto a las razones de Jacob para su comportamiento.

Antes de encontrarse con Seth, ambas estaban hablando del día en que Ness se escapo de casa y la manera tan rara como Jacob la saco de su cuarto, ambos salieron por la puerta de atrás de la casa, haciendo el mayor silencio posible, y sin que el la dejara saludar a los chicos. Era como si la escondiera.

-El , cariño así se comportan los perros sarnosos como el, olvídate de eso.

-No se, el esta demasiado raro, han pasado muchos días, lo llame una vez y no respondió la llamada y Billy dijo que le daría la razón.

-Así es esa gentecita, pero no te preocupes el te buscara.

-El Jacob que yo conocía, ya habría entrado a casa por la fuerza , así fuera solo para saludarme, ya ni se asoma por la mansión.

---------------

CASA CULLEN

-

-

En la casa, Bella y Alice, llenaban la nevera con las cosas que compraron en el mercado, solo una persona comia en esa casa y habia comida para un batallón, Rosalie se le unio, en la sala Emmet se disputaba una partida de X Boss con Nahuel, ambos parecían dos niños estaban jugando Mario Bross, o eso creía yo hasta que me acerque.

-Alguno de ustedes dos trabaja?

-Bicho mira que es fácil, hacer dinero, soy un gran arquitecto que gana millones, no tengo porque pasármela metido en una oficina.

-Así que se dedican a los video juegos . no que vida tan productiva, además Mario Bross paso de moda en el año 2000. son unos anticuados.

-Conmigo no la tomes, este juego es de Emmet.

-Yo yoo, tengo muchos juegos , vamos echémonos una partida?

-No gracias, no participo en juegos de niños.- Nessi empujo a Emmet quitándole el mando y buscando un nuevo juego, Nahuel se reía de ambos.

-Bella hablaba preocupada con Alice y Rosalie miraba que Renesme no estuviera pendiente de ellas.

-¿Crees que se le dira? O la dejara que se de cuenta por ella misma y todo se termine en algo peor de lo que ha visto Alice, - Rose miraba a su sobrina con amor.

-Rose, le exigí que hablara con ella, le pedí que dejara de actuar como un niño y que recordara que la niña aquí es Renesme.

-¿Tendrá los pantalones de hacerlo? Por lo menos por la manera en que a actuado papá con el y Billy … no encuentro solución alguna, alguien va a terminar lastimado espero que no sea ella.

-Ros deja de ser fatalista, además el debe decírselo, el va a decírselo, tranquilícense que ya encontré la solución.

-Fatalista, Alice Fatalista, hoy casi metemos las patas Seth y yo. Espero que no termine mal.

-

-

Abrí mi ventana, bueno la ventana del cuarto de Jasper, coloque música desde mi portátil, miraba mi conejo de peluche tirado sobre una almohada, un viejo regalo que me dio Emmet que yo siempre llevaba a todas partes, me senté en la amplia ventana sin marcos con los pies colgando. Respiraba el tranquilo aire de Forks, mientras escuchaba a toda mi familia jugar cartas en el salón principal, mientras apostaban grandes sumas de dinero. La puerta del cuarto se abrió de pronto, mi abuelo tenía en sus manos y vaso metálico, con un pitillo.

-Espero que no pienses escaparte – me entrego el vaso y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome.

-No abuelo, no quiero que papá me castigue un año encerrada acá, sin salir ni a la universidad.

-Extrañaba a mi nieta favorita, ,Ness querida no había tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias por el regalo que me trajiste de México.

-Abuelo, el tequila y el aguardiente son muy divertidos, espero que te gusten muchos.

-Me alegro que no se perdieran junto a las demás cosas.

-Soy muy inteligente y encargue a papá de no enviar los regalos, con las demás cosas, algún día aparecerán mis maletas junto a los 500 cd que tienen a mi papá a punto del suicidio, creo que perdió lo que mas ama, después de mi mamá y yo.

Ambos se reían, y miraban el desorden que tenia Nessi en el cuarto de Jasper, Carlisle se sorprendía, de la facilidad con que me vestía con las camisas de Jasper, a pesar de la diferencia de tallas, Alice juraba que era mi ropa y yo le decía que había traído mas cosas en mis maletas de mano, todo con tal de no ir de compras.

……………..

-

-

**P.O.V RenesmeeG**

**Despedida**

Llevaba días trabajando de claro en claro, y poniéndome al día con la Universidad, sin mencionar los fines de semana que había pasado metida en la casa de Charlie, hablando con el, llevándole mis regalos a Sue y enseñadole a cocinar a mi abuelo, además molestando a Seth, haciendo dibujos y diseños de autos, leyendo sobre comics y siendo como una niña con el, en todo el tiempo que pase allí no se apareció Leah, cosa que agradecí, la loba esa no me soporta y tampoco me pone muy buen humor, intentar descifrar el porque del odio. La Push ya no era la misma, no para mi, debo confesar que por mas que disfrutaba de la compañía de ellos 3, iba a La Push porque quería de encontrarme con Jacob, pero nunca apareció y las 2 veces que recogí a Seth en su taller no había muestras de vida de ese hombre- lobo, si , si lo quería eso lo tenia en la cabeza, si, si, pensaba en el todos los días, pero mi Universidad no me dejaba tiempo, estudiar artes no es nada fácil, ahora me encontraba metida de lleno en mis materias y a pesar del enorme hueco que sentía en mi pecho al verme alejada de Jack, me dedique a mis cosas y me deje claro, que el y yo, hace rato que no éramos nada. Angela una antigua compañera de mi madre me decía que ella lo veia seguido en el pueblo, acompañado de varias personas, ahora Angela estudiaba en la misma universidad de que yo, junto a su prometido Ben, una pareja que papá se había encargado de "unir", ella se estaba convirtiendo en una buena amiga, todos los días hablábamos y nos manteníamos una en la casa de la otra, mamá le había dicho que yo también era una de las hijas de Carlise y Esme.

Estaba pintando unos cuadros para arte experimental y hablaba por teléfono con Ángela que me recordaba constantemente que debía acompañarla al ensayo de su novio con un grupo de rock, que había formado. Alice entro al cuarto que había organizado como mi estudio.

- Bueno "señorita" nosotros nos vamos de caza, ¿algún pedido especial? Mira que puedo traer un pedido a domicilio.

- Solo ya sabes, mi dosis semanal de sangre. – abrí mis labios mostrándole mis colmillos.- eso es todo.

- Pedido tomado – me miraba con una sonrisita burlesca – Renesmee tienes 8 horas 40 min, espero que los aproveches.

Mire a mi tía confundida, diciéndole si con la cabeza, pero sin entender una sola palabra, mis padres entraron al estudio y se despidieron de mi. Les dije que apagaran las luces de la casa antes de salir, así trabajaría tranquila.

3 horas después algo cansada y llena de pintura en toda mi ropa entre a mi cuarto, abrí, la ventana se podía decir que tenia calor, abrí el armario de Jasper, armario que compartía con el , jajaj si lo se, soy una tonta, me quite el pantalón y el delantal con que pintaba, saque una de las camisas de Jasper y me la coloque, desde que llegue a casa suelo dormir con sus cosas. De repente sentí un como el árbol crujía un poco, no le preste atención, entre al baño a cepillarme los dientes, cuando salí, me encontré un enorme lobo rojo, parado fuera de la ventana apoyado sobre el árbol, mi corazón, comenzó a latir acelerado, me acerque despacio a la ventana, pensaba que no habría tenido que buscarlo, Jacob había venido a mi, me acerque despacio, el me miraba respirando hondamente , subí la mano y la pose sobre su cara, deslice los dedos entre sus ojos, recorrí todo su rostro y le rasque detrás de las orejas, me acerque muy despacio y le di un beso en la nariz, la tenia fría, lo mire a los ojos y no encontré alegría en ellos. El enorme lobo entro tumbando unas cuantas cosas mientras pasaba adentro de mi cuarto, dio un pequeño paso frente a mi y me olfateo el cabello y el cuello, yo me reía mucho, el soltó un aullido, sabia que era una de sus burlas. Me olfateo el estomago y me tumbo al suelo. Después hizo algo que nunca había hecho frente a mi el lobo se transformó en hombre delante de mi, estando en el suelo lo veía completamente y totalmente desnudo, abrí los ojos intentaba poner de pie, pero recordaba que estaba con solo una corta camisa y no quería que me viera en ropa interior, el soltó una carcajada y me dio una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

- Por Dios tápate- dije colocándome las manos sobre mis ojos- por favor, dije titubeando.

- Nessi, no tengo nada diferente que TU ya no conocieras- el rojo subió ami rostro el volvió a reírse , tomándome de una mano y acercándome a el y cargándome para quedar frente a su rostro, acerco su nariz a mi cuello- No hueles tan mal

Un incomodo silencio llego a nosotros, el me sostenía cargada nos mirábamos directo a los ojos, me Moria por besarlo, algo rompió el silencio, había sentido algo junto a mis piernas y recordé que el estaba desnudo y yo estornude.

-Jack hueles a tierra y a polvo – volví a estornudar , mire su pecho y estaba lleno de lodo – estas hecho un desastre.

-Obvio , era mi turno para patrullar y esta lloviendo mucho .

-Perro sucio- Jack me saco la lengua y dio un paso hacia mi cama – No señor así noooo quédate donde estas.

me soltó y me voltee sin mirar atrás, me dirigí al baño abrí la llave la tina y comencé a llenarla, entre a mi cuarto con los ojos cerrados y saque un shampoo de vainilla de mi maleta, me dirigí al baño y lo vacie por completo la tina ya estaba llena.

-Jacob ven aquí. – el entro como un perrito regañado al baño y cerré los ojos – ahora entra a la tina YA.

-Pero no quiero tomar un baño yo lo que quiero – se quedo callado.

-Jacob hueles terrible, a pato mojado – me tape la nariz podía sentir arqueadas, el olor me producía nauseas – YA entra YA - dije y cuando abrí los ojos el ya estaba dentro del agua y yo me senté al borde de la tina,

-Que mandona te has vuelto – se hundió por completo en la tina y volvio a salir – ya vuelvo voy a limpiar adentro

Entre con las toallas llenas de lodo, me mire frente al espejo, me lave las manos, me quite el pincel que sostenía mi cabellos y este callo desordenado en mi rostro y mi hombros, maldecía en voz baja, el no haber heredado el cabello liso de mi padre, me peinaba y me senté en la mesa del lavamanos.

-Estas hermosa, no tienes que arreglarte para mi – me miro tiernamente – con ó sin cabello, con ó sin ropa.

-Yoo nooo me arreglooo.

-Todavia huelo a pato mojado?. – algo serio

-No , Jacob ya no hueles mal.

-Entonces porque no te acercas? Ven siéntate aquí.

-Aquí estoy bien, - sonrei – graciasss

-Nessi, tu me tienes asco? – pregunto triste

-Jacob Black deja de decir estupideces – me acerque a el y me senté otra vez al borde de la tina - tonto.

-Has estado evitando tocarme toda la noche , ahora por poco vomitas sobre mi – agacho su cabeza tristemente.

-Tonto animal, como te voy a tener asco?, - levante su rostro y undi mis manos en su cabello, ordenándolo, el seguía triste, me acerque y le bese la frente, lo acerque a la puerta y le bese los labios, las mejillas y baje su cuello, lo lamí, el seguía callado, - si ves no te tengo asco – su estomago nos interrumpió.

-Lo siento, tengo hambre- dijo apenado y yo sali corriendo hacia la cocina.

1 hora después Jack estaba sobre mi cama , envuelto en una toalla , acabando con un tarro enorme de duraznos y helado, se había comido, 4 muffins de chocolate que me había dejado Esme para la cena, y 2 Brawis , termino con la cara llena de chocolate, me acerque a el limpiándole el rostro.

-No tienes remedio lobito sucio – le pase mis dedos por los labios limpiándole el poco chocolate que quedaba

-Eso es lo que te gusta de mi

-Jacob, que es lo que me esconden? Porque nadie me dice que pasa contigo, con tu manada y con Billy?

-No es nada – se aparto de mi – colocando la basura en el suelo- nada de lo que TU te tengas que preocupar.

-Nada de lo que Yo tenga que preocuparme . ok. Mensaje entendido, no me entrometo en tus cosas. – me pare de la cama dándole la espalda, me acerque armario, buscando unos pantalones para ponerme

-Que haces? –dije mientras me subía el jean – para donde vas?

-Voy a salir a caminar, ya que tu no quieres ni hablar conmigo – el se acerco y me quitaba las manos del cierre, intentando bajarme el pantalón-

-NOO – me ordeno- quédate aquí, prometo que dire las cosas, pero es que es difícil – salieron lagrimas de sus ojos y rompió mi jean entre sus manos – solo quédate así, como antes

-Que pasa? Que tienes?

-Es que todo, se vino a bajo, todo lo que tenia planeado, mi vida, mi sueños- me miraba con adoración – ahora tengo que ser responsable y cuidar más a Billy que nunca. el el – seguía llorando.

-Billy?

-Billy tiene cáncer. un cáncer extraño, que se lo esta llevando, a pesar de la lucha de tu abuelo por estudiar a los de mi especie, el quiere salvarlo, por mi, por ti, por todos, por Billy pero temo que no ha servi de mucho todos los tratamiento a los que se ha sometido y yo solo puedo hacerme el duro y no flaquear frente a el, es mi padre no quiero que vea cuanto sufro. – rompio en llanto y se tiro sobre mis piernas.

-Ya , corazón, Ya respira – intentaba consolarlo, pero la duda , el miedo y muchas preguntas se apoderaron de mi, porque no me había contado nada, el era mi mejor amigo y no había soltado un palabra- tranquiló desahógate shhhh

Jacob se estaba todavía sobre las piernas de Renermee, la rabia lo consumía, pero el olor del cuerpo de Nessi lo absorbía, el siempre la había deseado, comenzó a limpiar las lagrimas de los muslos de la chica, sus manos quemaban el cuerpo de ella, ella lo consolaba dándole besos en el cabello y sintió los labios de Jacob en sus muslos, la estaba besando, ella estaba pasmada, asombrada, asustada, pero como siempre, como cada una de las veces que le entrego su cuerpo nunca le dijo que no, bruscamente el la tumbo a la cama y seguía besándole las piernas y el vientre, le quito la camisa raspando la piel de Nessi, con sus uñas, ella tenia miedo , pero era el, su Jacob, el que quería con toda su alma que la estaba tocando, se coloco sobre ella y le quito la delicada tanga negra que tiro junto a la almohada mientras se despojaba de la toalla, le dio un beso apasionado, ella respondió con el mismo sentimiento, había rabia en esos besos, los dos se mordían, sin compasión había sangre en la boca de Jacob, pero no sabían quien sangraba, el la trajo hacia el y sin rodeos, sin juegos previos, sin caricias, la hizo suya, cuando lo sintió adentro, Renesmee se sostuvo de las piernas de Jacob, enterrando sus uñas en el, el se comportaba como el que mandaba, el tenia el poner, adentro y afuera , una y otra vez, la envestía con fuerza, Renesmee disfrutaba aquello, dejando el miedo a un lado, el tenia el poder, miraba como la penetraba y los gemidos de los dos se escuchaban por toda la casa, no había palabras, solo hechos, el la volvio a tomar de mano y la subio un poco mas cerca del cabezal de la cama, apoyo todo su peso sobre ella, volvió a gemir, Jacob sostenía las caderas de Renesmee con fuerza, moviéndose rítmicamente apresándola contra el, Renesmee abrió los ojos , sentía como el miembro de Jacob crecía dentro de ella, ahora no había miedo, sentía un dolor indescriptible, el lobo dentro de el, le estaba haciendo el amor, le dejaba claro que una vez más ella era solo de el, lo miro estaba temblando, en la línea entre el animal y el humano, ella solo podía quedarse callada, apretando las sabanas, subió hacia la madera de la cama y apretó con fuerzas , voltio el rostro y por primera vez desde que había perdido la virginidad con el, había llorado, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, el seguía en su trabajo, penetrándola una y otra vez, con fuerza , sin piedad, mientras sentía como algo dentro de su vientre se rompía, seguía llorando y el estallo dentro de ella y soltó un aullido pero aun así, ella no se movió. Se acostó a su lado aun temblando, la acerco a el, no le pidió disculpas, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, ella buscaba las sabanas para cubrirse, no quería que la viera desnuda, no de nuevo. La apretaba de nuevo, no la quería soltar, el deseaba llevárselo todo, su olor, su cuerpo, sus lagrimas, su cuerpo, pero sabia que no podía, que ya no se pertenecían. Renesmee no se movía, solo respira y se concentraba en los latidos de su propio corazón.

-Te amo maldita sea Reneme Cullen, te amo y no me arrepiento te amarte, nunca lo me arrepentiré, te amo incondicionalmente, Te amare incondicionalmente y ahora estoy pagando el precio. Recuerda te amo SOLO A TI.

La apretaba mas hacia si, ella ya no estaba con el, no entendía sus palabras, ella seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Adoro tu forma de ser, adoro, tu respiración, te adore desde que te vi, adoro las veces que te tuve para mi , cuando experimenté tenerte inocente por primera vez para mi, nadie me lo advirtió que … trato te lo juro , yo trato de vivir sin ti… Solo debes saber una cosa eres SOLO MIA.


	4. La verdad

_**Gracias **__**Fran Ktrin Black por el Review y si **__** si lo se, es bien raro jajaja .. besos :P**_

-

**Jasper**: Siento llegar tarde.

**MissAnfetamina**: Buenas noches General.

**Jasper**: Bien y tu?

**MissAnfetamina**: aca esperandote

**Jasper**: cuentame algo de este capitulo.

**MissAnfetamina**: Te cuento mmm Leah no es mi personaje favorito.

**Jasper**: El mio tampoco, pero cual es tu personaje favorito?

**MissAnfetamina**: Eso lo sabes General ....Jas Jas pasitooo muerdeme pasito.

**Jasper**: me gusta el sabor de tu piel.

**MissAnfetamina**: ahhh eso lo se,me lo dice seguido. gracias.

**Jasper**: Te pusiste rojita .

**MissAnfetamina**: tienes ese efecto en mi.

**Jasper**: mejor dejalos leyendo y vamos a tu cuarto. Concejos, sugerencias, aportes, apoyos, insultos , cualquier cosa es bien aceptada,

**MissAnfetamina**: GRACIAS POR LEERME

________________

Sus padres nunca se enteraron de la visita de Jacob, no que ella supieran, ella a pesar del dolor, se levanto mucho después que el se fue, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, limpio su cuarto e intento lavar sus sabanas ensangrentadas, y paso 1 dia encerrada en su cuarto según ella acabando trabajos para la universidad. Una duda no dejaba su cabeza y es que no entendía que había sucedido, todo parecia un adios, dias después en un viaje a un museo en Seatle, Ángela acompaño a Renesmee al doctor, tenia unos pocos daños en su interior, según la doctora que la atendió, se había roto un lado de la pared vaginal, aunque no entendía como, según ella, solo pasaba cuando una mujer daba a luz. Con reposo y unas medicinas todo estaría mejor, así que esa noche se quedo a dormir en la casa de su amiga y la acompaño al ensayo de Ben.

Renesmee estaba sentada en una esquina, envuelta en una lectura de un gran libro, el grupo de rock, discutía sobre lo que debía suceder ahora que no tenían vocalista, Ángela señalo a su amiga, ella la había visto como tocaba el piano y cantaba junto a Edward. Después de mucho intentar, Renesmee acepto cantar en el grupo, seria una distracción de todo lo que traía en la cabeza y una razón mas para no estar en casa cerca de sus padres.

3 semanas después de los sucedido,aun no habia sabido nada de EL , ahora Nessi se veía un poco apagada, desde ese día no consumía sangre y tampoco comía mucho, un jugo al desayuno y la comida que Esme le hacia siempre terminaba en un basurero.

Nessi bajo a la sala , todos comenzaban su día , Emmet arreglaba unos planos y Rosalie firmaba unos papeles , ahora se había convertido en la asistente de su esposo, Esme había decidido quedarse en casa, para estar al pendiente de su nieta, Edward y Bella estaban saliendo hacia el trabajo, Bella recibió una llamada, era Alice y salio ha hablar fuera de la casa, Alice habia viajado quien sabe donde una vez mas en una de sus expediciones con su esposo Nahuel , Renesmee bajo las escalas vistiendo un viejo Jean roto a un lado, una de las viejas camisas de Jasper y sus botas tejanas, con el cabello en la cara despeinado cargaba en su espalda un extraño aparato en forma de tubo.

-Bicho , pero que bonita te ves hoy – dijo sarcásticamente Emmet

-Igual tu - Ness saco una manzana de la nevera- tomo su maleta y se despidió de besos de todos – hasta la noche, hoy tengo ensayo con Ben, Ángela me traerá a casa.

-Princesa y que vas a llevar para comer en todo el día?

-Morderé uno que otro humano en el camino, - dijo apagadamente intentando sonar divertida, pero ya nadie se lo creía.

-Renesme hoy tenemos.

-Si lo se papá reunión familiar para jugar cartas y etc etc etc, - le dio un abrazo enorme y un beso- te quiero muchooo, llegare temprano –ella salio de la casa.

-Hijo como va a llegar a la universidad

-Angela ya esta afuera

-Creo que Mi sobrina necesita un medio de trasporte es incoherente que una Cullen, este sin auto.

-Amor, ya sabes que al bicho no le gustan mucho los autos , creo que prefiere una moto , pero aquí mi hermanito, preferiría que caminara toda su eternidad antes de obsequiarle lo que ella quiere.

-Callate Emmet, sigue trazando rayitas.

-Son planos Edward planos . yo soy un arquitecto

-Un arquitecto que nunca va a trabajar .. ja "soy un arquitecto" _ Edward imitaba a Emmet

-

-

-Fuera de la casa Angela y Bella hablaban sobre la manera en que estaba actuando Renesmee, Angela mintió como siempre diciéndole que era cuestión de acoplarse de nuevo a Forks.

-Es normal Bells, las cosas han cambiado para ella, ahora tiene nuevos amigos y esta metida en su estudio, antes tenia a Jacob apoyándola pero ahora ella esta por su cuenta.

-Si eso lose, ojala se le pase, su padre no entiende que le pasa, y Alice, prefirió irse antes de tener que enfrentar la furia de esta niña.

-Ja ja es la falta de sueño.

-Hermanita, que haces hablando de mi?

-Naaaa preciosa no hablo de ti. ¿Qué es eso que llevas alli?

-Los dibujos de los carros para Seth después de clase se los entrego , mi primer trabajo pagado – intentaba reírse

-Cuídate y recuerda, comer algo. – ella la abrazo-

-Mamá llevo una manzana – le dijo por lo bajo para que su amiga no escuchara

-Eso no es suficiente.

-

-

Camino a la Universidad Renesme recibió una llamada, no podía ir a clases así que le pidió, acercarle los dibujos al taller de Jacob.

-Estas segura de ir que quieres entrar sola?

-Angy es solo entregarle esto a Seth y vuelvo, esperame.

Nessi entro en la mano con el tubo donde tenia los dibujos, afuera Jared estaba arreglando un carro, muy parecido a Jacob , tenia un Jean desgastado y sin camiseta, el le indico que Seth estaba en la oficina de Jacob.

-toc toc,

-Ness adelante. MIS AUTOSSS – grito alegre –

-No , eror, son los circuitos de tus autos y los dibujos que diseñaste.

-|Ábrelos ábrelos, y muéstramelos, siéntate acá – la tiro sobre la silla de Jacob – ya te traigo tu pago

Ella abrio los dibujos unos lindos pliegos de un fino papel, dibujados y pintados a manos, se habia olvidado firmarlos, así que comenzó a buscar en los cajones un lapicero, pero no encontró nada, uno de los cajones estaba cerrado, con un poco de fuerza vampirica , la cerradura se rompió, al abrirlo, se asusto, allí en uno de los cajones del escritorio de Jacob, el tenia el pantalón negro de encaje que ella traía el día que fue a visitarla, lo sacooo y no pudo emitir una risita con pena, mientras pensaba como diablos el tomo los pantalones sin ella darse cuenta, escucho la voz de Seth , la de Leah , venían hablando duro, detrás de ellos la voz de Jacob .

- Jacoob – comenzo a temblar asustada intentaba doblar el pantalón como estaba y meterlo en su sitio, pero sus manos torpes no le respondían, logro meter el cajon a las malas, este quedo incrustado dentro del escritorio, " se dara cuenta que lo vi"

Leah entro primero que Seth, el intentaba retenerla, pero no pudo, entro y en sus manos tenia una caja que tenia el nombre de Jacob Black, sobre la caja un sobre pulcro blanco, ella me miro y extendió la mano, Jacob desde afuera pego un grito que retumbo por todo el lugar, ella como un perrito regañado dio la vuelta, dejando el sobre caer a suelo. Jacob y Leah discutían en voz alta en el fondo del taller.

-discúlpala ella es.

-No tengo porque disculparla, ella no me hacia nada, por otro lado Jacob.

-El ha cambiado mucho desde lo de Billy- Seth me entrego 2 cd para mi padre.

-Si, el me lo dijo, pero parece que no quisiera darme la cara – me agache y recogí el papel blanco con intenciones de ponerlo en el escritorio

-No es eso , en todo caso un gusto hacer negocios contigo – el quería quitarme el papel de la mano

No entendia, Jacob y Leah Blacklos invitan al intercambio de votos. , mi respiración se aceleraba, sentía mi corazón quemándome la garganta, mire a Seth extrañada, el no sabia que hacer, se sento en un mueble y se llevo las manos a la cara.

-Seth

-Yo le dije, que debía hacer. Que te lo dijera

-Por esto, me evita – " Renesme no llores, no llores" me decía ami misma

-Jacob y Leah Black? - mi mano temblaba-

-Se casaron por lo civil hace 3 , casi 4 semanas.

-Un viernes verdad? – el afirmo con la cabeza – y esta fecha?

-Es la fecha de la reunión en la tribu, toda tu familia ya esta invitada.

-Así que mi familia ya lo sabia. – volvio a afirmar con la cabeza – solo, no le digas a nadie que ya lo se. Solo quedate callado

-Yo no puedo – temblaba mientras se paraba, intento abrazarme yo evite el abrazo.

-Seth te quiero como un hermano, pero - mordia mi boca para no llorar- te juro, por lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, que si Jacob , Leah y mi familia se enteran que ya se todo sobre este "jueguito " escondámosle la verdad a la dulce Renesme , yo misma TE MATARE y eso me dolería mas a mí que a ti. – tome el papel doblado entre mis manos y lo metí en la parte trasera de mi pantalón y sali del taller sin respiar.


	5. Que bonita Familia 1

PD:

**MissAnfetamina**: Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti Jacob.

**Jacob**: Siempre tu tan linda. lenguetazo pa ti.´

**MissAnfetamina**: Que te parecio este capitulo?

**Jacob: **no me gusta ser el malo de la peli, pero no me importa mientras mis chicas del Team Jacob , esten para apoyarme

**MissAnfetamina**: Ojala lo disfruten.

**Jacob**: No olviden dejar Reviews. muchos besos

**MissAnfetamina**: Y no olviden leer este capitulo. :P

Concejos, sugerencias, aportes, apoyos, insultos , cualquier cosa es bien aceptada, así que .. Revies porfavor… GRACIAS POR LEERME

_Si lo se, estoy loca._

_____________

Que bonita familia: Renesmee

Alice entro al cuarto de Renesmee esta todavía dormía, tenia la ventana cerrada y unas cortinas oscuras cortaban la entrada de luz de la habitación, recogía el desorden, le quito las cobijas y vio que utilizaba las camisas de béisbol de Jasper para dormir.

-Renesme Cullen a que hora llegaste anoche? Abrió las cortinas, una luz segadora, despertó a la joven.

-A las 3:30 de la mañana – dijo somnolienta – cierras las malditas ventanas de una vez

-Sabias que tu ropa huele a pescado muerto?

-Tía Alice estaba en una playa, nadando, en el mar hay peces. ERGOOOO, - se volvió a poner las mantas sobre su cuerpo.

-Baja ya, tu madre te esta haciendo el desayuno,cena como quieras llamarlo, - la saco de mala gana de la cama – ahoraa

-Te odio – coloco los pies en el suelo y se llevo su coonejo de peluche.

-Yo se que no- tiraba ropa al cesto de la ropa sucia – Nessi estas hecha un desastre y hueles fatal.

En la cocina Bella, hacia muffins de cereza y mora, los sacaba del horno, sirvió un café caliente frente a Rosalie.

-toma lo necesitas – miro el reloj – son las 5 de la tarde.

-No tengo apetito ,quiero dormir, - tomo el peluche de conejo y lo abrazo –solo dormir

-Mi bichoooooo ¿Cómo te fue en la playa? – le dio un abrazo de oso, Renesmee lo abrazo también.

-Bien, tome mucho sol, mira estoy toda bronceada – le mostró las piernas y el cuello – y tu. ¿A dónde vas tan lindo?

-Yo voy a un ceremonia de cambio de vot… auuu auuuu – comenzó a quejarse – Bella le había enterrado un tenedor en la mano.

-Hay perdón grandote, pensé que era el plato de mi hija

-Déjame decirte que la novia va dejar al novio por ti, estas hecho un dios griego. HERMOSO – Emmet salio de la cocina, con lagrimas en sus ojos – entonces me voy a quedar sola?

-Si hija, Rosalie se va con Emmet a esa cosa esa , Rosalie no quiere ir, es mas una obligación , tu padre sale muy tarde hoy de la universidad, cosas de ser el decano más joven de una facultad de música en la historia de la humanidad, Alice y Nahuel , bueno tu sabes, están recién casados, ellos .. tu entiendes van a ..

-Sii sii, no seas grafica por favor, quisiera que cayera un rallo en la boda y mi tía me acompañara, hoy no quiero estar sola. Y los abuelos y tu? No pueden ir otro día al evento ese del hospital, Clinica, Centro medico, lo que sea.

-No, cariño-la abrazo - se trata de hacer lobby para que Carlisle sea nombrado Medico Jefe.

-Ajaaaaa – dijo incrédula- hay mamá no tengo hambre – "ojala todos no terminen en la boda del Hijo de su Pink Floyd de Jacob" pensó para si misma. " no llores Renesme , no llores" volvió a pensar para si misma.

La Push , habitación de Jacob.

Jacob sentado en la cama, miraba una fotografía de El y Ness, ambos parados en la entrada de la casa de Sam, el la cargaba por la cintura, alzandola hasta que ella quedara a su altura , ella tenia las manos en el cuello del lobo, hoy se suponía era un día feliz, pero el se estaba entregando al dolor, sobre la mesa de noche , había 2 botellas de ginebra vacías. Dos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron del trance.

-toc toc. – Bella abrió la puerta –

-Bella, viniste – el se seco las lagrimas de los ojos –

-Si vine a apoyar a mi mejor amigo, cuando cometa el peor error de su vida – ella se sento junto a el-

-Edward debe estar feliz, por fin deje en paz a su hija. – el miraba la fotografía-

-No tan feliz , pero ahora respira un poco más tranquilo – acaricio el cabello de Jacob - ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?

-Eso no importa, a ella le gustaba cuando lo tenia largo.- miro la foto y un par de lagrimas cayeron sobre ella-

-Si – Bella tomo la foto de las manos de Jacob y la miro – Es verdad, se daba cuenta cuando te habias cortado hasta un solo centimetro. – Ella dio la vuelta a la foto y leyo en voz alta – " mi novio es el hombre lobo-superheroe más apuesto que conozco, te quiero"

-Bella – Jacob tenia los ojos rojos – lo siento, no queria romperle el corazón a Nessy.

-Jack…. Vale la pena?

-No Bell´s , no vale la pena. – el comenzo a llorar y Bella lo abrazo-

*** FLASH BACK***

Jacob terminaba de patrullar, decidio darse un chapuzon en el acantilado, dio unos pasos para saltar al vacio cuando la vio, Renemse estaba sentada descalza al borde de una piedra, jugaba con la cadena de plata con el lobo rosado, tallado en cuarzo, lo movia entre sus dedos, el decidio saludarla y le dio un beso en la mejilla, asustandola.

-hola.

-Hola, - Renesmee no lo miro –

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿Porque YA no puedo venir,? Y ¿ahora esto es territorio enemigo?

-No para nada, tu puedes venir cuando quieras , lo sabes – el se sento junto a ella –

-Decidí, salir a caminar y resulte aquí.

-Parecias distraida en ¿que pensabas?

-En superhéroes.

-SUPER HEROE? – Jacob coloco cara de WTF

-Si supeheroes …. – los dos se quedaron callados-

-Que pensamientos tan profundos, SUPEHEROES.

-Te acuerdas? Cuando , te dije que quería saltar del acantilado contigo y me dijiste que solo lo hacían los superhéroes asi que yo te dije que eras MI superheroe.

-Bueno tiene algo de profundidad.

-Ahora pienso que los superhéroes son PATETICOS – ella se paro y se acerco al acantilado – sacrifican su vida para salvar a las personas y se olvidan de su propia felicidad.

-Así que yo soy patético. Muy madura Renesmee muy madura – el se paro junto a ella – alguna vez has pensado, QUE EL SACRIFICIO que hago ES LA MAYOR MUESTRA DE AMOR yo puedo dar.

-Si Jacob, muy poetico pero te sacrificas a ti y me sacrificas a mi de paso –ella se coloco de espaldas al acantilado – yo me sacrificaria por ti, para buscar NUESTRA felicidad. Y tu.

-Yo me sacrifique por la felicidad de otros, no me sacrifique por nosotros. En eso tienes razón.

-Ahí recide la diferencia entre Jacob Black y Renesme Cullen, gracias a tu sacrificio ya no existe UN nosotros – Renesme da un paso atrás y cae al acantilado -

***FIN FLASH BACK***

CASA DE LOS CULLEN

Renesme estaba intentando acabar uno de sus cuadros para clase, pero no podía llegar a nada, siempre terminaba haciendo círculos negros y rojos en medio del bastidor blanco.

-será muy tarde para renunciar al arte?

-Ness, solo necesitas cambiar de actividad.

-Angela tengo que entregar este cuadro el lunes. Dime ¿Qué ves en el?

-A ver me acerco – Angela se para del mueble negro de cuero en que estaba acostada comiendo crispetas – uvas, muchas uvas en tamaño gigante.

-Noooo ,se supone que debe estar plasmada la rabia reprimida de los soldados americanos en la segunda guerra mundial … Nooo uvas gigantess – ambas se reian

Afuera de la casa, Renesme acompaño a Angela para despedirla, cuando entro, vio la puerta del estudio de Carlisle abierto, confundida se acerco a la puerta y la cerro de golpe, camino hasta el salón de espejos donde su papá tocaba el piano y decidió bailar un rato. En una esquina tiro las medias, y coloco a todo volumen Black Eyed Peas-Mas Que Nada. , una samba, que solía bailar y con la que se dejaba llevar. Le hizo un nudo a la camisa amarilla debajo del busto, y bajo los pantalones negros deportivos mas debajo de la cintura, inicio la música, se quito el pincel del cabello y comenzó a moverse, su cabello rojizo, ondeaba junto a ella, hacia un vaivén con pelvis adelante y atrás, acompañando al habitual movimiento lateral de las caderas, que había aprendido de Nahuel, ella levantaba las manos y meneaba los hombros en círculos pequeños, se agacho y su cabello se fue al suelo, ella subió las manos recorriendo su cuerpo de los pies ala cabeza, ella sentía que alguien la miraba pero igual así siguió bailando por 40 minutos hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Alo, - al otro lado colgaron -

-Renesmee tomo un baño, se coloco, la camisa de béisbol de Jasper y salio de su cuarto fue a la cocina, allí no encontró nada que le apeteciera, junto a la puerta vio 3 maletas, no les presto atención, volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-Alo – nadie respondía al otro lado de la línea –

-Alo, Alo, que bien, me encanta recibir 5 llamadas en una hora y que nadie diga nada.

-Saco Coca Cola de la nevera y sirvió en un vaso de cristal azul, sostuvo el teléfono, en las manos traía la invitación a la boda de Jacob que le había robado a Seth, tomo un imán y lo pego de la nevera, una sonrisa triste se asomo a sus labios y se dirigió a su cuarto apagando las luces detrás de ella, quedo a oscuras y entro a su cuarto, allí volvió a sonar el teléfono, miro el numero y era de un celular.

-Alo Alo, , mira hoy no ha sido el mejor de mis días, no quiero quedarme toda la noche, hablando con alguien que no le da la condenada GANA de responderme, solo quiero dormir un rato y no pensar en nada , así, por favor, no más.

-Te amo Nessi.

-Jacob no lo hagas más.

*** FLASH BACK***

Renesmee salía del acantilado, completamente mojada, Jacob salto pocos segundos después de ella, el quería alcanzarla, pero los vampiros son mas rápidos en el agua.

-Nessi esta conversación no se ha acabado.

-Para mi hace rato acabo, solo que nadie había tenido la decencia de avisármelo.

-Yo solo buscaba protegerte. – Jacob salio del agua –

-No soy tan debil.

-Nessi era mucha información para procesar , para una niña –

-Niña? Jajajja, solo esto me crees que soy una niña? – ella se paro frente a el -

-Si, emocionalmente eres una niña Renesme.

-Uy , pero te diste cuenta tarde.

-¿A que te refieres? Que debi protegerte desde hace más tiempo.

-¿ porque cada una de las veces que me hacías el amor, No me considerabas una niña? Dejate de ridiculeces Jacob, estas buscando excusas para tu falta de pantalones.

-Veo que hablaste con la barby oxigenada.

-No, tu y toda mi familia están jugando el jueguito, "Renesme es una niña debil" asi que nadie me ha dicho nada… Solo una pregunta … Soy tan facil de olvidar?

-Como?

-Ya tienes una perra en tu cama y ahora si me consideras una niña.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

La respiración de Renesmee se estaba entre cortando, su corazón dejaba de latir y tomo el teléfono y lo tiro contra la puerta, una sombra paso por la puerta evitando que el teléfono se le estrellara en la cara, ella seguía inmersa en la oscuridad. Se acosto en su cama, su tía había cambiado las sabanas. Ya su cama no olía a el., se dejo vencer por el sueño todo sin derramar una lágrima pero sintiéndose morir por dentro.


	6. ¿Esto puede suceder?

**Alice**: Buenas noches.

**MissAnfetamina**: Buenas noches señorita Cullen.

**Alice**: Ya terminaste el capitulo de hoy?

**MissAnfetamina**: Eso intento.

**Alice**: Me contaron que Jasper te anda rondando.

**MissAnfetamina**: Es una afirmación ó una pregunta

**Alice**: afirmación, ya sabes eso de ver el furuto , mi don

**MissAnfetamina**: Si ya lo se.

**Alice**: Te falta mucho? De verdad quiero leer el capitulo de hoy

**MissAnfetamina**: Si me dejas terminar y no meinterrumpes.

**Alice**: Esperare, aquí callada, ¿Puedo mirar tu armario?

**MissAnfetamin**a: Concejos, sugerencias, aportes, apoyos, insultos , cualquier cosa es bien aceptada,Gracias por leerme.

**Alice**: Tienes unos converse rosas como los de Nessy, que lindos , seras de mi talla?

-----------------------

Jasper miraba la casa sorprendido, se asustaba al ver el nivel que había conseguido Emmet en tan solo 4 años, esto era un castillo digno de una gran familia de vampiros.

Su familia? Eso se preguntaba Jasper al entrar a la casa y no ver a nadie en ningún lado, escuchaba 2 corazones latir y unas risas en el tercer piso, pero no sabia quienes eran no reconocía a nadie, además en su familia ninguno tenia corazón. Coloco las maletas al lado de la puerta y entro a la cocina, veía que había sido mas utilizada que el tiempo que el vivió allí, en el mesón habían 2 mmufin a medio comer y un café. ¿pero que humanos vivían en la casa?, entro al estudio de Carlisle, con para buscar la manera de comunicarse con su padre, ¿Qué diablos hago aquí, para que me llaman con tanta insistencia y piden que vuelva sino, van a estar en casa para recibirme?, sintió los pasos de 2 personas bajar a la puerta, el seguía concentrado llamando a sus padres y hermanos pero ninguno contestaba ¿para que tendrán esos aparatos si nunca los utilizan como es debido?, 5 minutos después alguien cerro la puerta del despacho de su padre. Era caso perdido, nadie contestaba el celular.

Desde el tercer piso, se escuchaba una música, rítmica y alegre, desde la puerta vio una mujer, morena, con el cabello rojo suelto, que movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, se movía de manera sensual, bailaba para ella, no era conciente de la presencia de Jasper, pero era como si bailara para el, un baile privado, música latina, una mujer latina, sin duda, pensó asombrado, eso explicaría el color de su piel, desde lejos veía como el tono melocotón y dorado de la piel de ella, le hacia agua la boca y todo su cuerpo lo incitaba a acercarse con esos movimientos. OH COMO MOVIA LAS CADERAS, se río sus pensamientos sonaban iguales a los de Emmet, estaba parado allí deleitándose con aquella figura femenina cuando escucho el teléfono, el corrió al despacho, pensó en Edward o Bella, pero ella hablo primero.

-Alo, - al otro lado colgaron –

Miro el identificador de llamadas y no era nadie que conocía. Por un rato solo pensaba en aquella piel y veía como el sudor se deslizaba por la cintura de esta mujer , estaba tentado a salir de nuevo, quería volver a verla, así que salio de siguió los sonidos, que extrañamente lo llevaron a su cuarto, no quería entrar allí dentro estaba como lo había dejado, pero había un montón de nuevas sensaciones, miedo, soledad, agonía, temor, alegría y hambre, la humana tenia hambre, escucho como la llave del la ducha se habría eso le daría tiempo para mirar detalladamente su cuarto, sobre la cama un conejo de peluche, su cama, su varonil cama, tenia un conejo de peluche JA, y en su escritorio, un par de frascos, lociones, cremas, shampo de vainilla y labiales, esto definitivamente estaba empeorando, en el suelo, una camiseta de la armada, "mi camiseta de la armada" , unas botas tejanas y unos converse rosados, se dejaba llevar por los olores, jazmin, mandarina, te verde con durazno, olía a mujer sin duda, esa mujer olía de una manera muy particular y atrayente, SU SANGRE DEBE TENER UN GUSTO ESQUISITO, pensó y sintió su garganta arder , allí fue donde se asusto, salio del cuarto, dio un par de pasos atrás y se escondió en la sombra, ahora el sonaba como un animal, quería salir al bosque, alejarse del lugar pero no podía, algo lo ataba a ese olor, algo lo mantenía en esa casa, ese algo era ella.

El telefono volvio a sonar, y ella salio del cuarto ahora solo traia encima una camiseta de béisbol, mmm la miro caminar, oía ese corazón latir y la sangre corriendo por esas venas ¿Mi camisa de Beisbol?... Estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para quedarse parado, alli, en la oscuridad, se aferro a la puerta , daño un borde de madera con sus manos, pero no supo como , estaba parado al borde de las escaleras la miraba en la cocina, saco algo y volvió a caminar al cuarto en que ella se estaba quedando, el cuarto de Jasper, volvió rápidamente caminando de espaldas, casi flotando al lugar donde estaba, ella caminaba hacia el, sentía el pulso de la mujer cada vez más cerca, un glu … glu … glu … glu que se apoderaba de su cabeza y hacia que su garganta pareciera en llamas vivas, no era normal , no tenia sed, pero quería, si quería escuchar ese sonido más de cerca, escuchar como ese pulso iba haciéndose más lento en su boca. El teléfono volvió a sacarlo del lugar donde estaba, del hueco en que la sangre de esa mujer, lo había dejado, desde el primer momento en que la escucho, en que la olio, en el que la vio.

El estaba ahora muy lejos de allí, su mente viajaba cerca de ella, para poder lanzarse a su cuello y apagar esa vida, cuando la voz de la mujer dijo. Pero algo cambio en ella, sentia tristeza, melancolía y decepción , todos esos sentimientos la embargaban y hacían que el estomago de Jasper se contrajera, ¿Qué había podido ser? ¿Qué había hecho que ella quisiera morir?, ¿Quién habia …?

-Jacob no lo hagas más.

Ese nombre, Jacob, estaba unido a todo que no quería sentir el, la respiración de ella se iba apagando , se hacia tan lenta, el se entro en pánico cuando escucho ese delicado corazón detenerse poco a poco, dio 3 pasos al frente y vio como el teléfono era lanzado a su cara, el lo esquivo ¿ACASO ELLA LO HABIA VISTO, PORQUE LO ATACABA TAN SOLO CON UN TELEFONO? … el se quedo allí escondido, cerca de la puerta hasta que se decidió a entrar, no sabia si ella todavía respiraba, no sabia si todavía había vida dentro de ella, no se movía, no había un solo sonido que lo tranquilizara, era un desasosiego que no le permitía moverse y entro se acerco a ella, era tan grande el hueco que sentía dentro que olvido, el dejar de respirar, cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca para colocar sus dedos en su cuello y verificar su pulso, ese olor le produjo un agonizante deseo de acercarle y oler su sangre, estaba tan cerca que podía verla bien, ahora , se daba cuanta de lo hermosa que era esa femme fatale que estaba en su cama, dentro de sus sabanas, se acerco a su cuello, solo quería olerla, estaba viva, su pecho descendía una y otra vez, estaba respirando, ¿PERO PORQUE NO ESCUCHO SU CORAZÓN? Acaso estaba enferma, ella suspiro, el primero de muchos suspiros que había dado esa noche y su aliento , su maldito aliento, hicieron que saltara contra la pared, aforrándome allí a los deseos de matarla, aforrándome a los deseos querer sentirla viva, aferrado a querer escuchar su corazón , no se cuanto tiempo, no se cuantas horas, hasta que entraron al cuarto y me sacaron por la fuerza.

-Jasper que haces ahí?

-Yo yo estaba mirando – estaba asustado

-Mirando dormir a Nessi, ¿ No es un angelito? – Emmet me abrazo y me arrastró a la sala.

-Shhh silencio la van a despertar. ¿ Hace mucho que duerme?

-Hace 4 horas- Edward y Emmet me miraron – "¿ porque dije eso? Van a decir que velo por el sueño de la hija de mi hermano, que estube 4 horas parado mirándola, cuidándole el sueño" pensaba.

En la planta baja todos estaban preocupados, Bella tenia una gran dosis de culpabilidad a cuestas, Ros estaba exaltada, mi madre estaba llorando, se supone que los vampiros no lloran, pero estaba ahí, con lagrimas en los ojos y mi padre calmaba su intranquilidad con una copa de whisky.

-¿Quién puso esto en la nevera?

-Fue ella - mierda otra vez abri la boca sin pensar.

-Se los dije, ella iba a saberlo ..

-Y el chucho ese tiene los pantalones suficientes para decirle la verdad. Lo VOY A DEGOLLAR

-Rose , muñequita inflable, tranquilízate, matar a Jacob no es la solución.

-Jacob la llamo esta noche – dije preocupado y todos pusieron su mirada en mi – "hijodeputa que me pasa hoy , porque hablo sin medir las consecuencias"

-¿Qué le dijo ese lobo sarnoso a mi niña?

-Tranquilizate Edward, solo fue una conversación de 3 quizás 5 segundos, el había llamado muchas veces pero no era capas de hablar, ella solo le dijo que no lo hiciera más. – "NIÑA acaso mi hermano habla de la mujer que esta arriba acostada en mi cama como una niña?" interiorizo su pensamiento

-Ese perro desgraciado FUE, le entrego la invitación, QUERIA ESTREGARLE SU FELICIDAD EN LA CARA a mi hija, voy a matar a ese MALPARIDO, Edward gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

-Hijo no podría ser el, Jacob, no esta feliz, el esta sufriendo, igual ó más que Nessi.

-MAS, PAPÁ POR DIOS, no la has visto, lleva semanas sin comer, HACE UN MES NO TOMA SANGRE, no tu no ves que el mejor amigo de tu esposa Edward esta llevando a mi sobrina a la tumba.

-Y lo esta viviendo sola – Nahuel se acerco a Alice y le dio la mano ella tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo - no merece que la tratemos así.

-Tu no piensas decir nada.. ¿NO HABIAS HABLADO CON EL, NO QUE LE HABIAS EXIGIDO QUE LE CONTARA LA VERDAD A TU NIÑA?

-Bella hizo lo que pudo, no estaba en sus manos, Nessi debia saberlo de una forma u otra.

-Pero al bicho debía decírselo alguien de su familia no un extraño que solo quiere hacerle daño.

-Y encima de todo TENIAMOS QUE IR A LA ESTUPIDA REUNION ESA, dejarla sola, para acompañar a la FELIZ PAREJA es su DIA, no me lo perdono, ¿Cómo pude dejar sola a mi hija a mi Nessi?

Jasper se acerco a Edward lo tomo del hombro y comenzó a calmarse, pero los gritos proseguían en la sala, nadie escucho cuando la puerta del cuarto de Renesme se abrió y nadie la vio parada al borde de las escalas, cuando paso en silencio hacia la cocina , saco abrió la llave y lo lleno de agua, saco hielos y dijo pausadamente.

-Me alegro de que les fuera bien en el matrimonio, no saben como me hicieron de falta, me sentía un poco sola, se que mi opinión no importa mucho, ni menos el como me sienta , pero déjenme por lo menos dormir

Cerro la llave, camino hasta su madre y la miro y se acerco un poco, dio un paso a tras, dio un sorbo del vaso con agua

-tu deberías bañarte y cambiarte, hueles asqueroso. Es impórtate que compartas la alegría de tu mejor amigo, pero deberías compartir también, los sentimientos de tu hija.

Bella agacho la cabeza, y su esposo le dio la mano.

-otra cosa mi nombre es Renesmee, espero que me sigan llamando así , no tenían que haberme despertado con sus gritos hablando de Nessi

Caminaba para dirigirse a las escalas y paso por el lado de Jasper, su embriagador aroma lo lleno por completo, el respiro profundo en un afán de contener ese delicioso y adictivo olor en sus pulmones, en menos de un segundo el vaso caia al suelo, y Jasper tenia a Renesmee presa contra la pared, entre sus brazos, tenia su nariz en su cuello, sintiéndola estremecerse bajo su rostro, Emmet , Nahuel, y Carlisle sostenían a Jasper y Edward alejaba a su hija de un peligro fulminante. Jasper solto un gruñido y Renesme solo se quería soltar de los brazos de su padre.

-Hey tu , acaso no sabes respetar el espacio persona? Y No me toques, suéltame papá.- subió las escalas-

-Disculpalo pequeña son tus feromonas, es natural esa reacción en los vampiros como el – Carlisle intentaba calmar a su nieta -

-Niña entupida, no ves que trata de defenderte, estuve a punto de atacarte. – bajo las escalas de un salto –

-No se quien eres , pero no te metas donde no te llaman y vete a la farmacia a ver si te recetan algo de feromonas para que no acabes atacando los humanos .

-Cuf cuf – Emmet tosia mientras soltaba a su hermano – cuf cuf El es Jasper.

-El dueño de tu camisa de dormir y del cuarto donde te quedas.- gruño Jasper-

-Bueno Señor Jasper Cullen, su cuarto lo tendra mañana apartir de las 10 , sacare mis cosas de allí y su camisa de dormir – Renesme se quito la camisa quedando con tan solo una bella ropa interior rosa de Victoria Secret- Esta te la puedes quedar y esta si la puedes morder , a mi no. – se la tiro en la cara y subió las escalas sin un asomo de pudor.

-Lo siento Ed, Emmet tiene razon tu hija es un bicho rarooo. – menciono Jasper mientras volvia a sus cabales, Renesme se asomo al barandal del balcon del 3 piso-

-Y tu lo peorcito de la familia, más raro que un perro verde – le saco la lengua a Jasper -

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Emmet y Nahuel chorriaban la baba al ver el escultural cuerpo de la bronceada morena, Carlisle se tapo los ojos, no se permitiría ver a su nieta casi desnuda, Jasper estaba ciego por el deseo, miraba las curvas de aquella mujer y solo quería desangrarla, Nahuel recupero el aliento y alcanzo a sostener a Jasper que de nuevo se sentía atraído por el aroma que se desprendía de su camisa y Edward dio un manotazo a la mesa partiéndola en dos.

-Mi sobrina tiene el mejor cuerpo de la Cullens, que Culo . – dijo Rosalin orgullosa –

-Mi nieta si que tiene carácter, te la ha dejado muy clara Jasper – Esme beso a su hijo -

-Se veía encantadora en ese mini conjunto, a mejorado mucho sus gustos te felicito Edward. – Alice brincaba feliz-

-todos ustedes dejen de pensar así de mi niña CALLEN SUS PENSAMIENTOS SEXOSOS, por favor

----------------

**Es la primera vez que hago un fic, así que espero le guste , si quieren agregar algo o tienen una idea , please dejen reviews, si les parece buena ó mala la historia**

**tambien pueden escribir algo, la idea es mejora en la marcha.**

**PD: Fran Ktrin Black muchas gracias por tus comentarios ... un saludote. cuidate :P**


	7. Despues de la tormenta

**MissAnfetamina**: Sigues metida en mi armario?

**Alice**: si, encuentro divertida la forma en que te vistes..

**MissAnfetamina**: OK .. gracias.

**Alice**: ese conjuntito que tienes hoy mmmm

**MissAnfetamina**: ¿qué?

**Alice**: Nada … Noto que tienes mucha ropa de color ROJO

**MissAnfetamina**: lose y?

**Alice**: Que a Jasper le gusta mucho el azul.

**MissAnfetamina**: y?

**Alice**: Que yo no tengo preferencia por ningun color

**MissAnfetamin**a: Concejos, sugerencias, aportes, apoyos, insultos , cualquier cosa es bien aceptada, Gracias por leerme.

**Alice**: Bella también se viste bastante raro.

________

_En la casa de Charlie, Bella estaba Leyendo un e-mail que su madre le había escrito._

_Cuando me contaste que Jacob se iba a casar con otra, NO ME LO CREI, es que cuando vinieron de visita, parecían tan enamorados, Jacob terminaba las frases que comenzaba Renesmee y siempre estaba pendiente de ella y de lo que quería. Cuando los miraba salían corazones volando por toda la habitación._

_Isabella No es tu culpa, que las cosas no terminaran bien en la relación de Jacob y Renesmee, tu esposo debería entenderlo, se que Edward mantiene una devoción que se pasa de lo ridicula, primero no la dejaba salir con el y luego cuando el decidió casarse con esa chica de la tribu, el quería asesinarlo, el me recuerda la manera en que Charlie te cuidaba a ti, antes de tu matrimonio. Espero que por el bien de esa chica, alguien le diga la verdad._

_Estoy casi segura que Rosalie, es la indicada para eso, desde que conosco a Nessy, siempre he visto que tiene una muy buena relación con ella, de cierta manera son parecidas, aparte de lo bellas que son, son muy llevadas de su parecer y bueno, tambien Edward, Tu padrastro dice que ellos tres son cortados por la misma tijera y que Jacob es un infeliz, que deberías estar del lado de la chica, sobre todo del lado de tu esposo, que siempre se debe estar del lado del esposo … _

_Ahora en serio , Tu solo preocupate por tu familia, Jacob eligio su camino, espero los por menores de la boda, con pelos y señales. ¿Olle invitaron a Renesmee? , ¿Cómo esta Jacob?, ¿Qué paso en la "gran" noche?_

_Te dejo debo acabar con la cena para Phill. Te amo hija. Saludame a Edward._

_Renee_

……

Bella decidio reponderle a su madre.

_Mama:_

_Nunca habia visto a Jacob, comportarse de esa manera, ¿No se supone uno se casa enamorado?, ese fue mi caso y el de toda mi, familia y es que si bien Charlie y y tu, están separados, ustedes se amaban … Pero este no es el caso de Jacob, para el intercambio de votos con Leah, el hizo una celebración para algotrágico, Jake se caso con una mujer que no ama… pero como culparlo… su padre esta al borde de la muerte y solo quiere complacerlo, por Billy Black, realizaron una sencilla ceremonia tribal, asistieron todos los amigos de Jake, incluso asistio Edward y toda su familia, es que Edward quiere a Jake, solo que no le perdona, el haberle roto el corazón a Renesmee, el adora a su "hermana menor", el día de la fiesta la dejamos sola en casa e inventamos miles de ridículas excusas para poder ir al "circo" ese, Rosaline, la hermana mayor de Ed, dijo que boda fue un circo. _

_El día antes de su boda, todos los de La Push, le hicieron la despedida de soltero, el solo se bebió 5 botellas de ginebra, estaba en un estado deplorable, le di una ducha, que le curara la resaca y antes de la ceremonia, le hice beber unas cuantas tazas de café , pudiendo llegar por sus propios medios a darle el "si" a Leah, que lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el "altar", contraria a Jacob, ella si esta enamorada de su esposo, estoy segura que Jacob, tuvo a Renesmee en su cabeza, toda la noche. El y los amigos de Jake, y toda la familia Cullen siempre los vieron juntos casándose y teniendo ese "fueron felices y comieron perdices". Seth, el propio hermano de la novia, hasta ultimo momento quiso decirle que se casara con la mujer que amaba, no con la mujer que su padre quería para el. Todos tenían cara de "estreñimiento", fue un evento muy raro, aun para los residentes en la reservación. Es que nadie entiende la forma de actuar de Jacob._

_La hora de la fiesta, el no espero poner un pie en la reunión realizaron Sue y Charlie, para adueñarse de una de las botellas de ginebra, me comporte como su madre, de hecho el también se la paso pegado a mi, solo se me escapo un par de veces y la primera vez Esme lo halló sentado en la playa y la segunda yo lo encontré hablando por celular, de seguro intento llamarla, el hombre se casa con otra y la misma noche , se dedica hacerle llamadas a Renesmee, Edward se entero y por poco la fiesta acaba en un velorio, Alice logro calmarlo, pero Rosalie, estubo a punto de propinarle un knockout, se abstuvo, cuando se entero de que Jacob, traía con el una foto de Renesmee, hasta Emmet no pudo evitar abrazar a Jake, creo que todos sentimos lastima por el. Yo todavía lo quiero, a pesar del dolor que siente Nessy , otra vez, soy un territorio neutral, eso me ha traido unos cuantos problemas._

_De camino a casa, Edward y Rosaline , me culparon de no apoyar a la familia, sintieron que estaba dejando los intereses de Nessy a un lado y me estaba centrando en el sufrimiento de Jake, cuando llegamos a casa, todo empeoro, discutimos y ahora, Renesmee no nos habla._

_Charlie esta muy apenado con Carlisle y con Edward, mi esposo ama a Ness como si fuera su propia "hija" y yo también, el temia que Renesmee, tomara a mal su deber como padrasto de Leah, que incluye sentirse feliz, por el matrimonio de la hija de Sue, pero entre Charlie, Renesmme y Seth, hay una extraña relación, ambos consideran a Charlie una figura paterna, asi que ahora mismo, los 3 estan abajo en la sala cocinado y Charlie consuela a Renesmee. Ella dice que todos le ocultamos la verdad, por decisión propia, pero que Charlie no tenia opción. _

_En fin, creo que a pesar de lo conflictivo e insoportable de este evento, todo termino de alguna y extraña manera , bien. Espero que mi descripción cumpliera con tus exigencias :)_

_Te Quiero :Bella._

…..

SALA DE CHARLIE.

- ¿Qué dice Rene?

- Nada, que su esposo va a hacer Casting para presentar un programa deportivo.

- Bella vas a tener un padrastro famoso – Seth se ahogaba entre lazaña-

- Ya comieron?

- No, aca este comedor compulsivo, la saco del horno estando todavía cruda.

- Renesme cocina demasiado bien – Seth todavía comia sin respirar-

- Gracias … baboso me llenaste de salsa roja – Renesmee le ofrecio un café a Charlie-

- Sientate conmigo cariño – ella tomo asiento al lado de el –

- Abuelo, promete que tu no vas a caer en los encantos de Leah y me vas a dejar de querer. – el puso el café en la mesa –

- Renesme mi vida, eres mi nieta, por nadie dejare de quererte. – el la abrazo-

- Res si te sirve de consuelo, yo te quiero más que a mi hermana – Seth le guiño el ojo-

- Cuando hablas, asi, a pesar de que se que no te gusta, no veo a mi nieta de veinti tantos, veo a nieta de 7.

- Te quiero abuelo .

………

TALLER DE JACOB –

En La Push, no estaban mejor que en la casa de los Cullen, Jacob tenia un genio de los mil demonios, había salido de su casa, dando un portazo dejando a Billy en la sala discutiendo con Leah, estaba rojo de la ira y camino hacia el taller donde los chicos de su manada lo miraban en silencio, todos pensaban lo mismo, Jacob estaba haciendo feliz a su padre y a Leah, pero el se estaba muriendo, entro a su oficina y se sentó, abriendo el cajón de su escritorio donde escondía , el pequeño trofeo que había robado del cuarto de Nessi, lo tomo en las manos y se quedo mirándolo, no había día que no recordara la mujer a la que le habia roto el corazón, la que amaba con toda su alma. Seth entro se sentó frente a el y suspiro.

- Vale la pena?

- De que hablas Seth?

- Vale la pena sentirse tan mal?

- No quiero un sermón – Jacob seguia con el pantalón negro en las manos – pero SI

- No , para mi, veo sufrir a 4 personas que quiero. Te comportas como un egoísta

- Has hablado con la sanguijuela mayor?

- Carlisle no te dice mucho?

- Ya no me dirige la palabra. Solo habla con papá .

- Jack Ed no esta nada feliz, nadie es feliz.

*** FLASH BACK***

Renesmee estaba subida sobre una escalera, acabando de pintar el mural de lo será la oficina de Jacob, los dos tiene pintura en toda la ropa, Jacob, sentado en el suelo, mirando a su novia obsesivamente, ella tiene una corta falda roja y se dejan ver las caderas, afuera, Quill y Jared se ríen de Jacob, siempre que esta con Renesme parece un perro en calor, ella pinta en la pared un lobo, muy parecido a Jacob, Billi entra al garaje y ve como su hijo el muestra una enorme sonrisa cuando ella lo mira.

Jacob comportaste como un adulto, estas, estas … Jacob Balck que haces en el suelo?

- Papá por Dios …

- Estas viéndole el .. el . a tu novia .

- Pero que haces aquí?

- Es mi casa – salio indignado y apenado –

Renesme se bajo roja como un tomate de la escalera, Jacob la recibió y la tomo entre las manos cuando escondió la cara entre su cabello, el a pesar de tener algo de pena, se reía, y la levanto cargándola con ambas manos el se sentó en el suelo con ella en las piernas todavía escondida en su cabello, el le quito dulcemente el cabello de la cara.

- tu papá me vio las.

l- as que?

- Tu papá me vio …. No puedoo muero de la vergüenza – ella se metio otra vez en el cuello de Jacob tapándose con su cabello – Nooo

- Linda pero pena de que?

- Quill y Jared están afuera se van a reventar de la risa – el volvió a quitarle dulcemente el cabello de la cara y la tomo de la barbilla –

- No tiene nada de malo, que Billy, Jared y Quill vean como me pones, me encantas niña penosa.

- Lobo pervertido , que estas haciendooo? noooo nooo ellos siguen afuera. – Jacob habia corrido el pantalón de Nessi de hacia un lado, aprovechado que tiene una falda y buscaba introducir un dedo dentro de ella –

- Quiero que escuchen que me muero por ti. – ella cogia la mano de Jacob alejándola de su falda el colocaba cara de perro huérfano - déjame lindaa porfavor.

- Jacob NO

- No sabes todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza al verte allí montada – el logro soltarse de ella pasaba lentamente un dedo por los vagina de Nessi, solo para provocarla – dime que no te gusta?

- No me gustaa – dijo ella cortadamente rindiéndose a las caricias de el, ella fue la que lo besoo introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Jacob.- n o m e g u s t a.

- Mentirosa – el le devolvió el beso mordiendole el labio - porque abres las piernas? no que nooo? - solto una carcajada…

- Shhh ellos sigen afuera.

Jacob introdujo un dedo dentro de Nessi, moviéndolo hacia fuera y hacia dentro, ella movía las caderas intentando que el llegara más adentro, cuando vio su reacción Introdujo dos dedos, Nessi respiraba aceleradamente moviéndose más aprisa, con la mano libre Jacob abrió un poco mas sus piernas para ver mejor lo que hacia, ella le susurro algo al oido, a lo que Jacob respondió con una risa maliciosa, la tumbo al suelo y en un movimiento ya estaba sobre ella, Renesmee comenzó a gemir , lo que hizo que las risas de los amigos de Jacob aumentaran, a ella no pareció importarle, sabia que no los estaban viendo, pero podían escuchar, lo que el pensaba.

- Ustedes dos largo – el grito de Jack alejo a los amigos de su casa –

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Las cosas no han mejorado Renesmee no habla con nadie en la mansión, excepto con Nahuel y Jasper que llego hace 2 días, el esta ayudando a su padre a que ella ….. lo que le preocupa a Ed, es que ya lleva demasiado tiempo sin tener SED … miedo que ataque a alguien.

- Como esta Bella?

- Bien supongo, aunque a ella tampoco le habla.

- Así que esta mal.

- Mal, no lo se, ella parece intentar llevar las cosas, no ha derramado una lagrima, dice que no llorara por alguien que no se lo merece.

- Es verdad no me la merezco, le falle.

- Angela, y Ben la estan ayudando mucho, con los de la casa se las lleva de los mil demonios, casi no pasa tiempo allí, solo va a dormir y casi siempre se la pasa encerrada en el estudio pintando o en la Universidad.

- Supongo que no habla de mi?

- Nunca…….

Seth silenciosamente salio del taller.

----------------

**Es la primera vez que hago un fic, así que espero le guste , si quieren agregar algo o tienen una idea , please dejen reviews, si les parece buena ó mala la historia**

**tambien pueden escribir algo, la idea es mejora en la marcha.**

**Y mil gracias a Fran Ktrin Black .. que me escribe .. muaaaa**


	8. Yo no soy EMO

**Emmet**: Les informo a quienes les interese que Miss_Anfetamina tiene por delante unas semanas algo pesadas, ella esta trabajando en varias cosas de la Universidad … ya ni tiene tiempo para mi …. Snif snif snif.

**MissAnfetamina**: Y tu porque estas llorando?

**Emmet**: A mi nadie me quiere?

**MissAnfetamina**: pues , mira tienes a Rose y a tus fanáticas y claro a mi, cuando me queda algo de tiempo.

**Emmet**: Ahhhhhh nadie me quiere (más lagrimas snif snif)

**MissAnfetamina**: la verdad no entiendo porque lloras.

**Emmet**: no existe Team Emmet, nadie me quiereeeeeee

**MissAnfetamina**: Emmet deja de conportarte como una niñaaa

**Emmet**: yo no soy una niña.

**MissAnfetamin**a: Concejos, sugerencias, aportes, apoyos, insultos , cualquier cosa es bien aceptada, Gracias por leerme.

________

SALA DE LOS CULLEN

Esme llevo a su nieta a la cama, 40 minutos despues, ella volvio a la cocina por hielo cuando Jasper y Caslisle, "Res tenia fiebre", nada de que preocuparse y estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, Carlisle subió junto a ellos a revisar a su nieta, le tomo la temperatura, bastante alta para un humano, había que tener cuidado, Esme le pidio a Jasper que subiera el portátil de Renesmee, que estaba aun encendido junto a la puerta de entrada, el fue por el, cuando lo vio, habia una ventana del msn abierta, una conversación de Renesmee con una amiga, le llamo la atención y decidio leerla.

ITA dice: Hola no humana

RES dice: Hola humana

ITA dice: Como sigues?

RES dice: respiro, dada mi situación es mucho decir y tu?

ITA dice: algo aburrida, me hace falta mi mejor amiga

RES dice: tu también me haces falta, me gustaría tomar el sol como lo hacia contigo! (carita feliz) detesto ese color caracteristico de los mios.

ITA dice: si , te ves mas linda bronceada yyyyyy ¿has sabido algo de el?

RES dice: mmm siguiente tema mmm ¿Cómo van las cosas con el OFNI?

ITA dice: pues el objeto femenino no identificado, se alejo de mi novio

RES dice: bien por ti … un punto mas para la humana

ITA dice: ¿Y las cosas con tu familia?

RES dice: pues ya no es me resulta tan catastrofico estar aca, lo unico malo son los recuerdos…

ITA dice: si ustedes son particulares y el nuevo mienbro de tu familia?

RES dice: El es el más particular de todos, el si parece un vampiro, es tan serio y creo que me tiene miedo. (plop y doble plop)

ITA dice: JAJAJAJAJA miedo? Pero en las fotos que me enviaste se ve lindo.

RES dice: dije que me tenia miedo, no que era feo.

ITA dice: la ultima vez dijiste que era raro ¿has cambiado de parecer?

RES dice: no, el es muy raro, no se acerca mucho a mi. Osea no lo voy a morder.

ITA dice: JAJAJAJAJAJAJ que tonta eres. Debe ser pena, te vi desnuda con tan solo unos minutos de conocerte.

RES dice: semi – desnuda, semi – desnuda aclaro semi desnuda.

ITA dice: como te desnudaste delante del ex de tu tia.

RES dice: jajajaj ya ni me lo recuerdes. Tu tambien te has desnudado delante de varias personas

ITA dice:solo 4, bueno 5 contigo, pero era natural, cambiarnos una delante de la otra tupor otro lado?

RES dice:yo solo me he desnudado delante de 1 un hombre. Bueno y tu.

ITA dice:Y que hombre, lastima lo de tu ex, esta re bueno.

RES dice: no me parece nada divertido que me recuerdes a Jacob

ITA dice:entonces? Hasme un cita con el ex de tu tia.

RES dice: se llama Jasper y creo que es emo.

ITA dice: Es sentimental y tiene culpabilidad de sus actividades?

RES dice: Anda por las esquinas y no me mira a los ojos.

ITA dice: si definitivamente te tiene miedo, pasame otra foto de el.

RES dice: esperando a que ITA acepte. Dale click boba

ITA dice: yaaa , donde se la tomaste.

RES dice: estaba en la biblioteca mirando unos libros VIEJOSSSS como del año 300 antes de cristo

ITA dice: pues a mi me parece lindo

RES dice: a mi me parece raro.

ITA dice: ¿raro bien ó raro mal?

RES dice: Raro dulce, mmmm cuando lo veo es como si tuviera cierta tristeza en el alma.

ITA dice: como un cachorrito sin madre?

RES dice: nnn nooo, es como si alguien le hubiera hecho daño ó como si el mismo se hubiera lo hubiera hecho

ITA dice:Por eso es EMO

RES dice: jajajajja NO jajajaj mmm me siento culpable, por usar su ropa sin su autorización

ITA dice: pidele dusculpas

RES dice: pero si casi no me habla, cuando estamos desayunando, es un buenos dias y un hola al llegar a casa

ITA dice:sera que todavía esta enamorado de su ex. Preguntale

RES dice: no me parece, no quiero indagar en la intimidad de mi familia. Menos de mis tios.

ITA dice: el es como un tio para ti

RES dice: No, ni lo recordaba, tengo un par de fotos con el cuando era pequeña , pero no se acercaba mucho a mi ahora menos, comienzo a pensar que prefiere a los del otro bando, porque se la pasa con Emmet ó con mi abuelo.

ITA dice:es HOMOSEXUAL , NOOOO que mal y con lo lindo que se ve., por eso lo dejo tu tia.

RES dice: jajajajjaja eres una bruja muy mala

ITA dice: ayudalo con su infelicidad, tu puedes hacer a cualquier persona feliz.

RES dice: no creo que sea buena idea mmm mi abbuela cree que tengo fiebre.

ITA dice:somos un par de calenturientas.

RES dice:si eso si es afirmativo

ITA dice: hace ganas de cerveza

RES dice: siiii que ricoooo, apenas para este calor, si saliste a bailar este fin de semana?

ITA dice: fuimos a Macondo y tu como va tu vida social?

RES dice: En Forks no hay vida social, resulta más divertido jugar al paparazzi con mi familia que salir a la nada a hacer nada

ITA dice: pobre de ti

RES dice: no me humilles

ITA dice: puedes hacerle un seguimiento exsaustivo a como se llama el emo?

RES dice: Jasper jajajajaj

ITA dice: eso a esee y luego me envias toda la información.

RES dice: sigues siendo la misma loca de siempre

ITA dice: dime que si

RES dice: No, no pienso andar detrás de alguien que me produce el mismo interes de una moneda antigua.

ITA dice:si fuera un cuadro de colores, que dices?

RES dice: si , si fuera un cuadro de colores rojo o rosadooo mm si hey humana mi abuela me arrastra a la cama resulta que si tengo fiebre.

ITA dice: cuidate muñecotaa hermosa te kelooo, recuperate

RES dice:yo tambien te kelo, me voy a momir …

Jasper cerro el portátil, lo coloco en el cuarto de Renesmee, ella lo habia llamado EMO y RARO, y dice "que le tengo miedo", quien se cree para tomarme foto sin permiso?, y no soy homosexual, a pesar de lo que diga si puedo ser interezante.

El se sentó en una silla lo suficientemente lejos de ella, últimamente la razón no le daba para tenerla cerca, desde lo de la otra noche quería evitarla, pero ahora no le quedaba mas remedio, Renesmee sudaba y se movía de un lado a otro, el abrió la ventana de par en par para no acercarse , pero ya sentado pensó que a ella le daría neumonía y todo por la cobardía que lo invadía, volvió a cerrar la venta, se acerco y puso un paño mojado en agua helada en su frente, ella se quejo, por el choque de temperatura y le dio la espalda. Toda la noche ella se quejo, cosas de la fiebre según el. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de despertar salio corriendo de la habitación su tarea AL FIN había terminado, estar junto a Renesme le estaba complicando la existencia.

----------------

**Es la primera vez que hago un fic, así que espero le guste , si quieren agregar algo o tienen una idea , please dejen reviews, si les parece buena ó mala la historia**

**también pueden escribir algo, la idea es mejora en la marcha.**

**Y mil gracias a Fran Ktrin Black .. que me escribe .. muaaaa**


	9. Todo puede complicarse ¿MÁS?

**MissAnfetamina**: Por alguna razón la historia original que tenia en mi cabeza a cambiado de curso, ahora ni idea donde va.

**Esme: **¿Qué quieres decir?

**MissAnfetamina**: supongo que lo que iba a ser, ya no sera y toda la cosa bla bla blabla bla… y me conentrare un poco en el guion para la clase de adaptación literaria

**Esme**: que vas a adaptar?

**MissAnfetamina**: un cuento, se llama la bruja de abril, de Ray Bradbury.

**Esme**: Nos dejaras por mucho tiempo?

**MissAnfetamina**: No creo, igual tengo un par de cap adelantados.

**Esme**: Espero tener la oportunidad de leer tu nueva adaptación.

**MissAnfetamin**a: Muchas gracias, por leerme, Concejos, sugerencias, aportes, apoyos, insultos , cualquier cosa es bien aceptada, Gracias por leerme.

________

Renesmee había conseguido conciliar el sueño, por primera vez en semanas, aunque alrededor de 9 de la noche , se despertó con un intenso calor, al parecer tenia fiebre, entro despacio al cuarto de Jasper y haciendo silencio tomo un baño con agua fría, envuelta en una toalla, se acerco de puntitas al armario, que estaba cerca de la cama, no sabia si Jasper estaba en coma, o simplemente no esta prefería no hacer sonido alguno ya que no quería molestarlo, ella abrió el armario, buscando ropa para ponerse, el efectivamente estaba y consiente de que ella no quería "despertarlo" no se movía , una actitud muy dulce según el, eso de no querer despertarlo, cuando paso cerca de el, mojada y tan solo con el olor característico de su piel, Jasper se sintió en el infierno, no entendía que ocurría con el, no podía moverse mientras Renesmee buscaba su ropa en la oscuridad, equivocadamente estaba en la parte del armario de el, ella estaba impregnado su olor, sin quererlo en toda la ropa de Jasper y el la estaba detestando en ese momento, "ridícula humana" repetía el una y mil veces, cuando Renesmee dejo caer la ropa junto a la cama de el, se agacho a recogerla y se percato que el estaba allí, unas gotas de agua de su cabello mojado cayeron en el rostro de el, y en sus labios, ella, limpio el rostro del vampiro con su pijama, Jasper definitivamente se estaba quemando vivo en el infierno ahora tenia todo su sabor en su cara.

2 Meses Después

Nahuel llevaba dos platos hacia el nuevo "cuarto" de Ness, aunque ella no comiera a el le gustaba compartir los momentos con ella y acompañarse de ella para comer, ellos dos eran los únicos en toda la casa que ingerían alimentos, Jasper lo siguió, Carlisle le había pedido, que interviniera en los sentimientos de su nieta y le produjera un poco de hambre, aunque hasta ahora no lo había intentado, sabia que ella lo estaba pasando, mal, Edward, le había contado todo lo sucedido, Billy al saber que tenia cáncer, le había pedido a su hijo que se casara con Leah a lo que Jacob no se había podido negar, nunca se lo dijo a Renesmee y ella estaba luchando sola con un corazón roto, el lo sabia bien, cuando Alice le dio los papeles del divorcio nunca lo entendió, pero lo acepto, ahora no odiaba a Nahuel, era el esposo de su ex y siempre estaba pendiente de Renesmee y de alguna extraña razón le agradecía que la cuidara.

Gracias Nahu, pero no tengo apetito. No logro inspirarme, no tengo tiempo de comer.

Vamos Renesmee, querida, solo un poco, mira es pollo ... RICO

Paso, - mostró una sonrisa impuesta – gracias

Dale – El miro a Jasper – ayúdame.

Que dibujas? - El entro y se sentó en el sofá – parece algo estilo Pollock.

No no es Pollock, es estilo Cullen – Ella no lo miraba - que ves aquí?

¿Quiénes que hable de sentimientos ó lo que veo allí?

Acaso no sabes de arte? Ja …se trata de interpretación … - dijo irónicamente –

Interpretación ajaaa . OK – el se levanto del sofá y se acerco a ella, veo plasmado algo de rabia, aunque puedo interpretar que eres muy pasional – Jasper trago saliva cuando dijo pasional Nahuel lo miro burlándose en silencio y le paso el plato de comida ahora Nahuel se sentaba en el sofá – los colores, digo los colores son muy pasionales.

Eso quiere decir que definitivamente no lo estoy logrando. – tomo el bastidor y con ambas manos lo partió las astillas del marco del cuadro volaron por todas partes – mierdaaaaaaaaa Ahu auuuu– una de las astillas había perforado la mano de la chica.

Ahora que te hiciste niña tonta? – Jasper le paso el plato a Nahuel - no te das cuenta que puedes hacerte daño?

Jasper junto a ella actuaba sin pensar, al acercar la mano Renesmee vio como salía sangre de allí pero no le importo, cometió el error de no cortar la respiración pero no se movió, a pesar de que esa sangre cantaba para el, ahora no quería hacerle daño, respiro hondo, ahora era un masoquista, quería tener ese olor en sus pulmones para recordarlo, Renesmee lo miro directo a la cara, veía preocupación en sus ojos, "Jasper tiene lindos ojos" pensó, pero cuando el retiro la astilla , volvió a sentir dolor, apretaba la mano con cuidado, cuidando de no ejercer mucha fuerza sobre ella, , con la mano libre saco un pañuelo de seda de un bolsillo de su pantalón negro de tela Italiana y se lo envolvió en la mano, esto cortaría la sangre, el aprovecho que pudo tocarla y utilizo sus dones sobre ella produciéndole hambre, Nahuel ya había terminado y comenzó a levantar el desorden que produjo Renesmee, salio del cuarto con las manos llenas de tela y madera.

cuando hablo de rabia, me refiero a esta clase de reacciones.

¿quieres decir que soy rabiosa?

No Renesmee la rabia se aplica a los perros talvez me equivoque, - el se sentó junto a ella- me refiero a furia eso interpreto de tu pintura.

mmm – el le extendió el plato y ella lo acepto- entonces se trata de plasmar la FURIA reprimida de los soldados en la guerra civil ó era segunda guerra mundial? mmm.....

Interesante – tomo el vaso de coca cola del suelo y se lo acerco a la nariz – sabes nunca sentí furia cuando me aliste en el ejercito.

¿Porque lo hiciste? – se llevo el tenedor a la boca lleno –

Principalmente porque quería servir. – le ofreció la coca cola y elle tomo y se la dio de vuelta - a pesar de mi edad, tenia muy claro que era lo quería.

Así que eres de los que piensa que la edad es sinónimo de madurez mental? – seguía comiendo- que mal

No me mal interpretes mujer, es que antes las cosas eran diferentes a las de ahora, con 17 años era un niño.

Como entraste al ejercito de 17 años? – volvió a tomar el vaso, sus dedos se tocaron, el sintió como si una carga eléctrica se apoderara de su mano izquierda.

Mentí – sonrío apenado por el contacto de sus dedos – dije que tenia 20 años.

Y te creyeron? - el afirmo con la cabeza, aun seguía sonriendo – que inocentes – los dos se reían

Jasper y Renesmee se quedaron hablando hasta entrada la noche las risas en el cuarto volaban, las carcajadas de Jasper por los comentarios irónicos de su sobrina retumbaban por todo el lugar, el se estaba abriendo con ella, le contó toda su vida, como Jasper Whitlock, que nació en 1843 y creció en Houston, Texas., en el ejercito ascendió rápidamente el General mas Joven de la Armada del Estado, y que se consideraba valioso por su fuerza, como general se le consideraba muy analito e intuitivo.

con que Jasper Whitlock?

Así es, ese es mi nombre.

Me gusta. Suena bien.

El tuyo también suena bien

Renesmee Carlie Cullen, .. seguroooo – el soltó una risotada enorme-

Rose dice que es único

Porque el de ella también es único Rosalineeee , que no me escuché ….pero, ¿sabes, porque me gusta tu nombre?

Dime porque te gusta mi nombre Renesmee Carlie Cullen? – el subió una ceja –

Tu … tu tienes un apellido de verdad, un apellido que nació contigo, tu tienes historia en tu apellido, conmigo es diferente, naciste con ese apellido y pertenece a ti para siempre, seguirás siendo un Whitlock. .

Baaaa, tu también tienes historia en tu apellido y que historiaa – los dos volvieron a reírse.

Al día siguiente.

Renesme bajo a desayunar ya preparada para ir a estudiar, tenia el cuadro terminado, por fin había entendido lo de la guerra civil gracias a Jasper, afuera llovía pero ella solo traía puesta una minúscula falda negra con una vaporosa camisa que dejaba entre ver su br asiere color cereza , todo combinado perfectamente con sus botas tejanas.

Hija para donde piensas irte así vestida? Le falta tela a tu ropa - indignado –

Cariño, esta linda, no la molestes. – Renesmee se acerco y le dio un beso a su madre – Hija estas ardiendo.

Por eso es mamá no soporto la ropa, el calor me esta matando.

Acaso no ves como esta el clima – los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de par en par - como piensas salir así? – irritado-

Hace cuanto no sientes calor Jasper Whitlock? – el temblaba con un vaso lleno de sangre -

pu. uuu es haceee muchooooo, pero eso no importa

Hija, estas bien? – Edward se acerco y le toco la frente, la nuca y las manos - no quiero que salgas ASI VESTIDA ni mucho menos enferma.

El abuelo dice que es solo un resfriado, papá tranquilo. – le dio un abrazo – gracias por preocuparte por mi, prometo que si me siento mal, Te llamo – movió el celular y lo metió en la maleta-

Quien va venir por ti? – Edward miro a su hija, cuando ella se quedo mirando a Jasper , obviamente leyendo su pensamiento -

Seth papá. – Edward soltó una severa carcajada-

No entiendo la fijación que tienes con esos animales es asqueroso – Jasper hablo en voz alta, Renesme lo miro fijamente sus ojos eran de un negro impensable-

¿Y a ti que te importa si me relaciono o no con esos animales? –

No tienes la menos idea de lo que se siente al estar con ellos son complicados, aburridos, incoherentes, emiten esa clase de sensaciones que me deprimen y me insensibilizan – Jasper hablaba sin dejar de mirarme las piernas-

¿Y? ¿La conclusión es? … Jasper no es mi culpa que seas EMO - un pito sonó y ella salio corriendo Jasper quería matar a esa niña, Edward se paro y miro por la ventana golpeo la pared-

Voy a matar a ese perro, tener esos pensamientos de mi hija.

Para tu información no soy EMO,- grito - Es tu culpa .¿para que la dejas salir por ahí así a medio vestida' – Jasper de nuevo opinaba lo que pensaba, rompió el vaso entre sus manos – que entupido soy.

Jasper no ayudes de esa manera y tu esposo mío, estas pensando matar a uno de tus buenos amigos.

Carlisle entro precisamente cuando Edward y Bella se preparaban para salir, el se dio cuenta del hueco que había junto a la pared y suspiro, vio a Jasper recogiendo los cristales del vaso intentando limpiar la sangre pero de repente se escucho otro golpe, Edward había roto el lavaplatos, cuando se lavaba las manos.

Edward vas a acabar con la casa.

Papa después, después hablamos.

Carlisle esperamos que el viaje tome solo 3 días las cosas están en New Hampshire , no puedo dejar ir a Edward solo, el mataría a todo solo encargados de la aerolínea.

encontraron todas sus pertenecías?

Aun no lo se, pero el quiere ver siesta completa su colección de música, sino habla de demandar - algo más se escucho crujir en la entrada –

ED relájate, acabando con la casa, no cambiara la manera en que los hombres ven a tu hija, ES TU CULPA – Bella se acerco y beso a Carlisle-

Jasper por favor…Mejor nos vamos, cuiden a mi niña, Edward dejo cerrada la habitación para evitar los asaltos de Emmet.

Edward – Jasper lo llamo - ¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu chiste privado?

Jasper no creo que sea buena idea.

Es personal, lo entiendo.

De hecho tiene que ver contigo – Edward tomo las maletas – Mi hija cree que eres homosexual – Edward , Carlisle y Bella, se rieron al unísono-

Que divertido es ser el payaso de la familia. – Jasper se retiro de la sala –

Huy que delicado, ahora comprendo los pensamientos de Renesmee – Edward salio seguido de Bella –

----------------

**Es la primera vez que hago un fic, así que espero le guste , si quieren agregar algo o tienen una idea , please dejen reviews, si les parece buena ó mala la historia**

**también pueden escribir algo, la idea es mejora en la marcha.**

**Fran Ktrin Black .. un saludotee .. muaaaa**


	10. Cuando algo puede salir mal? Saldra Mal

**MissAnfetamina**: Tuve un pequeño encuentro con Aro.

**Edward**: El infunde miedo

**MissAnfetamina**: A mi no me dio miedo.

**Edward**: Muy bien por ti.

**MissAnfetamina**: Sabias que tiene Twitter?

**Edward**: Twi que?

**MissAnfetamina**: Twitter /michaelsheen

**Edward**: Yo no tengo Twicosaa esa.

**Miss Anfetamina**: Bueno de hecho es el twitter de **michael sheen.**

________

Cuando algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal.

CENTRO DE FORKS

Jasper daba un paseo por el pueblo, comenzaba a caer el día y estar encerrado en esa casa comenzaba a aburrirlo, además necesitaba nuevas camisas, las que había traído de Italia, eran demasiado elegantes para Forks y las que estaban en su cuarto, las odiaba, a pesar de que Esme las había lavado una y otra vez no podía olerlas, después de mucho caminar, quería tomar algo ligero que le animara la noche, entro a un bar, al que el y sus hermanos solían ir cuando estudiaban juntos en esa institución que se hacia llamar educativa, el odiaba asistir a diario.

Pidió un coñac doble con cara de triple, había acabado de bebérselo cuando la vio, en una mesa, llena de cervezas , por la cantidad de botellas, dijo "debe estar más que borracha" y no lo podía creer, allí sentada estaba ella, en una pequeña mesa, con el con Jacob Black, no se tocaban solo hablaban, el estuvo parado mirándola 1 hora, hasta que el dijo algo que a ella no le gusto, intento pararse cuando la tomo de las manos, intento besarla y ella se paro, casi se cae, estaba demasiado ebria, se acerco a el torpemente y le dio un beso en la frente y vio como esos labios le decía al hombre lobo "te amare siempre", algo dentro de Jasper se esta rompiendo y el no sabia que era .

Donde se supone que deberias estar mmmm adivinemos estoy en casa de Angela papa? – ironía e insolencia salian de su boca, Renesmee, mareada por el licor y el susto que le propino Jasper casi cae al suelo –

Yooo ledijee la verdad – Jasper la sostenía a un centímetro de cemento de la calle - Y a tii quee te imporrta dondeee debería estarrr

Sobrinita, sobrinita, si me importa eres de la familia ¿Con quien estabas? – la coloco de pies, el bolso de ella callo al suelo.

Conn – ella penso un rato que contestar – Coonn nadieee vampiroo entrometido

Ese nadie de casualidad se apellida Black? – la chica dio media vuelta y se aparto del hombre caminando en dirección contraria – No me dejes hablando solo y respondeme.

Nooooo – Jasper se paro frente a ella, tenia el bolso en las manos – dame mi bolsooo

No sabes seguir normas Renesmee? Pense que tu padre, mi hermano, te habia dicho que no salieras sola al pueblo

Yooo nooo estaaba solaaa, teenia la compaññia de NAADIE – dio media vuelta y se alejo del vampiro –

Eres su amante?

NOOOO – ella le grito indignada -

Reacciona niña, NADIE esta casado y son nuestros enemigos naturales no se suponía que – ella tomo alientoo cuando la tomo de las manos y no la dejaba moverse , ella se paro en las puntas de los pies para alcanzar su estatura y le hablo mirandolo directamente a los ojos –

No se suponía que , unn vampiroo see enamorara de una humanaa y se enamorooo, se suuponíaa quee habiaa quee matarlaa y mi papaa no dejo que TU asesinarass a mamáa , no se suuuponía quee yoo nacieraa y AQUÍ ESTOY.

No estamos hablando de mi, estamos hablando de ti y de el DON NADIE. – las palabras de Renesmee habian lastimado a Jasper , ella lo sabia, sabia que el podia ser un asesinoo-

Noo, estaamoos haablanndo de no pensarr paraa actuar. . ¿Tee gustan lass normaas? Ok. . Sueltamee Soldaaditoo YAAA ARRR

Yo no soy un soldadito, eres una maldita humana insoportable, mal educada, inconciente y egoísta. – el seguía sosteniéndola de las muñecas y estaba aumentando su fuerza-

Y usteed Jasperr Whitloccck ess unn vampiro insenssible, cuadriculadoo, peetulante materiralista y que le tiene miedo a los humanoss como YOO – Renesmee estaba dolida – See suponía que USTED querria mattar a mi maamá , sii laa hubiera dessangrrado, no tendrías queee aguantarme a MI laaa MAALDITAA HUUMANAA – Ella queria llorar y apretaba los dientes conteniendo las lagrimas el la tomo y la cargo en el hombro- Bajaame Idiotaaa , Bajamee yaaaaa

CASA DE SAM - Semanas después

Renesmee había decidido ir donde Emily, si alguien podía escucharla era ella, un taxi, la dejo en cerca de la casa ella camino hasta la entrada de la casa, con la mirada en el piso, toco la puerta, Emily abrió, cuando vio a Renesmee la abrazo, vamos chiquilla, estoy preparando algo de comer para los chicos, Renesmee se apartado de ella, pero Emily la tranquilizo, no querida, relájate el lobo rojo no esta por acá., Renesmee y Emily hablaron en la cocina, un pequeño perro entro jugando, se acerco a ella la olfateo y Renesme lo cargo.

Amo los perros.

has tenido mascotas?

Lo mas cercano a una es Jacob. – ambas se rieron,

estos lobos son tiernos y leales.

El se salto la parte de la lealtad – una lagrima se deslizo por el rostro de Renesmee-

Lo siento Nessy.

No me llames así, no lo soporto, - Emily se sentó con ella en el suelo –

Perdóname. El es un tonto, entendería si lo odiaras?

¿Como podría? No es su culpa.

Eres muy considerada.

El solo cumple una más de las famosas "leyes lobo".

Ninguno de los chicos comprende a Billy. El tiene toda la culpa.

¿Cómo esta el?

,Sam dice que se ve desmejorado. pero Leah lo cuida

Leah, Leah, Leah… ojala sea feliz.

Seria la única, has hablado con el?

No más de 10 minutos.

Deberías intentarlo. Sabes que el te ama.

si me amara tanto como dice. No se … ahora es el esposo de Leah

Renesmee solo espero que llegue a tu vida un hombre que te merezca. ….. No se si crees en Dios, ten fe.

Le pido Dios es que me de fuerzas para enfrentar los días y que lo saque de mi cabeza.

Por tu bien, No debes pensar en el

me duele recordarlo , tengo su cuarto en mi cabeza, se como huele, el color de las sabanas, la posición de la cama, la poca luz que tiene,. – Renesmee se limpio una lagrima – En ese cuarto me perdia del mundo, dejábamos de ser vampira y lobo éramos, el y yo – a ella se le corto la respiración – Y ahora el comparte ese cuarto con otra… - Ella comenzó a sollozar y Emily la abrazo-

Vamos chiquilla, desahógate.

El perro de Sam ladro, de repente se había dado cuenta que su amo estaba allí acompañado de otro hombre, Emily se pudo de pie, cuando vio a Jacob llorando se dio cuenta que el había escuchado toda la conversación, Jake no daba un paso, Renesmee en el suelo se incorporaba.

hola Sam-

Hola Renesmee – ella vio a Jacob, se limpio el rostro y abrazo a Emily – gracias chica lobo.

Cuídate chica vampiro, cuando necesites hablar aquí estoy. – Renesmee tomo sus cosas -

Hasta luego Sam - paso entre Sam y Jacob , sin mirarlo dijo – Jacob

Hasta luego Cullen. Es bueno decirte – Sam le guiño el ojo-

Lo se, la próxima volveré a molestarte a ti - la chiva vampiro salio de la casa -

Renesmee salio apurada con sus cosas tenia miedo que Jacob quisiera hablar con ella, después de caminar unos cuantos pasos, creía que estaba lejos de Jacob, un carro se parqueo frente a ella interrumpiéndole el paso, una puerta se abrió.

Móntate te llevo a tu casa.

No gracias, yo puedo llegar sola.

Ness … Renesmee sube al auto …me hagas rogarte.

De nuevo, digo que no. – Jacob se bajo del auto y se paro frente a ella –

Ahora te lo pido, por favor necesito hablar contigo.

De que? De la manera en que me dejaste, de la decisión de tu padre, de la noche que me hiciste el amor horas antes casarte con Leah, si de lo lindo y amable eres conmigo ó quizás quieras saber de las lesiones que me causaste, no pude moverme de mi cama en 2 días.

móntate al auto por favor. – el le rogó -

No quiero tener esta conversación, NO PUEDO

Móntate ahora al AUTO del demonio, Renesmee no respondo – El comenzó a temblar, ella subió al auto, el cerro la puerta y emprendió el camino.

Jacob paro el carro en a untado del camino y con ambas manos tomo el volante.

Lo siento, siento haber lastimado, lo más preciado que tenia en mi vida. A TI.

Es muy complicado decir eso de lo más preciado.¿Que quieres?

Nessy, yo te quiero a ti.

Vamos por el mismo camino de siempre ,Jacob.

Yo no voy por ningún camino.

No, tu ya lo elegiste, tienes a esa perra a tu lado … " Que sean muy felices" etc. etc. etc. – dijo irónica-

No sabría explicártelo.

Te explico yo eras tu juego, tu pasatiempo y tata tannn, el juego llego a su fin.

Porque eres tan sarcástica?

Porque ya pase por la etapa de la negación y la etapa de la tristeza, ahora soy sarcastica. Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Yo no te cambie por Leah?

AJA claro, es como negar que disfrutaba beber tu sangre., - ella se mordió un dedo y volteo el rostro mirando la calle.

Yo quiero … - ella lo interrumpió –

No tengo nada que tú quieras.

Discúlpame.

Otra vez…., pareces disco rallado.

Ya no se que decirte para que me entiendas. – Jacob soltó el volante

Si lo que quieres es que te perdone... Te perdono. – el la tomo de la mano y la movió hacia el – se acabo, no te preocupes.

Lo que quiero es ….me haces falta – ella miraba al otro lado para que el no viera sus lagrimas –

No te acerques …

Te quiero, Te deseo, Te necesito.

No me hagas esto.

Nessi, - el le beso el cuello – sueño contigo, con tus besos, con tu cuerpo.

Jacob NOOOO – ella se limpio los ojos –

Porfavor.

¿Por qué cuando duermo veo que le haces el amor? …

Es la imprimación, tu eres el objeto de mi deseo, en el caso de que tu tuvieras relaciones con otro , - el apretó el volante – también yo lo vería

Y yo no puedo dormir cuando tú tienes sexo con ella, la maldita imprimación hace que vea como le haces el amor a esa cada noche.

Yo lo se.

Lucho cada noche con estas pesadillas, anoche le dijiste mi nombre.

Lose.

Te acuestas con ella y piensas en mí. Que lindo!

Te amo.

Jacob tomo a Renesmee de nuevo entre sus brazos ella, lo abrazo, no quería tocarlo, pero no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca, el la sintió sobre sus piernas, le dio un beso en la frente y otro en la nariz, Jacob, desabotono la camisa de Renesmee, y acaricio sus senos, le dio un beso en el cuello y ella suspiro, cuando ella le quito la camisa a Jacob, este la acerco mas a el, ella abrió el cierre del cantaron de Jacon y el aparto las bragas de Renesmee, cuando el entro en ella , Renesmee dejo escapar una lagrima, el le limpio el rostro y ambos comenzaron a moverse , el, le tomo un pezon con un dedo, ella lo abrazooo, el la movia indicandole, cuan rapido debia moverse, adentro y afuera, Renesme se acerco al cuello de el y lo mordio, Jacob gimió, una gota de sangre escapo de su boca y rodo por el pecho de Jacob , terminando sobre el pantalón de el, cuando el llegaba el climax . Ella le susurro al oido " Si me amas déjame ir"

En la casa de los Cullen Jasper esperaba en la entrada, vio un carro acercarse y noto cuando Renesmee se bajaba de el, ella tenia el corazón destrozado, pero habia amor en ese corazón, los mismos sentimientos de culpa , cuando un humano hacia el amor ccon elguien que no fuera su pareja emanaban de Jacob Black, el se bajo del auto y le dio un beso en la boca a Renesmee, esta respondio. Era repulsivo ver esa demostración de cariño de parte de ambos. Era asqueroso sentir como emanaba amor de ambos, Renesmee se aparto de el y entro a la casa.

Tu no tienes dignidad?

No, pero si tengo corazón y sangre corriéndome en las venas. No todos tenemos la fortuna de ser un puto cubo de hielo.

Que me quieres decir?

Nada Jasper … nada

----------------

**Es la primera vez que hago un fic, así que espero le guste , si quieren agregar algo o tienen una idea , please dejen reviews, si les parece buena ó mala la historia**

**también pueden escribir algo, la idea es mejora en la marcha.**


	11. Es olvidarlo ó olvidarlo

________

FORKS casa de Sam

Emily abraza a Sam, el de un beso en la frente, ambos miran desde lejos a Jacob, sentado comiendo con Leah, para ser un apareja de recién casados no se ven nada felices.

La IMPRIMASION puede terminar?

No, pero Jacob responde a un pedido más grande que el de su propio ser. Las palabras de su padre.

Si, tu padre viviera y te pidiera que me dejaras, tu lo harías?

Mi padre podría obligarme a estar lejos de ti, , pero seguiría amándote, nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Es una necesidad.

Jacob, todavía necesita a Renesmee?

Si. Ahora más que nunca, Billy Black convirtió la necesidad de Jacob en algo peor que una obsesión.

Porque lo dices?

No es nada. …– Sam mira dulcemente a Emily-

Renesmee esta en problemas?

Ya le advertí al Dr. Cullen y tomando precauciones para mantener segura a su nieta?

Casa de los Cullen

Alice, Bella y Carlisle hablaban en la cocina, los 3 estaban estudiando la situación de Renesmee, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos, ninguno habría logrado algún avance con ella, si bien ahora dormía un poco más, no estaba comiendo y nunca tenia SED

Papá ¿Qué dijo Billy?

Los Ancianos de la tribu tampoco saben que hacer.

¿Así que el futuro de mi hija es incierto?

Aun no puedo ver nada de ella – Alice agacho la cabeza – Eso quiere decir qu…

Renesmee guarda la esperanza de que Jacob vuelva.

Billy Black, hizo una jugada maestra, le hizo prometer a Jacob que se casaría con Leah, que no se separaría y que nunca volvería con Renesmee.

Ese perro anciano, hizo una cláusula inquebrantable.

Renesmee bajaba las escalas con su portátil, se movía por el lugar como buscando señal, ellos dejaron de hablar en el acto

Que haces aquí?

Abuelo, el Wi5 de esta casa no funciona me he paseado por toda la mansión buscando que este pedazo de aparato navegue.

Y porque no intentas en mi cuarto? – Alice intento subir con ella -

Hace calor y estoy un poco mareada. Y me URGE hablar con ITA. – a Alice le brillaron los ojos.-

Déjame tocarte – Carlisle le coloco la mano en la frente – Estas un poco caliente voy por el termómetro – Renesme le sonrio.

Carlisle bajo con el termómetro le tomo la temperatura fue a la nevera y saco hielos y verifico el termómetro.

47 grados? Tienes fiebre.

Solo estoy un poco acalorada . Necesito a ITA.

Toma mi celular – Alice le entrego el tecnológico aparato –

Esta bien – Carlisle subió con su nieta a su cuarto –

Cuando Renesmee menciono a ITA, una de sus amigas en Colombia, Alice pudo ver que habia tomado una decisión, ITA, era una semi mortal, pertenecía a una familia de brujos reconocidos en el mundo místico, cuando Renesmee ingreso a la universidad conoció a ITA, esta bruja inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la "nueva" era especial, sin haberle dicho una palabra habia descubierto que Renesmee Cullen era una vampira, paso el tiempo y Renesmee se convirtió en la mejor amiga de ITA, ella era una Nigromante, y ahora mismo la estaba llamando para pedirle que le realizara un hechizo para darse fuerza y olvidar a Jacob Black.

Voy a viajar con Nahuel a Bogotá.

¿A que?

Si alguien puede ayudarnos, son los Nigromante.

Ellos sabrán de Imprimación?

Bella, ellos son brujos profesionales, son como los científicos para los humanos.

Según tu.

Según todo el mundo mistico.

ITA puede ayudarte, es muy poderosa.

Ella y yo trabajaremos en un hechizo, para eliminar la imprimación que reside sobre Renesmee. – Alice estaba teniendo una visión –

ALICE ….

Me convertiré en bruja profesional – Alice salio saltando del lugar – Nahuel tenemos que hacer las maletas.

Renesme entro en un kiosko del camino, había tenido un día algo soportable, había perdido su ipod, y su portátil había muerto, cuando se levanto nadie había en casa y cuando salía , su pantalón se rompio, pero iba demasiado tarde para cambiarse, llego ala universidad con un gran hueco en el trasero, lo que resulto en un gran silbido y frases "estas buenismimaa", " " me encantaria ser tu ropa interior " durante todo el día, , para colmo no recordaba la ultima vez que habia tenido que caminar desde la Universidad hasta la casa y llovía , llovía a cantaros, uno de los tacones de sus zapatos Chimmy Choo se habia roto, se quito los zapatos y los lanzo lejos. Estaba apunto de anochecer y ella estaba en medio de la rotunda nada, completamente mojada, sin zapatos y con el animo por el piso, Valla Dios a Saber porque? Se quito , la chaqueta la tiro sobre la silla y cuando se llevo las manos al cuello, no sintio , su cadena de plata, con el lobo tallado en cuarzo y el anillo de promesa de Jacob. Un frio recorrio todo su cuerpo. La cadena, la maldita cadena se le había perdido. Si .Mi vida parece un película de Hollywood. Que asco.

Buscas esto – una voz detrás ella hablo – lo encontré a un par de metros junto a unos zapatos negros.

No , no lo busco. – Ella metía su chaqueta a la maleta-

No te hagas la digna, bien que todavía la cargas.

Es muy mi problema . ¿no crees?

Porque todavía la tienes puesta, ¿Escuche que el que te la dio ya no te importa? – El se acerco a ella y le recogio el cabello, le coloco la cadena otra vez en el cuello –

Romanticismo entupido, soy mujer al fin y al cabo. – subio su mano y apreto el lobito rosado el hombre X todavía seguía detrás de ella-

¿Todavía me quieres?

¿Se supone que tengo que responder?

No si no quieres. – el se sentó junto a ella – YO AUN TE AMO. – Renesmee no se movió- Dios lo sabe Nessi, he tenido un día pésimo

Bienvenido al mundo de los días terribles, yo soy la presidenta, tu puedes ser el vicepresidente – Jacob soltó una carcajada-

Hoy quería matar a uno de los míos.

Ese sentimiento se quita después de unos días, a mi me paso, después de tu matrimonio, no quería ni hablar, ni mucho menos oler a mamá. Ya no me importa.

Yo no quería …

Deja de disculparte Jacob, lo has hecho las suficientes veces como para que ya me resulte absurdo y carente de sentido.

No me respondiste. ¿Por qué cargas mi regalo todavía? – ella habia estado inmóvil hasta ahora, se movió coloco una mano en su rostro y rozo sus labios con los de el -

***FLASH BACK***

En una casa caida en medio del bosque, un colchón en el suelo, cubierto por sabanas blancas, rosas regadas al azar por todo el lugar, era de noche y se veia la luz de unas cuantas velas los labios de Jacob estaban sobre los de Renesmee , sus manos comenzaron a recorrer sus cuerpos sin pudor alguno, los brazos de ella su espalda, arriba y abajo. Y abajo, hasta llegar a su trasero. El no aguanto, la apretó aserrándola todavía más a el. Su deseo presionaba sobre su ingle y la oia suspirar. Una de sus manos, entro dentro el pantalón de ella.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

¿Por qué no me muestras toda la versión de eso? – una mueca se dibujo en su rostro.

No creo que sea muy sano, para ninguno de los dos.

Hoy hace …. tu, perdiste la virgi – .

Si Jacob, eso ambos lo sabemos, estabas ahí ¿no te acuerdas?

Como voy a olvidarlo.

Ahí tienes tu respuesta. – ella se paro – ahora si me perdonas debo llegar a casa antes de que a Papá sospeche algo. –

Solo una cosa – el la jalo hacia sus piernas y la sento sobro el, , le susurro al oido –recuerdo todos y cada una de las veces que te hice mía. – tomo el lobo con sus manos y le dio un beso en la oreja –

Jacob. No, porfavor – un dedo de el acerco a Renesmee a su cara –

Te extraño – el la beso, pero ella no respondió – ella arranco la cadena de su cuello -

Esto es tuyo – ella le entrego la cadena con el lobo de cuarzo-

¿Por qué?

Porque ya no soy tuya. Ya no me duele tanto. No te vuelvas a acercar a mi.

CUARTO DE RENESMEE

Jasper entro al cuarto al escuchar como música a alto volumen salía de allí.

¿Y por que nos quieres dejar sordos a todos?

Mamá y Papá están "hablando"

Solo porque están "hablando" …? – el sonrío -

Hay cosas que no debo saber, por el bien de la relación padre – hija, mmmm aunque papá se meta en mi cabeza de vez en cuando.

¿Como que de vez en cuando? – Renesme salio del baño con el cepillo de dientes en la mano-

No me digas que tu le dejas tu cabeza con acceso libre. Eso no te lo creo – ella volvió a entrar al baño –

No necesariamente, tengo mis métodos como todos en la casa, como dices hay cosas que el no debería saber de mi, por el bien de la relación hermano – hermano. " Si ya lo sabre yo, cada vez que pienso en ti, cuando el esta cerca utilizo mis métodos." - para si mismo. - ¿Cuéntame que le escondes a tu padre?

Agua ahh ibooor y cooocas komhoogewresas

Que dijiste? – el se acerca al baño y la ve escupir restos de crema dental –

Que tomo lico y cosas como cerezas. –Jasper pone cara de WTF – Dentro de poco lo entenderás. ¿ Y tu que le escondes a mi padre?

Cosas que tu mente no entendería.

Huuuuu vampiro misterioso.

¿Cuéntame lo de las cerezas? - Ella niega con la cabeza – cuéntame

Júramelo Jasper Whitlock. Júramelo sino cumples, se te pierde la colección completa de muñequitos del ejercito confederado, esa que tienes en tu nuevo cuarto … Júralo

Si lo juro, si lo juro , lo juro ¿ porque me llamas así?

Ya te dije, tu apellido me gusta. Cerezas, cerezas, dulces cerezas, dulces cerezas – Renesme se agacha, debajo del lavado y saca una caja blanca se para , abre la llave y saca agua – cerezas, estoy comiendo cerezas, ahora me como una cereza con agua

Estas son tus cerezas – Jasper las mira, son anticonceptivos - ¿Quién te provee de cerezas?

El abuelo. Y bueno, es que no muchos acá aceptan que yo ya tengo edad para consumir cerezas,. – Renesme sintió como su rostro se ponia rojo se tapo los ojos con las manos – de hecho tampoco hablaría de cerezas contigo.

¿Por qué? Crees que ami no me gusta consumir cerezas. – el queria meter la cabeza dentro de un balde con agua, estaba hablando de sexo con su sobrina de "7 años" su sobrina por todos los cielos.

Noo yo . noo de seguro, digo lo mas seguro es que, por lo que veo, si yo fuera tu puedes … bueno con las que sales, mejor , bueno , cambiemos de tema – ella guardo sus cerezas.

Me parece que tomas una actitud muy responsable, si piensas disfrutar de las cerezas, debes cuidarte o algo por el estilo, es que , ya sabes, nosotros, solemos o bueno yo solia, antes de… la cosa es que si . bien por ti.

Te dije que cambiáramos de tema, - Emmet entro corriendo y se tiro sobre la cama de Renesmee.

Que dices bicho Buscando a Nemo o la Sirenita?. – Renesme salto sobre Emmet-

Yo digo Buscando Nemo – Jasper salía por la puerta – General Whitlock nos hace el favor y nos digna con su presencia en nuestra noche Disney – Jasper dio pasos atrás entrando de nuevo al cuarto.

Será un placer - algo dentro de Jasper se alegraba cada vez que Renesmee quería su compañía, esta clase de cosas , era las que el escondía de su hermano.-

----------------

**Es la primera vez que hago un fic, así que espero le guste , si quieren agregar algo o tienen una idea , please dejen reviews, si les parece buena ó mala la historia**

**también pueden escribir algo, la idea es mejora en la marcha.**


	12. El es lindo pero

Así soy yo

P.O.V Renesmee.

Han sido 2 semanas divertidas entre los exámenes trimestrales de la universidad, la posibilidad de morir frita a causa de la fiebre, la ausencia de mi tía Alice, para tener su Luna de miel numero 546, la aparición de la colección de música de papá en Vancouver, su viaje apresurado hace pocas horas, la bipolaridad de Jasper, mi decisión de teñirme el cabello de negro y el evento del año en Seatle , ayer descubrí que mañana se llevara a cabo una version del LOVE PARADE, un evento de rock, electronica, , constums, artes y mucho muchoo amor, claro que de el amor mejor no hablar … mi vida amorosa tiene la misma acción que un concierto de música clásica … ( lo siento ,papá se que amas este genero , pero a mi siempre me da sueño), Ben dice que el amor, esta relacionado con ciertas sustancias alucinógenas que no piensoo consumir … prefiero una buena cerveza.

Es el primer evento, de carácter social que me resulta divertido, por estos lados, aunque no tengo con quien ir, he pensado en un par de posibilidades, esta Seth, con todo y eso que Jacob lo mataría si me acompaña, pero no me importa y mi segunda opción esta en Brasil, con su esposa …. Si GENIAL.

Lista de cosas por hacer:

1. lograr sacarle el permiso a papá,

2. buscar costumns Angela y Ben ,iran de Romeo y Julieta, versión 90´s,

3. teñirme el cabello

4. creo que eso es todo……Ahhh si

5. conseguir pareja

La voz de Esme me saco de mi ensimismamiento, Papá estaba hablando con el abuelo y Jasper que se encontraban en su despacho, baje corriendo las escalas y casi tropiezo con una figura de yeso que la abuela había comprado en un viaje a Francia, pase al lado de Jasper, a quien por poco, una copa de vino tinto le cae en su ropa, por mi apresuramiento, le quiete el telefono al abuelo y no lo deje hablar..

R: Papá . Papá no tienes la medor idea …. Papi el LOVE PARADE, se realiza pasado mañana en Seatle … Papá me prometiste que me dejarías ir, si se realizaba acá, …. Papá por favor, mira que es una manera de airear mi cabeza y buenos si tu sabes, no pensar enn – voltee con el teléfono y Jasper me miraba muy interezado en la conversación - …. Bueno tu sabes, él, pero … mira que Angela y Ben ya apartaron las entradas, solo debo conseguir el constumn, … mamá dile que me deje ir, prometo ser una niña buena…. – le guiñe el ojo a mi abuela – además no te pediria permisos por unos 2 meses ….. bueno 3 …. Si pienso preguntarle a Seth …… ¿Pero que tiene de malo de Seth? El es mi amigo, además yo no estoy interesada en el, siempre has dicho que para hacerlo deben haber 2 partes y mi parte – otra vez Jasper interesado en la conversación - pero si yo te dejo hablar ….Pues acompañame TU …. Si se que estas lejos … Papá no te estoy gritando …. OK pongo el altavoz.

R: Ya papá el abuelo te esta escuchando.

Ed: Hola Papá.

Carlisle: Hola Ed, como va todo?

Ed:Pues Bella esta intentando convencer a esta gente que mi musica es toda legal, nadie entiende que una persona pueda tener 500 cd todos legales.

Esme: Saludame a Bella – Esme hablo desde la puerta –

Ed: Claro mamá.

R: Podemos ir a lo realmente importante.

B: Renesmee deja la grosería.

R: Mamá pero … Grrrrrrrrrr tengo muchas cosas que hacer en poco tiempo.

Ed: Si es que te dejo ir.

R: Papá lo prometiste, hace meses en Argentina.

B: Es verdad cielo, te lo prometo por el amor que le tengo a tu madre, palabras tuyas.

Ed: Pero , no me parece que la acompañe Seth. No me parece.

R: Papa no quieres que viaje a Seatle sola, no quieres que lleve a Seth. ¿Entonces que hago?

Jas: Lleva a Emmet – Jasper hablo –

Ed: Eeee hola hermanoo …me encontre con el Señor Hans, le mencione que estabas bendiendo, la planta de vinos de Venecia ó por lo menos, la marca de vinos , le di tu telefono te llamara.

Jas: Gracias Eddy , buena esa.

R: Podemos concentrarnos en mi. – queria decapitar a Jasper – El unico evento social al que voy a asistir este año, depende de ti.

Jas: Más bien sera de Emmet – Mire a Jasper con rabia ciega –

Esme: Cariño, Emmet y Rosalie, salieron esta mañana muy temprano para verificar la terminación de una casa, cerca del lago, los oi mencionar algo acerca de cazar

Carlisle: Si es verdad Rosalie llevaba maletas como para una estadía de un mes. Carlisle menciono riendose

Jas: Otros que se van de Miel, solo faltan tu y papá - Jasper dijo ironico –

R: A ti te incomoda el amor? A mi no me ha resultado muy placentero, pero no me importa que los demás disfruten de amarse.

Ed: Hija, si no quieres ir, mucho mejor.

R: Noooo papá, ire asi tenga que ir sola.

Ed:No eso nunca.

R: Pues me escapare.

Ed: Renesmeee …

R: Papá ire sola.

B: Hija … pidele a Jasper que te acompañe …

R: Jasper? – mire al abuelo - No mamá el no

Jas: YO? No creo que sea buena idea.

Esme: Pues mira cielo – la abuela se acerco a mi – Jasper ya cazo, de hecho creo que tiene provisiones por si algo sucede y es tu única opción.

B: Si quieres ir, pideselo, el no se negara. Un favor personal que me debe.

Jas: Bella de que hablas…

B: Tu y yo lo sabemos… Debo cortar Adios.

R: Mamá. Mamáaa

* * *

Genial, si bien ahora podia mantener más de 1º oraciones con el, no era muy divertido, pedirle que me acompañara al LOVE PARADE y menos que tenga que vestirse con un tema de película, voy a lo obvio , algo he aprendido de Alice, además de comprar en línea, es colocar mirada de niña buena y matadora.

Jasper estaba en su cuarto mirando para el techo, cuando desde el piso de abajo mi abuela le pregunto que cuanto calzaba.

Jas: Para que?

Esme: Rensmee quiere saberlo.

Jas: Para que?

Esme: Para comprar el costum.

Jas: Co.. que?

Esme: Dice que porfavor, no planees nada para mañana.

Jas: Pero yo no he dicho que si, ella nunca me ha preguntado, dile que no voy a ningún lado.

Esme: Dice que Ed ya sabe que tu aceptaste acompañarla.

* * *

P.O.V JASPER.

Había decidido ir de caza, no tenia muchas ganas de aceptar, de hecho ella nunca me pregunto si la acompañaría, pero llegue a casa anoche vi sobre mi cama, un paquete envuelto en un papel rojo con una nota… "esto es para mañana… nos vamos de vampiros góticos … el vestuario esta en tu armario, es el vestido clásico de color negro", cuando abri la caja, allí adentro venian unos converse …. "me vere muy gotico con converse" dahhhh

Vampiros Góticos, ella podía ser tan obvia, pero por alguna razón lo encontraba divertido, es jugar a representar un papel, un papel que todos aceptarían por unas horas, en mi caso, no esconderme, no tendré que utilizar lentes de contacto, ni tendré que esconder mi estado de animo, al que ella le dice EMO, … así que si, salto sobre ella y la desangro, nadie me dirá nada ni lo vera raro ….JASPER ENFOCATE…. Esto será una prueba para ti.

Ahora llevo 1 hora esperando a que salga de su cuarto, Ángela y ella llevan metidas allí prácticamente todo el día. Ben lleva un vestido de metal, una especie de soldado de las guerras santas, se suponía que era Romeo y yo el gótico de negro con bastón, de conversee, esperábamos, cuando Ángela bajo las escalas, vestida con un lindo traje blanco, guantes de seda y tenis converse, ella llevaba unas alas en la mano izquierda, detrás de ella, Renesmee, que traía puesto un seductor trajecito rojo vino y negro, un corset con una mini falda que le tapaba apenas el muslo , con guantes de encaje y medias de malla, sus tenis negros eran iguales a los míos, asi que combinábamos a la perfección .. Había algo en ella…Se había tinturado el cabello de negro, su ondulado cabello antes carmesí, caía ordenadamente en su espalda, ahora negro y un poco más corto. – ella hablaba por celular -

Debo tomar por lo menos 500 fotos , lo se Ita, te las pasare todas, lose y apenas pueda te llamo y te cuento como me fue. No no y no . no pienso decirle al Emo … digo no pienso decirle nada sobre su inclinación sexual, si quieres preguntale tu … adiosss. Te kero.

* * *

Llegamos a Seattle en menos de lo esperado, Renesmee advirtió a sus amigos que yo era un demonio al volante que no tuvieran miedo, aun así, la mayor parte del viaje, ambos gritaban petrificados al ver como los árboles y las montañas de movían de manera descomunal, ella solo emitía risas, parecía divertirle ver como sus amigos estaban al punto del vomito y me advirtió más de una vez, que me debía comportar correctamente.

El lugar atestado de sudor, alcohol, cigarrillo y humanos… hacia que para mí, que aumentara la pena, ellos tres, los del grupo alegre se adentraron en la multitud, mientras que yo , el Emo, pasos atrás, intentaba mantenerme en mis cabales dando cortos pasos, los sonidos estridentes retumbaban en mi cabeza, las luces fluorescentes producían un cierto mareo en mi, llego el momento en que sentía que estaba pegado con cemento industrial al suelo, no podía dar un paso, estaba petrificado, tenia miedo… estuve apunto de perder el control.

Una calida mano tomo la mía y coloco mis dedos índice y corazón en su muñeca, allí donde se siente el tun tun tun tun de su pulso y con su otra mano, poso mis dedos en su yugular, sentí como la sangre corría rápidamente por sus venas, se puso frente a mi y me dijo.

Renesmee: Jasper Whitlock, concéntrate en esto.

Al parecer Renesmee se había dado cuenta de la incomodidad que me producía el ambiente viciado de humanidad y de sangre y se había ofrecido de carnada para calmar mi dolor. Esta mujer estaba tentando el demonio que residía en mis bajos impulsos. – "Acaso no sabe que soy un asesino"? – De la mano me llevo entre la gente y yo solo escuchaba como su pulso aun seguía en la punta de mis dedos.

Aun conmigo de la mano, se acerco a un hombre que tenia pases para la zona VIP, ella cruzo con el unas cuantas palabras y le entrego 2 billetes doblados, el le dio 4 pases, con lo que logramos tener una zona reservada y un poco alejada de la multitud, especies de cuartos, que tenían cámaras, las imágenes de los cuartos VIP, pasaban en grandes pantallas en la pista central, Ben se dirigió hacia uno de los DJ, Ángela fue al bar, Renesmee se sento junto a mi en un una especie de cama de agua, rodeada de ventiladores y tubos de strepers. … algo MUY "elegante"

Renesme: como sigues?

Jasper: Mejor…

Renesmee: Sigue concentrado en mi sangre y evita pensar en la sangre de otros … - ella sonrío y saco la lengua – No queremos que esto se convierta en un caos.

Jasper: Nadie a muerto aun – dije intentando sonreír - Ángela me ofreció una bebida roja que desprendía un fuerte olor a vodka. –

Angela: Un Vempire sounrisse – Ángela tomo una foto – dicen que es lo más fuerte del bar.

Ben: El DJ, va a colocar la selección de música que pedí… gracias a que estamos en VIP.

Un mesero se acerco a Renesmee, un hombre en la mesa de al lado le había mandado una botella de DON PEDIÑON, ella le dijo al mesero que gracias que ella estaba tomando cerveza, pero el hombrecito, insistió, era un regalo de dueño del evento, ella de mala gana acepto y Ángela, no pudo evitar reír, ella volteo y miro al hombre dándole las gracias.

Lo que acababa de pasar era una muestra del lado vampirico de Renesmee, a pesar de un porcentaje de humanidad, tenia ese aspecto seductor que atraía a las presas a su cazador.

- -

Una canción en Italiano comenzó a sonar, Renesmee bebió de un sorbo el resto de cerveza en la botella y se sin pensarlo se subió, sobre uno de los pequeños palcos, dotados de ventiladores y tubos metálicos y le guiño el ojo a Jasper y comenzó a bailar, no trataba de seducirlo, intentaba divertirlo, pasando entre los tubos metálicos, moviendo los hombros de un lado a otro y cantando en un torpe italiano, Angela tomaba fotos de cada movimiento que hacían sus compañeros, su novio bailaba moviendo los brazos como Jhon Travolta en una antigua película de música disco, Angela imitaba un Robot y Renesmee la jalo hacia el palco, ambas ahora parecían sacadas de una película de los 80, Jasper no le quedo de otra que reírse sosteniéndose el vientre , al perecer el miedo a cometer un genocidio en un evento electrónico ya había sido superado.

Horas después llegaron a la mesa los regalos para la zona VIP, discos de música electrónica, 2 cámaras digitales, mascaras para entrar al salón SKY , lugar donde tocaría Fat Boy Slim, dentro de 3 horas, ropa interior de hombre y de mujer, pases para reclamar las grabaciones de cada sala VIP, 2 botellas con un contenido verde, de procedencia dudosa, 4 toallas pequeñas y otras cosas.

Ben: Al parecer la noche es joven - Ben le dijo a Jasper, que movía la cabeza al ritmo pegajoso se las canciones – Te gusta Kings Of Leon?

Jasper: Mmmm ahora creo que si – Jasper miraba a un par de mujeres que desde fuera intentaban seducirlo – La verdad no los conocía.

Ben:No los conocías? - Ben se para y comienza a mirar hacia la entrada – Es de los favoritos de Res y hablando de ellas donde están?

Jasper: Están el el art-room, escuche que Ángela quería un tatuaje – Jasper sabia bien donde estaba Renesmee, podía escuchar sus pulsación, aun mejor, podía diferenciarlas de entre toda la gente – hace 40 minutos.

Ben: ¿No crees que 40 minutos son demasiado para un tatuaje?

Jasper: Si quieres vamos a buscarlas. – Ben tomo la botella de champaña y salio detrás de Jasper.

Jasper se dirigía al art-room como si conociera el, camino, es que la esencia de Renesmee, su latidos, lo llevaban a ella, el recinto era un lugar oscuro, la música allí, estaba a bajo nivel en que saltimbanquis, bufones, equilibristas, fotógrafos, grafistas y tatuadotes, mostraban sus actitudes, Ángela estaba en una silla, una mujer hacia tatuajes en hena es sus manos, Renesmee sentada en un columpio, meciéndose mientras un fotógrafo, le tomaba fotos, Ben y Ángela se acercaron a Renesmee ofreciéndole una copa de champaña, Jasper miraba intrigado unos cuadros góticos, un hombre le menciono que el se parecía a Brat Pitt, en entrevista con el vampiro, el le sonrío, iba a mostrarle sus colmillos cuando Renesmee lo llamo.

Renesmee: Vamos vampiro, estas ropas, ameritan fotografías – Ángela y Ben, los esperaban sentados en unos muebles antiguos, sacados desde el mismo Marruecos –

Jasper: No soy muy fotogénico que digamos - le quito la copa de Champán a Renesmee y se la bebió de un sorbo –

Renesmee: Cero que me importa , estas muy atractivo y quiero fotos de todos, antes de que Fat Boy Slim comience.

Renesmee se acerco a Ángela, ambas se abrazaron, Ben poso como un guerrero, mostrando su espada y Jasper como un gangster Italiano, (el fotógrafo tomo unas fotos), Ben y Rensmee brindaron con las copas, Ángela poso como una modelo mostrando sus tatuajes a Jasper y este se llevo la botella de Champán a la boca, el liquido callo exactamente dentro de su boca, (el fotógrafo tomo más fotografías), Renesme se acerco a Jasper lo tomo de la mano y los 4 se sentaron en el gran mueble, Ángela y Ben se abrazaron, Renesmee , le guiño el ojo a Jasper, ella se sentó sobre el y el movió el cabello de su cuello y hizo como si mordiera la yugular a Rensmee ( el fotógrafo tomo más fotos) , Ángela y Ben se dirigieron al escenario de Circo y allí se tomaron fotografías besándose (el fotógrafo tomo fotos), Renesmee y Jasper en una muestra total de sus aptitudes "especiales" de equilibrio, se pararon los dos sobre el columpio, cada uno sostenido de una cuerda , Renesmee le sacaba la lengua a Jasper y este pasaba su lengua por los colmillos, ambos descaradamente mostraban a todo el publico que se había reunido para verlos, sus condiciones vampiricas , Jasper se paro en medio del columpio, tomo de la mano a Rensmee y ella se dejo caer hacia atrás solo sosteniéndose de su mano, y solo con un pie en el columpio,( el fotógrafo termino las fotos), cuando el columpio volvió al suelo, los estaban aplaudiendo. Jasper y Renesmee no podían de la risa.

Ben: Señores tenemos 15 minutos para volver al V.I.P por las mascaras de entrada y dejar las picks– Ben le recordó a los chicos, el gran evento de la noche –

Renesmee: Creo que necesito algo para beber, tengo sed – Jasper la miro asustado – sed de liquido como cerveza ó agua. - ella no pudo evitar sonreir - a veces eres tan tierno Whitlock

Angela: Miren las fotos, quedaron geniales.

Renesmee: Es verdad quedamos de temer – Jasper pasaba una a una las fotografías mirándolas - Dignos actores de Huuuliwood.

En el paraninfo donde se llevaba a cabo la presentación de Fat Boy Slim, los 4 bailaban en medio de la pista, Jasper era movido al ritmo de Renesmee que lo había obligado a bailar con ella, llevaban casi 2 horas sin parar de moverse, ya entre los 4 se habian bebido 2 botellas de champaña, varias cervezas, unos 15 vampire sunrisse y estaban acabando con las botellas que tenían el dudosos contenido verde, unos hombres vestidos de blanco se acercaron a ellos y los llevaron hacia una jaula de cristal que estaba en el escenario, ellos entraron con otras personas , sobre la jaula había rociadores de agua, Angela y Rensmee siguieron bailando tomándose fotografías con las cámaras que les habían regalado en VIP, Jasper comenzaba a asustarse, pero Renesmee lo tomo de la mano, y siguió bailando, Fat Boy Slim, comenzaba a tocar Gig At Bringhton Be y agua, cuando las luces del paraninfo se apagaron, las de la jaula de cristal se prendieron y los rociadores de agua fueron abiertos, todos adentro estaban completamente mojados, Ángela y Renesmee gritaron, Ben se tenia el estomago para reírse y Jasper los miraba con cara de WTF, Ángela le entrego la cámara a un hombre para que les tomaran fotografías todos mojados.

P.O.V Renesmee

Jasper es lindo . lastima que le gusten los hombres ….


	13. Efectos de la imprimación

Faltando pocos kilómetros para llegar a la casa Cullen, Renesmee se veía indispuesta y algo palida.

Renesmee: Quiero un baño con agua helada y un poco de hielo ….

Jasper: Hielo? – Jasper le puso la mano en el cuello, para ayudarla con el calor –

Renesme: Recomendaciones del abuelo -Renesmee abrió la ventana – cada sagrada noche tomo un baño con hielo, me ayuda a soportar las oleadas de calor y calma el dolor de cabeza.

Jasper: Dolor de cabeza?

Renesmee: Pues… últimamente, desde que Ita hizo la nigromancia…-Jasper no entendía de que hablaba- la cosa es que sufro severos dolores de cabeza.

Jasper: Tu padre lo sabe?

Renesmee: No. No lo van a saber – ella miro a Jasper y se llevo la mano a la boca – en el peor de los casos me dan nauseas.

Renesmee abrió la puerta del carro, aun en movimiento, Jasper freno asustado, ella se había lanzado al suelo, intentando vomitar, pero no era capas, aun no tenia nada en el estomago, el se agacho junto a ella y le paso una botella con agua y una toalla húmeda, le toco la frente.

Jasper: Estas hirviendo. – ella seguía agachada mirando el suelo intentando controlarlas nauceas – Debes tener 45 ó 47 grados .

Renesmee: 49 es mi record – ella volteo y miro a Jasper – tengo sueño.

Jasper: Vamos, primero debes tomar una ducha helada – el se puso de pie –

Renesmee : Eso suena perfecto – ella intento ponerse de pie pero no tenia fuerzas – claro si pudiera pararme y caminar – Jasper sin mayor esfuerzo la cargo y le llevo al auto –

Jasper: Rensmee esto no es solo un resfrío. Verdad.

Renesmee: Esto … no saben lo que tengo.

Jasper: Y todos porque están tan tranquilos?

Renesmee: No es nada para preocuparse …

Jasper la coloco sobre la cama y puso la tina a llenar, con agua fría, Renesmee intentaba desamarrarse la parte exterior del corset , pero era imposible, estaba amarrado desde atrás, se quito la falda y las medias de malla, en ese momento entro Esme su nieta intentando desnudarse, se acerco y la toco, ella casi no podía moverse, estaba a punto de perder el sentido, salio a buscar una bolsa de hielo, Jasper vio a Renesmee, intentando quitar se el apretado corset que le impedía respirar, el se acerco y desato el armazón, ella había quedado con el corset interno y un pantaloncito negro, Esme echo todo el hielo en el agua, Jasper cargaba a Rensmee y entro al baño. El miraba la bañera analizando como la iba a meter dentro.

- Esme: Tienes que entrar con ella.

Jasper: Renesmee Cullen mírame – Jasper intentaba hacer que no se durmiera – abre los ojos.

Renesmee: Tengo mucho sueñoo. –Jasper estaba dentro de la bañera y se agacho con Renesmee en brazos, la bañera se desbordo cuando ambos ingresaron –

Jasper: Voy por el termómetro y a llamar a Carlisle – Esme salio del baño –

Jasper: Vamos Cullen cuéntame algo – Renesmee comenzó a tiritar –

Rensmee: Ell aguua eesta heeladaa - ella se apretó a el intentado evitar el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo - duelee Jasper duuellee.

Jasper: Lo se preciosa es por el agua, intenta que la fiebre seda - El tomaba agua con su mano y la echaba sobre la cabeza de Renesmee - Noo nooo no te duermas – ella cerraba los ojos –

Renesmee: Teengooo sueeño – los labios rojos se tornaron morados y temblaban pegados a la camisa de Jasper – y friooo , sácame dee aquiii , porr fa vooor

Jasper: No, puedo .. todavía … cuéntame algo – el le levanto la cara para que se concentrara en el y no se durmiera –

Renesmee: Yoo, tome la desiiición de – ella seguia tiritando – rechazaar la imprimación.

Jasper: Y como es eso?

Renesmee: Es un procesooo. Largooo. Itaa mee esta ayudandoo.

Jasper: Quien?

Renesmee: Unaa nigromante, traabaja paraa eliminaar laa conexioon quee la imprimacionn formoo entree mi ex y yoo …..Ita sacaa a Jacobb de mi cabezaa.

Jasper: Y esto es el resultado de el trabajo de tu amiga Ita?

Renesmee: Nooo, estoo , lo producee Jacob – Renesmee cerro los ojos – En realidad soy yo.

Jasper: el ó tu?

Renesmee: Soy yo.

Jasper: Vamos Cullen no puedes dormirte – ella los abrió pero los cerro de nuevo – cuéntame algo? Vamoss

Jasper …. Sabias que hueles muy bien – Renesmee se durmió –

Carlisle llego y le aplico una inyección a Renesmee, además le puso, un poco de suero, para mantenerla hidratada, Esme le cambio la ropa mojada por una pijama más fresca los 3, Jasper fue a su cuarto y se cambio, toco la puerta , Esme hablaba por teléfono y Carlisle terminaba de revisar a su nieta.

Carlisle: Le ha bajado la fiebre, este ha sido un episodio fuerte.

Jasper: Le dan muchos "episodios" de estos?

Carlisle: Jasper, ella esta luchando, Ita esta haciendo un trabajo duro, nunca antes una nigromante, había experimentado con un vampiro, pero es la única solución.

Jasper: Ella me dijo que intenta sacar a Jacob de su cabeza.

Carlisle: Jacob y Renesmee comparten una conexión mental, propia de los lobos, por la imprimación bueno también hay una conexión física

Jasper: Pero ella no es lobo, es mitad vampira.

Carlisle: Es verdad, pero era la imprimación de Jacob, ella ve todo lo que hace Jacob y el… solo que Ita bloquea a Jacob, para que no meta sus narices en la vida de mi nieta.

Jasper: Todo esto lo produce EL al ella rechazar la imprimación?

Carlisle: El la tortura negándose a eliminar la imprimación, aunque Billy dice que la imprimación no se elimina.

Jasper: Tortura – Jasper se quedo pensando – cuando dices que ella puede ver todo lo que el hace. Es TODO , TODO de todo.

Carlisle: Si Jasper es todo de todo. No lo creí posible pero Renesmee, me mostró las imágenes que sueña. Ella pensaba que estaba al borde de la locura, cuando en realidad tenia una trasmisión en vivo y en directo de las noches de Jacob con su esposa. – Carlisle mueve la cabeza en desaprobación –

Jasper: Ella lo ve todo, ese animal es un desgraciado, el y su padre – el gruño –

Carlisle: Billy no sabia las posibles consecuencias que tendría para ninguno de los 2. Jacob, ama a Renesmee

Jasper: consecuencias para ella, el vive feliz con su esposa aun amando a Res

Carlisle: Jacob también ha tenido algunos problemas, esta más agresivo que de costumbre y no se controla frente a nadie, ayer intento atacar a Rachel. – Esme se acerco a ellos –

Esme; Ita, esta reunida con el aquelarre… palabras de Alice, están buscando en los libros algo que bloquee a Jacob por completo, por ahora, lo único que pueden hacer un ritual, a favor de la salud de Renesmee.

Jasper: Ritual? Aquelarre? Acaso las brujerías de la amiga de Renesmee, pueden sacarla de donde esta, del hueco donde la tiene Jacob?

Carlisle: Hijo, hacemos tanto lo humanamente posible, como lo místicamente posible.

Esme: Alice llamara cuando tenga noticias.

* * *

(SALON DEL PIANO CASA DE LOS CULLEN)

Jasper se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros sobre conflictos armados cuando Bella lo interrumpió, entraba a buscar un poco de tranquilidad mientras arriba en el tercer piso Esme y Rosaline adaptaban un nuevo cuarto para Renesmee.

Jasper: Pensé que solo yo utilizaba el salón de música?

Bella: Tu, mi esposo, Nessy y yo – Bella se sentó sobre el banco de madera del piano –

Jasper: Donde tu hija te escuche llamarla Nessy! - Jasper no miro a Bella estaba leyendo su libro –

Bella: Gracias Jass.

Jasper: gracias ¿Por?

Bella: Por llevar a Renesmee al Lode Pasade. – Jasper soltó una risita –

Jasper: LOVE PARADE. Jajja Bella LOVE PARADE

Bella encoge los brazos y comienza a leer, un rato después su celular suena, es una canción The Ramones, I Wanna Be Sedated, a pesar del sonido, Bella sigue leyendo, con una sonrisa que ilumina su rostro.

Jasper: No vas a contestar? – el sonido comienza a molestar al vampiro –

Bella: Todavía no.

Jasper: Pero es … la canción … acaso no te molesta?

Bella: Es un chiste de mi hija. – Jasper alza la ceja –

Jasper: no entiendo estos jóvenes de hoy día.

Bella: jajjaja Jasper tu vas a ser joven eternamente. – la canción sigue sonando –

Jasper: Acaso no piensas contestar?

Bella: Se supone que debe sonar toda.

Jasper: se supone … Bella contesta ese aparato, la canción esta colmando mi…

Bella: solo un par de frases más…

Jasper: BELLA - le grita y ella enciende el teléfono por un error se activa el altavoz-

Bella: cariño.

Renesmee: Mam Salí de clases y estoy con – olas se escuchan en el fondo –

Bella: Quill, Embry y Seth. Ya lo sabía.

Renesmee: Y vamos a cenar donde…

Bella: Sam y Emily. Ya me lo habías dicho, debes tener cuidado cariño.

Renesmee: Lo se.

Bella: No te debes acercar a la casa de los

Renesmee: Lo se

Bella: ¿Quién te va a traer a casa?

Renesmee: Angela y Ben , van a pasar más tarde por acá.

Bella: Voy a llamar a Emily para confirmar que él no pase por alla hoy.

Renesmee: Mam no es necesario , Seth dijo que esta no se donde haciendo no se que así que puedo tener un día divertido con los chicos.

Bella: Llama a tu padre…

Renesmee: Pero mam el, me haría volver a casa inmediatamente, lo sabes.

Bella: Ok. Yo lo llamo.

Renesmee: gracias te quiero

Bella cierra el celular y Jasper la esta mirando incrédulamente, el no entiende como ella, su madre, deja a su hija vagar por los territorios que cuida Jacob Black.

Bella: Si las miradas mataran!

Jasper: perdon?

Bella: Eres como Rosaline, piensas que estoy cometiendo un error, en darle libertad a Nessy.

Jasper: Si así es, pero es tu hija, tu sabrás.

Bella: Yo solo se lo hago más fácil.

Jasper: A Jacob? Tenerla mas cerca? Si.

Bella: No Jass, ayudarla a soportar las cosas.

Jasper: Debe aprender .. no?

Bella: ¿Para ti fue fácil cuando las cosas con Alice terminaron?

Jasper: No, sobre todo porque no me lo esperaba.

Bella: Jacob construyo un castillo en las nubes para Renesmee y cuando ella menos lo pensó el la empujo al vacío. De esa manera se siente ella.

Jasper: Si yo lo supere, también lo superara. – Bella se para de la silla –

Bella: Jass . ¿Alice fue tu primer amor y tu primer TODO en tu vida?

Jasper: Bella, ella nooo – ella lo interrumpió –

Bella: Jacob Black, fue el primer TODO para Renesmee, cuando Edward me dejo, yo estuve a punto de morir, ella esta luchando para seguir viviendo, y solo intento ser una buena madre apoyándola. – Bella salio del salón -

* * *

(NUEVA HABITACIÓN DE RENESME)

Rosalie, Emmet, Esme y Bella decidieron adaptar el estudio de Renesmee para convertirlo en su cuarto, Emmet en 1 día derribo los armarios de madera donde Alice guardaba ropa vieja , logrando ampliar la habitación, Edward le regalo una cama con sabanas con patrones de colores, muchas almohadas y cojines, Rosaline se inspiro en las 1000 y una noches para decorar la habitación con un estilo árabe, en el que predominaba el rojo, el color preferido de Rensmee, Bella, coloco unas luces en forma de mariposas amarillas en alrededor del techo, para que su hija no tuviera que utilizar todas las luces de la habitación, Esme ordeno una esquina, que tenia un ventanal abierto y ubico allí, sus cosas , bastidores, pinturas, pinceles y sus libros sobre artes además hizo que Rose, dejara una pared libre para poder colocar las fotografías que Renesmee guardaba, por desgracias para Jasper deberían seguir compartiendo el armario, la decoración que hizo Rose, no le dio mucho espacio para un armario.

Bella y Renesmee entraron en el cuarto de Jasper para sacar las ultimas cosas que habían allí, Renesmee abría y cerraba cajones buscando algo, Bella salio del cuarto con una caja y algunos libros de Renesme, Jasper salio del baño, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, el saco unas fotos de su armario y se los entrego a Renesmee.

Esto es lo que buscas? – las fotos del Love Parade –

Ahh gracias - ella las miro y comenzó a reírse – Acá tienes cara de psicópata.

Pensaba que nos iban a matar metidos en esa cosa de cristal.

No y mira esta, par vampiros en el mundo real – ambos se reirán, ella lo miro y se dio cuenta que el estaba casi sin ropa – Dios estas desnudo – ella se tapo los ojos

Hija mira y este lobo.

Mamá … solo tiralo. – Bella tomo las fotos –

Hija estabas hermosa y Jasper parecías un vampiro, que bonito el vestuario.

Tu hija tiene buen gusto – Jasper miraba el lobo de peluche en la mano de Bella – me regalo esos converse negros, éramos vampiros, pero muy actuales.

Mira esta foto Jasper parece morderte.

Mamá, mira que era un plano general, pero el fotógrafo, decidió hacer un close up.

Es verdad es una foto de portada – Jasper la mira detenidamente –

Que bueno que te guste, esa es para ti, Ángela le saco 2 copias – pego la foto junto al portátil de Jasper - y mira esta donde estamos los 4 desayunando en el café… genial tu cara de asco con la comida jajajjajajaja

Renesmee y esto ¿Por qué parece que estas muy lejos del suelo?

Estábamos bastante lejos, solo la sostenía de una mano. – Bella le tiro el lobo a la cara de Jasper, el gruño y lo esquivo – Esto va a la basura.

Es verdad – Renesmee se río – Creo que es todo, solo dejo en tu baño, unas cuantas cerezas, mas tarde vengo por ellas


	14. La vida sigue

(CHARLIE CASA – FORKS)

Bella: Charlie si comes otro pedazo de pastel vas a acabar donde el medico.

Sue: ya vas por la 4ta porción (Charlie sirve un poco de pastel de limón y toma asiento al lado de su nieta)

Charlie: Es que ustedes no comprenden. Este pastel sabe igual al que hacia mi madre.

Renesmee: Me alegra que te guste el pastel, lo hice especialmente para ti.

Bella: Papá tienes que comer rápido, vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto.

Charlie: Voy a llamar a la estación.

Sue: Nada de estación… Diste todas las indicaciones, debemos salir ya.

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Charlie, por lo que Bella y Edward decidieron regalarles a el y a Sue, un viaje en un crucero para que ambos disfrutaran de la "luna de miel" que no tuvieron debido a las ocupaciones de Charlie. Habían dejado olvidados los pasaportes y Bella llamo Rosalie para que recogiera los pasaportes en casa de Charlie. Renesmee estaba en el cuarto de Sue y su abuelo, buscando los pasaportes en una mesa cuando la figura de una mujer, mucho antes de voltear la mirada Rensmee se había dado cuenta que se trataba de un licántropo ó mejor , de la perra de Leah.

Leah: ¿Qué haces en la casa de mi madre?

Renesmee: Estoy buscando los pasaportes de tu madre y MI abuelo.

Leah: Entrar sin permiso es de mala educación…

Renesmee: La misma Sue, me lo pidió ( " que vas a saber tu de educación tu te robaste a mi novio " Penso Renesmee)

Leah: ¿ Porque no buscas los pasaportes y te largas de una vez de la casa?

Renesmee: Eso intento pero ALGO ME ESTA impidiendo concentrarme. (" ¿Por qué no te mueres y me dejas ser feliz?" Renesmee dijo en voz muy baja)

Leah: Cuanto siento que no seas FELIZ no es mi culpa que MI ESPOSO JACOB te dejara por mi. ( Renesmee gruño)

Renesmee: ¿Acaso tu conoces la felicidad?... Dime Leah … Eres feliz? ( Renesmee se paro con los pasaportes en la mano y se puso frente a frente con Leah, ella titubeo y resoplo antes de habalr)

Leah: Ustedes se conforman con tan poco, tu madre, no pudo con Jacob, lo hizo sufrir tanto, estuvo al borde de la locura cuando se dio cuenta que Bella iba a morir por tu culpa.

Renesmee: No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre … ( Renesmee empujo a Leah contra la pared).

Leah: Tu madre es una prostituta que se vendió al mejor postor, ella amaba a Jacob, pero lo dejo por el dinero de tu padre Y tuu tuuu.

Rensmee: Yo que? Dimee, Dímelo. ( los ojos de Renesmee comenzaron a tornarse rojos)

Leah: Eres una puta infeliz, yo me quede con Jacob y tu con nada, no sabes lo que siento cada noche cuando me hace el amor, A MI, A SU ESPOSA. Cada noche le doy un orgasmo ( Rensmee tomo del cuello a Leah y se le acerco lo suficiente a la garganta para que Leah comenzara a temblar)

Rensmee: Tu le haces el amor a las sobras que deje de Jacob, El hombre que te hace el amor, no es el LOBO al que yo lograba darle 4 orgasmos en cada encuentro. O tu no eres ni la mitad de mujer que soy yo ó el Jacob que te hace el amor, se quedo en mi cama y nunca va a la tuya… ( Leah intentaba entrar en fase pero Renesmee la tenia de la Garganta cortándole la respiración) … MI cama, su cama, la cama de mis padres, la cama de tu madre y Charlie, la cama de Seth, y todo el bosque …. HUELO MIEDO Leah y viene de ti. (Rensmee la soltó y camino hacia la puerta) … Te vas enterar de que tan PUTA puedo llegar a ser.

Leah: PERRA DESGRACIADA.

Rensmee: Mírate al espejo( Grito desde la puerta) Leah y veras a la perra reflejada en el ( Rensmee dio un portazo)

CONSULTORIO DE CARLISLE

Alice llama a Carlisle y le dice que Renesmee esta en peligro, no de muerte pero que siente a Jacob cerca de ella, por que, por momentos ella la perdía de vista, además le dice que Renesmee puede volverse un peligro eminente para los humanos, la imprimación no puede ser rechazada, si el lado humano de Renesmee se da por vencido, el lado vampiro puede tomar el control y convertirla en un neófito sediento de sangre humana, por ambas razones necesita un guardián, alguien que la controle, que apoye su lado humano, que se enfrente al neófito en ella y sobre todo que la apoye.

Carlisle piensa en Jasper, el tiene experiencia en el campo de los neófitos, además es la única persona a la que le puede confiar a su nieta, el lo llama. Jasper toca la puerta.

Carlisle: Como estas hijo?

Jasper: Bien, ocupado intentando vender el viñedo.

Carlisle: ¿Sabes como durmió Renesmee anoche?

Jasper: no muy bien y se quejo toda la noche, Bella le preparo el baño al amanecer. Ella gritaba por toda la casa, corriendo de su madre, parecía una niña de 5 años.

Carlisle: Técnicamente tiene 7, pero emocional y físicamente es una mujer, ella se comporta de esa manera para darle a su madre la oportunidad de hacerla sentir una madre de verdad, que puede cuidar de ella.

Jasper: Si ella se siente como una "mujer", la hubieras visto como salio vestida esta mañana, parecía que fuera a una playa como Copacabana.

Carlisle: Es normal, son sus hormonas y todo eso de la imprimación, ella es especial.

Jasper: y Nahuel que dice? El debe haber pasado por algo parecido. – Carlisle niega con la cabeza -

Carlisle: Las hormonas de las mujeres son más fuertes, el calor que siente inicialmente es producido por los estrógenos y la testosterona, en ella se elevan a la potencia N, todo influye en su respuesta sexual, la falta de sueño y la excitación, imagínate los poderes de un vampiro la atracción, la seducción en una mujer, su cuerpo tiene ciertas necesidades y lo grita.

Jasper: Pero, peroooo respuesta sexual? Excitación? De que hablas papá ella tiene 5 ó 7 años, cual atracción vampirica. Es una niña.

Carlisle: Tu ves algo de niña en ella?, Acabas de decir que ella se siente como una "mujer" Y cálmate vas a romper la silla, no creas que no vi, la puerta de tu cuarto, estas reaccionando algo raro respecto a ella.

Jasper: No No es asi

Carlisle: Ooooookkkk, el caso es que le sumo el aspecto de la IMPRIMACIÓN, Sam, esta preocupado por Renesmee y acabo de hablar con Alice ella dice que … ( el se quedo en silencio)

Jasper: Que ?

Carlisle: Hijo Renesmee necesita mucha ayuda, más de la que le puedo dar yo e incluso Alice, que esta con Nahuel investigando para ver que puede hacer.

Jasper: Ellos se fueron de Luna de Miel, no están investigando nada …

Carlisle: Jasper – El toma asiento cerca de su hijo – Renesmee es la IMPRIMACIÓN de Jacob y lo sigue siendo así el este casado con otra. El esta respondiendo como hombre ante su mujer, eso afecta Renesmee, ella esta a puertas de renunciar al humano que tiene para poder negar la imprimación es la única manera

Jasper: No entiendo

Carlisle: Si deja de ser humana, se convertiría en Neófita además lo menos importante es que Jacob sigue deseando a mi nieta, sexualmente hablando. – Jasper rompió la silla – por eso no puede ayudarla su padre, el la mataría, si se diera cuenta de tu sabes.. si de eso.

Jasper: Y Emmet, Rosaline, Nahuel, y Alice, y mamá?

Carlisle: Emmet, no se toma nada en serio, Rosaline se comería a Jacob y Alice y Nahuel, ninguna es una buena opción, te aseguro que ir de comprar no es una buena terapia- los dos se reian- y Nahuel, asegura que no es bueno para el ayudarla en ese aspecto y los neófitos son tu especialidad, no digo que ella se valla a convertir en una peroo

Jasper: Pero Ed puede ayudarla ó Bells?

Carlisle: Jasper no entiendes, necesita calmarse, ella no sabe que lo que siente es producido por su mismo deseo de rechazar la imprimación y sus padres no pueden saber que ella puede dejar de ser humana mucho menos pueden saber que Renesme y Jacob llevaban una vida sexual activa,

Jasper: Vida Sexual Activa… - se paro y le dio la espalda a Carlisle – yo no puedo ayudarle en eso.

Carlisle: No te insinúo que la "ayudes" de esa manera, hablo de utilizar tus dones, para que Renesme no sea un peligro potencial para los humanos, para que Renesmee no se vuelva a una asesina, ni que vuelva a buscar a Jacob, para nada, el puede hacer que su voluntad se termine en la basura.

Japer: Yo , yoo, voy a cazar. Ee mmm

Carlisle: Hijo prométeme que esconderás lo que te he dicho de Renesmee para Edward., igual piénsalo – Jasper abre la puerta y rompe el picaporte al salir.

Jasper: Lo intentare.

(DOMINGO EN LA CASA CULLEN)

En la casa Cullen era día familiar, casi todos estábamos reunidos en el comedor, Mis padres y mis abuelos jugaban poker en un lado de la mesa, Rosaline, me pintaba las uñas de los pies, ambas estábamos sentadas en el suelo, papá había acabado de ganar otra partida.

Esme: Hijo sabes que es de mala educación hacer trampa.

Edward: Mamá yo no hago trampa – dijo silbando –

Bella: Cariño, no es justo con ellos.

Edward: Lo dices porque tú me haces trampa a mi, no puedo leer tu mente.

Bella: Pero lo sabias desde el primer día que me conociste., Eso fue lo que te atrajo de mi.

Edward; Eso y tu delicioso olor – Papá le dio un beso a mamá

Rensmee: Aggrrr, porfavor.

Edward: Rosaline ahórrate tus comentarios.

Rosalie: Pero si yo no dije nada, la que hablo fue tu hija – Ella protesto y un sonoro golpe se escucho a lo lejos –

Rensmee: Abuela cuanto te apuesto que dentro de 10 segundos entra Emmet de mal genio por esa puerta.

Esme: ¿Haber dime, que quieres?

Renesmee: Una de tus botellas de vino, descorchada y servida .. justo despues de que entre el .. en

6

5

4

3

2

1

Emmet: Siempre haces trampa, como es posible que ganaras si, eres esquelético y tan escuálido como Alice o Bellá, no voy a volver a luchar contigo, además talaste el árbol.

Jasper: No hice nada – Jasper entro y tomo asiento al lado de Esme, le dio un beso , ella se paro y salio del comedor – Y tumbaste el árbol al caer sobre el. – todos en la sala se reían.

Esme: Toma mi cielo, que lo disfrutes – le sirvió una copa –

Renesmee: La próxima apuesto, tu isla

Emmet. ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Emmet acostándose en el suelo sobre las piernas de Rosaline –

Rosaline: Cariño tu sobrina aposto que tu perderías la lucha.

Emmet: Bicho no serias capas?

Renesmee: Tio nunca, yo aposte que entrarías por la puerta de mal genio .. son 2 cosas diferentes

Jasper: Y ganaste una botella de vino , bien Res – Jasper guiño el ojo a Rensmee-

Renesmee: Quieres?. – ella se paro y le sirvió una copa –

Emmet: Porque le das a el?

Renesmee: Porque te gano y entraste de mal genio, el me "ayudo" a ganar la botella de vino.

Edward: Es justo eres muy inteligente hija.

Bella: Pero ¿Por qué apostaste a favor de Jasper.?

Rensmee: Mamá yo no aposte a favor de el, aposte a favor de por la actitud de Jasper .

Jasper: Mi actitud? Eso es bueno ó malo?

Rensmee: Eres táctico en las luchas, Emmet siempre comienza a brincar y cantar canciones de Bob el constructor antes de enfrentarse a cualquiera, eso lo desconcentra, pero tú joven Whitlock desde que das el primer paso, para dirigirte al patio estas en silencio… lo que indica concentración y que estudias al oponente.

Jasper: Me sorprende Cullen ¿Cómo lo haces?

Rensmee: Se trata de observar las cosas.

Edward: Ella tiene ese talento, sabe mucho de las personas solo con observarlas, muchas veces me entrometo en su cabeza, no por espiarla, sino por el placer de escuchar lo que piensa de las personas y Rose, no puedo hablar de eso, se lo prometí

Renesmee: Papá .. hay cosas que no debes decirlas …

Emmet: Vamos Ed, cuéntame… mmm haber que piensa de Nahuel, puedes decirlo el no esta aquí.

Papá soltó la boca, Rosaline le ofreció un buen trago de vino y dijo que yo pensaba que Nahuel era virgen cuando conoció a Alice, el ahora esta obsesionado con el sexo, gracias al desmedido gusto de ella por tener relaciones, Rosaline, grito no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Mamá se ruborizo, yo dije que eso indicaba que era verdad, Mamá era la confidente de Alice, así que ella debía saberlo y se lo estaba escondiendo a papa, Carlisle fue por más vino a la bodega, cuando llego, papá decía que Alice estaba totalmente enamorada de Nahuel, más de lo que estuvo de Jasper, el coloco una cara triste, yo me le acerque y le dije al oído.

Renesmee: No porque no te amara, ella lo hacia y aun se preocupa por ti, solo que Nahuel a diferencia tuya, es más manejable, tu tienes un geniecito del carajo, ella no podía controlarte en muchos momentos, a Nahuel si lo maneja con un dedo – le di un beso en la mejilla y le serví más vino –

Edward: Ella tiene razón Jas, , dice la verdad – Yo mire a Jasper y le saque la lengua –

Rosalie exigió saber sobre lo que Papá, Jasper y yo, hablábamos, la abuela pregunto sobre lo que yo pensaba de ella, Papá le comento que yo veía en mi abuela a una mujer que cuidaba a todos, porque había tenido una gran perdida, cuando la abuela se mueve, lo hace con tal cuidado y de una manera tan delicada que no le haría daño a nadie, con cada una de sus acciones le agradece al abuelo haberle dado una familia, a ella se le resbalo una lagrima y Carlisle la abrazo.

Emmet: Vamos a ver , Bicho mmmm dinos algo de tus amigos Angela y Ben.

Rensmee: No les va a gustar– Emmet sirvió una roda de vinos para todos – Ángela sabe que hay algo raro, en mi familia y sabe que debe esconder muchas cosas a papá, es algo como cooperación femenina, ella no nos tiene miedo, o mejor dicho, no les tiene miedo, se siente cómoda en esta casa, ha pensado a considerar que somos alienígenas

Todos se rieron, Rosaline alzo la mano, pidiendo que siguiera con ella, le dije que en la alcoba le gustaba actuar papeles para incitar a Emmet, que ella de todas las Cullen podía darse por bien servida es a la que más satisfacción sexual, obtiene y a pesar de no ser el mejor dotado, es el más creativo, en ese aspecto.

Emmet: ¿Cómo que no soy el mejor dotado?

Renesmee: Emmet, no te apenes. – Renesmee se paro un poco lejos de los 4 hombres –

Edward: Hija aleja esas imágenes de tu cabeza ya …. Y no pienses en mi.

Rensmee: Papa, si Emmet quiere una explicación, tengo que hacerlo.

Edward: Me niego.

Rosaline: Edward por amor de Dios, madura, tu hija no tiene la culpa de que tu no satisfagas bien a tu mujer – Rosaline fastidiaba a Ed –

Carlisle: Eres mi nieta y claro esto con un interés científico, como puedes decir que Emmet no es el mejor dotado.

Renesmee: Promentanme que no se van a enojar – los 3 alzaron la mano y prometieron no molestarse –

Les dije que había un mito que decía que según el hombre calzara, así era el tamaño de su pene, los 4 se miraron los pies, además se dice que de el tamaño de el dedo meñique del hombre es 3 veces el tamaño de su miembro., los 3 se miraron el dedo y comenzaron a hacer cálculos mentales, Esme soltó una carcajada y menciono que talvez no era un mito era realidad. También les dije que podía decir como era su manejo en la intimidad respecto a la manera en que tocaban su rostro.

Rensmee: pero ese tema no es de mi incumbencia.

Carlisle: Renesmee ¿Por qué piensas que Jasper es homosexual?

Jasper: Exijo una explicación – Jasper se rio y tomo más vino – Estas equivocada.

Renesmee: Yo nooo no dije esoo – yo me puse roja, no podía mirar a Jasper –

Edward: Pero lo pensaste cielo.

Rensmee: Gracias papá – lo mire y le mande un mensaje por el privado –

Edward: No cielo, se que no me vas a matar.

Yo me tome lo que quedaba de vino en la copa, y me serví una más llena , seguido me la trague, sin respirar, bueno, por orden de zapato, dedo de la mano y elimino a papá … de primero a ultimo, Jasper, El abuelo, Emmet y Nahuel , respire profundo, me quería meter bajo tierra, Emmet es un gatito, Nahuel, pues también complace a Alice en todo, va bien, evito hablar del abuelo porque es mi abuelo y Jasper mejor no digo nada porque estaba equivocada.

Rosalie: ¿Por qué pensabas que acá mi hermano "gemelo" era homo?

Renesmee: Parece que le tiene miedo a las mujeres ó hasta pereza, no se acerca mucho a las mujeres de la casa, excepto a la abuela y es de saber que los homo aman sus madres demasiado.

Bella: llego a la conclusión de que le tenía miedo a ella.

Emmet: Es que quien no le tiene miedo a un bicho raro.

Rensmee: Bobo y tu lo tienes pequeño, como mujer eso da más miedo, sin decir más me retiro a dormir, tengo clase temprano y debo ir al bosque a buscar revelación e inspiración.

Bella: Otro cuadro?

Rensmee: Bodegones de un tal Green algo, un señor que amaba la naturaleza , buenas noches a todos – dije sin mirar a Jasper -


	15. Así de perra puedo llegar a ser

CHICAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS .. un abrazooo

* * *

Renessme se arreglaba frente al espejo, lo que iba a hacer solo era para vengarse de ella .... habia tomado una desición que iba a cambiarle la vida

* * *

(CASA DE SAM, RESERVACIÓN)

Jacob: … No creo que sea un gran problema…

Sam: Me harias un gran favor si cubres todo el pueblo.

Jacob: Cualquier cosa que ayude a Emily a ser feliz - Jacob le guiño el ojo a Sam-

Sam: Es nuestro aniversario y me prohibió salir a patrullar. " Me quiere solo para ella"

Jacob: Te debe tener preparada una gran noche (Jacob mueve la pelvis de manera divertida)

Sam: No tengo la menor idea, desde anoche se la pasa al teléfono. Tampoco tengo permitido estar aquí, pero salio de compras y el hambre me mata (Jacob abrió el horno)

Jacob: UUU es la receta de los panecillos de canela de Esme Cullen.

Sam: Cierra eso , me mata si sabe que estuve cerca.

Afuera de un taxi, Emily y Renesmee se bajan con unas bolsas, llenas de alimentos, el viento sopla y Renesmee lleva un delicado y casi transparente vestido blanco, dentro de la casa, Jacob Black en medio de una conversación con Sam voltea el rostro dejándose llevar por el familiar olor que entra por la puerta, Emily entra y sorprende a Jacob con un panecillo en la boca, y atrapa a su marido cuando intenta escapar. Jacob esta a unos pasos del comedor cuando Nessy entra , el viento suelta su cabello que cae, desordenadamente sobre su rostro y ella con las manos ocupadas , hace un movimiento con la cabeza , para hacer que este vuelva a su lugar, Jacob no parpadea mientras mira a Renesmee con la boca abierta.

Emily: No te atrevas a escapar viejo lobo …. Que hacías en la casa? - Sam besa a su mujer en ambos ojos para despues darle un tierno beso en la boca –

Sam: Fue Jacob, el olor de los panecillos lo atrajeron. – Sam también volteo a ver a Renesmee-

Emily: Sean caballerosos y ayúdenos con estos paquetes, afuera hay más. Jacob es el único que te vas a comer.

Jacob: Si señora …

Emily: Deja de babear y ayuda a Renesmee con los paquetes.

El se acerca a Renesmee y recibe casi todos los paquetes, ella sale por los otros, cuando están afuera, el baja las escalas para tomar una bolsa grande, que descansa sobre un pedazo de madera, Jacob mira Renesmee que deja caer unas latas, el corre a ayudarla al agacharse Jacob se da cuenta que ella no trae ropa interior, Renesmee conciente de lo que sucede, mira a a Jacob que tiene sus ojos mirando entre sus piernas.

Renesmee: ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Jacob se ruboriza, ella entra a la casa, el apenado entra y Emily lo recibe con un grito.

Emily: ¿Cuántos bollos te comiste Jacob?

Jacob: Yo .. yo buenoo. ( Renesmee pasa a su lado y le sonríe)

Emily: ¿Por qué?

Renesmee: Siempre mirando y metiendo la mano donde no debes Jacob Black… te vas a buscar un problema…

Sam: Para que son los bollos y tantas bolsas y comidas?

Emily: Vamos Sam… No te debe importar.

Renesmee: Por ahora … ( Ella toma 2 paquetes grandes de papás fritas y 1 pedazo de torta de chocolate se los lleva a Jacob y Sam) Esto para Ti Sam y la torta para El SEÑOR casado Jacob Black

Renesmee y Emily se meten a la cocina, ambas chicas se recogen el cabello y comienzan a trabajar en la cocina.

Sam: No me malinterpretes, amo mi mujer…. Pero Renesmee … Tiene una belleza casi pornográfica … cuando la miro olvido que es mitad sanguijuela.

Jacob: Lo mismo piensan los demás, hasta Paúl que odia a los vampiros, la ve irresistible, ( el gruñe) cuando era mi novia nadie me lo decia?

Sam: Eso era, porque ERA tu novia… ahora podemos hablar libremente – suelta una carcajada)

…..

Renesmee en el sótano, salía del baño cuando Jacob rápidamente la tomo de la cintura, volviendo a entrar al baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Jacob: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Renesmee: ahora estoy …. - Se acerco al rostro de Jacob - … metida con mi ex, en el baño de Emily.

Jacob:¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me incitas así?

Jacob se arrodillo en el suelo, con una mano subió la falda blanca de Renesmee que no se oponía a los movimientos de Jacob, el con la mano libre abrió los labios vaginales de Renesmee y metió el dedo en su interior busco su clítoris y lo dejó al descubierto como quien abre una fruta y la admira antes de comérsela, le acerco la lengua y ella suspiro.

Jacob: Estas hermosa …..¿Por qué no me detienes? .. - El dio unos lengüetazos abrió un poco más las piernas de Renesmee y suspiró.-

Renesmee: Por que N O Q U I E R O - Le tomo la cabeza y lo acerco más a ella –

(CASA JACOB BLACK)

Jacob: Eso de acariciarme la pierna sin importar quién nos viera, me excitó a morir (le dijo mientras ella lo llevaba hacia la cama dejando la puerta abierta.

Rensmee: He soñado con hacerlo en la cama donde duermes con ella.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el . –

Jacob: En hacerte el amor cómo un endemoniado! En la cama de …-

Rensmee: En la cama que compartes con tu esposa. – Ella lo tumbo con delicadeza en la cama

Jacob: Mi Nessy - (el suspiro)-

Rensmee: Jacob – (el se acomodo en la cama, ella se paro frente a el) – me has extrañado?

Jacob: No sabes cuanto (Jacob tomo por las caderas a Renesmee acercándola, su estomago, le dio un beso en el vientre.) Hueles tan bien.

Renesmee: Jacob, me necesitas? (Jacob subió sus manos para piernas de Renesmee, sus manos se perdieron entre la falda de la chica)

Jacob: Eres muy mala Nessy, (el acariciaba las caderas desnudas de Renesmee)

Renesmee: Te gusta ( El tomo el vestido de Renesmee y se deshizo de el) Lo que ves?

Jacob: Como se te ocurre aparecerte en casa de Sam así? (Jacob se paro y tomo de la mano a Renesmee le hizo dar un vuelta para verla totalmente desnuda)

Renesmee: Así como? (ella se soltó de el, lo sentó de nuevo en la cama )

Jacob: Con ese vestidito blanco (Renesmee camino hasta afuera de la puerta y se sentó en el barandal de las escalas) Sin ropa interior. Pude olerte desde que te bajaste del auto.

Renesmee: Sabia que estabas alli …..Para mis padres estoy en otro estado por cosas de mi Universidad… Ven aquí. ( el se paro y se apresuro a salir del cuarto) Jacob … lo que yo quiero es que toda tu -( ella le abrió el pantalón haciendo que los botones volaran por todo el pasillo)- la manada se entere de lo que vamos a hacer. -(Ella deslizo las manos por todo su pecho y le dio un beso en una de sus tetillas )- TODOS.

Jacob: No puedo. (Ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso lujurioso)

Renesmee: ¿No quiere hacerme el amor? ¿No me deseas?

Jacob se beso a Renesmee con la misma intensidad y ella lo besó cariñosamente, el fue bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, los acaricio y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen, intento abrir las piernas de ella, pero Renesmee las cruzo, impidiéndole el paso.

Jacob: Por favor, dime que no termina aquí -(le suplico)- MALDITASEA ABRE LAS PIERNAS –(ella soltó una risa burlona)

Renesmee: Mis piernas están cerradas hasta que tus lobitos y lobita –(ella hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra)- reciban una transmisión en vivo, en directo y a todo color de lo que quiero que me hagas.

Jacob: NO PUEDO –(el gruño)- NO PUEDO tendría que entrar en fase ….

Renesmee: JACOB BLACK no me mientas –(Renesmee se arrodillo y ante Jacob y le dio un beso delicado a su erección, el tembló)- se que puedes hacerlo, te vi hacerlo un par de veces cuando estábamos en casa de Charlie para ahuyentar a Seth. -( Renesmee llevo sus manos al borde del boxer, volvió a poner sus labios la erección de Jacob y comenzó a bajar el boxer muy despacio)-

Jacob: Por favor linda te necesito (sus palabras eran urgentes, su voz estaba entre cortada)

Renesmee: Puedo darte lo que quieres (ella bajo el boxer por completo) Esta enorme… -(el comenzó a temblar como cuando estaba a punto de entrar en fase)-. Por favor no te hagas esto .. –(ella soltó su aliento tibio frente al miembro de Jacob)-

Jacob: Yo lo estoy intentando (ella se paro dejando a Jacob apoyado contra la baranda de madera y tomo su vestido del suelo, comenzó a abotonárselo)

Renesmee: Yo no quiero un intento… Quiero que ellos lo vean. (Ella paso cerca de el en dirección a la puerta, Jacob gruño y la apretó contra la pared)

Jacob: Hueles tan exquisito… no sabes cuánto me gustaría tenerte, desnuda para siempre y dispuesta a hacer lo que yo quiero. ( el le quito el vestido y este fue a dar a las escalas)

Renesmee: Vamos Lobito … dime que están escuchando, "viendo" … ahora mismo… -(Jacob cerro los ojos, Un aullido se escucho fuera de la casa)- Quien es?

Jacob: Es Jared. ( Jacob le beso los hombros) Me estas matando Nessy, te necesito ahora.

Renesmee: Y ella? Me esta viendo ella? Quiero que esa vea lo que yo siento cada noche cuando te acuestas con ella( Renesmee jalo a Jacob hacia si misma, mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaban)- ….Me lo debes Lobito

Jacob: Tienes toda la tarde libre? (Jacob le mordió el cuello)

Renesmee: Si TODA LA TARDE –(el le lambió el cuello)

Jacob:¿Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera,, en el lugar que quiera? …. ( Ella afirmo con la cabeza) Dices que toda la tarde?…

Renesmee: Hasta las 9 de la noche. ( ella subió una de las manos de Jacob y lamió la muñeca) puedes hacer lo que quieras donde quiera y como quieras ( ella enterró sus dientes en la muñeca de Jacob y comenzó a succionar su sangre) Extrañaba el sabor tu sangre. ( el jadeo)

Jacob: Esta hecho.

Jacob la tomo entre sus manos y la cargo, entro con ella besándola y la recostó sobre la cama delicadamente, el se acomodo frente a ella, para abrirle las piernas, mientras ella juguetona las cerraba, para hacerlo desesperar.

Jacob: Eres hermosa. La mujer más hermosa sobre todo el planeta. (el tomo a la chica de los muslos y la puso en la posición perfecta para penetrarla) Estoy en el cielo.

P.O.V

Jacob

Comencé despacio y no la penetraba tan hondo, yo necesitaba hacerlo más rudo, y así lo hice. Ingrese por completo en ella y hice gemir, escucharla placer inaudito, ella llevo comenzó a acariciar mi vientre y llevo uno de sus dedos hasta su clítoris. Yo me sorprendí y deje de moverme, toque su clítoris, ella fue la que comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, mis ojos no se apartaban de mis dedos en su clítoris.

Renesmee: Vamos lobito Hazlo como te gusta

Jacob la tomo de la cintura y le dio vuelta, ella recostó sus manos en la cama y la coloque en la posición de "perrito", ingrese de nuevo en ella y comencé a penetrarla con fuerza, mi excitación crecía mientras la escuchaba gemir. Yo estaba a punto de explotar dentro de ella, pero necesitaba verla a la cara, mirarla a los ojos, volví a ponerla en misionero. Estaba con mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, nuestras respiraciones se cortaban y yo sentía ni poder abrir los ojos de tanto placer, ella me tenía abrazado, sentía sus pezones rozando mi pecho. La mire y de ella salio un entre cortado " Mas duro", la penetre más rápido que nunca, …me paralice cuando ella me lo tomo de las nalgas y me presiono contra ella, termine en su interior. Me recosté sobre ella y me abrazo.

Jacob: Me encanta cuando tienes esa carita de deseo y lujuria, me encantas…

Renesmee: Me gusta … ( ella jugaba con mi cabello)

Jacob: Mi nuevo corte de pelo? ( ella subió mi rostro e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, se separo de mi cuando nos falto la respiración)

Rensmee: Cuando terminas… como gimes.

Jacob: Eso lo produces tu Nessy, solo tu.

Renesmee: Quiero escucharlo otra vez ( ella se mordió el labio)

Ella me beso y la moví hacia al lado yo me acosté detrás de ella, levante un poco su pierna e introduje mi pene en su vagina. Comencé despacio jugando con sus labios.

Renesmee: Hazlo de una buena vez…. Te quiero AHORA

Jacob: Desearía que pudieras ver esto.. estas tan …. DIOS (Grite al mismo tiempo que la penetraba)….

.. .. ..

Jacob: Nessy solo falta una hora … ( sus dedos buscaban algo entre las piernas de Renesmee.)

Renesmee: Te molestaría si?

Jacob: Dime ( el introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y comenzó gemir) ¿Qué quieres?

Renesmee: Estaba pensando que ¡ .. ( El seguía ocupado entre sus piernas) Mmmm mmmm Jacob mmmm

Jacob: Dime que quieres linda?

Renesmee: Este … te molestaría decirle a tu … a ella que espere otra hora más ( Jacob la tomo y la acerco al borde de la cama el se arrodillo en el suelo, mirándola entre las piernas , extasiado)

Jacob: No hay palabras para describir lo culpable que me siento por mi mat… Hare lo que me pidas.

El la tomo de las piernas y empujo su cuerpo hacia ella con fuerza, el dio un leve suspiro mitras la envestía por 4ta vez, Jacob daba muestras de sentir un placer enorme, empezó a mover las caderas en vaivén entrando cada vez mas profundo en Renesmee …….Jacob acelero los movimientos y ella se dio cuenta que esta muy cerca del clímax, apretando su interior y marcando sus movimientos de cadera, Jacob subió el rostro y comenzó a temblar sin dejar de penetrarla, el emitió un fuerte aullido, sin dejar de moverse, ni salir de ella.

Renesmee: Dime que amas.

Jacob: TE AMO RENESMEE , ME ENCANTA HACERTE EL AMOR (el gimió! Con dificultad, excitación y satisfacción, termino aullando de nuevo, bañado en sudor sobre Renesmee)

(CASA DE LOS CULLEN)

Bella hablaba al teléfono con Alice, ella tenia una acalorada discusión, cuando Renesmee entro, se acerco y le dio un beso a su madre, subió a su cuarto, Bella se limpio unas lagrimas de los ojos.

Bella: Estas segura que esa era la única posibilidad?

Alice: Es la única solución. Eso debía pasar, Y Jasper donde esta?

Bella; Esta con Esme, ella intenta persuadirlo para que no vuelva a Italia.

Alice: Tranquila, el no se enterara de esto, no por ahora… Necesitare estar otras 3 semanas para evitar a Edward.

Bella: Aun no se, si no podré decirle nada a mi esposo.

Alice: Por el bien de tu hija. NO LO VAS A HACER.

Bella: Mi hija acaba de ….. estaba con …. ( su mano golpeo la mesa)

Alice: Si eso no sucedía, Jasper volvería a Italia, por lo menos ahora .. se quedara cerca de Renesmee


	16. Consecuancias

NIÑAS gracias por los REVIEWS ... abrazos .. espero que les guste este cap.

* * *

Tomar una decisión.

Jasper mira sus manos llenas de sangre, al que consideraban el eslabón mas débil, había acabado de pasar por una de las experiencias más duras para un vampiro "vegetariano", toda la historia que Edward le contó del León y la Oveja ahora las entendía, el carnívoro León había encontrado un Oveja golpeada y sangrante y contrario a su actuar natural, no la caso, el León gentilmente había lamido las heridas de la Oveja para ayudarla a sanar. Jasper coloco, una toalla también ensangrentada, en una bolsa de basura, se miro fijamente en el espejo, sus ojos, que casi siempre tendían al color miel, ahora contaban con un color carmesí, un carmín brillante , el color de la sangre que llevaba en su camisa era igual al de sus ojos, se quito la camisa azul claro, " otra camisa Italiana perdida" pensó, era lo mejor, no soportaría volver a vestir una prenda que tuviera el intenso olor de ese precioso liquido que le pertenecía a ella, abrió la bolsa y la metió dentro de ella, se lavo las manos, había cierto temblor en sus dedos, nunca había sentido tanto miedo de hacerle daño a alguien, se repetía una y otra vez, que nadie tenia el derecho de agredir con de esa manera a alguien y menos a una mujer, que representaba todo lo dulce y puro de los humanos, ella nunca le había hecho daño a nadie, por lo menos no intencionalmente, se mojo el rostro y ordeno su rubio cabello, cuando la sintió sollozar, rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto y se agacho a mirarla, toco su frente, todavía tenia fiebre, pero ahora por lo menos estaba limpia y segura, en la casa de su familia nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo así de nuevo, tomo las ropas rasgadas de Renesmee y las metió dentro de la bolsa, debía deshacerse de todo eso, se lo había prometido cuando limpiaba sus heridas y esperando que no quedaran marcas de los rasguños, ella era demasiado hermosa para tener marcas de luchas en su cuerpo, Ness volvio a sollozar esta vez tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y dijo su nombre.

Jasper: Aquí estoy preciosa , Aquí estoy – ella se paro todavía débil, por el encuentro que había tenido-

Renesmee: Jasper no me dejes sola . – el la acostó en la cama, a su lado –

Jasper: No lo voy a hacer - "maldición no puedo dejarte" –penso

El había echo todo lo posible para evitar estar tan cerca de ella, había obviado el pedido de su padre de ayudarle, había echo caso omiso a las palabras de su madre, para que se quedara en Forks, miraba el boleto de avión que residía sobre la mesa de noche, junto a uno de los esmaltes rosas de Renesmee, se reía de si mismo y de la manera en que ella se había apoderado, de su cuarto, de su ropa y ahora de el. El sonreía mientras le secaba las lágrimas, aunque dormida, estaba llorando, el sentía un hueco en su alma, ese día Jasper descubrió que tenía alma.

.

.

***FLASH BACK***

Jasper había decidido volver a Italia, ya se había despedido de sus padres, solo le faltaba conseguir el valor de despedirse de Renesmee, le resultaba triste tener que despedirse de su "propia dosis perosnal de heroína", Edward había utilizado ese término para referirse a Bella cuando ella era aun humana y el sabia que si no se alejaba de Renesmee podía volverse adicto a ella.

Le tomo un buen rato salir de su cuarto, dejo las maletas cerca de la puerta y se paro en frente del cuarto de Renesmee, que quedaba a unos cuantos pasos del suyo, la puerta estaba entre abierta, por lo que no tuvo la necesidad de tocar, empujo el picaporte, entro e inmediatamente sintió el olor freso de la sangre de la joven, pero ella no estaba en el cuarto, miro sobre la cama y vio gotas de sangre, se miro la mano con que toco el picaporte, estaba manchada, el suelo estaba pintado por pasos ensangrentados que lo llevaron al baño, allí frente al espejo, Renesmee se sostenía del lavamanos recogiéndose el cabello, para limpiarse la cara.

Jasper se quedo de una pieza, ella estaba allí parada llena de sangre, y tenia las ropas rasgadas, el intento hablar pero su voz no salía de su garganta, ella volteo su cara hacia la izquierda, para mirarse el cuello y lo vio allí parado, en silencio, sin pensarlo se arrojo entre los brazos de Jasper y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. El respondió el abrazo, nunca había sentido tanto miedo emanando de una persona, Renesmee temblaba entre sus brazos, el intentaba controlarse así mismo, no por temor a hacerle daño, Jasper estaba sintiendo dolor, el también tenia miedo.

Jasper le pidió que le dijera que le había pasado, quien le había causado esas heridas, ella no hablaba, ni se movía, el la ayudo a quitarse la ropa, se agacho al suelo, subió la mirada y la vio, allí desnuda, solo con ropa interior, desprotegida y completamente hermosa, tomo un paño lo mojo y comenzó a limpiar sus piernas, rastros de garras eran descubiertas por todo su cuerpo a medida que Jasper limpiaba la sangre, el comenzó a temblar, al voltearla, de espaldas pudo notar que de una de las heridas no dejaba de salir sangre, regó su ponzoña por toda su lengua y la paso por la herida de la espalda de Renesmee, la herida comenzó a cerrarse, luego puso su mirada en la mano izquierda de ella, cuando la abrió encontró, una cortada más profunda, el menciono a Carlisle, pero ella cerro la mano y se alejo se Jasper, sin duda no quería que nadie de la familia se diera cuenta que había sido brutalmente atacada, el volvió a abrazarla, para luego tomarle la mano y con su lengua limpiarla por completo, cuando la cortada estuvo visible, paso su lengua sobre ella llena de su ponzoña y para que se cerrara.

Renesmee no había dicha nada, cuando limpio su piel, sintió un asqueroso sabor a lobo, el cuerpo de ella tenia el olor característico del animal que ahora EL tanto odiaba, aun así cuando la llevo a la cama, después de haber limpiado el cuarto y haberse quitado su camisa ensangrentada, se había acostado a su lado, abrazándola.

.

.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Espero que estuviera lo suficientemente dormida y abrió sus maletas las que ya tenia preparadas para viajar y alejarse de ella y saco una camisa y salio del cuarto sin hacer ningún ruido, en menos de lo esperado se encontraba en La Push, entro al nuevo taller de los Black, sin importarle que el, un solo vampiro se tuviera que enfrentar a esa manada de lobos, Jared y Quill, caminaban detrás de el, no entendían que estaba haciendo ese vampiro violando los términos del tratado territorial, pero veían que tenia una gran rabia contenida y no lo tocaron esperando que no hiciera nada malo para no enfrentarse a el, en una mano el vampiro cargaba una jeringa metálica , con un aguja lo bastante grande para hacerle daño a alguien, Jacob se asusto cuando la aguja le rozo la tela de la camisa.

Jasper: TU – coloco la pesada y marmolea mano de golpe sobre el escritorio –

Jacob: Que haces aquí?

Jasper: Ves esto – despego la jeringa de la pared – esto es mi ponzoña, considéralo una advertencia SI TE ATREVES A PONER TU GARRA UNA VEZ MÁS SOBRE RENESMEE , LA PROXIMA VEZ NO FALLARE.

Leah: Jasper Cullen sal de aquí – Leah había entrado y tomaba al apuesto y colérico vampiro de los brazos.

Jasper: ENTENDISTE JACOB BLACK, por tu bien que jamás se te ocurra tocarla de nuevo, desde hoy el tratado territorial tiene nuevos limites y ahora es Renesmee, no te acerques a ella. Y yo mantendré mi boca cerrada.

Jacob: ¿Qué diablos paso?, ¿De que hablas? Yo ..daño ..no entiendo

Jasper: Ella no te pertenece, déjala en paz, si a Res se le parte una uña o tiene un encuentro con un maldito perro de los de tu especie, por 5 cm o 5 metros, yo mismo me encargare de que Rosaline venga por ti y tengas que utilizar muletas el resto de tu vida. ahora ella no esta sola.

En la mansión todos los Cullen miraban asombrados la rapidez con la que Edward ordenaba su música, había vuelto del viaje más feliz que un niño con un dulce, a pesar de que se había perdido su ropa, las cajas donde había empacado su valiosa colección de música y el computador aple de su hija habian aparecido por arte de magia.

Emmet: Ed me alegro mucho por ti. Ahora ya no tendras esa cara de amargado y privado de los placeres de sexo contigo - Emmet lo abrazo y Edward solto un gruñido

Rosalie: ¿Así que disfrutas más de la música que de el sexo? Mmmmmm que mal por ti Bella – Rosalie salio de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, siempre la hacia feliz poner de malas a Edward

Carlisle: Están completos?

Edward: Si, están todos papá aunque desordenados, alguien debió abrir las cajas. – Jasper toco la puerta del cuarto aunque estaba abierta.

Jasper: Carlisle acepto. – solo dijo eso y dio la vuelta con camino al tercer piso cruzando los brazos a su espalda -

Edward: ¿Qué pasa con el?

Carlisle: Quería volver a Italia, dice que ya no se siente parte de la familia.

Esme: Ayer me dijo que no le agradaba mucho los desencuentros que tiene con mi nieta – Esme tomo la caja con las pertenencias de Renesmee – Yo le dije que debía entenderla ella se comporta como una adolescente y le colma la paciencia.

Bella: ¿Y por eso decidió irse? Cielo debes hablar con el, debe pensar que mi hija lo odia, debes aclararle que a esa edad ella nos odia a todos. – Todos se reían –

Carlisle: lo convencí de no volver a Italia, va a manejar los negocios desde aquí y le dije que podía ponerse al día , así que le pedí inscribirse en unas clases de Historia y Teorías Administrativas.

Emmet: Jas tiene mucho tiempo libre y no tiene ninguna in sana adicción – Emmet jugaba con su PSP- aaaaa que maricadaaa me han matado.

Esme: Hablare con el sobre Res.

Bella: ¿Res?, como que Res? – Bella miraba a su esposo-

Emmet: Yo lo he inventado, ya no quiere su antiguo sobrenombre así que ahora sera Res, aunque ella siempre para mi será MI BICHO. – todo en Emmet mostraba felicidad –

.

.

(CUARTO DE RENESMEE – ANOCHECER)

Ella sintió llegar a Jasper, escucho como coloco un vaso metálico sobre la mesa de noche, noto como la cama cedía bajo el peso de Jasper y percibo como se desabotonaba la camisa, para tirarla sobre el suelo, gentilmente la ayudo a sentarse, el la sostenía, le paso el vaso y le dio de beber sangre, ella bebió lo que pudo, la acostó de nuevo y el se sentó al borde de la cama dándole la espalda a Renesmee, puso su rostro entre sus manos, había acabado de entrar SOLO a territorio enemigo y todavía seguía vivo, estaba siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración cuando la escucho hablar dormida, ella sin duda estaba soñando, se acostó a su lado para tratar de obviar sus sueños. Sin duda soñaba con Jacob.

Renesmee coloco su cabeza en el hombro de el logrando dormir casi 3 horas entre los brazos de Jasper, un sueño pacifico y relajante, el, por 3 horas pudo acariciarla, verla y sentirla de cerca, estaba asombrado de su belleza y encantado con tenerla a tan solo unos centímetros, uno de sus dedos se alojo sobre las venas del cuello de ella dejándose llevar por sus latidos, pudiendo entrar en un estado de serenidad total.

Jasper tomo la temperatura de Renesmee, tenia 49 grados, decidió hacerle tomar un baño, el la llamaba pero ella no se movía, sabia que estaba saliendo del sueño, la fiebre estaba comenzando a apoderarse de ella, el lleno la bañera y le agrego hielo.

Jasper: Cullen necesito que despiertes – ella seguía sin hablar- vamos "señorita" que tienes que tomar un baño con agua helada y no vas a querer despertar a todos en la casa con tus gritos.

Renesmee se movió y se acerco al rincón de la cama, Jasper se río, se quito los pantalones y la tomo en brazos, seguía riéndose.

Jasper: vamos mujer que no vas a tomar el baño sola.

Renesmee: A mi SI me da frio – ella se hundió en el cuello del vampiro haciendo que Jasper temblara –

Jasper: Hay que bajarte la temperatura.

Renesmee: Jasper no por favor.

Jasper: Además hueles asqueroso a animal.

Renesmee: Bájame – ella intento soltarse, sin querer el la habia ofendido. –

Jasper: Shhh lo sientoo , shhh disculpamee – ella seguía intentando soltarse –

Renesmee: Quieres soltarme , yo me puedo bañar sola – el la soltó y la puso de pies –

Jasper: Oooook camina tu solita si te sientes tan bien.

Renesmee se sostuvo de la puerta del baño, dio unos pasos sola, el estaba detrás de ella, cuidando que no cayera al suelo, ella respiro hondo y metió un pie en la bañera, iba a gritar, pero el le tapo la boca, en represaría ella lo mordió, el seguía con la mano en la boca de ella, que intentaba meter todo su cuerpo en el agua, tomo la mano de Jasper y la apretó.

Renesmee: Mierda, mierda, mierda…. – sin soltarle la mano a Jasper, acerco sus rodillas a su pecho y recostó la cabeza en la pared de la bañera – Tengo hambre.

Jasper salio del baño y volvió con el vaso con sangre, cuando ella comenzaba a temblar la ayudo a salir del agua, la envolvió en una sabana y la cargo hasta la cama, el se sentó con ella sobre las piernas.

Jasper: Estas muy mojada – el le secaba el cabello con una toalla – tan mojada como un pato – ella solto una risitaa-

Renesmee: Teecnicaaameeente Jassper Whiitloock, loos paatos nooo se moojan – el le gruño pero le acaricio el cabello –

Jasper: Sabelotodo – el podía sentir como la sangre de Renesmee corría y se aceleraba debido a la fiebre - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Renesmee: Tengooo muchoo calorr – el blanqueo los ojos –

Jasper: Por Dios si estas tiritando del frío. – Renesmee se apretó a el, hundió su cabeza en su pecho desnudo, sus labios se posaron sobre la clavícula de Jasper – Que haces? – Jasper sintio como se estremecía, movió la mano hacia la mesa de noche haciendo que la radio se encendiera -

Renesmee: Innnteentooo quee mee ayudes a quitarme ell calloorr

Jasper se acosto, Renesmee, se acomodo para quedar muy cerca de el, el le bajo el volumen a la música, se concentraba en la música, intentando alejar de su cabeza, las imágenes de Renesmee casi desnuda a su lado y pegada a su piel, ella se reia.

.com/watch?v=tPxJsZ1pUco

Renesmee: no te sabes la canción... – ella sonreia

Jasper: Noo. ¿A que tu tampoco? – ella subio la mirada, pero volvio a ponerse en la misma posición con los labios contra la piel de el – Cantalaa . porfavorrr

Renesmee: Y que gano?

Jasper: Por hoy no te vuelvo a bañar – ella sonrioo –

Renesmee: Ok .. – ella comienza a cantar , su aliento se riega por todo el pecho de Jasper hasta llegar a su boca y su nariz -

LAY WHERE YOURE LAYING  
DONT MAKE A SOUND  
I KNOW THEYRE WATCHING  
THEYRE WATCHING

ALL THE COMMONTION  
THE KIDDIE LIKE PLAY  
HAS PEOPLE TALKING

YOU  
YOUR SEX IS ON FIRE

THE DARK OF THE ALLEY  
THE BREAK OF THE DAY  
AHEAD WHILE IM DRIVING  
IM DRIVING

SOFT LIPS ARE OPEN  
THEM KNUCKLES ARE PALE  
FEELS LIKE YOURE DYING  
YOURE DYING

Renesmee comienza a sudar, a pesar de estar todavía mojada y cerca de el, aun tiene fiebre, Jasper le sopla para ayudarla, ella se suelta un poco la mojada sabana y sigue cantando, el coloca sus manos sobre los brazos de ella.

YOU  
YOUR SEX IS ON FIRE  
AND SO  
WERE THE WORDS TO TRANSPIRE

HOT AS A FEVER  
RATTLING BONES  
I COULD JUST TASTE IT  
TASTE IT

Jasper se para, la carga pero ella intenta zafarse de el, ella sabe bien que lo que el quiere es meterla a la ducha de nuevo, Renesmee logra caer al suelo, y se zafa de el, la sabana queda en Jasper, que la tira al suelo, para tomarla de los pies y las manos, vuelve a alzarla sobre los hombros y con ella se mete a la bañera.

BUT ITS NOT FOREVER  
BUT ITS JUST TONIGHT  
OH WERE STILL THE GREATEST  
THE GREATEST  
THE GREATEST

Renesmee: Pero si estoy cantando? – el coloca a Renesmee dentro del agua –

Jasper: Pero tienes fiebre, deja de pelear conmigo – ella lo abraza –

Renesmee: Pues no me voy a meter sola, tu también puedes vivir esta tortura a tu manera –

Jasper: Vamos, suéltame – ella hace que el se siente y ella se sienta sobre el. – De veras puedes actuar como una niña.

Renesmee: Recuuuerdalo tu meee tieeenes miiedoo - ella vuelve a meter su cara en la nuca de el –

Jasper: Renesmee Cullen no sabes lo que estas haciendoo.- el vierte agua en la cabeza de Renesmee-

Renesmee: Jaaaa

Jasper: Sigue cantando, me gusta.

YOU  
YOUR SEX IS ON FIRE  
YOU  
YOUR SEX IS ON FIRE  
AND SO  
WERE THE WORDS TO TRANSPIRE  
AND YOU  
YOUR SEX IS ON FIRE  
AND SO  
WERE THE WORDS TO TRANSPIRE

Renesmee: Te duelen? – Renesmee tocaba las señales en la piel de Jasper –

Jasper: Yo no siento dolor –el tenia la cabeza recostada en la pared con los ojos cerrados –

Ella recorrió cada una de las señales de Jasper, heridas de guerra, mordidas de neófitos, marcas de colmillos de las vampiro con que estuvo, los dedos de ella se deslizaban por la barbilla y el cuello de el. Renesmee estaba extasiada con la sensación que le dejaba la fria piel en sus dedos. El se quedaba quieto al parecer también le gustaba lo que sentía cuando ella lo tocaba.

Renesmee: ¿Qué se siente cuando a uno lo convierten? - El abrió los ojos, ella aun seguía los patrones de las marcas en media luna con un dedo, una y otra vez –

Jasper: Es un dolor inmenso, tu cabeza quiere explotar y arde, quieres morir allí mismo, pero la ponzoña activa todos tus sentidos, el dolor se multiplica y escuchas tu sangre correr por las venas, tu corazón se acelera – ella le puso la mano donde se encuentra el corazón- hasta que deja de latir, crees que todo termino pero es el principio de la agonía.

Renesmee: Se parece a lo que vengo sintiendo desde hace un buen rato. - ella volvió esconder su rostro en el cuello del vampiro y pego su nariz a la piel de Jasper y respiro hondo -

Jasper: ¿Qué haces?

Renesmee: Grabo tu olor en mi cabeza –

Jasper: ¿Por qué? – el le quita el cabello de la cara?

Renesmee: Por que a mi, TAMBIEN me gusta tu olor.- el le dio un beso en la frente y ambos se quedaron en silencio –


	17. Prefiero la sangre humana

Cap 18.

(CASA CULLEN)

Renesmee acababa de llegar del pueblo, hablaba por celular, paso por la sala, allí parte de los Cullen hablaban, ella solo alzo la mano en gesto de saludo, entro a la cocina, saco una coca cola y dejo su bolso sobre la mesa, camino con la coca cola, hasta el 5to piso, junto a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres estaba el nuevo ático, un lugar ordenado que Esme había convertido en su santuario Zen personal, allí la mujer vampiro guardaba recuerdos de años de inmortalidad, Renesmee se quito las botas y las medias para entrar descalza al lugar.

El lugar era hermoso, justo en la entrada una antigua colección de libros, junto con los álbumes fotográficos catalogados por año, persona y evento, miro un evento en especial, el de la boda de sus padres, 5 álbumes llenos de bonitos recuerdos y muchas muecas, intentaba buscar una fotografía donde salieran todos los integrantes de su familia pero en ninguna salían las 10 personas que necesitaba para lo que debía hacer, 40 minutos después y con muchas fotos en sus piernas y casi todos los álbumes abiertos, no había encontrado ninguna que pudiera utilizar, un libro de pasta roja, le llamo la atención, se paro y varias fotografías cayeron desordenadamente, cuando saco el libro del estante, se dio cuenta que se trataba de una primera edición de Drácula, abrió la portada y vio la firma de Bram Stoker allí debajo del titulo, y en la pagina de atrás unos garabatos más, no lograba ver lo que decía, ya comenzaba a oscurecer, salio hacia la terraza del lugar con el libro abierto, buscando un poco de luz, pero allí el azul de las nubes, con el negro de la noche se tornaban de rojo y naranja formando un atardecer boreal, ella se quedo mirando el cielo un rato, pero el olor a libro viejo, le recordó lo que tenia en sus manos y hundió su nariz un rato entre la portada y la primera pagina del libro, Renesmee se parecía mucho a su madre, le gustaba oler los libros, se interesó de nuevo en la firma del autor, con la mano derecha paso la primera pagina del libro, que revelaba una dedicación muy especial para:

"Para Jasper Whithlock un fiel lector de un escritor consagrado, firma Bram Stoker"

Rensmee: momento, Bram Stoker le firmo una primera edición de Dracula a Jasper – el papel rasgo el dedo del corazón a Renesmee – auuu , me corte auuu

Una fresca brisa hizo que el cabello de Renesmee cayera desordenadamente sobre su rostro y ella temblara al sentir la oleada de aire que le acaricio la piel, una delicada mano tomo su dedo .

Jasper: ¿Qué haces desordenando el lugar favorito de tu abuela?

Renesmee: Yoo buscaba – ella intentaba ordenar su cabello, sin soltar el libro e intentando zafarse de las manos del sostenían su dedo - yo queria .. aaa mi cabello

Renesmee soplaba buscando que su cabello tomara un poco de orden, pero no podía lograrlo, Jasper se río, mas para si mismo que para los dos, con la mano libre acaricio el cabello de la joven poniéndolo delicadamente en su lugar, para luego peinarse el mismo, ella miraba su dedo, del que salían unas gotas de sangre, el la miro a los ojos y se detuvo en la comisura de sus labios que se torcía mostrando algo de desagrado

Jasper: ¿Ahora resulta que no te gusta la sangre?

Renesmee: Lo que no me gusta es la sensación del corte… ¿A que vampiro no le gusta la sangre? – Jasper seguía inmerso en el rostro y los labios de la joven

Jasper: Depende del tipo de sangre … ¿Tu tienes alguna que prefieras? –el sonrió con algo de maldad –

Renesmee: No le digas a nadie , prefiero la de humano a la de animal –

Renesmee apenada subió la mirada al rostro de Jasper, le había dicho uno de sus más grandes secretos y temía que reaccionara mal, pero no encontró ninguna reacción en el rostro de Jasper, por lo menos no había desconcierto en el, Jasper estaba mirando el dedo de Renesmee del que aun salía sangre, el abrió los labios y se llevo a la boca el dedo sangrante de Renesmee, ingresándolo por completo, ella vio como el dedo se perdió dentro de la cavidad bucal de Jasper que cerro los labios y deslizo hacia fuera el dedo de la chica, que lo miraba sin exaltarse, el paso su lengua por la punta del dedo pero no toco la cortada, después lamió la sangre que salía de la pequeña herida, saboreo la sangre de Renesmee como solía saborear los más finos y delicioso vinos , pasando las gotas de sangre por sus papilas gustativas, empapando su sentido del gusto por completo hasta que su ponzoña lleno toda su boca, este la regó por su lengua para después, lamer la cortada del dedo de la chica y mirar como se cerraba, disfrutando de las últimas moléculas de sabor a sangre que quedaban en su lengua, el le soltó la mano a Renesmee, que lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Jasper: No se lo digas a nadie, pero yo también prefiero la sangre humana a la de animal. – La voz de Jasper ahora era de seda.

(CONSULTORIO CARLISLE CULLEN)

Carlisle: Con esta inyección, se te quitaran las nauseas no te quita la fiebre por lo menos podrás comer bien.

Renesmee: Seguro, si no mato a alguien primero.

Carlisle: Corazón. – el le mira los ojos – Cuando fue la vez que te alimentaste B deportivo, un SUBS plateado y azul, cuando Seth se poso a su lado y lo saludo.

Renesmee: Esta mañana, Jasper dejo el vaso con sangre anoche, como cada noche.

Carlisle: Me alegra que te cuide

Renesmee: Si soy Tannn Felizzzz – irónica-

Carlisle: creo que necesitas alimentarte un poco más

Renesmee: Más? Abuelo, si tomo más sangre me convierto en murciélago.

Carlisle: Renesmee, me preocupa que a pesar de estar saciada el color de tus ojos. No cambie .. es como si no estuvieras satisfecha… mañana te voy a hacer unos exámenes para estudiar eso ….que harás hoy?

Renesmee: Invite a almorzar a a Ángela y Ben, y luego nos iremos para la casa de Ángela, vamos a ayudarle a Ben en un trabajo sobre música latina.

Renesmee: Que la pases bien – el toma una caja de condones y sale con ella –

Carlisle: Res me dijo que habías chocado tu auto?

Ángela: Es verdad señor Cullen, contra un arbol.

Renesmee: Que tarada eres – Renesmee se rio –

Ángela: Pues por lo menos yo no olvido ipod en cualquier lugar.

Renesmee: Golpe bajo amiga, golpe bajo.

Carlisle: Perdiste tu que?

Renesmee: "Papá" el aparatito blanco, pequeño en el que escucho música, ipod, lo perdi.

Carlisle: Y Ángela ¿Todavía tienes dolor?

Ángela: Odio ser mujer… no me gusta sentir dolor cada 21 días pero hoy fue mi ultimo día de mi periodo. A pesar de tener relaciones, el periodo duele igual– Ben se puso rojo –

Ángela: Vamos, Ben, no olvides que el padre de Renesmee es Doctor, el debe estar acostumbrado a estas cosas.

Carlisle: No creas, no deja de ser raro que tu "hija" te pida concejos sobre protección sexual junto con su mejor amiga. – Ben se puso más rojo y agacho la cabeza –

Renesmee: Por favor tienes que aprender que es normal hablar de esos temas Ben madura – ella le dio un golpe –

Carlisle: Ante todo caballero se deben cuidar - Ángela y Renesmee se reían – Estas cajas trae 31 preservativos, pero creo que te duraran 15 días ó menos. Luego te envío más con Renesmee – Carlisle le tendió la mano con la caja de condones y Ben la acepto sin decir nada

(COMEDOR DE LOS CULLEN, hora del desayuno)

Habían pasado unos días desde el ataque a Renesmee , aunque la fiebre en las noches, se había intensificado, Renesmee y Jasper intentaban permanecer alejados, no podían entender que les sucedía, era como si un imán los atrajera, Jasper no se movía de su cuarto en las noches, escuchaba cuando Esme entraba al cuarto de Renesmee y la hacia bañarse, ella le obedecía como un cordero manso a su abuela y cuando la chica podía conciliar el sueño, el entraba y dejaba un vaso de sangre sobre la mesa de noche de Renesmee, el se quedaba en el cuarto un poco más de 20 minutos, mirando que durmiera, luego se despedía de ella acariciándole las mejillas y oliéndole el cabello, pero la chica se despertaba asustada en la madrugada y siempre terminaba en el cuarto de Jasper con el vaso con sangre en las manos que bebía minutos después de tomar un baño con agua fría que la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño entre los brazos de el, para después despertar en su propia cama, antes de que su madre ó Esme entrara para llamarla.

Renesmee bajo en la mañana todos estaban allí, Alice y Nahuel habían acabo de llegar de Brasil, le había traído un bonito vestido rosa. Ella bajo hablando por celular., con un gesto saludo a todos en la sala, y abrazo a madre y su abuela.

Alice: ¿Por qué no llevas puesto el vestido?

Renesmee: A mi feminidad no le apetecía que hoy estrenara tu vestido Alice..

Emmet: ¿Tu feminidad? Bichoo feminidad?

Renesmee: Hay Emmet, tu no lo entiendes. – Renesmee evitaba encontrarse con la mirada de Jasper, el también estaba ocupado evitando la de ella – Mamá me prestas tu ipod?

Bella: Claro amor, esta en mi cuarto, para que lo necesitas.

Renesmee: A mi "feminidad" le dio porque debo cambiar de canción para el poryecto de hecho debo cambiar de poryectooooooooo MIERDAAAAAA ¿TU CUARTOOOOO? - ella protesto – hay cosas necesarias. con las que uno debe andar, no se, el celular, el ipod, una agenda, un labial rojo, una buena loción

Emmet: Hay pero que genio? , estas amarga cual limón. – Emmet se levanto de la mesa – Me dañas el día.

Renesmee: Babosoo tu ya ni recuerdas a que sabe el LIMON – Ella le gruño - ¿Alguien sabe donde esta el abuelo?

Jasper: En el trabajo. – dijo mientras Leia el periódico hablo sin mirarla –

Renesmee: Ahora tengo que ir hasta la Clinica .. GENIAL. Y ¿Papá?

Rosalie: Trabajando princesa…

Renesmee: Papá me esta ignorando respecto a la moto y de hecho tengo que caminar de la universidad hasta la clínica pero como el tiene su super volvo ultimo modeloo . .. Mamá voy por tu ipod, hoy llego tarde, tengo muchas cosas hacer. – Renesmee subió las escalas renegando –

Nahuel: ¿Qué le pasa? – pegunto acabando de desayunar –

Alice: Es fácil, tiene el periodo. – Renesmee bajo las escalas –

Renesmee: No me esperen para ir a jugar futbol americano, hoy tampoco cazare, creo que dadas las circunstancias matare a algún humano en el camino, espero que no sea mi mejor amiga, que me dejo plantada.

Alice: Toma para que pagues el Taxi – Alice le dio $100 dólares - y para que compres lo que necesitas para el proyecto.

Renesmee: Bona Sera . gracieee. – hizo una reverencia –

Bella: Que todo te salga bien en clase de actuación hija.

Renesmee: Clase de Actuación Jaa .. yo quiero ser artista, no actriz, que materia tan ridícula …. – cerro la puerta de un portazo

(UNIVERSIDAD DE FORKS)

Jasper esperaba afuera de la universidad, recostado sobre una de las puertas de su nuevo auto deportivo, un SUBS plateado y azul, cuando Seth se paro frente a el.

Seth: Bonito auto. 500 caballos, Interior de cuero ¿Es un auto de carrera?

Jasper: Sabes algo autos – ambos se rieron –

Seth: Me gustaría que las mujeres fueran como los autos.

Jasper: si, lo se, entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Seth: Son tan complicadas.

Jasper: Cuentame Seth – el lo miro – Ya imprimaste?

Seth: Soooo – se rasco la cabeza apenado – Si … pero es complicado… Ella ama a otra persona. – Los ojos de Jasper cambiaron de color – yo no debo

Jasper: Cooo mo que Enamorada de otro? ¿Quién es el? Mmmm ¿Quién es ella?

Seth: Ella es hermosa, es una mujer alegre, a pesar de todo, a pesar del mundo al que pertenece, – Jasper dio un paso al frente, mas cerca de Seth, " No puede ser Renesmee, no puede ser ella" el pensó, Seth no se daba cuenta de la peligrosa cercanía del vampiro esta inmerso en sus pensamientos – Ella es amiga de Nessy, la conocí hace poco 1 año cuando la visite en Argentina ella también estaba de visita – Jasper se tranquilizo y se alejo del licántropo.

Jasper: Así que una amiga de Renesmee ..¿Como se llama?

Seth: Ita …. Es una locura completa…. – Jasper lo interrumpió –

Jasper: La nigromante.

Seth: Así es … Es parecida a Alice – sus ojos estaban otra vez perdidos – Digo en ver el futuro y esas cosas, claro que mucho más potente, es natural en ella, nació con ese don.

Jasper: ¿Cómo sabes que es buena?

***FLASH BACK***

(BUENOS AIRES ARGENTINA)

Renesmee: No se muevan…. Necesito hacer una llamada … – Renesmee abandono la sala, Ita se para y se ubica junto a la puerta, se asegura de que Renesmee este lo suficientemente lejos para hablar –

Ita: entonces ..

Seth: Entonces?

Ita: Dimelo tu?

Seth: Decir que? … – El le sonreía

Ita: Jacob…

Seth: Jacob? ….

Ita: Jacob y tu hermana – la risa del rostro de Seth se borro –

Seth: Ellos …

Ita: Jacob cuando va a decirle lo de tu hermana?

Renesmee los interrumpió había traído unos paquetes de palomitas y los tiro en la mesa, se sentó en el suelo y encendió el DVD.

Ita: Sobre la película, Seth no esta seguro si quiere una película sobre la amistad ó sobre la traición …. ¿Tu que Quieres vampiro?

Renesmee: Bruja sabes que prefiero el amor .. siempre el amor …

Ita: ¿Y tu Seth? .. ¿Ya te decidiste, que es lo que quieres?

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Seth: Entonces … creo que es lo suficientemente buena.

Jasper: No crees que hubiera sido buena idea que ella ó tu le dijeran algo sobre eso …

Seth: No pude, Jacob me lo prohibió y Ita, muchas veces me lo dijo, " nadie que conoce el futuro puede intervenir en el, saber las cosas no implica que podamos cambiar lo que viene, lo que es, simplemente será, tarde ó temprano las cosas terminaran como están escritas"

Jasper: Eso es rid… – unas manos delicadas manos taparon los ojos de rubio vampiro, una hermosa sonrisa se delineo en los labios de Jasper – ridiculo.

Renesmee: Entonces hoy tengo conductor personal – las manos de Renesmee se deslizaron lentamente desde los ojos, pasando por los labios del rubio, que involuntariamente le dio un delicado beso en la punta de uno de sus dedos de ella, sus manos siguieron el camino hasta bajar lenta y tortuosamente por el cuello de Jasper – O es una visita meramente social?

Jasper: Tu madre… me pidió el favor, después de la rabieta de hace un par de días – el se dio la vuelta –

Seth: Renesmee tienes sed? – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos tus ojos … – ella lo interrumpió.

Renesmee: Si lo se, pero me alimente esta mañana , estoy llena, repleta…. – dijo un poco triste – no tengo la menor idea de lo que sucede con mis ojos.

Jasper tomo el rostro de Renesmee y estudio sus ojos, intentando descubrir el porque de ese color, ahora sus ojos parecían Rubís.

Jasper: No puedes andar por las calles con ellos así.

Renesmee: Pero cuando deje la casa, eran cafés… de verdad cafés ¿De que color están?

Seth: Rojos.

Renesmee: Rojos? Como rojos … pero porque nadie me ….. se inclino sobre el espejo del auto. – ella se asusto–

Jasper: No son Rojos, son de un lindo tono Rubí, nunca lo había visto en un vampiro, parecen piedras preciosas… debes utilizar lentes de contacto.

Renesmee: Lente? Grrr – ella refunfuño –

Seth: huy que miedo, un vampiro con los ojos rubíes y gruñendo uuuuuuu – el se burlaba de su amiga – vampiro uuuu que miedo uuu

Renesmee: Seth … creo que – ella se inclino ante el y le mostró los colmillos – Ya me dio hambre …… te voy a morder …..

Seth: Aaaa noo noo Jasper – Renesmee le mordió el cuello juguetona – jajaj ajjaja suéltame Res jjajajaja me haces cosquillas jajajaj no me lambas gas jajajajja

Jasper tomo a Renesmee por la cintura y la alejo bruscamente del licántropo, haciendo que ella se quejara bajo las fuertes mano del vampiro, que al parecer habían lastimado a la chica.

Jasper: Controlate niña. – Ella le alzo la ceja – Vamonos de una buena vez.

Renesmee: primero pasamos a dejar a mi cena .. no?

Jasper: Seth súbete al auto, – dijo de mala gana–


	18. Malteada de Chocolate para los celos

CHICAS GRACIAS POR LEERME .... muajaa jaaaa me alegra que les guste un abrazote a cada una :P

* * *

Cap 19.

En la sala de los Cullen se escuchaban unos gritos, Emmet, Edward, Nahuel y Jasper si batían a muerte en una guerra de Guitar Heroe, casi siempre estas "guerras" iniciaban con la presencia de toda la familia, pero cuando las horas iban pasando Esme y Carlisle se retiraban a su habitación buscando un poco más de intimidad, luego Rosalía delicia ir a nadar un rato a la piscina, junto a Renesmee, al final , Bella y Alice optaban por alejarse de la sala y perderse en el armario gigante de Alice, para jugar a las "diseñadoras", aunque Bella no le gustaba tanto estar a la "moda" prefería las telas y los canutillos a ver un estupido juego de video.

Jasper y Nahuel habían terminado su turno, el moreno brasileño descansaba sobre un mullido mueble y Jasper intentaba entender el amor desmedido que Renesmee tenia por los portátiles, había comprado uno, ultimo modelo, de esos que caben en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, cuyas teclas son minúsculas y buscaba hacerse algunas canciones bajándolas de Internet, cuando vio a Renesmee entrar mojada con un hermoso vestido de baño negro de una pieza que tenia un gran escote dejando ver la linea entre sus senos , de repente el minúsculo portátil se rompió entre sus manos, el había dejado sus dedos tallados en todo el aparato metálico que se rompió en pedazos.

Emmet: Vamos Eddy ese es todo tu poder musical …. Te estoy fulminando. – El grandote intentaba desconcentrar a Edward –

Edward: No eres ni la mitad de bueno de lo que yo soy.

Renesmee salio de la cocina con una coca cola y paso de largo por la sala, la verdad Guitar Heroe era muy divertido, pero estas tontas competencias después de la 5ta hora dejaba de ser divertido y pasaba a ser tedioso de muerte, el celular de Jasper pero el no contesto.

Emmet: Jass contesta ese aparatejo, debe ser mi secretaria, me dijo que iba a invitarte a salir.

Renesmee dio unos involuntarios pasos atrás, los chicos no se dieron cuenta que había vuelto a la sala a escuchar la conversación.

Jasper: Ya lo hizo. – el miro el celular – No es ella , es solo un mensaje.

Nahuel: Esa bomba rubia te invito a salir. – su rostro se mostró hambriento – Si no fuera casado con gusto saldría con ella.

Edward: Y…. Vas a salir con ella?

Jasper: Mañana en la noche, me invito a jugar bolos – el recogía los pedacitos del portátil – es la primera vez que jugare bolos.

Emmet: Deberías llevarla a algún lado más… no deberías desperdiciar esta oportunidad, hermanito hace cuanto que no tienes sexo … la ultima fue esa ricura Rusa, amiga de Tanya, la que vino a visitarte hace poco.. no? – El se rio

Todos seguían interesados en el juego y nadie se percataba de Renesmee , que escuchaba atenta y sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal, aun así ellos no la escuchaban

Edward: Si el día que llegaste a casa con cara de … huuu lo descargue todo ….– Todos se reian –

Nahuel: Entonces. Vas ó no vas a llevarla a …

Edward: No se que tan bueno sea para ti, intentarlo con una humana… Se necesita mucho autocontrol.

Emmet: Deberia ser un buen hotel, mi secretaria no se merece un Motel barato, creo que las paredes no resistirían tus gritos, se muy bien que no te quedas muy callado que digamos.

Jasper: No lo se, si decido intentarlo con ella, pues terminare en algún lugar.

Emmet: Con que mi secretaria no termine muerta, como aquella chica a finales de los 90´s ..

Nahuel: Pero tu ya no estabas casado con Alice?

Renesmee no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y menos podia creer lo que comenzaba a sentir, era rabia ó talvez celos …" Esto es patético, estoy celosa de la vida sexual de Jasper" …

Edward: Fue el primer deslice de Jasper … ella aun no lo sabe, así que creo que no debe saberlo… cosas de la mente femenina.

Emmet: el primer y el ultimo desliz de mi hermanito menor.

Rosalie: Renesmee te quedaste haciendo la coca cola, vamos, deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas .

Los chicos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, para cuando Jasper se paro y salio del lugar para buscar a Renesmee, esta junto a Rosalie ya habían salido hacia la piscina.

…………

Renesmee estaba encerrada en su cuarto, miro el reloj faltaban unos minutos para las 9 de la noche, mejor dicho, faltaban unos minutos para que Jasper saliera a buscar a sus cita, " bomba rubia" imito a Nahuel, abrió el ventanal y salio al pequeño balcón sin barandas, buscaba ver el auto de Jasper y ahí estaba, eso quería decir que todavía no salía , decidió enfocarse en su trabajo y tomo un enorme bastidor y lo coloco en el suelo, con un pincel se recogió el cabello, tomo 3 tarros de pintura, uno rojo, otro azul y otro negro y los vacío sobre el bastidor de tela, con una espátula, distribuyo la pintura, sobre el cuadro completo, Jasper había entrado como siempre en el más rotundo silencio se acerco a la chica que pintaba concentrada y paso sus dedos por el cuello desnudo Renesmee, ella se quedo de una pieza … Lo miro, estaba elegantemente vestido, demasiado lindo para una simple cita, con una cualquiera, mejor dicho con la secretaria de Emmet "Así que tiene una cita y viene a acariciarme el cuello" …. "Hombre tenia que ser"

Jasper: Que dibujas? – ella volvió a respirar –

Renesmee: Amaneceres en África … pero lo más cercano a un amanecer salvaje en el mundo animal que he tenido – pensó las palabras perfectas – fueron las veces que amanecía desnuda entre los brazos de Jacob en el bosque después de tener sexo.

Jasper gruño hondo, un sonido que quería que pasara inadvertido por Renesmee, pero ella sonrío de satisfacción, estaba dándole un poco de su propia medicina, el no dijo nada y de inmediato dejo de acariciarle el cuello, a pesar de su comentario Jasper la miraba deleitado, mientras trabajaba, ahora tenia una de sus viejas camisas de la naval, las que mostraban todas sus piernas en su esplendor

Renesmee: Vas a salir? … estas bastante lindo.

Jasper: Yo? .. tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer…. – el no podía decirle que iba a salir con una chica no era capaz –

Renesmee: Hueles muy bien…. Es la nueva loción que Alice te compro.

Jasper: Si

Renesmee: Como se llama? – Ella se paro junto a el y acerco su nariz a su cuello y aspiro –

Jasper: no lo se – su voz temblaba – pero despues te puedo decir.

Renesmee: Te lo agradecería … quiero comprarle una de esas a Seth - el se alejo de ella, buscaba salir del lugar , ahora los celos se los estaban comiendo –

Jasper salio por la puerta sin despedirse ella lo llamo y lo remato con "Que pases bien en tu CITA"

(Centro de Forks)

Renesmee estaba algo aburrida, había una palabra que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, la palabra era "CITA", Jasper estaba en una cita con …. Con otra, "cosa que no debe importarme, "Jasper es un soltero y los solteros tienen citas", había tomado el carro de Rose y escapado de sus pensamientos y termino en el pueblo, ahora las cosas se veían divertidas, por lo general los sábados en la noche, el pueblo se veía animado, todos los bares, restaurantes y lugares para divertirse estaban en lleno total y todos los habitantes del pueblo parecían tener una cita, todos menos ella, que paseaba por ahí evitando que Jasper se colara en su cabeza.

Caminaba sin prestar atención donde pisaba, de pronto, un mal paso hizo que trastabillara y se viera a milímetros de tocar el suelo …. " juepu ….. me di ….." ahhh, alguien le había evitado el golpe.

Embry: Eres torpe Renesmee Cullen – varias risas se escucharon a la vez , ella abrió los ojos y los vio – Así que estas ….

Renesmee: Estoy en el suelo, esperando que alguno se digne a recogerme…

Quill: No que los vampiros caen parados?

Renesmee: Esos son los gatos …. – Embry le dio un sonoro golpe a Quill –

Seth: Te piensas quedar ahí acostada toda la noche? – Seth la tomo de las manos y de un jalon la paro , ella lo abrazo –

Renesmee: Y la manada lobuna que hace descendiendo a visitar a los mortales?

Seth: Lo mismo digo …. He visto a un par de ustedes por aquí .. Jasper esta con … – Renesmee lo interrumpio –

Renesmee: Yo queria nadar un rato, pero ya sabes no puedo ir a La Push sola … así que decidí caminar y acabe aquí.

Embry: Y porque no caminamos todos juntos?

Quill: Yo no puedo … es que tengo algo que hacer… – comenzo a tartamudear –

Renesmee: Vamos Quill, son que? Las 12 de la noche …. Una niña menor de edad no recibe visitas a esa hora – Renesmee paso la mano sobre la cintura de Quill empujándolo para que caminara con ella – Además, estoy segura que Sam no dejara que su sobrinita salga a esta hora ni mucho menos que alguien entre a su habitación – Quill coloco el brazo sobre el hombro de Renesmee y comenzaron a caminar hasta un pequeño local de comidas.

Jasper había acabado de salir de un lindo restaurante y se disponía a llevar a su cita a casa, en el momento que Quill y Renesmee caminaban abrazados, su auto estaba esperando que el semáforo cambiara y vio a la chica en compañía de los 3 lobos, la expresión en la cara de Jasper cambio y acelero el auto a una velocidad lo suficientemente "humana" en 3 segundos la chica estaba parada en la puerta de su casa y Jasper daba vuelta para volver al centro del pueblo, estaciono el auto y camino hasta el pequeño local de comida chatarra, allí desde afuera espiaba a Renesmee y a los lobos.

Los 4 estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa, Seth y Renesmee estaban compartiendo el mismo banco, el le jalaba la trenza que traía en el cabello y ella le enseñaba los dientes en seña de advertencia y todos estaban riéndose de algo que parecía muy divertido, Jasper agudizo su oído pero los sonidos provenientes de la calle y de los demás locales evitaban que escuchara algo, Los chicos habían pedido unas pizzas con cerveza, una picada de carne y ella estaba bebiendo una malteada de chocolate, ella se saco el pitillo (popote) de la boca y se lo acerco a Seth para que bebiera de la malteada, el joven hizo un buen gesto y Renesmee llamo a la camarera , que escribió unas cuantas cosas y volvió con otras 3 malteadas de chocolate. Jasper observaba cada paso que Renesmee daba, pero más importante aun , observaba como los lobos disfrutaban "demasiado" de la compañía de Renesmee.

Seth: No se si el chocolate es anti depresivo, pero la malteada de chocolate sabe muy bien.

Renesmee: Seth, tu me lo leíste de una revista de Cosmopolitan … – Embry y Quill explotaron en risas, el coloco mala cara – mentiras sabes que lo digo para molestarte.

Embry: Lo tratas muy mal para decir quererlo tanto.

Renesmee: El sabe que es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano …… – ella coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Seth – en el hipotético caso que los protagonistas de Inframundo tuvieran hijos, el y yo seriamos hermanos.

Quill: En el hipotético caso, Seth hubiera heredado el lado feo de la familia …. – Seth le dio un manotazo a Quill –

Seth: Me estas diciendo feo?

Quill: No .. te estoy diciendo que eres poco agraciado …….Au – Renesmee le habia dado un golpe a Quill –

Renesmee: No le digas así …… Auuu Auuuuuuuu pareces un perrito …. Aulla como un lobo feroz … AUUUUUUU AUUUU

Los 4 jóvenes comenzaron a aullar dentro del local, los demás clientes los encontraban divertidos y sonreían a ver muchachos tan alegres.

P.O.V Jasper.

Sin duda este comportamiento es realmente PATETICO ….. – Jasper se reprochaba a si mismo la manera en que estaba "cuidando" a Renesmee, estaba fisgoneando a una joven con sus amigos, "sus amigos son seres insoportables" , aunque Seth le caía bien y sabia que ya estaba imprimado de otra mujer, gracias a su don, sabia exactamente que Renesmee no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, menos para unos lobos que tenían severos ataques hormonales y miraban a Res de una manera que no le gustaba.

"porque comparte su comida con el?" ….Aborrecía la actitud que Renesmee tenia con Seth, por lo que le había dicho Edward, los 2 habían crecido prácticamente juntos y Seth se había convertido en el consejero y confidente de su hija, pero el Jasper no le gustaba la cercanía que ambos mostraban, la manera en que se tocaban era demasiado….El nunca tocaba a sus amigos así, el nunca mordía a sus amigos solo por diversión y nunca se le lanzaba al cuello a nadie, para hacerle cosquillas… En mi lugar hubiera alejado a ese asqueroso perro Jacob, de Renesmee y junto a su amiguito, los mandaría a invernar al polo norte, no soportaba imaginarse a Jacob haciendo de las suyas con ella, obligando a amarlo para después dejarla sola y con el corazón roto …

"No me debería importar esto" …. …Gracias a ese que el perro asqueroso había roto el corazón de Res, ella ahora estaba sola ….. Sola y con 3 perros a sus pies, ya veía que el no era el único que caí en sus encantos….

Renesmee llamo a la mesera y le entrego la tarjeta de crédito, "Es conciente que sus amigos no tiene el suficiente dinero para pagar toda la comida" …

…..

Renesmee conducía , quería llevar a los chicos a sus casas pero por su propia seguridad los dejo en los limites del territorio entre Vampiros y Lobos, Jasper la seguía de cerca, pero con la suficiente distancia para evitar que ella se diera cuenta que iba justo detrás de ella. La chica conducía un hermoso auto rosa, su tía Rosaline era la dueña y las únicas personas que podia tocar ese auto eran Seth que hacia de su mecánico, Renesmee su sobrina preferida y ella misma, ni si quiera a Emmet su esposo lo dejaba acercarse, ella decía que el era como un niño y sus manos siempre estaban llenas de mugre y bacterias.

Renesmee acciono el mando del garaje y este se abrió , parqueo el auto de la rubia, el garaje se cerro automáticamente y abrió las puertas para que el olor a "lobo" saliera, si bien para ella, ese olor a lobo era inexistente, a Rosaline le causaba nauseas, miro el espacio vacío de que ocupaba el nuevo auto de Jasper y no pudo evitar pensar que todavía andaba con la mujer esa, escucho como se accionaba el mando del garaje y se sento sobre la mesa donde Emmet guardaba sus cosas, cruzo las piernas y vio como Jasper entraba su auto, el garaje se cerro de nuevo y el muy muy muy muy apuesto joven se bajo del auto, cerro la puerta y camino hasta donde estaba sentada Renesmee, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el alzo el rostro de la joven y se percato del color de sus ojos.

Jasper: Ya te alimentaste?

Renesmee: Chocolate .. Malteada de chocolate. – el seguía analizando sus ojos –

Jasper: Son color Rubí .. de nuevo, te dije que utilizaras lentes de contacto para salir a …

Renesmee: Estaba con Seth, con el no necesito aparentar lo que no soy. – ella miro a Jasper a los ojos – Lentes de contacto claros .….

Jasper: Mis ojos eran de ese color cuando era – de repente se quedo en silencio, ella entendía esto como una muestra de tristeza, el agacho su cabeza y se llevo las manos a los ojos, quitándose los lentes de contacto

Renesmee: Eras un humano muy atractivo Jasper Whitlock … – ella alzo el rostro del vampiro y se concentro en sus ojos – Ahora tienes unos lindos ojos escarlata.

Jasper: Es el color de la sed.

Renesmee: Tienes sed?, si tu te alimentaste esta tarde, tu ….

Jasper: no esa clase de sed Renesmee.

La joven no era conciente del peligro al que estaba cerca ahora mismo, Jasper tenia sed de su sangre, desde antes de entrar al garaje sabia que Renesmee estaba allí, había escuchado latir su corazón, toda su sangre gritaba el nombre de Jasper, podía ver como su pecho se movía marcando el ritmo de su corazón tu tu tu tu, su pecho izquierdo tenia una pequeña vena que pasaba por un lindo lunar sobresalía por el escote de su camisa , Jasper solía mirar ese lunar por horas, la chica se ordeno el cabello y la mirada de Jasper ahora estaba sobre una de las muñecas donde se percibían 3 venas verdes y diminutas que rugían desapercibidas para los mortales pero el escuchaba el río que viva dentro de ella y que lo mantenían trastornado, pensando en ella, en su sangre, en su olor …. Aunque ella no estuviera en la misma habitación, solo cerrando los ojos podía decir el lugar exacto de la casa Cullen donde Renesmee habia estado ó había tocado.

Renesmee: Aun así tus ojos son escarlata – ella miraba a Jasper a los ojos.

Jasper: Y tus ojos son rubí – el tenia clavada la mirada en las pulsaciones de Renesmee el queria abrazarla pero olia a – hueles a perro, es horrible , no se como lo soportas?

Renesmee: Cállate Jasper … no quieres saber a que hueles tu …. – Renesmee se paro del mueble y undio su nariz en la camisa de Jasper – Yo huelo a perro pero tu tienes un olor a perfume barato.

Ella se alejo de el y subió las escalas hacia la cocina, la seguía a unos pasos, ni tan cerca, ni tan lejos, a la distancia justa donde podía escuchar como respiraba.


	19. conoces mi debilidad

(COMEDOR CASA CULLEN)

Rosalie preparo la cena para Rensmee, hacia algo más de 20 minutos la había llamado, pero no bajaba, Ella había llegado de la Universidad y se había encerrado en su cuarto a terminar un cuadro, Emmet por su parte se encontraba frente al tv desempacando su nuevo y más lujosa adquisición un Wii , Esme en un mueble doblaba la ropa de su nieta.

Emmet: Mamá deja eso y juego conmigo.

Esme: Sabes que no me gusta esa clase de juegos.

Emmet: Querrás decir que no sabes jugar.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, Jasper entro con unas botellas de coñac, las puso sobre la mesa y se lavo las manos, vio la cena de Renesmee servida sobre el comedor y Rosalie bajando las escalas, con los brazos cruzados en el frente.

Rosalie: No tiene hambre.

Jasper: Quien? – dijo Jasper mientras servia licor para Esme y Emmet –

Rosalie: Renesmee esta metida en su cuarto pintando.

Esme: Hablando de mi nieta, hace mas de 3 semanas que no lavo ninguna de sus pijamas. ¿Estará durmiendo en ropa interior? – Esme le recibió la copa a su hijo, el al escuchar las palabras de su madre trago saliva –

Emmet: La bicho es muy rara, no me sorprendería que estuviera ahora pintando ahora desnuda. – Jasper volvio a tragar saliva esta vez se acumulo ponzoña en su boca – Y esto.. no es de nuestro viñero?

Jasper: No, es del amigo de papá, el que vive en Canadá, acabo de tener una reunión con el. – Jasper tomaba un licor blanco y lo olio –

Esme: Como te fue con el? , llegaron a algún acuerdo?

Jasper: Quiere tecnificar su planta, le hable sobre los cambios que hicimos en nuestro viñedo en Italia. – Rosalie se paro del lado de Emmet y se acerco las escalas-

Rosalie: Renesmee Carlie Cullen, baja a cenar en este instante ( Se escucho un portazo en el 3er piso) Durmio algo así como 15 minutos y se levanto de mal genio.

Emmet: Papá dijo que era por el ovuleo. – Emmet se toma otro vaso –

Rosalie: Cariño, Ovulación, Renesmee esta ovulando.

Esme: Hijo y llegaron a algún acuerdo?

Jasper: Solo nos falta que el hombre firme unos papeles y que su esposa acepte.

Emmet: La ovulación da mal genio?

Rosalie: Pues al parecer en ella si y se le quita el hambre, hoy tampoco desayuno.

Emmet: Y Bella y Edward? – Emmet pregunto y Jasper se intereso en ello –

Esme: Están … dedicándole un rato a su relación … - Rosaline se acerco a Esme y tomo la ropa interior de Renesmee –

Rosalie: Esta ropa es nueva, de free people que lindo.

Esme: 16 conjuntos de ropa interior en una semana? Ah? No logro entenderlo ….

Jasper se para se lleva una de las botellas de vino y Esme le pide que le lleve la cena a Renesmee, el se niega pero Rosalie lo obliga.

Esme: Jasper, se me olvido decir que …

Jasper: que?

Esme: Bella me dijo que si podías llevar mañana en la mañana a Renesmee al consultorio de Carlisle.

Jasper: Supongo que si me niego Rosalie me obligara – dijo mientras subía las escalas.

Jasper sabe que tiene unos cuantos vinos en la cabeza y si, en sus 5 sentidos, no puede mantenerse lejos de ella, ahora un poco ebrio, le quedaría imposible parar sus impulsos.

...lol...

Ambos estaban jugando un juego peligroso, en las noches, después de que Esme o Bella revisaran la temperatura de Rensmee, Jasper entraba con un vaso con sangre para ella, pero nunca podía salir, se sentaba a mirarla y a escuchar su respiración, cuando ella despertaba el ya estaba acostado a su lado y para ese momento, debía hacerla tomar un baño, ella lo hacia meterse a el también a la tina y por alguna maldita razón los dos terminaba acostados en la cama, en ropa interior, aunque nunca la había besado, nunca había dado un paso más allá, no porque el no quisiera, el la deseaba, ella lo torturaba paseándose frente a el, en pequeñas prendas de vestir.

Era casi insoportable escuchar su corazón, pegado a su pecho, cuando ella lo abrazaba pero le resultaba mas insoportable sentirla lejos de el, en muchas ocasiones el día se le hacia demasiado largo esperando las noches para volver a su lado.

...lol...

Jasper entro al cuarto de Renesmee, ya era normal para ellos ingresar a sus cuartos sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta, coloco la comida sobre el escritorio y el vino, el escucho caer agua en el ducha y vio la puerta del baño abierta, espero sentado 8 tortuosos minutos en lo que sin pararse de la cama de había dado cuenta que Renesmee estaba jugando con sus emociones y era ella la que estaba controlando lo que Jasper sentía, la joven salio del baño vio a Jasper y tomo la camisa azul del ejercito americano y se la puso, encendió su portátil y se sentó ,lejos de el.

Renesmee: No voy a comer, no tengo hambre.

Jasper: Es tu problemas si Rosalie me asesina por no hacerte comer. – el se paro de la cama y tomo se paro detrás de la joven –

Renesmee: Nadie me va a obligar a nada.

Jasper: Pero debes alimentarte niña.

Renesmee: No tengo A P E T I T O ... – Jasper se agacho en el suelo –

Jasper : Y sed?

Renesmee: Tampoco – el tomo el rostro de Renesmee y le miro los ojos – Esta mañana me tome 2 tarros de sangre de vaca… es asquerosa – todo su cuerpo se movió mostrando desagrado – guacale, mi abuelo es de lo mas lindo que hay pero eso de ser un vampiro "vegetariano" amante a las vacas no es lo mío.

Jasper: Dimelo a mi, nunca he podido amar del todo nuestro estilo de vida.

Renesmee: Las vacas las prefiero en hamburguesa. – el hizo un gesto de asco –

Jasper: tampoco me gustan las vacas en hamburguesas. – el perdió el quilibrio al tratar de beber y se sentó en el suelo para servirse otra copa , Renesmee se burlo de el –

Renesmee: Nunca he entendido como es que les gusta tanto el licor, porque no puede gustarles la comida mortal. – le ayudo a servir la copa de vino –

Jasper: ¿Quién dijo que no me gustan los mortales? , si me gustan los mortales, tu eres mor – se callo cuando entendió lo que decia.

Renesmee: Estas algo ebrio Jasper – el ordeno el cabello de ella – Si es verdad, los mortales tenemos un buen sabor de sangre – ella hizo una mueca mientras se alejaba de el–

Jasper: Si sabes bien y hueles bien….

Renesmee: ¿De cuantas mujeres has bebido? – Jasper torpemente se paro del suelo y alcanzo a Renesmee –

Jasper: No quieres saberlo preciosa.

Renesmee: Si te lo pregunto….. es porque quiero saberlo….. – ella se puso frente a el y lo olfateo – hueles a tabaco……. Grrrr odio el cigarrillo.

Jasper entro al baño y se escucho la abrió la llave para bañarse, Rensmee se acostó en la cama esperando que el vampiro saliera del baño, el se acomodo junto a ella, mientras la joven hundía su nariz en el cuello del vampiro, el sonrío y ella puso sus labios en el pecho de el, Jasper suspiro, inmediatamente se deshizo de la camisa que vestía Renesmee, ella olía a flores y a canela, le dio un beso en la frente y le acaricio la espalda buscando que ella se durmiera, pero ella jugaba con las señales de guerra de Jasper, las acariciaba y seguía los caminos de las mordidas, con el dedo le dibujo un corazón en el lado izquierdo del pecho , se levanto y le dio un beso allí, Jasper sintió como cada centímetro de su cuerpo vibraba por solo un beso.

Jasper: Que tienes?

Renesmee: Como 48 de fiebre. De resto todo bien. – el le toco la frente y las manos –

Jasper: Estas que quemas.

Renesmee: Intentaba esconderlo de ti, siempre me bañas 2 ó 3 veces cada noche

Jasper: Y cada noche es lo mismo acabas metida en agua fria y protestando.

Renesmee: Acabo? ….

Jasper: Esta bien … – el gruño juguetón – acabamos metidos en agua fría para que TU te sientas mejor.

Renesmee: Esto es … No me siento bien nunca, no me concentro en clase y ahoraaa grrr

Jasper: Ven aca – subió su rostro, si no quieres no te baño pero debes decirme cuando sientas que hay algo mal. Si no no estaría haciendo mi trabajo.

Renesmee: Asi que yo soy un trabajo para ti .¿Y el abuelo es tu jefe? – ella mostró una risa triste –

Jasper: Que tu abuelo sea mi jefe y que haga mi trabajo no quiere decir que no disfrute mi trabajo.- el la abrazo –

Renesmee: Si seguro, lidiar conmigo, lo has de disfrutar muchoo.?

Jasper: No creas … me gusta es bastante divertido, aunque a veces me la pones difícil, de hecho yo mismo me la pongo difícil.

Renesmee: Como? – ella se coloco en su posición favorita, escondida entre el cuello de el –

Jasper: Por ejemplo cuando haces eso, me es difícil controlarme., no me ayudas mucho.

Renesmee: Me gusta torturarte

Jasper: Jajaja asi que lo haces por torturarme?

Renesmee: Discúlpame … se que es una tortura para ti estar conmigo .

Jasper: ¿Cómo dices eso?

Mi sangre canta para ti… Discúlpame.

...lol...

(HOSPITAL DE FORKS, Laboratorio de Carlisle)

Renesmee camina delante de Jasper y Carlisle, ella inquieta mira todos los componentes del Laboratorio de su abuelo, ahora parece una niña de 7 años en una juguetería, esta mirando los microscopios y los demás tecnológicos aparatos con los que su abuelo trabaja, Jasper la observa deleitado mientras ella se ríe de si misma y de su torpeza, se sienta en el escritorio de Carlisle y se coloca un tapabocas.

Carlisle: Jasper – Jasper tiene toda su atención puesta en Renesmee – Jasper – Carlisle rugio – Jasper.

Jasper: Papá – Renesmee se ríe al ver como su abuelo regaña a Jasper – Que me decías.

Carlisle: Los análisis de sangre que le realice la semana pasada no dejaron ver nada extraño.

Jasper: Pero el color de sus ojos no es normal. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Carlisle: Tome muestras de Nahuel, ahora voy a tomar muestras de Res para compararlas, aun así, no te prometo encontrar el origen de lo que sucede con sus ojos.

Jasper: Pero es algo malo … no indica nada malo con ella?

Carlisle: No lo creo… si fuera algo malo, su cuerpo daría otra clase de muestras. – Carlisle la mira –

Jasper: si es algo malo, Edward nos mataría por mantener esto en secreto… si el llega a darse cuenta.

Carlisle: Ella no desea decirle a sus padres.

Renesmee: Estoy aquí … sabian?

Carlisle: Como?

Renesmee: Estoy aquí … hablan como si yo no estuviera y estoy aquí

Jasper: Eso lo sabemos …. Lo que no sabemos es la cuasa del color de tus ojos.

Carlisle: Es extraño! – Renesmee se para de la silla de su abuelo y camina hasta la camilla –

Renesmee: A mi no me extraña … soy un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

Carlisle: Mi cielo no digas esas cosas, lo dices como si fueras un moustrou

Carlisle se para y sigue a su nieta, saca una jeringa pequeña y la coloca sobre una mesa, Renesmee se quita el abrigo y su abuelo dirige la aguja hacia su brazo, la punta de la aguja choca contra la piel de Renesmee, doblándose.

Renesmee: Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Carlisle: Renesmee respira, piensa que es una inyección para el mareo…

Renesmee: Estoy respirando …. Es patetico una hoja de papel logra cortar mi piel, pero cuando tengo miedo mi super escudo vampirico se activa y mi piel se hace impenetrable – Jasper se para – Genial , Genial …

Carlisle: Cielo, tranquilízate puedo escuchar tu corazón … se que le tienes miedo a las agujas – Jasper y Carlisle sonrien –.. pero respira…

Renesmee: Abuelo …. No me parece divertido, la ultima semana pasada, te tomo 4 horas poderme sangrar y hoy no estamos en casa.

Jasper: 4 horas?

Carlisle: Esta señorita tiene malos recuerdos de las agujas …. Y primero debo aplicarle un relajante y esperar que le haga efecto parapoder conseguir unas muestras de su sangre.

Renesmee: Abuelo … te quiero pero me haces pruebas de sangre desde que tenia horas de nacida.

Carlisle: Hay otra forma lo sabes …. Pero a ti no te gusta.

Jasper: Otra forma?

Carlisle: Otra forma … debe hacerlo ella.

Renesmee: Nooo noooo eso me dejaria una señal … nooo .. noo.

Jasper: De que hablan?

Renesmee: Debo morderme a mi misma, el abuelo no lo hace … ya sabes por …. Bueno mi lado humano…

Carlisle: Podemos jugar el juego de las 4 horas… ó te tranquilizas.

Jasper: Yo lo hago …. – Los ojos de Carlisle casi salieron de sus orbitas – Yo la tranquilizo papá …. No la voy a morder –"todavía" pensó el.

Renesmee estaba sentada en la camilla, el se coloco justo en frente de ella y le acaricio el cabello, Carlisle buscaba en sus elementos, lo necesario para sacarle la sangre a su nieta y sale del cuarto.

Renesmee: Vamos a ver … si eres capaz conmigo?

Jasper: Me estas retando Renesmee?

Renesmee: No del todo…

Jasper: Sabes que puedo obligarte a hacer cualquier cosa ! – el se río con algo de malicia

Renesmee: Vamos a ver si eres manipulador ó manipulado.

Jasper: Crees que soy un manipulador – el coloca ambas manos en los hombros de Renesmee. –

Renesmee: comienzo a sentirlo Whitlock, lo estas intentando, no me dejo manipular de NADIE

Renesmee toma la mano derecha de Jasper y la coloca sobre su pecho donde esta ubicado su corazón, el no se mueve, a pesar de seguir mandando ondas relajantes al cuerpo de Renesmee, ahora los latidos del corazón de la joven se sentían en la palma de su mano, Jasper cerro los ojos por un momento para concentrarse en los latidos, estaba tan ido que no escucho cuando Carlisle entro y no se dio cuenta cuando Renesmee le ofreció el brazo a Carlisle para que el, sacara las muestras de sangre de su brazo sin ningún problema.

Renesmee: Creo que gane.

Jasper: No, a ti te sacaron sangre, gane yo.

Carlisle: Yo creo que es un empate técnico.

Jasper: Empate técnico…?

Carlisle: Ella te utilizo para lo que quería y tu la ayudaste… cuando ambos se benéfica es un empate técnico.

Jasper: Pero yo no me vi beneficiado. en nada

Renesmee: Entonces gano yo … porque te utilice, yo te manipule..

Jasper: No es justo, tú conoces mi debilidad.

...lol...

(UNIVERSIDAD DE FORKS)

Renesme estaba en el campus de la universidad acompañada por varios amigos, dos de ellos estaban demasiado cerca, ella sonreía y se tocaba su cabello, uno de ellos le decía que se veía muy linda con el cabello negro, cuando se puso de pie y uno de los jóvenes que la acompañaban la ayudo, cuando camino en dirección a la cafetería, Jasper se paro detrás de ella y le soplo al oído, ella dio la vuelta y le dio un abrazo a Jasper.

Jasper: No deberías estar en tu clase de Portugués?

Renesmee: se lo suficiente portugués para faltar a clase.

Jasper: con ese portugués es que seduces al profesor o como seduces a tus compañeros?

Renesmee: Yo no seduzco a nadie, estos son encantos de vampiro que llaman. – ella todavía lo abrazaba ambos se separaron apenados –

Jasper: Renesmee no has ido de caza todavía, ya veo el porque esos babosos te siguen a todas partes – el le miro los ojos, eran igual al vino tinto – Pensé que irías esta mañana con Emmet y Rosalie

Renesmee: Es un cuento largo, Emmet no pudo, esta en casa construyendo algo

Jasper: De allá vengo, Emmet parece Bob el constructor con su sombrerito amarillo, va a todos lados con un martillo.

Renesmee: Alice y Rose lo convencieron de construir un de hacer un nose que SPA , que compartirán las "felices parejitas", van a ponerle espejos en el techo. Dejémoslo así. Y que haces aquí?

Jasper: Carlisle me inscribió en unas clases, ahora somos compañero Universidad – el le paso la mano por el hombro y salieron caminando hacia donde se encontraban Seth, Angela y Ben

En casa de los Cullen´s seguían con las construcciones, Edward y Jasper hablaban en la sala, o en el poco espacio, que los arquitectos Emmet, Alice, Rose y Esme les habían dejado, ambos habían optado ir al garaje alli para no ser molestados, cuando entraron encontraron a Nahuel, sentado en una esquina hablando por teléfono traía un papel en la mano, la puerta del garaje esta abierta un hombre de una empresa automotriz metía dos MOTOS ULTIMO MODELO junto al campero de Emmet.

Nahuel: Dice el señor, que yo no puedo firmar que tiene que ser Renesmee Carlie Cullen , yo le estoy explicando que ella no esta, intento comunicarme con ella pero no contesta.

Jasper: Que motocicleta mas atractiva , pero la negra me encanta - Jasper estaba al lado del aparato y la acariciaba –

Edward: Cuando venga la voy a castigar 2 años, sabe que no me gustan las motos. Esto no lo acepto, la devuelvo.

X: Que pena con usted Señor – el hombrecito le entrego los papeles de las motos a Edward, ve aquí, la señorita Renesmee ya pago por las motos no se aceptan devoluciones.

Edward: PAGOOO y con que diablos pago mi hija esta cosaa.? Como aceptan que una niña de 7 años pague por una moto? Voy a demandar a esa empresa.

X: Señor lo siento pero aquí dice que la Señorita, es mayor de edad, legalmente puede utilizar esa cantidad de dinero.

Edward: LEGALMENTE? LEGALMENTE? ELLA TIENE 7 AÑOS.

Jasper: Ed – Jasper poso su mano sobre su hermano- Renesmee no tiene 7 años, eso lo sabes bien.

Edward: Jasper Cullen mi hija tiene 7 años. 7 años – estaba a punto de explotar de la ira que lo contenía , Renesmee asomo la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta, vio las motos y salto desde la puerta hasta caer delicadamente al lado de Nahuel-

Renesmee: Ya llegaron, son hermosas, ¿Dónde firmo? – Ella le quito los papeles a Edward y coloco su nombre. - que felicidad, me encantan, ¿Quién dijo que el amor a primera vista no existe? JA estaba equivocado, yo estoy enamorada de esta moto – se acerco a la negra y se subio sobre ella el hombre de la empresa de autos la miraba desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza-

Nahuel: Ya se puede ir – Nahuel y Jasper sostenían a Edward –

Jasper: Nahuel sostenlo mientras cierro el garaje antes que se le salgan los ojos al tipo este – Renesmee se bajo de la moto y se acerco a su padre y le dio un besooo.

Renesmee: Papi cálmate, sabes que te adoro y no haría nada que tu no hicieras antes. A ti te gusta la velocidad y a mi también. – ella subio a la cocina – Nahuel vamos, la abuela ya nos tiene la cena lista en la mesa.

Edward: Renesme tu y yo, al despacho de Carlisle AHORA.

Renesme salio del despacho de Carlisle y Emmet entro como un perrito regañado, por toda la casa solo se escuchaban los gritos de Edward, Ella se sentó afuera junto a su madre, que la abrazo.

Edward: Y a ti quien te autorizo para prestarle ese dinero a mi hija?

Emmet: Nadie Edy, yo hago lo que quiera con mi dinero – Emmet subió el pecho, desde que era Arquitecto habia ganado millones-

Edward: Emmet son millones, no le preguntaste para que quería ese dinero? – una de las puntas del escritorio de Carlisle había caído al suelo vuelta añicos-

Emmet: No la verdad no, los términos del préstamo quedaron muy claros, me dijo como me iba a pagar y cada cuanto y que Bella le había dado permiso.

Edward: De comprar las motos o pedirte el prestamo? Emmet por Dios debes ser conciente .

Emmet: Soy conciente, cuando me dijo que me iba a pagar con un streptes cada semana, no me pude negar. – Emmet se río, no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, Edward se le había lanzado a la yugular.

* * *

Lo de los ojos rubí .... pronto se explicara .... uuuuuu besos a todos...:P


	20. X se acerca a Y

( 12 de la noche Cuarto de Renesmee)

Renesmee hablaba con celular con Ita, su amiga nigromante, ( la imprimación de Seth)

Ita: ahora, dime … como va ….

Renesme: no lo se ….

Ita: Ese vampiro es FUCKING HOT no ves los ojos que tiene y ese cabello.

Renesme: es lindo, es verdad

Ita: dime la verdad .. te atrae?

Renesme: deja de preguntar esas cosas . ya te dije que me parece lindo.

Ita: Ya cenaste?

Renesme: No

Ita: Vas a venir de vacaciones?

Renesme: NO ME DEJAN

Ita: Me vas a invitar de vacaciones en Julio?

Renesme: Obviooo

Ita: Ya sabes si tienes fiebre?

Renesme: Si , estoy en 45 grados no es tan alta, pero debo tomar un baño .

Renesmee pone a llenar la bañera, le sube el volumen a la música y se lleva el celular al baño, le agrega un jabón liquido al agua y se mete dentro, mientras habla con Ita, Jasper llega ella no se da cuenta y el se acuesta en la cama a escucharlas.

Ita: Olle al menos pon música romantica .. no?

Renesme: Estas loca, esto no es una cita romántica entre tu y yo. Ridícula.

Ita: Apaga las luces, tendremos un ambiente romantico – Jasper no puede evitar reirse –

Renesme: eres tonta o te haces… tengo las luces apagadas, asi no me da calor.

Ita: Calor .. a mi Jasper me produce Calor, esta como quiere. Cosa rica.

Renesme: Si, lo se, me lo has dicho unas cuantas veces.

Ita: Tu familia es muy atractiva, tú eres la normalita del paseo.

Renesme: Oye gracias!

Ita: hazme una cita con el Emo

Renesme: Se llama Jasper, y cuando vengas te lo presento y si quiere salir contigo ….

Ita: Ya mujer , llevas como 15 minutos metida en el agua, vas a quedar como pato.

Renesme: como es eso?

Ita: mojada

Renesme: técnicamente los patos no se mojan – Jasper la imito –

Ita: salte de ahí. No te da miedo que te de algo allí metida estando sola.

Renesme: Pues si me pasa algo me encontraran flotando en agua…

Ita: No te da miedito?

Renesme: La verdad, si me da miedo, cuando tengo estos ataques de fiebre, es como si necesitara dormir, pero nunca duermo.

Ita: Eres un fenómeno vampira.

Renesme: Y lo dice una bruja que vuela … AJA

Rensmee sale del baño, toma la toalla y se envuelve en ella, toma el celular y sigue hablando.

Ita: Y ahora?

Renesme: Ahora me sentare porque estoy mareada y tengo nauseas. – Jasper al escuchar eso se para de la cama y se dirige al baño –

Jasper: Estas Bien? – Renesmee gritaa –

Renesme: Mierdaaa, - se da contra la puerta –

Ita: Que paso?, quien hablo?

Jasper: Te asuste. –ella afirma con la cabeza e intenta sostenerse de algo –

Ita: Vampi contéstame.

Renesme: estoy bien Ita,., Jasper solo me asusto.

Ita: Jasper? Quienes Salir conmigo? jjajjajaj

Jasper: jajaj jajja puede ser . Asi que tu eres la famosa Ita?

Ita: Un gusto asi que tu eres Jasper, Linda voz, para ese cuerpecito rico tuyoo – Renesmee se rio –

Jasper: siento decirte que debo colgar Renesmee esta un poco grogui. – el la tomo de la cintura

Renesmee: adios amiga, Te kelo.

Ita: chau vampi, gracias por la llamada yo tambien te kieroo., Adios Jasperr

Jasper: Adios – Jasper lleva a la cama a Renesmee

Jasper: Tienes fiebre todavía y toma tu abuelo me encargo de hacerte llegar esto – un vaso de sangre –

Renesmee: Aaa recien exprimida – ella la probo - mmm bufalo?

Jasper: Asi es., te mereces un premio.

Renesmee: Que no sea bañarme de nuevo. ¿me ayudas a buscar algo que ponerme?. –El se quito la camisa y se la paso a ella, se la puso y el la ayudo a acostarse - Odio el calor que siento por las noches – el abrio los ventanales.- .

Jasper: Estas mejor?– el se sentó en una silla frente a la cama – quieres algo más?

Renesmee: Si … que te acuestes aquí, a mi lado. – el se quito los tenis y las medias y se acerco a ella – Gracias.

Jasper: De nada …

Renesmee: Se siente tan bien…. Me ayudas a calmarme … - Renesme se puso dandole la espalda a Jasper y este la tomo por la cintura – Gracias por cuidarme

(En dirección a la Universidad)

Alice: Y que te vas a poner el sabado en la noche?

Renesmee: No se, supongo que el vestido rosa que me trajiste de Brasil?

Alice: No crees Res que es un vestido muy chic para el cumpleaños de un lobo?

Renesme: No, no es muy chic, es perfecto y no es el cumpleaños de un lobo, se trata de Seth – Exasperada.

Jasper: A ver a ver. ¿Cómo que cumpleaños de Seth? ¿Yo porque no lo sabia? – Jasper la interrogo -

Renesmee: ¿Y es que desde cuando yo tengo que darte cuenta de lo que hago o voy a hacer? , voy con Emmet a la Push, al cumpleaños de Seth

Alice: La manada celebra la "mayoría" de edad del pequeño Seth – Alice pensaba en la combinación perfecta del vestido, y los tacos , con los accesorios perfectos – vas a quedar despampánate.

Jasper: La Push, vas a entrar de nuevo a esas tierras?, estas loca – El apretaba las manos sobre el volante – crees que Edward te va a dejar meterte alli sola con Emmet no seas ridicula niña.! Ja

…

(CASA CULLEN)

Jasper estaba en su cuarto, Renesmee no había llegado a casa eran pasadas las 2 de la mañana y Edward no se había dignado a indagar sobre el paradero de su hija, Jasper intentaba leer unos libros y bajo a la sala para ver un poco de televisión, pero la ausencia de Renesmee, le impedía concentrarse en algo demasiado tiempo, miro el reloj que marcaba las 2: 17 de la mañana y tiro el mando del televisor lejos. Escucho como alguien deslizaba una moto y la parquea cerca de la entrada del garaje, escucho como el árbol que estaba junto a la cocina crujía y en medio de la oscuridad se paro junto a la nevera.

Era Renesmee que entraba por la ventana, ella vestía una pequeña falda negra y una delicada camisa blanca junto con sus botas tejanas, a pesar del frío de la noche no traía nada para cuidarse de las temperaturas de Forks, coloco su maleta, el casco y los guantes de la moto, sobre el mesón de la cocina, se lavo las manos y abrió la nevera, saco una lata de coca cola y vio a Jasper mirándola con sus ojos penetrantemente, ella brinco y la lata voló, Jasper la atrapo en el aire.

Renesmee: Acaso no eres conciente del susto me propinaste? (ella tenia una de sus manos en el corazón)

Jasper: Donde estabas? ( El abrio la coca cola y se la entrego)

Renesmee: Con Seth.

Jasper: Con quien? ( el empujo a Renesmee sobre el mesón de la cocina, la coca cola se regó sobre ellos)

Renesmee: Auuu auuu , con Seth, Angela, Ben y unos compañeros de mis clases.

Jasper: Los compañeros son los que te rodeaban el otro día? ( el todavía la tenia contra el mesón)

Renesmee: Si ¿Hay algún problema? ( el se quedo en silencio, pero el mesón de la cocina estaba sufriendo severos daños propinados por los celos de Jasper)

Jasper: ¿Me tienes miedo?

Rensmee: te alejas un poquito, esto esta helado. ( ella se alejo de el y se quito la camisa la metió en el lavadero) Esto va a dejar una mancha, Ros me va a matar, es una de sus camisas.

Jasper puso los brazos contra el mueble del lavado atrapando a Renesmee contra el, ella sentia la respiración de Jasper en su nuca.

Renesmee: No se supone que no deberías estar respirando? …. Lo digo, por eso de que mi sangre canta para ti.

Jasper: Créeme niña, tu sangre ahora es lo de menos. – el paso la punta de su lengua la oreja de ella–

Renesmee: Te puedes … mover – ella suspiro cuando la lengua de Jasper la toco, pero aun así, lo empujo para liberarse un poco–

Jasper: Hueles a perro. – ella se volteo y lo empujo logrando zafarse de el–

Ella subió las escalas, Jasper venia detrás de ella despotricando de Seth y de Jacob, ella entro al cuarto de Jasper por su ropa , el cerro la puerta.

Renesmee: Déjame pasar.

Jasper: De acá no sales – El le impedía salir y ella no tenia la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo de la puerta–

Renesmee: Quítate

Jasper: Quítame.

Renesmee: Que te quites

Jasper: No lo voy a hacer.

Renesmee se alejo de el, y le tiro un par de muñecos de acción que Jasper tenia sobre su escritorio.

Renesmee: Quítate animal.

Jasper: Te gustan los animales verdad?

Renesmee: Por favor quítate de la puerta. – le exigió –

Jasper: Te gusta que te traten fuerte, te gusta que sean bruscos contigo?

Renesmee se abalanzo sobre el , Jasper se reía, ella le daba golpes en el pecho, le tomo las manos, pero ella pudo llegar a su cuello, incrustando sus colmillos en su yugular. El abrió los ojos, Renesmee lo había mordido, ella sentía como la sangre de el llenaba su boca, trago asustada, pero siguió allí, bebiendo de el. Jasper la tomo de la cintura , mientras ella subía una de sus piernas sobre la cintura de Jasper, que con facilidad hizo que Res entrelazara sus piernas en el.

Jasper camino hasta la cama y tomo asiento con delicadeza, Renesmee seguía succionando la sangre que salía de su cuello, de vez en cuando pasaba su lengua por los orificios que sus dientes habían dejado en el, haciendo que Jasper exhalara con fuerza, Jasper esta satisfecho con lo que ella hace, cuando ella lame su cuello el la animando a seguir.


	21. Y esta loquito por X

P.O.V Jasper

Esta era una experiencia inquietante mientras Renesmee pasaba su lengua por mi cuello, me daba cuenta de el poder que esta niña tenia sobre mi, " esta bebiendo de mi sangre" , Jasper nunca había vivido esto, las mordidas que el tenia en su cuerpo habían sido reclutado de batallas o encuentros sexuales con vampiras, que lo hacían por diversión, solo por el placer de verse sangrar en medio de una apasionada relación sexual…. Pero ella estaba bebiendo el y el la dejaba beber de su sangre …. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Renesmee separo su boca del mi cuello y no puede evitar dejar salir de mis labios un Ahhh , tan solo era una queja, no quería que dejara de beber mi sangre. El corazón de Res comenzó a latir tan rápido y un montón de sentimientos atropellaron su cuerpo miedo, alegría, excitación y por ultimo arrepentimiento.

Jasper: Te arrepientes

Renesmee: Yo …. Como?

Jasper: Ahora mismo te arrepientes –

Renesmee: shhhh

Renesmee dirigió su atención a la nueva cicatriz en mi cuello, la figura en media luna que ahora se encontraba justo en la zona de la arteria, ella palpo todo mi cuello, parecía que nombrara las partes de este, cuando volvio a poner sus dedos sobre las marcas de sus dientes,, sonrio un poco y se acerco a mi oreja, ahora ella volvía a clavar sus dientes en mi cuello , es increíble el placer que sentía cuando bebía de mi sangre.

Cuando se encontró satisfecha, se deslizo gateando hasta una de mis almohadas, se acostó y comenzó a estirarse, como suelen hacer los humanos al despertarse, me miraba queriéndome preguntar algo, pero no soltaba una palabra y de la nada comenzó a reirse…

Jasper: ¿Qué quieres?

Renesmee: No me gusta que utilices tu don conmigo.

Jasper: No lo hago, me estas mirando de la misma manera en que miras a Edward cuando quieres pedirle algo ó cuando sientes apetito y buscas que mi madre cocine algo para ti.

Renesme; Bobooo. – ella me saco la lengua

Jasper: Ahora ¿Dime que quieres?

Renesmee: Es una bobada.

Jasper: Que bobada quieres?

Renesmee: Quítame las botas. – yo alce una ceja – porfavor – dijo con vos de niña.

Mientras le quitaba las botas y le hacia cosquillas me di cuenta que junto a ella las actividades más importantes y poco sexuales podían incitarme, estaba sentado frente a ella acariciándole los pies y mirando el camino de su piel desde la punta de sus dedos que pasa por sus piernas, que continua por sus muslos y desaparece entre su falda y llega hasta un bonito pantaloncito interior de tela blanca, casi transparente.

Jasper: Ya se acabo mi tortura ó tengo que seguir aquí!

Renesmee: Ven aquí …. – ella lo jalo de la mano y lo hizo acostarse junto a ella – Por eso no quería pedirte que lo hicieras.

Jasper: Pero tu disfrutas las cosquillas, no se que le ves, pero las disfrutas.

Renesmee: Tu tienes cosquillas?

Jasper: No creo, no lo se.

Renesmee: Como que no sabes? ¿Ninguna mujer te ha hecho cosquillas?

Jasper: Renesmee sabes que los vampiros tenemos una piel distinta a la de los humanos. – dijo de manera aburrida –

Renesmee: alguna parte de tu cuerpo debe disfrutar de un rose – el levanto una ceja – estoy hablando de piel, a mi me gusta que me hagan cosquillas en las piernas y en el estomago….. tu …. Mmmm – ella recordó como se ponía el cuando ella se escondia en su cuello –

Jasper: No me gusta esa cara que pones…

Renesmee se incorporo, paso una de sus manos bordeando los botones de la camisa de mi camisa y comenzó a desabotonarlos con lentitud, la miraba con sorpresa y exaltación , cuando ella termino de desabotonar el ultimo botón, volvió a acostarse cerca de mi , puso su nariz en mi cuello y olfateo mi cuello, yo no pude evitar reime , justo despues ella busco mi clavícula y se metió el dedo índice a la boca buscando que este subiera de temperatura, al sacarlo lo deslizo por mi clavícula y yo temblaba mientras el calido dedo seguía los caminos de cuello.

Renesmee se unió más a mi y puso sus labios sobre la cicatriz dejada por sus colmillos y de repente comenzó a darme pequeños y tímidos besos en todo mi cuello y bajo por mi pecho bajando hasta el borde del pantalón y del cinturón yo suspire dos veces.

Renesmee: Creo que estas equivocado.

Jasper: En queee?

Renesmee: Primero si tienes cosquillas – volvió a acostarse a mi lado y lamió mi cuello – y segundo los vampiros como tu, también tienen un buen sabor, diría un dulce sabor.

.......................................

(COMEDOR CASA CULLEN)

La familia en pleno estaba sentada en el comedor, Jasper y Edward hablaban sobre el cumpleaños de Seth y Emmet le recordó a Jasper sobre la cita que tenia con su secre, Rosalie alzo la mirada y asesino a Emmet desde la distancia, Renesmee y Nahuel bajaron las escalas abrazados, ahora al que fulminaron desde la distancia había sido a a Nahuel, Renesmee nunca miraba a Jasper cuando su familia estaba reunida y el también la ignoraba por completo, Bella estaba sentada junto a Jasper y Renesmee se inclino para abrazar a su madre, haciendo que su intenso olor emborrachara a Jasper.

Renesmee: Buenos días ma.

Bella: Buenos días corazón… – Ella siguió derecho para saludar a sus abuelos ignorando a su padre – No saludas a tu padre?

Renesmee: Mi padre me saludo esta mañana para prohibirme asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Seth.

Edward: Me importa muy poco si es tu amigo, no vas sola con Emmet. – el bufo–

Renesmee: Te lo dije y te lo repito, acompáñame el también es tu amigo, sabes que puedes ir a celebrar su cumpleaños.

Edward: Yo tengo otros planes para mañana – Edward miro a Bella – Cielo ayúdame.

Bella: Hija sabes que no me agrada la idea, tan solo por que Leah estará allá. – la joven sintio como el miedo se apoderaba de ella. –

Jasper: Leah, esa es la de menos, ese Don NADIE BLACK también estará, de el si deberías alejarla Edward Por más matrimonio que haya de por medio el todavía esta IMPRIMADO de esta "Señorita", - hizo énfasis en la palabra señorita.

Edward: Por fin alguien cuerdo en esta casa. – Rosalie le sirvió el desayuno a Renesmee y le dio un beso en la mejilla –

Rosalie: Cuerdo, yo no le veo nada de cuerdo, entonces por lo que hizo ese perro sarnoso, Renesmee tendrá que pasar toda su vida evitándolo a el y a esa loba en celo . Yo digo que valla.

Renesmee: Gracias tia Rose , asi que TU – dijo dirigiendose a Jasper_- crees que yo seria capaz de meterme con un hombre casado, ¿ME CREES UNA CUALQUIERA? Eso es una falta de respeto, yo no me tengo que aguantar esta clase de comentarios, no soy un animal en celo gran idiota .

Jasper: Olvidas que ya te metiste con el hombre casado?

Renesmee: Qué quieres decirme idiota?

Jasper No lo se adivinalo TU - – Renesme subió a su cuarto, empujando a Jasper y haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio, dejando el desayuno servido –

Bella: Ustedes dos NO MAS y Edward Cullen, no tengo la mas minima intención que una rabieta de mi hija producida por tu inseguridad como padre ME DAÑE LA NOCHE, tu veras que vas a hacer.

Rosalie: Jamás pensé que se fuera a armar tanto problema por un cumpleaños, además Res tenía mucha ilusión de ir, no veía la hora de entregarle la moto a Seth, porque no los acompañas Jasper.?

Emmet: Muñequita Inflable, esa es. Vamos Jasper, mira que cuando estamos los 3 juntos la pasamos muy bien, y así tu me colaboras, trayendo el bicho a casa y así yo puedo … - le guiño el ojo a Rosalie-

Jasper: Yo no voy a ningún lado, además tengo una cita con alguien

Rosalie: Cambia el horario de la dichosa cita y acompaña a mi sobrina a la fiesta .

Jasper: No puedo

Emmet: No pues como llevas una vida social tan agitada – Ya te pareces al amargado de Edward –

Rosalie: HE DICHO QUE VAS A CAMBIAR LA HORA DE LA CITA Y VAS A ACOMPAÑAR A RES AL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SETH – la rubia se lanzo sobre su hermano "gemelo"

………................

Renesmee había estado nadando con su tía Rosaline y apostando carreras en las que siempre salia perdedora, ahora un poco de sol entraba por el techo movible de la piscina y la joven buscaba tomar un poco de color, Rosalie todavía nadaba, cuando Emmet entro y su piel reacciono al sol, miles de diamantes se reflejaban en la hermosa tez del vampiro.

Renesmee: tápate me estas cegando, estas mas blanco que la leche.

Emmet: yo también te quiero. Bichoo ya podemos ir a la fiesta, Jasper nos va a acompañar – dijo mientras se metía a la piscina con su esposa –

(SALA DEL PIANO)

La joven se habia viso obligada a abandonar la piscina ante la demostración de amor de sus tios que estaban "disfrutándose" mutuamente y había optado por practicar en el piano, una de sus canciones favoritas, el vals de Amelie, cuando Nahuel, se apareció para leer un rato junto a ella.

Nahuel: Pensé que estabas nadando. – el se sentó junto a Res –

Renesmee: Pensaste bien, pero Ros y Emmet se están poseyendo en la piscina. – ella seguía tocando el piano –

Nahuel: Emmet …Ros que asco .. no volvere a nadar en ese lugar. – el miro a Res tocar el piano un rato – Pero el no estaba trabajando?

Renesmee: no lo se, se apareció y me dijo que Jasper nos iba a acompañar en la noche a lo de Seth

Nahuel: aaaaa con que el joven Jasper cambio su tercera cita con la bomba rubia – de repente Renesmee desafino –

Renesmee: Cita?

Nahuel: Si … ya sabes, Jasper esta algo solo y bueno nosotros …. Los sus hermanos queremos que el "desfogue" tu sabes con la bomba rubia. – el no pudo evitar reirse –

Renesmee: con desfogue… quieres decir …

Nahuel: Que tenga relaciones con ella ……

Renesmee: Pero ella es una HUMANA … – unas teclas del piano se quedaron hundidas del todo sobre el piano – me va a matar mi papá me va a matar ….. – dijo mientras salía del salón

.....................................

(CUARTO DE RENESMEE)

Renesmee salio envuelta en una pequeña toalla, completamente mojada, no había indicios de ropa interior, paso al lado de Jasper y encendió el portátil, se sentó en la silla, dándole la espalda a Jasper, revisando su correo y escuchando el mismo grupo cada mañana Kings of Leon.

Renesmee: 4: 30 de la mañana.

Jasper: Siempre te levantas a la misma hora – dijo Jasper intentando enfocar su cabeza en otra cosa - No tienes otra clase de música.

Renesmee: No quiero escuchar nada mas.

Jasper: ¿Acaso no tienes 200 descargas de iTunes? –

Renesmee: Todo tiene una razón ¿y acaso tu no tienes tu propio cuarto y prefieres amanecer conmigo cada mañana? Es lo mismo con la canción.

Jasper: Para mi no hay razón para escuchar el mismo grupo cada amanecer.

Renesmee: Si te desagrada tanto – ella dio vuelta a la silla y miro a Jasper esperaba ver su reacción cuando ella hablara. – a pesar de que sabes que los voy a escuchar …¿Por qué cada amanecer estas conmigo?

Jasper: Yooo yo ( el se estaba parando de la cama, ella se acerco a el y lo empujo de nuevo a la cama)

Renesmee: Yo yo yo nada, te quedas donde estas.

Renesmee tomo el pantalón de encaje rojo y se agacho un poco para ponérselo, Jasper miraba como la prenda se deslizaba por las piernas y los muslos de Renesmee, hasta perderse de vista entre la pequeña toalla, ella tomo asiento en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a Jasper, tomo el brasiere y se quito la toalla, Jasper miraba la espalda desnuda de la chica, mientras colocaba las tiras del brasiere por sus brazos y se lo abrochaba en la espalda, ella tomo un pequeño frasco rojo que tenia unas fresas dibujadas en su exterior, al parecer era un liquido transparente y espeso, que comenzó a esparcir por todo su cuerpo, sabiendo que en el chico que estaba sobre su cama la excitación crecía con cada movimiento de ella.

Renesmee se paro, coloco uno de sus pies en sobre la cama , para terminar de aplicar el liquido espeso sobre su pierna , continuando con la otra, Jasper la miraba al borde de un ataque de nervios, el vampiro creía que iba a morir en ese momento, ella alzo la cabeza y vio a Jasper y como apretaba los bordes de su cama, dirigió la mirada al bulto entre sus boxer y emitió una sonrisa malvada, el ya no lo soportaba, intento pararse, pero de nuevo la mujer se lo impidió esta vez, se acostó a su lado, y acariciaba el vientre de Jasper, cuando llego al borde de su boxer, el se mordió un labio, deseaba que continuara sus movimientos, que olvidara el boxer y metiera su mano dentro de el, pero lo sorprendió cuando ella abrió las piernas se sentó sobre su estomago, lo suficientemente lejos de su pene, el podía sentir el femenino olor que ella emanaba.

Jasper bajo su mirada, justo al frente de el, ese pequeño pantalón rojo y justo detrás el lugar de donde provenía ese olor, que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Renesmee: Los vampiros se masturban?

Jasper trago saliva, ella lo miraba esperando una respuesta pero su boca no se abrió, estaba intentando mantener el control y ella lo había fulminado con esa pregunta, Renesmee se agacho y le dio un beso en la marca de sus colmillos.

Renesmee: Te voy a confesar algo …. Me gusta … me gusta mucho tu sangre.


	22. Un muy buen día

En la casa, Esme arregla la ropa del armario de Jasper, ve 6 camisas de su hijo cuidadosamente dobladas y puestas en otro estante, las huele y paso seguido. Se rie.

Esme: esta nieta mía, solo hace maldades con su tío.

Edward: Voy a tener que hablar con ella, con razón, Jasper no se la aguanta.

Esme: Hijo deja de meterte en mi cabeza.

Edward: No puedo, es natural en mí. ¿Sabes donde se metió Jasper? Lo necesito para pedirle un favor

Esme: Creo que esta en una cita

Edward: Dentro de 2 semanas es el evento ese…. Green Day. Renesmee va a amanecer en la playa, que queda cerca de la Push… no quiero ande por allí sola.

Esme: Temes que Leah se le acerque?

Edward: Mas o menos, la ultima vez que la vi, despotricaba cosas de mi hija, no esta nada contenta, por la amistad que Seth tiene con ella y mucho menos por la moto.

Esme: Y Jacob?

Edward: Ese es otro cuento… Me sorprende ver como alguien toma una decisión solo para hacerse daño así mismo, se alejo de la mujer que ama, resulta hasta doloroso oír sus pensamientos.

Esme: Hijo tu lo viviste cuando dejaste a Bella para alejarte de ella. Y ¿El aun la ama?

Edward: Yo no se que habría sido de mi, sino vuelvo con ella, Jacob es infeliz a ella todavía la considera su vida, ayer cuando la recogí de la universidad para llevarla cenar lo vi, estaba afuera.

Esme: ¿Esperaba a Seth?

Edward: Por lo que escuche de el, estaba allí solo para ver a mi hija.

Esme: Pero … ver? Acaso el esta saliendo con Nessy?

Edward: No Esme el, va allí solo para verla, ni siquiera se baja de auto, solo la ve.

……………..

Nahuel, Alice , Renesmee y Emmet se dirigían a la Mansión, habían estado cazando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Renesmee había disfrutado de salir por sangre, antes de que las cosas cambiaran ella solía hacerlo con Jacob, eso era antes, antes de que su cabeza se volviera loca y comenzara a sentir cosas que no debería sentir, antes de darse cuenta que las cosas podían mejorar, solo debía aceptar las cosas como vinieran.

Lo había descubierto, cuando estaba parada en la punta de un risco, viendo a Emmet perseguir una gacela, repente Renesmee noto que estaba pensando en Jasper, que ahora debía estar teniendo su "desfogue" con la HUMANA, no estaba pensando en lo que hacia, sino que pensaba en Jasper , recordaba como cazaba, en la manera en que se movía, en ese característico modo de caminar con las manos cruzadas detrás en la espalada, la posición recta de su espalda al mirar a las personas, en la forma que fruncía el seño cuando algo no le gustaba, en sus manos, en esos dedos largos y blancos en lo suave de sus manos, en las cicatrices en su piel, en la media luna que tenia en el hombro. izquierdo y el gusto desmedido por la ropa de color azul, en la adicción por las camisas blancas de algodón Italiano y las corbatas chistosas que tenia, sabia atesoraba las botas tejana tanto como ella, además sabia que cuando tenia sed nunca se acercaba a mas de 3 pasos de ella, que si bien los vampiros no dormían, el nunca se movía de su cama de las 4 de la mañana a las 5:30, sabia que olía Calvin Clain , era conciente que a pesar de haberla tenido demasiado cerca casi sin ropa nunca se propaso con ella, a él le gustaba meterse con ella a la tina y abrazarla mientras tiritaba, el se estremecía cuando ella apoyaba sus labios en su pecho, ella estaba segura que cada noche después de las 12 de la noche el entraba a su cuarto, se quitaba la ropa y se acostaba a su lado, a esperar que los episodios de fiebre la atacaran y sabia que en el podía confiar ", y sabia que era su tío, no de sangre, pero su padre lo veía como su hermano, ella se sentía cerca del, demasiado cerca de el y que no dejaba de pensar en el y su cita.

Renesmee entro en silencio en la mansión los demás se quedaron con Edward y Bella en la sala, pero ella siguió para la cocina en busca de un poco de agua, sintió un impulso dentro de ella, de repente, golpeo el vidrio de la ventana de la cocina, no sintió dolor, solo aquellos sentimientos que la estaban matando.

Carlisle entro y la vio allí mirando como caian gotas de sangre de su mano, puso la mano de su nieta debajo del agua y se dirigió a su estudio por su botiquín de primeros auxilios cuando Jasper entra a la cocina y la ve allí mirando sus manos se acerca y descubre que otra vez esta herida.

La sangre llamaba a Jasper, se había olvidado que en la sala casi toda su familia estaba presente, el se sentía como un neófito más que anhelaba la sangre human, pero su boca se hacia agua solo por la sangre de la hija de su hermano ya no tenia más fuerzas para mantenerse alejado de ella y las caricias que el le ofrecía en las noches, mientras la cuidaba, ya no le bastaban, ahora sentía la piel de la joven tan tibia y el un vampiro muerto cuya temperatura siempre era la de un témpano de hielo, estaba ardiendo.

Jasper: ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

Renesmee: la ventana se interpuso con mis deseos de desahogarme. – ella no podía decirle que todo era por sus celos, por los malditos celos que sentía, al saber que él había vuelto a salir con la tontarrona de la secretaria de Emmet, -

Jasper: Debes tener más cuidado. ¿Desahogarte de que?

Renesmee: De nada … que te importe.

Jasper ignoro las palabras de la joven, él solo era conciente de la sangre brotando de la mano de Renesmee, Carlisle había encontrado lo que buscaba estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, cuando vio a Jasper pasar su lengua sobre los nuditos heridos de la mano de sus sobrina, sin duda el estaba curándola y haciendo que las cortadas se cerraran con su ponzoña, el se quedo escondido de la vista de ambos, que parecían estar en su propia burbuja, olvidando el peligro que estaba en la sala de la casa, los padres de Renesmee.

Renesmee sentía maravillada como la fría lengua de Jasper se deslizaba por los nudillos de su mano y observaba con placer como él disfrutaba de su sangre, creía haber escuchado un gemido que se ahogaba en la garganta del vampiro, una pregunta salio de sus labios.

Jasper: ¿Por qué te hiciste esto?

Renesmee: Nahuel me dijo que estabas con la bomba rubia … la secretaria de Emmet – Renesmee no pudo evitar sonar doliente–

Jasper: Lo voy a matar …

Renesmee se acerco lo suficiente para escuchar las palabras que Jasper decía por lo bajo, se estaba maldiciendo así mismo por complacer a sus hermanos y salir con aquella mujer, Jasper cerro los ojos y se llevo la mano al cabello, algo tan característico en el cuando estaba nervioso, a ella le importo poco que el se condenara así mismo ,se inclino sobre su lado derecho y le susurro al oído.

Renesmee: Solo no vuelvas a salir con otras, nunca. no quiero – ella no creía las palabras que salían de su boca – no quiero verte con otras…

Los brazos de Jasper abandonaron su cabeza para deslizarse por la cintura de Renesmee y ella entrelazo los suyos alrededor del cuello del rubio vampiro, Jasper acorto los centímetros que los separaban y busco esos dulces labios que anhelaba besar, ella emitió una sonrisa acompañada de un jadeo que encendió los deseos de Jasper cuando ingreso en la boca de Res explorando todo su interior y probando ese dulce sabor a duraznos sus delicados labios lo acariciaban con una ternura infinita y que no había experimentado nunca, la lengua de Jasper se manejaba con habilidad dentro de la boca de Renesmee que respondía al deseo la joven, ella se separo de el, para volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire, el aprovecho el corto receso.

Jasper: solo contigo… solo tu… no hay otras. – le dijo mientras volvía a devorar los labios de Res

(CUMPLEAÑOS DE SETH, CASA DE CHARLIE)

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Charlie y Renesmee abrió la puerta agradeció haberse bajado del auto, había soportado todo el camino hasta la casa de su abuelo sin mirar a Jasper, prácticamente se le había declarado, fue un dulce momento, pero no se habían dirigido la palabra desde ese momento … Emmet se bajo de la moto y la ubico, casi en la entrada del lugar, Jasper se tronaba los dedos mientras sentía las emociones de Renesme, tenia alegria , anhelos y muchas ganas de asesinar a alguien, la alegría por su amigo, las ganas de asesinar seguro seria a el y el anhelo de ver a ese lobo. Mientras Renesmee sacaba un enorme moño azul y se lo colocaba a la moto, los asistentes a la fiesta se percataban de la escultural morena que estaba parada con un minúsculo vestido Rosa, que dejaba ver todo el escote gracias a que no traia brasiere , junto a unos divertidos converse rosados y el cabello negro recogido en una trensa que caía despeinada al lado derecho de su cuello, de repente Jasper estaba más irritado que nunca, ahora podía percibir un deseo libidinoso de aquellos que la miraban y le silbaban cosas a su paso. La chica se paro y hizo un ensordecedor silbido propio de los lobos, silbido que había aprendido de Jacob, Seth salio y la abrazo.

Seth: Pensé que no vendrían?

Emmet: Como crees que no lo perderíamos, ya eres un hombre y puedes hacer cosas sucias, cuando quieras te paso, los videos instructivos de Pamela Anderson y Paris Hilton.

Seth: Gracias Emmet – los dos se reian –

Renesmee: Ven aca, perritoo - Seth alzo a Renesmee del suelo – Feliz cumpleaños perruno – Jasper no podía creer las vibraciones que salían de Seth, vibraciones, nada propias para un amigo.

Seth: Jasper, que bien que decidiste acompañarnos, no te arrepentiras, la noche va a ser divertida, los chicos contrataron bailarinas y esa clase de cosas , creen que esto es más una despedidda de soltero que mi cumpleaños. – Seth le dio la mano a Jasper-

Jasper: Gracias por la invitación aunque aca mis compañeros me informaron tardee.

Renesmee: Mira perritooo este es el regalo de nosotros 3 para ti – le extendio los papeles de la moto-

Seth: Papeles?

Renesmee: No , LA MOTO - Seth salto un aullido que hizo que todos los que estaban adentro salieran a verlo humanos y lobos- espero que te guste. La elegi YO.

Seth: QUE ME GUSTE, Ress , esta hermosa, pero no puedo aceptarla. – Seth miro a Jacob quien en una esquina estaba junto a Leah, ambos lo miraban a punto de saltar sobre el

Emmet: Cuanto lo siento Seth, claro por nosotros, pero ya esta a tu nombre.

Adentro la gente solo hablaba de el espectacular regalo de los 3 Cullen´s para Seth, Charlie había salido para saludar a su nieta, que al verla con ese escote, no hacia mas que ofrecerle una chaqueta para evitarle la pulmonía. Emmet era el alma de la fiesta se había auto nombrado el barman de la noche, había preparado muchos licores, Jasper se había sentado en un sillón grande afuera junto con Angela y Ben, alejándose lo más posible de Jacob, ese torrente de amor, que despedía por Res, le causaba nauseas.

Ella por otro lado , solo pretendia disfrutar la fiesta y bailaba con Seth ó cuanto idiota se lo pidiera, Embry Jared, Quill y hasta Sam y Paul, habían caído ante su encanto, era de lo mas divertido para Jasper ver como la manada de Jacob se acercaba a Renesmee para pedirle que bailara con ellos, solo por el hecho de que ahora, Jacob no les podía hacer nada aunque estuviera celoso, tanto como el lo estaba, "soy un ridículo" , justo cuando estaba pensando salir de la fiesta, unas bailarinas entraron en escena y Emmet encantado le entrego su trago a Jasper para bailar con ellas.

Emmet: Garotaas – chillo , mientras movía los hombros animado.

Jasper: Pareces un pervertido.

Emmet: Pervertido, lo dices tu, que no deja de mirar a mi sobrinita de esa manera JA – Jasper se llevo todo el trago a la boca sulfurado y apenado –

Angela: Renesmee sabe bailar samba – Angela tomaba a Renesmee de la mano y se había parado precisamente frente a Jasper para bailar con ella. – Ven enséñame.

Y de repente Jacob se estaba acercando más de lo debido, los movimientos de Renesme lo incitaban , era como si lo provocaban a tenerla, estando muy cerca Jasper se paro, Renesmee conciente del problema que causaría si seguía bailando de esa forma, tomo a Jasper de la mano y comenzó a bailar no con el , PARA EL.

Ella se movía contra su pecho, dejándole ver a Jasper como se aceleraba su respiración con el movimiento de sus caderas, su pecho subía y bajaba, el calor de Renesmee volaba, había comenzado a sudar, Jasper limpio unas gotas de sudor que se bajaban por su cuello dirigiéndose a sus senos, ella lo tomo de la mano y lo animo a moverse con ella, cuando le dio la espalda, el coloco una de sus manos en sus caderas, sentía la respiración de Jasper en su cuello, cuando cambiaron de canción ninguno de los dos se aparto, ella se coloco frente a el y se movía descaradamente, le coloco las manos en el cuello y el se apodero de sus caderas, esto parecía un juego para ella, se reía, no sabia porque la sentía tan alegre. el estaba cavando su propia tumba.

Renesmee: Necesito agua – ella tomo a Jasper de la mano y lo arrastro al bar.

Jasper: Después de 4 canciones seguidas, pensé que iba a perder el aliento. – todavía lo tenia de la mano

Renesmee: Tu no tienes aliento - le saco la lengua – pero si tengo mucho calor.

Jasper: Bueno puedo dejar de respirar, pensé que iba a dejar de respirar – ella le dio la espalda aun lo tenia cogido de la mano y se levanto el cabello, el intuitivamente la acerco a el, que sostenía su peso contra una pared y le soplaba lentamente aire helado en el cuello.

Renesmee: Creo que a la que se le va a cortar la respiración es a mi – cuando Jasper comenzó a soplarle para quitarle el calor, todos los sentidos de su cuerpo se activaron, ella apretó la mano de el, lo que el tomo de forma positiva "sin duda lo esta disfrutando"

Jasper: Tienes los cabellos de punta – el se burlaba , pero no dejaba de soplar su aliento en ella, mucho menos cuando ella automáticamente acercaba todo su cuerpo al de Jasper, el con la mano derecha, tocaba la cintura de Renesme, aprestándola y dejando sus dedos marcados en ella.


	23. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

… El timbre del despertador saco a Renesmee de su sueño, odiaba cuando el reloj la despertaba y sabia que estaba sola, que hacia 4 días Jasper estaba de viaje en Canada, negociando la venta de la marca de vinos que el y Carlisle tenían en Italia, se apresuro a levantarse de la cama y bañarse, para bajara desayunar , para enterarse que en la casa no había nadie, Emmet había dejado sobre la mesa una nota para ella, le había preparado, Jugo de Naranja , huevos y manzana, "Emmet es mi favorito" , después de Jasper, claro esta, el teléfono de la casa sono, ella contesto sin mirar el numero.

Renesmee: Alo?

Jasper: Tu padre esta? – se llevo las manos al corazón, era el

Renesmee: Porque? , Necesitas hablar con el? Si quieres puedo darte el teléfono de su oficina - ella estaba un poco dolida con el, en 4 días no había tenido ni una sola noticia., era la primera vez que lo escuchaba – No tienes su celular?

Jasper: Esta ó NO ESTA EDWARD? – ella apretó sus puños.

Renesmee: NO no esta, que tengas un buen día – iba a colgar

Jasper: NO NOOO preciosa no cuelgues, discúlpame debía saber si estaba para poder hablar contigo.

Renesmee: No cuelgo – dijo seca –

Jasper: Estas enojada conmigo – la voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba preocupado- Dime?

Renesmee: Porque iba a estarlo?

Jasper: Porque he pasado los 4 días, más duros de mi vida, sin un maldito teléfono cerca y necesitaba escucharte, así que salí a dar un paseo, estoy a 5 horas del viñedo

Renesmee: Eres muy considerado – dijo irónica y Jasper se rió

Jasper: Cullen, la única compañía decente que he tenido ha sido un conejo de peluche, el también te extraña mucho - " me extraña , el me extraña", gritaba Renesme silenciosamente y comenzó a brincar como loca por toda la cocina"

Renesmee: ahora se donde paro a dar mi muñeco, lo busque por toda la casa. ¿Porque no me llamaste desde el aeropuerto? – su voz había cambiado a una mucho mas suave.

Jasper: Te llame a ese pedazo de celular, pero tu sufres de lo mismo que el resto de los Cullen´s nunca contestan.

Renesmee: estaba un poquito encartada presentando el examen preparatorio de expresión corporal.

Jasper: Y como te fue?

Rensmee: Bien, supongo, el profesor quiere que lo presente para el Green Day.

Jasper: Te felicito

Renesmee: Puedes decirle algo a mi conejo?

Jasper: Dime

Renesmee: Dile que cuide mucho a ese bonito vampiro que produce en mi tantos suspiros y se mete a mis sueños sin pedir permiso. – un golpe se sintió al otro lado de la liena – ¿Qué paso?

Jasper: El teléfono este sufrió un grave averío producido por mi..- dijo apenado- … Señorita usted produce en mi efectos secundarios como el perder la estabilidad y el equilibrio normal de los de mi raza.

Renesmee: Yo mejor no te digo que produce usted en mi, porque no me gusta recordarte sin tenerte cerca.

Jasper: ¿Cómo has dormido?

Renesmee: Bien…creo.

Jasper: Como que crees?

Renesmee: El primer día poco pude dormir, y la fiebre termino por despertarme. Aunque eso no es tan malo

Jasper: Como dices eso?

Renesmee: Es que lo pero ha sido dormir sola. – ella respiro y lo dijo – sin ti.

Jasper: Quieres que tome el primer vuelo a casa? – pregunto preocupado -

Renesmee: Noooo nooo , yo no quiero que dejes tus cosas tiradas por mi. Solo queria decirtelo.

........................lol

(CASA CULLEN días despues.)

Emmet estaba sentado en la sala, con una enorme cantidad de videos, esa noche, era la tan famosa "noche familiar" y el encargado de hacerla esa semana había sido Emmet, el que adoraba grabar, realizo una película familiar e iba a mostrarla a todos, excepto a Edward que tenia que quedarse de nuevo en una reunión del trabajo. El gran cineasta dispuso el salón de los espejos donde Edward tenia su piano de cola y lo convirtió en una "sala de cine". Emmet era de los que se tomaba en serio sus actividades, había comprado una maquina de palomitas de maíz para Nahuel y Renesmee, en la mañana había cazado un oso y lo presento como si fueran gaseosas, en esos vasos plásticos, con tapa y pitillo, bajo las sillas de la sala y las coloco ordenadamente, para que todos se sentaran de a 2 y para darle mas realismo a la mágica noche, se había disfrazado de encargado de cinema con sombrerito rojo y todo.

................................lol

Renesmee: No me estoy volviendo loca, siento que alguien me mira.

Seth: Vamos Res, yo me habría dado cuenta.

Renesmee: Entonces tu superpoder licántropo tiene fallas. Y severas

Seth: Quien tiene Fallas – Ben se acerco a Seth y Renesmee-

Renesmee: El ubicó metro de Seth – los 3 se reain .

Seth: Mi ubicó metro esta excelente.

Ben: El mio me dice que mi novia me espera para acompañarla a clase ¿ y el tuyo?

Seth: Mi ubicometro me dice que ire a clase de portugues, prefiero eso a sentarme a pensar .

Unas manos la jalaron hacia una pared, ella brinco y soltó el bolso , cerrando los ojos, pero sintió que alguien la besaba la clavícula y subía sus labios por toda su yugular, un cuerpo fornido la apretaba contra la pared y un dulce olor a Calvin Klein, el hombre le dio un beso en la garganta , ella llevo las manos a la espalda de el, por fin lo tenia cerca y el le ponía una mano sobre el corazón, esos latidos que emitía el corazón de Renesmee eran una bendición para el.

Jasper: Usted no va a ninguna clase de portugués, me debe todos los besos de estos dias.

Renesmee: Me gusta como hueles. – ella le dio un beso en el cuello, y le mordió la oreja, el emitió un gruñido bajo.

Jasper: A me gusta el sabor de tu piel – el con un dedo, le recorrió los labios -

Renesmee: Vámonos de aquí que muero por morderte. – ella le mordio un dedo –

En medio del bosque Renesmee y Jasper estaban sentados en el capo del carro de Emmet, ella estaba descalza y el la miraba lamer helado, hacia frio, pero ella no mostraba tenerlo, habían buscado un mini mercado para comprar algo y Renesmee quería algo dulce, Jasper eligió el sabor, decía que los duraznos, le gustaban mucho cuando era humano. Saco un poco de helado .

Renesmee: abre la boca – Jasper apretó la mandíbula – Abre la boca insistía Renesme

Jasper: No me gusta el helado – ella se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la nariz

Renesmee: Abre la boca porfavor.- el de nuevo caía en sus encantos, abrió la boca – dime a que sabe?

Jasper: Sabe a trapo – Renesmee soltó una carcajada, a el le gustaba como ella se reía – Y no me gusta el sabor del trapo

Renesmee: Yo nunca he comido trapo – seguía riéndose, mientras el le acariciaba las mejillas – Voy a enseñarte algo.

Jasper: Vamos a ver.

Renesmee: Piensa en un recuerdo que tengas de algún momento en tu amado Texas en que estuvieras comiendo duraznos.

Jasper: Haber mmm – el pensaba divertido – vamos a ver mmm YA.

Renesmee: Permiso, necesito estar muy cerca de ti – ella se sento en los muslos de Jasper, el sientio el calor de las piernas y de los muslos de Renesmee, ella saco un poco de helado - cuando te diga YA, vuelve y piensa en ese recuerdo, en lo que sentías cuando comías duraznos. – ella le metió la cuchara llena a la boca-YA

Jasper: Pero – Renesmee lo atraganto parando sus palabras, solto la cuchara sobre la trompa del carro y coloco su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Jasper.

Jasper había comenzado a oler a Texas, había humedad en el espacio, podía sentir como el sol quemaba su rostro y como al llevarse el durazno a la boca, los sabores había cobrado vida, en su boca, los jugos del durazno parecían desprenderse del frío helado, se había quedado de una pieza, no abría los ojos intentaba comprender los dones que Renesmee tenia, ella lo miraba detenidamente, el tenia su cabello despeinado, le toco los labios con los dedos, vio como a Jasper le salía una lagrima, ella, la limpio y le dio un beso en la frente, el no entendía como era posible, pero por primera vez en un siglo había vuelto a revivir, no solo el sabor de una fruta sino la manera en que se sentía cuando estaba en su antiguo hogar.

Jasper: Debemos irnos

Renesmee: Quieres irte? – le dice juguetona?

Jasper: De querer .. no, podría pasar toda la vida aquí contigo.

Renesmee: Toda la vida es mucho – ambos estaban acostados sobre el auto de Emmet –

Jasper: Entonces yo espere mucho por ti –

El aparto el cabello de su cuello y le dio un beso, ella lo tomo del cabello y lo jalo hacia su boca, el respondió con un mordisco en sus labios.

Renesmee: Estoy loca por ti….

Jasper: ¿Niña que me dices eso? …Acaso no sabes que si sigues con esas cosas no llegaremos nunca a la casa.

Renesmee: ¿Explícame porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?

Jasper: ¿lo haces a propósito verdad?

Renesmee: Puede ser …..

....................................................lol

(CASA CULLEN)

Emmet estaba en la sala, con casi toda la familia, exepto Renesmee que habia acabo de llegar y estaba tomando un baño, esperaban por Carlisle pero la pequeña duendecillo, estaba bajando las escalas cuando se quedo mirando la nada y hablo con su alegre voz.

Alice: Podemos empezar ya – dijo Alice sentandose abrazaba a su esposo – Carlisle esta realizando una cirugía de ultima hora. –

Rosaline Emmet apago las luces-

Bella: Falta mi hija esta acabando de tomar un baño – Bella se había sentado junto a Esme –

Ya voy por ella – Emmet sale del salon y al pasar por la puerta paga las luces

Emmet en un momento llego con Renesmee que chillaba sobre su hombro.

Renesmee: Bajameeee , ustedes LOS Cullen creen que esta es mi manera favorita de desplazarme? – Jasper sabia que era un mensaje encriptado para el-

Bella: Como que los Cullen´s quien más te carga de esa manera?

Renesmee: Mamá dile que me baje

Bella: Emmet.

Renesmee: Esta bien hermanita – el la soltó tirandola sobre Jasper, el cariñosamente supo como recibirla sin lastimarla, pero se había golpeado un pie contra uno de los brazos de Emmet.

Renesmee: Ay ay duele duele, Emmet, , mi pie – Jasper habia tomado su pie comenzaba a mirar que sucedía – apenas me dejaste vestirme.

Emmet: No es verdad – se sienta junto a Rosaline

Renesmee: Estaba DESNUDA CUANDO ENTRASTE PERVERTIDO.

Emmet: No vi, nada que ya no conociera – Jasper gruño estaba sintiendo celos de su propio hermano.

Renesmee: tu me acabaste de vestir … Mamá dile a Emmet que no entre a mi cuarto sin permiso …. – Jasper volvio a gruñir.

Emmet: SHHHHHHH silencio

Jasper; Estas bien? – aprovechando la oscuridad se había acercado al cuello de Res y le había dado un silencioso beso en el cuello, ella suspiro, el olfateo sus manos y su cuello. –

Renesmee: Si …. – dejándose llevar por un impulso le dio un beso y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente , olvidando al resto de personas en la sala.

Emmet: USTEDES ATRÁS, quietos , ya va a comenzar – Renesme y Jasper se separaron de una brinco.

Las imágenes eran de todas las epocas de los Cullen´s, cuando estaban solo Carlisle, Esme y Edward, eran imagenes en blanco y negro, todos comentaban al respecto "Hey mi abuelo es muy apuesto uuu" , " Edy parece charles chaplin con ese bigote" ellos estaban en Francia, Esme traía un hermoso vestido.

Rosaline: Mamá siempre ha tenido un buen gusto para vestir.

Despues, en escena salían Roseline y Emmet, en los grandes años del Charleston, Rose, dejaba ver sus piernas con un hermosos vestido de Lentejuelas, Emmet le daba besos apasionados.

Esmee: Contrólense están delante de personas inocentes

Emmet: Ja eso crees tu..

Rosaline: Emmet.

Jasper miro a Renesme y le hacia señas de que la inocente era ella, Res le saco la lengua, , después habían imágenes de una cena de navidad, todos estaban bailando menos Edward.

Renesmee: El espero mucho por ti…

Jasper: pero valió la pena …. – el desliza uno de sus dedos por las rodillas de Renesmee.

A Bella se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas, cuando Jasper salio en escena el corazón de Renesmee volvió a acelerarse, el sostenía su la mano intentando calmarla, ella se sentó más junto a el y se apoyó en su pecho, después salieron fotografías de los 80, cuando todos había pasado por la época del punk, Edward tenia el cabello sobre el rostro, tapándole los ojos, Jasper tenia una cresta, , Alice, tenia enormes rastas y Rosaline , tenia el cabello teñido de Negro.

Alice: esa es la actitud ROCK AND ROLL

Renesmee: Papá como caminaba con ese pelo impidiéndole la visión, pasaba por su época más oscura.

Emmet: Jasper parece un gallo de pelea.

Todos se reían habían imágenes del matrimonio de Edward y Bella, por alguna razón Jasper sentía la necesidad de tener más cerca de Renesmee, ella estaba descalza y el jugaba con los dedos de los pies de la chica mientras todos miraban la película, Después en pantalla Renesmee dando sus primeros pasos, una niña rellenita con el cabello rubio que Bella tomaba en brazos, mucho después Nahuel jugando béisbol, Renesmee tenia una cadena con un de cuarzo, con un lobo, al caerse ella había hecho parar el partido y había obligado a todos a buscarlo, Jacob la encontró y la pequeña como de unos 16 años había saltado a los brazos del alto moreno.

Rosaline: Por lo menos ya paso la epoca de socializar con los lobos

Bella: Rosaline porfavor.

Rosaline: Porfavor ¿Qué?

Esme: Por favor evita esos comentarios.

Salían imágenes donde estaban todos los licántropos, con los Cullen, en una día de campo, la joven de 17 años estaba sentada frente a un enorme lobo rojo, mientras le rascaba las orejas , le dijo algo al oído y este salio corriendo hacia Emmet que tenia la cámara y lo tiraba al suelo, allí comenzaron los bloopers, escenas de lo más divertidas sobre todos en la casa, había una de Carlisle bañándose desnudo y Emmet entrando al baño.

Renesmee: Oh dios le vi el trasero a mi abueloo, quiero borrar esto de mis ojos YA.

Esme estaba a punto de estallar de la risa, se escuchaban unos sonidos eróticos, cuando Emmet acerco la cámara a lo que era el cuarto de Jasper y Alice, ellos dos, hacian el amor, el estaba sobre ella desnudo, Alice tenia un orgasmo, Alice se rio y le dio un beso a Nahuel. Algo le dijo que los dos, se besaron, pero atrás la historia era diferente, Renesmee había sentido un hueco en el estomago ,el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y tenia ganas de llorar…

Renesmee ¿Qué estoy haciendo? … Dios ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

...........................................lol

**Lo se , lo se ................. este capitulo quedo fatal .................**

**no se porque pero no me gusto ...................... y me tiene triste ....................**

**Confieso que envidio a Renesmee :P.................. Pero me alegra mucho cuando leo sus mensajitos .. besos para todas ..... y MUCHAS GRACIAS por leerme**


	24. Estoy enamorada

(CUARTO DE JASPER DIAS DESPUES)

Renesmee no le había hablado desde que vio las imágenes de el y Alice, teniendo relaciones, llevaba 2 noches en las que no se atrevía a entrar a su cuarto, Renesmee se movía dentro de su habitación, y no sabia si dormía ó no, nunca estaba seguro ya que ella ponía música a alto volumen para evitar que el la escuchara y que su padre se entrometiera en su cabeza.

Jasper estaba en trance, pensando en ella, en el preciso momento en que Renesmee irrumpió allí, se quito la camisa que utilizaba para dormir.

P.O.V Renesmee

Jasper estaba muy quieto, no sabia si aun vivía ó no si había perdido el conocimiento, el parecía no respirar, cuando uno de sus dedos acaricio mi cuello, el hundió su nariz en mi cabello.

- Jasper: Qué haces, preciosaa que?

- Renesmee: shhhhhh Tomo volor.

- Jasper: Para que?

- Renesmee: Para lo que voy a hacer.

El se acerco a mis labios y los rozo apenas, el abrió su boca y me lamió el cuello, el me mordió con delicadeza, con un movimiento logre que el se pusiera sobre mi, metiéndose entre mis piernas., no fue más allá de mi piel, y yo lo apreté contra mi cintura.

El respondió y me lamió de nuevo el cuello, para después succionar sobre mi yugular solo

quería probar mi piel , bajo una de sus manos a mi cintura y el calor de su mano, se podía sentir por la delgada tela,

El abrió mis piernas y apoyo su peso en mi, yo podía sentir como su excitación crecía, el se presiono sobre mi ingle, produciendo una oleada de placer agradable comenzó apretarse contra mi ingle y yo soltaba un gemido tras otro, el parecía un gatito, ronroneando, mientras me lambía el cuello, llego hasta la base de mi escote, no mas allá de mis senos y lamió desde allí hasta mi cuello, yo no lo soporte más estaba perdida, el se apretaba contra mi, causando una fricción que me resultaba deliciosa, el sabia lo que hacia, buscaba que yo llegara al éxtasis, lo apreté mas contra mi, el apoyo su oído cerca de mi boca para escucharme gemir, el se frotaba mas fuerte contra mi, cuando comencé a temblar y suspire.

P.O.V Jasper

Jasper: Es el sonido más dulce que he escuchado en mi vida ( le dije en su oído)

Renesmee me empujo alejándome de ella, cuando me tumbe a su lado, ella se paro de la cama, intente tomarla de la mano, pero , ella ya recogía su camisa del suelo y salío de mi habitación.

" Tomo valor Para lo que voy a hacer" , Esas fueron las únicas palabras que escuche de ella en una semana, no se acercaba a mi a más que fuera necesario,

......................................lol

(CASA DE JACOB, LA PUSH)

En la Push, Jacob estaba en el comedor sentado con su padre, Leah acababa de servirles la cena, Billy le agradeció con un beso, ella se acerco a su esposo y le coloco un gran plato de comida frente a el, Jacob estaba haciendo un esfuerzo desmedido por hacer feliz a su padre y su esposa, ella sabia que si bien Jacob cumplia todos los deberes de un hombre casado y ya había consumado el matrimonio, no estaba completamente enamorado de ella, el paso un mano por la cintura de la mujer y le dio un beso en la boca, intentando parecer cariñoso, el problema era que nadie, se lo creia, ni su padre, ni su manada, menos el, Leah, por estar enamorada nunca veía la verdad. Quill entro de sorpresa a la casa de los Black.

Quill: Oh GRAN Alfa es que vengo a pedirte un favor mmm comida – se sentó y Leah le coloco un plato más en la mesa.

Jacob: ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Quill: Es que hoy debo patrullar, - se metio dos panes a la boca y hablo atragantado - en la zona, ya sabes mi horario especifico, pero es para decirte que no voy a poder hoy la Universiadad de Fork, celebra el Green Day.

Billy: Así que ese era todo el alboroto de esta mañana – Billy seguía comiendo, a pesar de que ya no ejercía como Lobo y de lo enfermo que estaba todavía tenia buen oido-

Jacob: Con las mismas me salio Seth, pidió cambiar el turno para el de la mañana.

Quill: "Gran Alfa", entonces, porfavor no me llames, van a haber unas cuantas chicas de la Universidad, hay oportunidad de desfogar . Leah no me puede cubrir?

Leah: Lobos Calientes – Jared ya habia terminado – No señorito, hoy tengo turno corrido en el hospital.

Jacob: No te preocupes, yo cubrire tu turno. Al fin y al cabo, hoy me quedare solo en casa, Charlie viene por Billy para ir al partido.

Quill: Gracias.

................................................lol

(PLAYA, LA PUSH)

En la playa de La Push, era el evento del Green Day , era el día ecológico que promovían las instituciones para cuidar la playa de la reservación, varios de los Cullens se habia pasado por el lugar para mirar la zona. Después del nacimiento de Nessi, la playa y la reservación era un lugar neutral para los dos, Renesmee se habia escabullido con Seth un rato intentando evitar a Alice, pero ella acerco Renesmee, para despedirse de ella, la abrazo y le susurro al oido, " No tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada" y le entrego una caja envuelta en un fino papel dorado, "Esto es para Jasper"

Renesmee había decidido dar un paseo sola por la playa, junto al regalo de Jasper y dos botellas de licor que Emmet le había obsequiado, puso las cosas en la arena y nado un rato, cuando salio, lo vio alli descalzo y sin camisa, sentado a tomando de la botella, de hecho se la había tomado toda, buscando el valor para decirle algo.

Ella se acerco y tomo la toalla secándose el pelo , sin decirle nada se sento al lado de el .

Jasper: Gracias

Renesmee: ¿De que? – ella le quito la botella y bebio un sorbo –

Jasper: Por esto. ( ella vio la caja abierta )

Renesmee: Era mi de agradecimiento por haberme ayudado… con lo …. Con el ataque de Leah

Jasper: ¿La mandaste a marcar? ….. ( El regalo era uma placa de Sherif Del antiguo oeste com el nombre de Jasper)

Renesmee: No, así lo encontré. De hecho lo tengo guardado hace 3 años, la compre con Alice… poco después de que se separo de ti

Jasper: La compro ella?

Renesmee: La compre yo, cuando ella llego de Italia, hablaba mucho de ti, de tus gustos por las cosas viejas y con algún significado simbólico, sobre el amor que le tienes a las películas de vaqueros, además la estrella esa ya traía tu nombre y me dije ¿Por qué No?

Jasper: ¿Pensaste que alguna vez tendrías la oportunidad de entregármelo? El tomo de la botella terminándola.

Renesmee: No la verdad NO …. Cuando estabamos en la tienda de antigüedades, yo la tenia entre las manos, ella solo me dijo, no lo pienses tanto, se alegra cuando sepa tu se la compraste……… ella sabia que estaba pensando en ti cuando la compre y bueno …… estuvo guardada entre mis cosas 3 años.

Jasper: ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?

Renesmee: Yo no estoy enojada.

Jasper: Solo me hablas si te pregunto algo.

Renesmee: Si tu lo dices! – ninguno de los dos se miraba -

Jasper: ¿Estas enojada conmigo? Es asi de simple

Renesmee: No creo que tenga razones para estarlo.

Jasper: ¿Y entonces porque no me hablas?

Renesmee: Te estoy hablando.

Jasper: Hay momentos Renesmee que quiero cogerte y darte nalgadas, pareces una niña.

Renesmee: Jasper no quiero discutir contigo, simplemente no estoy de animo. No hoy.

Jasper: Cuando estarás de animo?

Renesmee: Cuando procese que estoy enamora del ex esposo de una de mis tias. Ese día. A lo mejor sabes?, …………. siento que estoy traicionando a Alice. – Ella intento pararse pero el la sostiene-

Jasper: ¿Que dijiste?

Renesmee: Que estoy traicionando a Alice

Jasper: No eso Noo.

Renesmee: Que estoy enamorada de ti – volvio a pararse pero el la tumbo de mala gana –

Jasper: Comportate como una mujer Renesmee y quédate aquí, me dices que estas enamorada de mi y sales y te vas.

Renesmee: No. Te digo que si me quedo aquí, no podré responder por mis actos. Ya me duele suficiente tener que tenerte a unos pasos y no poder tocarte, no sabes cuan difícil se me hace, pensar coherentemente cuando te tengo cerca, no sabes cuan difícil es aceptar que sin ti no puedo respirar …. Soy tan madura que puedo aceptar lo que siento. – ella se para y se aleja de el-

Jasper: Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, como un idiota adolescente, como nunca lo estuve vivo, ni ahora muerto. Porque así me siento sin ti muerto, no lo soporto, no soporto saber que estoy enamorado de la hija de mi hermano, POR ESO QUERIA IRME VOLVER A ITALIA pero no tenias que enfrentarte a Leah y resultar herida en el camino – dijo irónico y ella se da la vuelta y lo confronta –

Renesmee: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jasper: Ya era lo suficientemente duro tener que soportar que "tu sangre cantara" para mi, para TENER que curar tus heridas – el le tomo la cara con las manos –cuando te vi así llena de sangre pensé que ibas a morir, el delicioso aroma de tu sangre paso desapercibido para mi cuando te vi ahí muerta del susto y temblando – el le da un beso en la boca –

El le levanto el rostro y la beso, alzándola de la cintura, y cargándola, ella enlazo sus piernas envolviéndolo en el, cuando el la mordió el cuello, ella grito muerta de la risa, "ese hombre la amaba" era lo unico que la importaba, el estaba seguro de que aparir de ahora tendría que enfrentar muchas cosas por ella, pero ella las valía. Ella metió la lengua en su boca, besarlo de ese modo, en el que les faltaba la respiración, y en el que los colmillos de ambos tocaban sus lenguas haciéndolas sangrar era una experiencia extraordinaria, ella siempre había tenido cuidado al besarlo, pero ahora no se contenía, el se dirigió a su cuello, lamiéndolo y clavando sus colmillos gentilmente en ella, le produjo risa a Renesmee, los dos fueron a parar al suelo. No estaban muy coordinados, en sus movimientos los dos estaban bastante borrachos, una sombra de un Lobo se movió entre los árboles, ahora entendía, porque Jasper había ido a hacerle esa advertencia, y porque le había dicho que no estaba sola, ella ahora estaba con el.

X: ¿Donde esta Renesme?

Ángela: Allí viene con su novio – Ellos se acercaban a la fogata con una nueva botella de vino y con la daga en el bikini de Renesmee

Quill: Novio? Como que novio?

Angela: Si novio – Angela se paro y le dijo algo a Jasper al oido el se acerco y le dio la mano a uno de los chicos que siempre rodeaban a Renesmee-

X: Mucho gusto Jasper Whitlock, soy el novio de Renesmee – Renesmee estaba en las nubes –

Seth: Hey Jess ya me dieron la nueva noticia – Felicidades – Seth abrazo a Jasper, De el nacían genuinos sentimientos de alegría –

Jasper: Gracias Seth – Jasper atrajo a Renesmee que estaba colocándose la camisa de Jasper y le dio un beso en los labios

Seth: Hace rato no te veía sonreír así.

Renesmee: Basta Perritoo, me vas a hacer poner más roja.

Jasper: ¿Te he dicho que roja te ves mucho más hermosaaa.?

No. ¿Por qué no me lo dices mientras bailas conmigo?

Mientras Renesmee besaba a su novio, una sombra se dejaba ver entre los arboles, en una montaña cercana un gran lobo rojo, intentaba controlar sus institntos asesinos y no acabar con Jasper, el novio de su amada Nessy. Jacob habia visto toda la escena y habia escuchado cada palabra que salia de la boca de Nessy.

* * *

**  
**

**NIÑAS ... muchas gracias por los mensajitos bonitos, muchos besos y abrazos yyy aa siiii sobre todo MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**....... este cap que acaban de leer, es la cosa más dulcete he escrito en mi vida.**

**Es como un amorcito rosa jajajjajajaj**

**.... SPOILER: **

**Renesmee se enterara el porque de sus ojos Ribí´s**

**Jasper se dara cuenta que lo suyo con Res no era tan secreto como creia.**

**Jacob enfrenta a Jasper.**


	25. Acaso no se da cuenta?

(P.O.V Jacob Black)

Jamás imaginé que vería esto , esas asquerosas manos que se deslizan por su cuerpo, y sus labios recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de mi Nessy, nunca había experimentar algo semejante ella estaba dejándose besar de un vampiro, de su tío, es asqueroso, pero escucharla decir su nombre con el mismo deseo que solía pronunciar el mío, me tiene al borde de la locura, si Paul y Embry no estuvieran a mi lado, hubiera irrumpido en la playa cuando estaban solos enla playa, no puedo creer que tenga ganas de acabar con su vida, no puedo creer que la pena de tener estos pensamientos me impide convertirme en Lobo, pero es repugnante ver como la toca, ver como la ama…. "Ahora entiendo porque fue al taller, Jasper me dijo que ella ya no estaba sola" …….

…………………

Jasper: Necesito tenerte solo para mi.

Renesmee toma de la mano a su novio y caminan hasta donde se encuentra parqueado el carro de Emmet, Ella lo empuja contra la puerta del auto y lo besa en la nariz, para después buscar en el cuello del vampiro, las marcas que ella había dejado la noche que probo su sangre.

Un lobo se acerca hacia el auto y mira como ambos mojados y besándose intentan entrar en el carro, el lobo esta observando escondido desde unos árboles lejos de la parte trasera del auto ,Jasper se acomoda en el asiento haciendo que ella se ubique sobre el, cuando el abre su boca para besar su cuello, los arboles detrás del auto se mueven de una manera estraña, pero ambos están demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta del peligro inminente, Jacob esta conteniéndose para no atacarlos , Jasper lamió el cuello de su novia y baja por todo el centro de su pecho, mordiendole la tira del sostén, ella le sube el rostro, jalándolo del cabello para poder verlo a los ojos, sus lenguas estaban otra vez en contacto y la acerco lo suficiente a el, para soltarle la parte de atrás del brasiere, meterle la mano detrás de la tanga del bikini, acariciando su cadera. Cuando el lobo estaba a punto de atacar se escucha un Flash….

………………………………..

(15 días despues)

Jasper sentado en el auto, miraba las fotografías que Ángela les había tomado en la fiesta del Green Day, en todas se veía el amor que ambos se tenían, cuando no salían abrazados, ambos estaban de la mano, incluso en la que Ángela los había interrumpido, "esta foto mataría a Edward de in infarto" , ambos mojados , ella sobre el y en una pose nada decente y con poca ropa, ella tenia tan solo un bikini y la parte de arriba estaba suelta , no se había caído porque ella tenia completamente apoyados sus senos en el pecho de el, mientras que el le besaba el cuello y tenia metida una mano dentro de pantalón del bikini acariciándole las caderas.

Alice:Y como te parecen las fotos? – Jasper intentaba meterlas dentro del sobre-

Jasper: ¿Cu , cu, cuales fotos? No se de que hablas – el las metio debajo de la silla del auto-

Alice: Esas en que sales, metiéndole la mano a tu sobrina donde no deberías – Alice se burlaba – Y en las que ella parece disfrutar la metida de mano tuya en El de ella.

Jasper: Estas loca, crees puedes entrar así a mi auto?

Alice: SI., Jasper acompáñame de compras.

Jasper: NO

Alice: Yo no te lo estoy preguntando. Y ¿besa bien la sobrinita? – Emmet entro en la parte trasera sin decir una palabra -

Jasper: ¿Y Emmet a donde va? - Jasper encendió el carro exasperado-

Alice: También va de compras con nosotros, ni el, no tu, ni yo queremos que Edward se entere que Emmet le dio 4 botellas del mejor licor del viñedo. no es así Jasper?

Emmet: Yo no la obligue a tomar nada – Emmet cruzo los brazos y rugió, mientras Nahuel se sentaba junto a Emmet -

(En Seatle Centro Comercial)

En el centro comercial, Alice revoloteaba como un pájaro de flor en flor, feliz por todas las compras que ha hecho, todo su armario estaría al ultimo aullido de la moda, Emmet y Jasper, tenían los brazos cargados de ropa, zapatos y maquillaje y uno que otro accesorio.

Alice: Emmet en la sección de películas hay unas que le interesan a Rosaline, pregunta por la ultima película de la Barbie.

Emmet: Pobre . Ya entiendo porque te separaste de Alice. Jas esta mujer puede resultar ser un fastidio. ( Emmet se aleja de Jasper en dirección de la tienda de películas)

Alice: Mi niño exótico (refiriéndose a Nahuel) puedes ir a comprar las películas para tu Xbos … ve ….

Jasper: Vamos Alice que buenos sirvientes te has conseguido. (Jasper la sigue con cara de asesino en serie)

Alice: Jas sabes que te aprecio y no tomes esto como una escena de celos pero …. Tienes que controlarte pareces un hormonal adolescente cuando estas con ella.

Jasper: Ese no es tu problema.

Alice: Anoche la esperaste 2 horas en el porshe y cuando llego su moto , se demoraron 1 hora en subir….. ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE SU PADRE PODRIA LEER SU MENTE … Si Bella se descuidara, si olvidara poner su escudo sobre ustedes ( Jasper observa a Alice con la boca abierta)

Jasper: Bella también sabe que …. ( el se lleva las manos al cabello nervioso)

Alice: Bella solo los cuida cuando tu tienes estos ataques de deseo por ella….. ( ella piensa) lo que no entiendo, es ……. Son tan evidentes ¿Como nadie a nadie se le ha pasado por la cabeza lo de ustedes?.... digo ayer cuando subiste del garaje tu camisa estaba manchada de sangre, además le faltaba un botón y ella estaba evidentemente excitada y despeinada ¿Qué hacían? ( la duende lo quiere mortificar) Es ella …. Actua con normalidad

Jasper: Lo sabes (dijo agachando la cabeza)

El celular de Jasper suena y Jasper contesta:

Jasper: Mi mujercita Cullen…………como estas?………Bien algo ocupado…….Estoy con Emmet y Nahuel………………………No quiero que estés sola en la reservación………………………..Si se que SETH te cuida…………………. Solo dos horas preciosa, si te demoras más iré por ti……………………….No olvides tu celular…………………Eso espero, pórtate bien……………………yo tambien.

Alice: Ustedes son tan extraños, su sangre canta para ti y ella se bebe tu sangre.

Jasper: A ambos nos gusta nuestra sangre

Alice: Cuando me van a dar un sonrinito? (Jasper sale caminando y deja a Alice sola)

Jasper: Estas … loca…. Yo no puedo tener hijos, además….. Alice hace ..a

Alice: hace bastante tiempo … Jas no te parece que este vestido azul es perfecto para ella?

(Reservación)

Renesmee: ¿Seth me quieres explicar donde te metiste?

Seth había entrado en fase y empezó a correr adentrándose en el bosque, Renesmee solía decir que Seth era el chico lobo más lento que conocía y el en medio de sus burlas corrió atravesando unos árboles, ella logro alcanzarlo, tomándolo de la cola y con sus fuerzas hizo que el lobo se fuera al suelo, aullando y quejándose del dolor.

Renesmee: Vamos Seth … Necesito llegar a casa antes de 15 minutos, si no mi novio va avenir por mi.

Después de mucho rogarle a Seth, el lobo volvió a su estado normal, cuando estuvo vestido Renesmee lo llevo a la casa su abuelo, Seth vivía en casa con su madre Sue, la esposa de Charlie.

(Casa de Charlie)

Cuando Renesmee aparca su moto y Seth se baja de ella, ve a Jasper parado junto a su abuelo ambos hablan , Charlie tiene las manos en la cintura y Jasper las manos cruzadas en la espalda, Seth pasa cerca de ellos y los saluda, sigue hasta la cocina, Renesmee se acerca a Charlie y lo abraza.

Charlie: Mi niña (Le da un beso en la frente)

Renesmee: Abu lindo.

Charlie: Definitivamente eres la mujercita más linda de todo Washington ¿No lo crees Jasper?

Jasper: Es verdad es la mujer más linda de todo el mundo.

Renesmee: No me digas esas cosas.

Charlie: Es verdad

Sue sale y llama a Charlie a comer, invitando a Renesmee, Jasper le dice que no acepte la invitación pero ella no escucha y Charlie entra.

Jasper: La familia Black esta adentro, por eso te espere afuera.

Renesmee: Amor .. pero porque no me lo dijiste antes?

Jasper: Porque estaba diciendole a mi novia lo hermosa que es (ella lo abraza por la cintura y le da un beso)

Renesmee: Si quieres , nos podemos ir?

Jasper: No mi vida, si nos vamos Sue se sentiria mal y tu abuelo se sentiria mal por Sue.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta, Jasper entro primero , seguido por Renesmee, había una gran bulla en la sala, pero cuando los 2 entraron todos se quedaron en silencio, la cena aun no había comenzado, Jacob le dedico una mirada de psicópata a Jasper y Seth se atraganto con un pan, Paul debió golpearle la espalda, para evitar que muriera ahogado, Rachel y Sue saludaron a Renesmee con una gran sonrisa, Rachel conocía a Nessy desde que era pequeña y todos la allí incluso Paul la consideraban como de la familia muy a pesar de Leah y ahora de Jacob, Renesmee siempre era bienvenida en esa casa

Charlie y Billy hablaban en la esquina cerca del televisor, Leah y Jacob discutían afuera de la casa, Jasper, Paul y Seth, jugaban cartas en la mesa mientras, Sue le daba los últimos toques a la cena. Rachel y Renesmee acababan de sacar del horno un pastel de manzana que habían preparado, Sue comenzó a servir la mesa junto a Rachel , Renesmee subio a lavarse las manos y cuando bajo la silla junto a Seth y Jasper estaba ocupada por LEah

Renesmee: Podrias cambiarte de lugar Leah?

Leah: NO ( ella no la miro)

Renesmee: Me harías el favor de cambiarte de lugar?

Leah: NO

Renesmee: Lobito querido … me harías el favor, de decirle a ESTA que se pare?

Jacob: Leah ( con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que cambiara de silla).

Renesmee: Gracias Leah.. como siempre tan colaboradora

Durante la cena Jacob no le quito la mirada a Jasper, parecía más interesado en el vampiro que en que su ex novia estuviera en el mismo salón que el, Leah estaba algo consternada y miraba con rabia e indignación a Renesmee

Cuando la cena termino todos se despedian afuera esperaban Seth y Jasper mientras Renesmee se despedia de Sue y de Charlie. Jacob salio de pronto y se acerco a Jasper, Seth entro a la casa con la cabeza baja, pero no se alejo de la puerta. Jasper y Jacob se miraron.

Jacob: Si deseara podría acabar contigo aquí.

Jasper: Charlie no te lo permitiría.

Jacob: Charlie no podría hacer nada. ( El se burlo del comentario de Jasper)

Jasper: Ella , mi novia, no te lo perdonaría… (Jacob comenzó a temblar) Cálmate animal, crees que no me di cuenta, destilaste celos toda la noche y ahora sientes odio por mi, el mismo odio que yo tengo por los de tu clase y en especial por ti.

Jacob: Ella no es tuya.

Jasper: Pero lo sera … Renesmee es MI NOVIA.

Jacob: Nunca, ella es mi imprimación

Jasper: Notaste algo diferente en ella? …Acaso no viste el color de sus ojos … notaste que son de un tono Rubí, …. Renesmee renuncio a tu imprimación, ya no tienes poder sobre ella.

Jacob: No sabes de lo que hablas ( EL acorralo a Jasper contra la patrulla de Charlie que tembló cuando ambos se apoyaron en ella) Ella es humana.

Jasper: Sueltame , esta a punto de Salir por la puerta. (Jacob vio en el cuello del vampiro una señal muy conocida, el tenia la misma forma de media luna en el hombro , producto de un encuentro con Renesmee)

Jacob: Ella te marco? …. (Jasper rio con disimulo) Te voy a matar.

Renesmee: Suéltalo Jacob … Suelta a mi novio , no te atrevas aponerle un dedo encima.

………………………..lol

Jasper Y Renesmee recién llegaban de la casa de Charlie, cuando entraron el carro al garaje se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los autos estaba, lo que quería decir que nadie estaba en la casa. Jasper no habia hablado una palabra desde que salieron de casa de Charlie.

Renesmee: Se puede saber. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Jasper: Nada (Se bajo del auto y cerro la puerta del garaje , no pudo resistir y le dio un golpe al armario de metal de la entrada de la casa) Estabas a medio vestir con Seth, con un cuarto de falda … no es nada

Renesmee: Eso es nada? …. ¿Qué te hice? ( el no respondio) … ¿Por qué ,me hablas asi?

Jasper: Tenias que hablar con ese tipo, tenias que pedirle que hiciera parar de su sitio a Leah? … lo hiciste para demostrarle a esa mujer que TODAVIA puedes MANIPULAR a Jacob? … ¿ le demostrabas que sigues teniendo el mismo poder sobre el? … Lo hiciste muy bien Renesmee Cullen.

Renesmee: Estas diciendo que yo queriaaa….. acasoo …..

Jasper: Le dejaste claro a Leah que su esposo hace lo que TU quieres … te felicito.

Renesmee: Primero , no tengo que dejarle claro nada a nadie. Segundo, me importa muy poco si tengo o no tengo el poder sobre el …… y tercero … le hable a Jacob porque no me queria sentar junto a el.

Jasper: Acaso tienes miedo de no poder controlarte a tu lado? Ó evitas ser evidente y lanzarte a sus brazos? (Renesmee lo empujo estaba parado al lado de la puerta y no la dejaba acabar de salir del auto) ¿Por eso te colocaste esa ropa, esa falda?

Renesmee: Estupido … como dices que yo me iba a lanzar (Lagrimas calleron por rostro de Renesmeee) Quitate … Esto no … me Quítate

Jasper: Dime cuantas veces lo marcaste? Cuantas veces probaste su sangre? ( Renesmee alejo a Jasper e intento abrir la maleta del carro para sacar sus cosa) Dímelo …

Renesmee: Para que decir las obviedades … si tu ni las ves…. Le hable a Jacob porque me quería sentar junto a ti, me coloco esta ropa , porque se que te gusta verme las piernas... sobre el único que quiero tener poder es sobre ti …….. es lo mismo que la ropa interior…. (Renesmee sube las escalas del garaje y las vuelve a bajar para decirle algo a Jasper) adivina? Estoy durmiendo en ropa interior, por ti..(Ella se volvio a alejar para volver de nuevo a gritarle a Jasper) ……. Entiende una cosa, me gustas MUCHO, ME ENCANTAS … pero si yo me insinúo un poco más ante ti… créeme me vería como una golfa….. y eres mi novio pero no puedo decirle a mi novio que siento que el no me desea…. …………………….. Te enteraste de todo en la cena, menos de lo más importante…….. le dije a Jacob Black que no le pusiera un dedo encima a A MI NOVIO …. Osea TU ……………. Y estas celoso? ¿ Y te sientes mal?

Jasper: Mi vida ……yo.

Renesmee: Yo creo que pensar que tu novio no te desea es un problema mucho más serio.

Renesmee aparto a Jasper y subió las escalas de la casa , entrando a la cocina y dejando su maleta y sus cuadernos alli para sacar una coca cola de la nevera.


	26. Eres mía Renesmee Cullen

Jasper intentaba bajar el "extres" jugando con el el play station de Emmet, ahora estaba demasiado celoso para hablar con su novia, a pesar de sus palabras, sabia que Jacob aun la deseaba y cuando la joven entro a la sala de la casa de Charlie, el lobo había recordado cada una de las veces que la habia hecho suya, sin poder oponerse a su don, Jasper sentia lo mismo que el lobo al ver a Renesmee, deseo sexual, solo que Jasper tenia demasiados celos, por Jacob, el habia sido el primero en todo para Renesmee … recordaba las palabras que Bella había pronunciado y que desde ese día luchaba por borrar de su cabeza. Renesmee habia decidido tomar un baño, no podia hablar con Jasper después de darle a entender que ella lo deseaba y el aparentemente no pero el calor hizo que buscara algo de beber en la cocina.

Jasper sintió el delicioso olor a jabón y dulce aroma a vainilla que salía de la piel aun húmeda de Renesmee. A pesar de mirar al televisor y de la distancia de la sala a la cocina, podía percibirla en el ambiente, su intoxicante olor había llenado el primer piso de la casa, el la llamo por su nombre y la invito a sentarse junto a el en el sillón. Con cuidado Renesmee se sentó a su lado , tomando una de sus bebidas preferidas coca cola, cruzo las piernas inconcientemente y Jasper miraba las piernas de su novia. Con sus manos se deleitó recorriendo sus largas y firmes piernas de ella produciendole cosquillas a cada paso de sus dedos.

Jasper: Eres hermosa.

Renesmee: Ahora si me quieres hablar?

Jasper: Tienes sed? - ella nego con la cabeza y el le hizo cosquillas en el estómago con una mano, haciéndola reír- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Renesmee: Sí…- ella tomó la mano de Jasper y dejó que su lengua recorriera su palma, hasta llegar a su muñeca y para allí morderla, haciéndolo jadear.

Jasper la hizo levantarse y la sentó sobre sus rodillas, el la besó, pero no en los labios sino en todo su cuello y hasta encontrarse a medio camino con una linda camisita de dormir, de color dorado, deslizo los tirantes por los brazos de Renesmee muy lentamente termino de deslizar la pequeña prenda hasta lanzarla lejos y se quedó mirándola, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

En la sala de los Cullen, Jasper tocaba el encaje del pantalón interior de Renesme, que sentada en un sillón de la sala miraba a su novio completamente vestido, y ahora el arrodillado en el suelo, le acariciaba los muslos abriendole las piernas yacercandola al borde del sillón, para quitarle el pantaloncito de encaje crema, para dejarlo caer a su lado. Jasper inhalaba, como queriendo guardar para si, el olor de novia, que miraba divertida como el, la contemplaba, sin duda alguna el había anhelado este momento desde la primera vez que la vio, el parecía hambriento, el delineo todos los contornos de la pelvis de ella , jugando a desesperarla con sus caricias, subió su rostro y se encontró justo con su pecho, aun con el brasiere, rodeando la base con los dientes y apenas rozandos la punta con su lengua, Jasper no pudo soportarlo más y rompio la prenda, haciendo que la chica se burlarla de su novio, el lamió por completo su abdomen y subió su boca hacia los pezones, haciéndola sentir en la gloria cuando le dio un par de pequeñas mordidas midiendo cuidadosamente que su deseo no llegara a lastimarla, no demasiado.

El la tendió sobre el sofá, recorriendo con sus manos sus caderas y la obligo a separar las piernas y apoyar una de sus piernas en uno de sus hombros, el se metió un dedo a boca y enseguida se acerco al interior de ella, entrando delicadamente, haciéndola reaccionar a su frío dedo, cuando entro el segundo dedo Renesmee inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, ella había comenzado presionarse contra los dedos de el, que respiraba incitado por los gemidos de ella, pero eso era justamente lo que Jasper buscaba, retiro sus dedos y se inclino bajando hasta que al sacar la lengua sintió como ella se sacudía de forma extraña al contacto de su lengua, con su bajo vientre. Renesmee respondió llevando sus manos hacia el cabello de su novio, cuando el con una lenta, larga y tibia lamida se lleno del sabor de Renesmee, succiono el clítoris de la chica con sus labios con tal destreza que la hizo apretarse más contra su boca ante la poderosa y exquisita sensación.

Levanto la mirada y la encontró anhelante deseosa de llegar al climax , con su mirada busco en su cuerpo, este no le pertenecía a ningún vampiro, ella a diferencia de el era "territorio virgen" para los de su clase, ninguno había puesto su marca personal en ese cuerpo, ahora el consideraba el cuerpo de Res como territorio suyo, Jasper, acerco su lengua al clítoris de ella, haciendo movimientos circulares con su lengua y concentrándose en el movimiento de sus caderas, rodeó sus muslos con los brazos y acelerando los movimientos de sus labios y su lengua en su clítoris, buscando el punto indicado para hacerla llegar al climax, ella enredo sus manos en el cabello de el y comenzó a vibrar, cuando salio un gemido y una palabra ahogada de sus labios " A mm oo rr", el no aparto su lengua del allí hasta que sintió que ella dejo de presionarse contra su lengua, el subió la vista, ella se mordía un labio y el puso sus labios sobre su aun vibrante clitoris para hacerla temblar de nuevo , despues bajo hasta el espacio entre su muslo interno y sus labios vaginales, Jasper poso su boca y hundió sus colmillos delicadamente allí, Renesmee no se opuso, el estaba marcando su territorio, estaba dejando para siempre una firma persistente ella ahora le pertenecía y lo estaba pactando ofreciéndole su sangre.

Jasper: Hace mucho no hacia el amor con una humana….

Renesmee: Soy tu humana.

Jasper: Lo se.

Renesmee: Dímelo.

Jasper: Eres mía Renesmee Cullen. MIA.

Renesmee busco su boca lo jalo hacia ella y enrrollo sus piernas sobre la cintura de el, quien la acariciaba vorazmente con sus manos frias, el sentía el pulso de ella, en cada poro de su piel, la joven no lo soporto mas, tiro con fuerzas los bordes de la camisa y los botones calleron por todo el suelo, el se deshizo de ella tirandola sobre el sofa, Renesmee acaricio el miembro de el por encima del pantalón y ambos torpemente bajaron el cierre y se deshicieron de el, cierre y se deshicieron de el, ella se paro del sillón y le quito el boxer a Jasper, ella se arrodillo y se agacho para llevarse el pene de Jasper a la boca, pasando su lengua lentamente por la punta y la mordía cariñosamente, Jasper emitió un gruñido cuando sintió su pene dentro de la boca de ella, experimentando como el calor de la boca de Res, se expandia por todo su cuerpo y eso lo ponía en una agonía constante, pero ella disfrutaba verlo sufrir así, cuando subió la vista Jasper decía su nombre , cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella siguió con su labor , mientras el movía su cadera sin querer lastimarla pidiendo ir más profundo, cuando ella tomo la base de su pene con la otra mano acariciaba la punta, que retomaba la labor de su lengua hasta que Jasper llevo su mano a sus testículos exigiéndole a Res que apretara un poco más, ella comenzó a mover sus manos más a prisa dejando que el se concentrara en venirse en su pecho, ella apretó un poco más cuando el temblo 1, 2, 3 y 4 veces, terminando en ella y gruñendo al final.

El la tumbó a su lado, lentamente acarició cada parte de su cuerpo, el lamio sus propios dedos antes de llevarlos entre las piernas de Renesmee y introduciendo uno de sus dedos en su sexo, , Renesmee tomó su mano y la guió para que siguiera acariciándola empujando con las caderas, moviéndose rítmicamente contra su palma, gimiendo de puro placer. Ahora sí era el momento indicado. Jasper se ubico justo donde debía, tomo su sexo con una mano para facilitar la entrada, temia hacerle daño, ella aunque vampira tambien era una humana común , comenzo empujando gentilmente, Renesmee se levantó un poco, sabiendo que debia ayudarle , apoyándose en sus antebrazos para poder ver como él entraba del todo en su cuerpo.

Nunca había visto algo tan erótico como aquello, además sentía como su corazón se queria salir de su pecho al ver como Jasper empujaba hacia adelante sus caderas hasta el que sintió el calor de Renesmee que lo dejo sin aliento. El se quedo quieto algo asustado por la sensación de calidez que envolvía su miembro y ella no dejo que el saliera de ella, subio sus piernas y le rodeó la cintura con ellas, Jasper la coloco sobre el, dejándola marcar el ritmo , coloco sus manos en las caderas de Renesmee indicándole cuando debia acelerar ó moverse más lento, comenzando con un suave vaivén y prosiguiendo por un acelerado movimiento que hacia que el sillón golpeara contra el suelo, ella empujo a Jasper contra el espaldar de la silla, movio una de manos hacia su cintura , mientras ella se apoyaba en su cuello y en la otra mano libre de el, Renesme seguia el movimiento arriba abajo, ambos sabían que estaban perdidos, estaban haciendo el amor en medio de la sala, Jasper se movió un poco más cerca de ella para jugar con sus senos, los lamia y los mordía ferozmente, pero no los rompía, ella subio la cara de Jasper y lo beso desesperada, tenia sed de el " vamos soldadito vente para mi" Jasper habia resistido más de lo que podía, emprendió contra ella apretándola y ayudándole a sentirlo más adentro, ambos encontraron sus miradas y se escucho un "TE AMO" al unísono, seguían el movimiento hasta que ambos soltaron un gemido gutural, que resonó por toda la cocina y por toda la sala. El la rodeo con sus brazos y besándola, y llevo su al hueco de su cuello, donde sentia su sangre hervir, mientras escuchaba su agitada respiración , Jasper hundio sus dientes allí en su cuello y volvió a provar su sangre y marcar su novia por segunda vez en una noche.

Renesmee: Te amo

Jasper: Yo te amo más - dijo mirandola con adoración, mostrando involuntariamente todo lo que sentía por ella.

Renesmee: Me mordiste donde todos pueden ver las señales de tus dientes.

Jasper: No pude evitarlo….. Te amo.

Renesmee esperaba volver a tener su normal respiración, el seco su sudor y soplo por su cuello, ella se bajo de el, un poco temblorosa y sedienta, se acerco a su oído y le dijo "si me alcanzas, te vuelvo a hacer sexo oral", ella salio corriendo en dirección a las escalas y el detrás de ella, Renesmee entro a su cuarto pero el ya estaba sentado al borde de la cama, ella solto carcajada y se arrodillo en el suelo, de nuevo ……………." Ree nemeeee porr Diossssssssss".

Ella estaba dormida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había tenido esos ataques de temperatura, el al abrazaba acariciándole el brazo, habían pasado la noche en vela, llevaba 25 minutos entregada a Morfeo en los brazos de su novio, estaba desnuda, junto a el, Jasper jugaba con su cabello, volviendo a revivir en su cabeza, lo ocurrido la noche anterior, un sentimiento de grandeza se había apoderado de el, algo así como la felicidad completa, felicidad que había vuelto a sentir cuando le hacia el amor.

El seguía recorriendo su cuerpo con un dedo, acariciándola mientras dormía, ella abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí, junto a ella, se apretó más a el y le dijo.

Renesmee: Lo amo soldadito, lo amo mucho, mucho, mucho. - el abrió las piernas de Renesmee y con la punta de un dedo acaricio la marca de sus colmillos.

Jasper: Yo también te amo más que a mi propia vida. – el apreto sus dedos contra la señal –

Renesmee: Amor y esto? – ella llevo su mano hacia su ingle –

Jasper: Usted es mía señorita, cualquier otro vampiro que quiera poseerla, se las vera conmigo- ella abrio los ojos -

Renesmee: ¿Amor tu te las viste con Nahuel? – el sonrio , ya sabia por donde iba todo esto-

Jasper: No , a Alice nunca la considere mía, por alguna razon, nunca, la marque, eres la primera y TODA MIA, cada pedazito- el subio la mano y comenzó a jugar con los pezones de ella que se erguían con el frío contacto de las manos de Jasper –

Renesmee: Mmmm supongo es que un punto a favor de mi novio - el metio un dedo en la boca de ella –

Jasper: Me preguntaba si me dejas?

Renesmee: Dime

Jasper: Penetrarte – Renesmee sonrioo-

Renesmee: Eso no tienes que preguntarlo. – Jasper abrio las piernas de Renesmee y se dejo llevar de nuevo –

Nahuel habia llegado a casa, encontro un desastre en la sala y el comedor, la mesa del comedor partida en dos y un muble despedazado, estuvo apunta gritar para buscar a Jasper y a Renesmee cuando vio las ropas de ambos tirados por el piso de toda la casa, comenzo a recogerlos y llego un mensaje de Alice.

Dile a esos 2 que tienen 10 minutos para inventar una buena excusa.

Nahuel se dirigio al cuarto de Jasper y no los encontro, penso 2 veces antes de entrar al de Renesmee y abrio la puerta, Renesmee , estaba sobre Jasper, cuando entro se volteo tiro las ropas al suelo y les dijo las palabras de Alice, salio del cuarto , cuando escucho como Jasper jadeaba de placer y los suspiros de Renesmee espero dos segundos para volver a entrar.

Nahuel: Tranquilos esto no lo sabra Edward. – volvio a salir del cuarto –


	27. Con la casa llena de gente

Cap 25

Nahuel, Jasper y Renesme habían tenido un interrogatorio "policial" de parte de Edward y Carlisle, nadie entendía que había sucedido en la sala, ¿Cómo era que las ventanas de la sala se habían roto?, Nahuel consiguió convencer a Edward de que había sido un temblor, Alice apoyo a su esposo y a cambio le "pidió" el "favor" a Jasper de acompañarla de compras. Jasper y Renesmee por separado no se perdonaban haber olvidado hacer lo más obvio recoger las evidencias. Renesmee paso los siguientes dos días, de nuevo metida en sus estudios pero con la cabeza en Jasper, desde que Nahuel los había "interrumpido" no lo había tenido cerca, ni había sabido de el, excepto por una nota que había encontrado junto a su mesa de noche, junto a un delicado brazalete de y unos aretes de Rubís.

"_tu soldadito te extraña"_

(Casa Cullen)

Renesmee estaba desayunando cereal con leche, los demás vampiros estaban en lo que quedaba de la mesa del comedor, ellos tomaban sangre de la que había quedado de la noche anterior, era lunes en la mañana así que todos estaban en casa, alistándose para salir, Jasper tarareaba canciones en Italiano para evitar a Edward y evitar la locura.

Emmet: anoche la pasamos genial, lastima que te lo perdiste Eddy.

Edward: De eso hablo

Alice: Emmet se río mucho de Jasper.

Jasper: Ja ja ja – risa fingida - no si, la cosa estuvo genial – sarcástico

Renesmee: No vuelvo a jugar Twistter con ustedes vampiros tramposos.

Bella: No te enojes cielo, además la ropa que traías puesta no te ayudaba mucho

Emmet: Con esa culí falda que te regalo Rose, cuando te agachaste Jasper de casualidad y te vio la "VIRGINIDAD" porque te juro que se ruborizo y para rematar se dio con la pared.. es la primera vez que veo aun vampiro ruborizado y que no sabe que hay frente a el.

Jasper: Yo nooo le vi la virgii – Edward lo miro algo airado – Yo no le vi nada.

Edward: Tu y yo , hermanito vamos a hablar.

Bella: Corazón no fue así como dice Emmet, Ress ni tenia la falda tan corta.

Alice: Si es verdad, además el no vio nada raro – Nahuel no pudo evitar sonreír

Bella: No me parece buen momento, debemos pasar por el auto a la casa de Seth, puedes hablar con el cuando vuelvas.

Edward: Alice a que te refieres.

Bella: A nada Corazón, tu hermanita esta más loca de lo normal.

Edward: Renesmee Carlie Cullen ven tu madre y yo te llevamos a clases.

Renesmee: Pero voy en mi moto.

Edwar: Que tu madre y yo te llevamos a clases.

Bella: Te esperamos en el auto – ambos salieron

En el camino a clases Edward sermoneo a Renesmee por la ropa que estaba usando, recordándole que los Cullen eran su familia, pero antes que familia eran vampiros y podían sentirse atraídos por la humanidad de Renesmee, fueron 15 minutos en los que Edward parloteo sin descanso, el ser vampiro le ayudaba a hablar sin parar y Renesmee estaba a punto de tirarse del auto, hasta que su madre intervino y le recordó a su esposo que todos los hombres de la casa querían mucho a Res y que ninguno le haría daño.

(Casa de Sue y Charlie)

Bella se encontraba sentada en la sala con Sue, mientras Seth terminaba de arreglar el auto de Edward, Sue y Bella no eran las mejores amigas, ambas sabían las diferencias que las separaban las mantenía unidas el amor hacia Charlie, el único elemento conflictivo era Jacob, ambas mujeres querían la felicidad de sus respectivas hijas, Jacob entro buscando a su padre , pero el se había ido con Charlie a pescar, Billy podía estar enfermo pero le pedía a su mejor amigo, Charlie que lo tratara como siempre, no como un enfermo de cáncer.

Jacob: Hola Sue y Billy? – dijo mirando a Bella que no se movió de la silla

Sue: Esta con Charlie, ellos dicen que fueron a comprar pescados, pero en realidad se escaparon a pescar. Te traeré algo de comer – Sue se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina

Jacob: No tienen remedio. – Jacob se sentó junto a Bella.

Bella: Estas hecho un desastre.

Jacob: No he dormido muy bien Bell´s.

Bella: Estas horrible. – dijo secamente.

Jacob: Yo también te quiero.

Bella: Jacob necesitas dormir. – la vampira acaricio el cabello despeinado del hombre lobo. - ¿Tienes mucho trabajo patrullando?

Jacob: No tanto como el que quisiera, no es el trabajo lo que no me deja dormir.

Jacob llevaba varias noches sin dormir bien, no podía conciliar el sueño, por alguna extraña razón las noches las pasaba en vela, cuando ya no soportaba la cama entraba en fase y daba vueltas como un perro viejo por todo el bosque, desde que vio a Nessy y Jasper en La Push, sus noches eran eternas, no lograba dormir y había visto a otro besando y acariciando a Renesmee, las imágenes de Renesmee besando a Jasper y el desnudándola dentro del auto de Emmet, se repetian una y otra vez en sus cabeza.

En la cena en casa de Charlie las palabras de Nessy le confirmaron que Jasper era su novio y esa misma noche, cuando se quedo dormido tuvo la peor de sus pesadillas, soñó que el mismo terminaba con la vida de Nessy.

Jacob: Edward ya lo sabe? – pregunto aprovechando que Sue todavía estaba ocupada en la cocina.

Bella: A que te refieres? – Bella sabia bien a quien se refería pero no iba a decirle nada.

Jacob: Vamos Bell´s , no tienes porque mentirme, Alice ya debe saberlo, por consiguiente TU su mejor amiga y la madre de Nessy también debes saberlo.

Bella: Jacob no se de que hablas? – Jacob la miro intentando descifrar si estaba mintiendo – Nessy? No se .

Jacob: Juraría lo sabes.

Bella: Que tengo que saber? ..Acaso sabes algo de mi hija , que yo no sepa – Bella inmediatamente torno sus ojos de un color rojo que asusto a Jacob. -¿Acaso estas asechando a mi hija?

Jacob: Tranquilita Bell´s , yo yo … no la asecho, nooo …. Yo no lo haría si no la amara. – el se paro del sillón y camino hasta la ventana - Tu hija ceno en esta casa el otro día. ¿sabias?

Bella: Si ella me lo contó, me llamo para decirme que estaba en la casa de su abuelo y que Jasper había venido por ella.

Jacob: Jasper – el apretó los puños – El vino a recogerla y se sentó en la mesa a esperar que ella comiera. Jasper cuida mucho a tu hija.

Bella: Carlisle y Edward le pidieron que la cuidara, el nos hace un favor.

Jacob: Ni que lo digas… no sabes los favores que le hace a Nessy – dijo un dejo de ironía.

Sue llamo a Jacob a la mesa, ella conocía el apetito de su yerno y sabia que a estas alturas debía estar a poco de morir por hambre.

(Centro Comercial en Seattle)

Un joven alto caminaba entre las tiendas sus manos iban llenas de paquetes y delante de el una jovencita menuda de piel blanca y voz alegre, intentaba decidirse entre una mesa de cristal y madera y una de mármol.

X: Si señorita la mesa de mármol es muy resistente.

Alice: ¿Pero puede resistir un temblor de tierra ó un terremoto sexual? – el encargado de la tienda la miraba intentando comprender el joven rubio que la acompañaba estaba siéndose apenado por los comentarios.

X: Si señorita creo que un temblor de tierra si resistiría, si nada le cayera encima.

Alice: Perfecto, cuando me la puede hacer llegar, mi casa es en Forks, Washington .. – la mujercita iba detrás del encargado de la tienda indicándole la dirección de la casa.

Alice: La verdad si no fuera porque puedo tener estas imágenes en mi cabeza de lo que sucedió en la cocina y en la sala, créeme que me lograría creer que ustedes dos acabaron con media casa en su primer encuentro sexual.

Jasper estaba apenado su ex mujer había visto como el hacia el amor, son su sobrina y ella se lo decía tan campante y lo peor era que no paraba de mencionar a su novia y las posiciones y lugares en donde lo hicieron, cosa que no ayudaba al chico, estaba sorprendido y algo asustado por la necesidad que sentía hacia Renesmee, habían pasado solo 5 días desde "su primer encuentro sexual" como lo llamaba Alice, ambos decidieron por su seguridad no tener sus acostumbrados encuentros en la noche, todo por temor a la reacción de Edward y a que los pudiera encontrar durmiendo en la misma cama a ella en paños menores o en el pero de los casos desnuda, Jasper evitaba estar en la casa mientras Edward estuviera allí, el no tenia el control mental del que Renesmee hacia gala, ella jugaba con su mente para hacer que su padre perdiera interés en espiar los pensamientos de ella, pero, el no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la necesidad de poseerla, de hacerla suya de nuevo.

Alice: No creas que no estoy enojada contigo " A Alice nunca la considere mía, nunca la marque" – ella imito la voz de Jasper - Yo se, que estaban predestinados y todo aquello y que yo jugué un papel importante en el hecho de que tu seas parte de los Cullen , muchos me verían solo como un tropiezo pero eso de "Eres la primera que marco, cada pedacito" – volvió a imitar a Jasper – de verdad no sabia que eras tan cursi ….. Conmigo nunca hiciste lo que hiciste con ella. – parecia un reclamo Jasper la miro asustado.

Jasper: Peroo tu , vist com? .. la mar ... lo que dices ... cursi? yo. … predestinados? … - Alice soltó una risotada que asusto a Jasper.

Alice: Pues… veras no estoy celosa esto era una bromita, puedes moverte pareces muerto del susto – ella volvió a reírse - es más estoy feliz por ti y por ella, pero , tu … has cambiado Jasper, eres otro.

(Piscina de los Cullen)

Cuando Jasper y Alice llegaron a la casa, salían gritos de la parte de atrás de la casa, junto a la piscina, Alice coloco las compras en la sala y subió a cambiarse sabía que habían armado una improvisada fiesta acuática en la que había varios lobos invitados, a ella no le molestaba la amistad que su sobrina tenia con los lobos Quileutes, entre los que estaban Seth, Quill y Embry, Jasper estaba entrando los paquetes de Alice cuando vio subir Rosalie que decía que nunca iba a volver a nadar en la piscina y se encerraba en su cuarto y renegaba de su esposo que estaba jugando como un niño con los lobos, Jasper subió a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama cerro los ojos y respiro hondo intentado apaciguar los gritos de alegría de Renesmee, pero todos en la piscina se encontraban demasiado alegres y todos parecían salidos de un manicomio.

En la piscina Renesmee corría de un lado a otro evitando que Embry la volviera a tirar hacia el agua, pero el lobo era mucho más rápido que ella y la tomo de la cintura llevándosela a los hombros para saltar con ella de nuevo a la piscina. Esme sentada en bajo un árbol le acariciaba el cabello a Carlisle y ambos sonreían mientras veía a como los jóvenes se divertían, Jasper a pesar de estar algo incomodo no podía evitar contagiarse de la alegría que había en la casa, sus dones le permitían cierta sin esfuerzo saber como estaban los demás abajo en la piscina.

Alice y Nahuel acababan de preparar algo de comida, ella lo hacia por su esposo, Nahuel era parecido a los lobos, podía comer todo el día y casi siempre necesitaba grandes dosis de alimentos, Alice le pidió a Renesmee que entrara por un plato de comida que había dejado en la cocina y la chica obedeció, cuando entro encontró a Jasper sirviéndose una copa de vino. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y sintió un deseo casi vulgar de lanzarse a besarlo, se contuvo hasta que estuvo lejos de la vista de los que estaban en la piscina.

Jasper: Tienes una bonita marca en el cuello. – Renesmee se ruborizo, la última vez que los dos habían estado en la cocina, habían acabado con casi la mitad de la casa. – Me pregunto como nadie ha visto lo que tienes en el cuello?

Un ardor en el cuello de Renesmee se activo de inmediato, Jasper se había vuelto una adicción para ella y su sangre era la bebida más preciada que algún día había probado, ella trataba de mantener la compostura toda su familia estaba en parte de atrás de la casa, tomo el plato de comida por el que la había mandado Alice y miro a Jasper mientras salía de la cocina.

Renesmee: Tengo que llevar esto, - Jasper intento retenerla tomándola por la muñeca pero ella se soltó de su mano.

Jasper estrello la copa contra la pared después de que ella salio de la cocina, era incomprensible como lo había ignorado y pasado por alto sus propias necesidades por ir a atender a sus amigos, el subió a su cuarto y se encerró, poco después mientras el tomaba una ducha fría Renesmee entro a la habitación de Jasper.

Japer: ¿Qué haces aquí? .. Acaso tus amigos no te esperan? …

Ella estaba observaba detenidamente, el acababa de salir de la ducha y llevaba una toalla que le tapa de la cintura para abajo, ella lo miro y se sonrojo por el curso que tomaban sus pensamientos, se acerco a Jasper pero el en un rápido movimiento se alejo de ella.

Renesmee: En la cocina, no estábamos solos – dio media vuelta y se acerco a Jasper – Ros esta acostada en el árbol que da a la ventana – Renesmee se puso frente a Jasper y acaricio su pecho y su vientre, siguiendo con un dedo sus formados abdominales – estuve a punto de lanzarme a tus brazos cuando la vi

Jasper: Como no me di cuenta - puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Renesmee y acaricio sus brazos – Por poco me delato y digo que fui yo el que te marque en el cuello….¿Te diviertes con tus amigos?

Renesmee: Sabes que si. - ella empujo a Jasper contra la pared – se que no te agradan pero son mis amigos.

Jasper: Embry te puso sus manos encima - dijo agobiado y beso los labios de su novia - estaba a punto de matar a ese perro desgraciado.

Renesmee: No puedes hacerle daño … me enojaría contigo. – dijo de manera infantil -

Jasper: Te amo. - el deslizo su dedo hasta dejar fuera del bikini uno de los senos de Renesmee, el acaricio su pezón y ella se mordió el labio

Renesmee: Yo también te amo, tonto celoso y lo que es peor. Te necesito – en su voz se escuchaba amor, anhelo y lujuria - Jasper por favor abajo están – el seguía acariciando el pecho desnudo de Renesmee – no seas malo.

Jasper con un rápido movimiento puso a Renesmee contra la pared y le dio un beso sobre la la señal que ella tenia en el cuello, paso su lengua por toda su vena yugular y bajo hasta llegar al lugar donde su dedo jugaba con el pezón de ella, su lengua ocupo el lugar dejado por su dedo, sus dientes mordieron delicadamente a Renesmee haciéndola suspirar.

Jasper: Eres hermosa.

Renesmee miro hacia la puerta abierta del cuarto de Jasper, impulsiva se deslizo hasta el suelo y allí se deshizo de la toalla, mientras acariciaba los marcados músculos de la pelvis de su novio, que la miraba mientras seguía jugando con el deseo de Jasper, el apoyo las manos en la pared cuando sintió como las tibias manos de ella tocaban su piel, Renesmee subió la mirada y encontró a Jasper expectante.

El busco los ojos de la joven que daban a entender lo dispuesta que estaba a complacerlo, sus labios buscaron el miembro de Jasper que no podía más de la excitación y encontraba estimulante la humedad de la boca de Renesmee quien de rodillas lamia la virilidad del vampiro, de tal manera que el estaba experimentando el mayor de los placeres.

.  
El estaba sumergido en unas en oleadas de sensaciones difíciles de describir. Renesmee sabia que muchas personas estaban en la casa y eso la excitaba mucho más, el sentia como, escuchar los pasos de sus amigos y familiares en la planta baja llenaban de satisfacción a su novia mientras sus labios rodeaban y se deslizaban por el pene de Jasper, el guardaba silencio hasta donde le era posible, con la esperanza de no delatarlos, pero era imposible ahogar los gemidos de satisfacción que le producían las caricias de lengua de la joven.

Jasper: E s. to … es … de … lici… .

Una entrecortada voz salio de el, cuando comenzó a temblar y a empujar involuntariamente su cadera haciendo que las caricias de su lengua y lo tibia de la cavidad bucal de Renesmee, ella se dio cuenta que la descarga de Jasper estaría a punto de llegar, él se apoyo más en pared, pensaba que su cuerpo le fallaría, pues sus piernas estaban doblándose y creía que terminaría en el suelo, producto del delicioso cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir desde la punta de su miembro hasta lo alto de su columna, comenzó a experimentar los espasmos que venían antes del orgasmos.

Jasper: Me .. ve..

El estaba apunto de venirse y Renesmee impaciente presionó con su boca un poco más aumentando la velocidad del movimiento, hizo que el vampiro tensara todo su cuerpo y de el salieran gemidos producto de la plena satisfacción, olvidando que debía hacer silencio, se entrego al el placer máximo mientras ella ayudada por sus manos buscaba prolongar ese placer el mayor tiempo posible.

El orgasmo fue prolongado e intenso, el término en su boca, apenado pero complacido la miro limpiarse las comisuras de su boca, para levantarse y darle un beso.

Renesmee: Así sabes tú. – ella se mordió el labio.

Jasper: Porque estas tan feliz? …

Renesmee: porque te amo.

Ella volvió a besarlo y el extrañado comprendió a su novia y la felicidad que la embargaba, era la felicidad de dar placer, del éxtasis de verlo venirse y del sexo practicado con amor, lo entendió todo mientras Renesmee salía de su cuarto y lo dejaba anonadado y solo pensando en que lo que ella había hecho con su casa llena de gente y con sus abuelos en el primer piso.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews .. tambien por los traffic , hay muchas personas que leen y eso me alegra**

**Ya saben ..... me tarde un poquito ya que ando en en examenes finales ....**

**CHICAS besos, muchas gracias por leerme, sobra decir que tambien me paso por sus fics y leo sus historias... besos**


	28. Puedes darme un infarto

Proximo cap.

Renesmee tenia el corazón tan acelerado que su abuelo, que desde la piscina pudo darse cuenta que a su nieta le estaba pasando algo inusual, aunque para ella no lo era, la chica esta notablemente excitada y solo que cuando escucho unos firmes pasos, dejo de besar a Jasper solo para evitar que Carlisle la encontrara en una posición incomoda, en la primera escala, Renesmee abrazo a su abuelo, mientras el doctor asustado escuchaba como el corazón de Renesmee quería salir de su pecho y traspasarlos a ambos.

Carlisle: Estas Bien? - el coloco una mano sobre el corazón de Renesmee.

Renesmee: Si abuelito, estoy bien – sonrió como una niña pequeña

Carlisle: Seguro princesa? - ella asintió con la cabeza.

El Doctor muy asustado le dio una rápida revisada a los ritmos cardiacos de Renesmee, que eran los mismos que los de un corazón humano a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco, no encontró nada inusual y ambos volvieron a la piscina donde una muy divertida Alice miraba a Renesmee con cierta incredulidad, nadie había escuchado muy bien lo sucedido en el tercer piso, a pesar de lo agudo de los sentidos de los lobos y vampiros, nadie, absolutamente nadie se había dado cuenta de lo hecho por Renesmee, excepto ella que había tenido una visión del momento en que Renesmee se arrodillo en el suelo y subió los ojos mirando Jasper.

Alice: ¿Esta chica no tiene moral? … pregunto en voz baja.

(Centro de Seattle)

Jasper se salio de la casa de madrugada, estaba en Seattle firmando el contrato para la venta de la marca de vinos de su familia, cuando comenzó el negocio con el hombre Canadiense iba a vender el viñedo en Italia, junto a la casa donde se encontraban las oficinas de la marca de vinos ubicada en Venecia, pero a ultimo minuto, solo había decidido vender solo la marca de vinos.

X: Es una lastima la casa en Venecia, es hermosa.

Jasper: Lo siento, se que la casa estaba originalmente en el contrato, le agradezco mucho que aceptara estas nuevas condiciones, no puedo vender la casa en Venecia.

X: Es totalmente normal viniendo de alguien como usted, yo le agradezco que haya venido a informarme personalmente el cambio de los términos del negocio.

Jasper: Debía venir a Seattle - El hombre que acompañaba a Jasper miro con curiosidad la bonita caja de Channel que estaba sobre una de las sillas junto a la mesa -Siento ponerlo en tantos problemas, pero el abogado no podía encontrarse con nosotros hoy, pero tenemos una cita con el mañana en la tarde.

X: la secretaria del Señor Jenks, llamo a mi oficina para informarme sobre el cambio de horario, diciendo que se le había presentado un inconveniente.

Jasper: Me pareció lo mejor, hablar con usted hoy antes de firmar el contrato –Jasper le entrega un papel - Esta es la dirección del abogado Scott Jenks, las oficinas quedan saliendo de Forks.

X: Allí estaré.

Jasper: Muchas Gracias, espero que no sea una molestia para usted.

X: Para nada, va a ser un gusto. – el hombre volvió a ver con curiosidad la caja de Channel no resistió y le pregunto a Jasper sobre el contenido de la caja - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Jasper: Claro.

X: Lo que hay dentro de la caja ¿Es para Alice su esposa?

Jasper: No, - Jasper sonrío - Alice ya no es mi esposa, nos divorciamos hace 3 años.

X: Lo siento el Señor Carlisle me había comentado….

Jasper: No se preocupe, ese vestido le pertenece a mi novia – el rostro de Jasper se ilumino al nombrar a Renesmee -.

X: Renesmee? Si Carlisle me ha hablado sobre ella, es una hermosa joven, rebelde pero hermosa – Jasper volvió a sonreír - en nuestro ultimo encuentro menciono que había cambiado el color de su cabello, para parecer una vampira medieval.

Jasper: Mañana se la presentare, Res es la mujer mas dulce del mundo.

(Casa de los Cullen)

Renesmee bajo las escalas y en la sala Emmet discutía con Rose sobre el programa de TV que deberían ver, Bella estaba parada en la puerta, esperando a su hija y Alice … volteo a mirarla e inmediatamente me hizo un lindo comentario sobre su vestuario.

Alice: Vas al pueblo con esa cosa?

Renesmee: No es una cosa, es mi camisa ROCK STAR. - le saque la lengua

Alice: No entiendo la moda llevar el nombre de un grupo de rock en el pecho? Te ves feita. - Alice su mi gabán y se lo coloco a Renesmee

Renesmee: Se llama fanatismo y el grupo de Rock es Rolling Stones. – Alice termino de cerrar el el gabán y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ress)

Rosaline: No es cierto, princesa sabes que te ves linda

Bella : Vamos a llegar tarde. Renesmee muévete, tu abuelo me espera.

Bella: Carlisle nos mostró el resultado de los últimos exámenes que te realizo - Bella arranco el auto

Renesmee: ¿Qué dijo papá? - Renesmee se puso el cinturón de seguridad

Bella: No sabe si alegrarse o ponerse triste, el ama la humana en ti hija y que necesites más sangre puede significar muchas cosas.

Renesmee: El abuelo dice que es normal, supone que mi cuerpo humano esta entrando en la adolescencia y necesito más energía por lo que me da hambre

Bella: El chico que te estaba abrazando ayer era Seth?

Renesmee: si.

Bella: Seth esta interesado en ti?

Renesmee: NOOOOOOOO MAAAAAAAAA – ella soltó una carcajada – Maaa Seth esta imprimado de Ita

Bella: Pero Ita no tiene novio?

Renesmee: Tenia, los padres del tipo ese no la querían así que Ita termino con el y anda muy feliz hablando con Seth por Internet y por teléfono.

Bella: ¿Qué tienes Renesmee? Anoche te acostaste sin decir nada.

Renesmee: Alice puede ser una tarada completa, anoche no me dejo tranquila molestándome sobre Seth

Bella : ¿Te hizo algo ese Lobo porque looo matoo?

Renesmee: No mamá , ya te dije Seth esta imprimado de Ita

Bella: Ella solo trata de … Ya sabes de cuidarte de ti y de tus locuras.

Renesmee: No es eso, anoche, casi me mata cuando regaño a Embry por "jugar" inofensivamente conmigo, me dejo sorda.

(CASA DE CHARLIE)

Seth entro a la casa sin camisa, descalzo y con un pantalón corto.

Renesmee: ¿Dónde estabas?

Seth: Patrullando – Renesmee le entrego unas hojas

Renesmee: Pero no tenias un quizá de mecánica hoy?

Seth: Jacob esta algo "insoportable" decidió que yo TENIA que patrullar.

Renesmee: Veo que …. El chico esta menopáusico

Seth: Res donde estabas ayer que te perdiste por media hora? – el la miro sonriendo y malicioso

Renesmee: ocupada – ella se sonrojo

Seth: ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?.. ¿Quién te mordió?

Bella: Renesmee quien te mordió el cuello. –ella entro al comedor con un plato pasta

Renesmee: Nadie mamá Seth esta viendo visiones, es el hambre. – Ella lo miro con algo de rabía

Renesmee: YA comiste Seth?

Seth: No quedo tiempo, Jacob no dejo.

Bella: ¿Y Jacob que tiene? Primero les prohíbe a Seth, Embry y Quill que se acerquen a mi hija y después no deja comer a Seth.

Renesmee: Como? … Como que no deja que ellos se acerquen a mi? – Ella se sube el cuello del gaban – eso no lo sabia,

Rato después Seth y Renesmee estaban en el cuarto del licántropo, cuando la chica escucho a Billy Black entrar a la casa acompañado de su hijo, Seth y Renesmee estaban acostados ambos en la cama, pero cuando Seth escucho a Jacob de inmediato se puso de pie e intento salir del cuarto.

Renesmee: ¿Que tienes?

Seth: No es nada Res

Renesmee: Explícame eso de que Jacob les prohibió estar cerca de mi.

Seth: No puedo .. lo tengo prohibido.

Renesmee: lo que quiere Jacob es que tu ya no seas mi amigo?

Seth: No es eso, creeme

Renesmee: Entonces, no hay otra explicación para que tu alfa no te quiera cerca de mi yo te quiero y lo sabes, eres como mi hermano. - Seth se quedo en silencio y agacho la cabeza.

Seth: El no quiere que seamos tus amigos por la relación que tienes con Jasper.

Renesmee: Shhhh Seth, mi madre y mi abuelo están en el primer piso, Jasper y yo no podemos decirlo, mi madre lo mataría y créeme Charlie , se convertiría en un caza vampiros profesional con tal de acabar con el novio de su nieta – Renesmee se puso de pie y abrazo a Seth- Hablaras con el?

Seth: ¿Y crees que no lo he hecho? El es mi alfa, pero tu eres mi mejor amiga, le dije que no podia negarme la oportunidad de estar con mi amiga… Tampoco le alegra mucho que este teniendo contacto con Ita… por lo de ser tu amiga. El no quiere que tengamos ninguna clase de contacto contigo ni con las personas que te rodean.

Renesmee: Esto es el colmo…. ¿Por eso te esta tratando así? ¿Por eso impide que asistas a clase? ¿Y te manda a patrullar cuando tienes exámenes en las clases? ….

Seth: Esta insoportable, estoy pensando tomar una decisión para no volver a convertirme en lobo y no te digo como se puso cuando se entero de nuestro día en tu casa, Quill y Embry la tuvieron peor, los chicos ya no lo soportan.

Renesmee: Seth yo voy a …. Si preguntan por mi diles que fui a buscar a Jasper y a Alice, donde el abogado Scott Jenks.

Seth:¿Quién?

Renesmee: Mamá lo conoce.

Renesmee bajo las escalas y encontró a Charlie , Billy ,Jacob, Bella y Sue hablando en la sala, el silencio de la sala era tal que se podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de Jacob, ella paso llorando por la sala, tomo sus cosas y se alejo sin despedirse de nadie, Jacob Black estaba castigando a los lobos por ser su amiga y ella simplemente no quería enfrentarse con el lobo, delante de su abuelo y menos de Billy Black, el padre de Jacob no estaba pasándola muy bien mientras luchaba contra el cáncer.

Charlie: Y Res ¿Por qué no saluda a su abuelo? – Seth bajo las escalas.

Seth: Jasper la llamo , la esta esperando donde el abogado Scott Jenks. - Jacob emitió un rugido y Seth mostró una sonrisa burlona.

Jacob: ¿Y a que va ella con Jasper donde un abogado? … - Mira a Bella

Bella: Jasper va a vender la marca de vinos y Alice esta allí con el. Por eso.

(Oficina de Scott Jenks.)

Jasper estaba sentado en su auto nuevo, hablando con el hombre canadiense al que le vendería la marca de vinos, para ofrecerlos en Canada y en America Latina, el conductor de Señor C estaba perdido y Jasper le estaba terminando de dar las indicaciones para que llegara al pueblo, llegar les tomaría 30 minutos, Alice Y Nahuel tampoco aparecían y se bajo del auto.

Japser: Tranquilo Señor C, yo lo espero.

Jasper cerro su celular y sintió en el aire un intenso aroma que podía reconocer a la distancia, el camino rápidamente serpenteando entre los auto cuando la vio, ella venia con una camisa de los Rolling Stones, una falda de Jean y unos converse negros, estaba totalmente hermosa sin una gota de maquillaje, la vio y sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de poseerla, estaba a punto de pasar la calle cuando Jasper delicadamente la arrastro hacia una pared y ella emitió un grito de sorpresa que reemplazo por una sonrisa de amor, cuando Jasper se apodero de su boca para besarla, el inclinó su cabeza y percibió el perfume que emanaba la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos.

* * *

Holas, muchisimas gracias por los mensajitos y tambiena las chicas y chicos que han agregado a sus historia favoritas

y las que ponen alertas, para estar al día en los cap´s...

A TODAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, besos abrazos y mordiscos =)

Que tengan una muy buena semana.


	29. Vanessa WolfRenesmee Cullen

Renesmee: Te deseo. – dijo Renesmee entrelazando sus manos en el cuello del vampiro.

Jasper: Que mala eres.

Renesmee: Mala? – Ella subió la ceja

Jasper: Eres mi perdición y me dices que me deseas. – el la abrazo más fuerte mientras lamia su cuello – Te he hecho el amor todo el día en mi cabeza.

Renesmee: ¿Quieres hacerme el amor? – Ella gruño de satisfacción cuando Jasper la mordió – Dímelo. – el limpio una gota de sangre que salio del cuello de Renesmee

Jasper: Muero por hacerte el amor

Jasper estaba bebiendo la sangre de Renesmee en una de las calles más transitadas de Forks y ella apretaba a su novio contra si misma para sentir contra su cuerpo la erección de Jasper, que crecía mientras ella le dejaba saber que lo deseaba, la situación era peligrosa, para ambos pero eran concientes que a ambos les gustaba lo prohibido.

Jasper: Alguien puede vernos

Renesmee: No me importa.

El dejo besarla para admirar a la mujer que tenia las hormonas disparadas, el sentía como ella no pensaba en el miedo o en lo peligroso de la situación, ya sabia que el exhibicionismo la excitaba cómo lo dejaba ver su hermosa expresión de deseo, ella introdujo su lengua en la boca de Jasper y este se aseguraba con sus sentidos de vampiro que nadie mirara lo que iba a hacer, el llevo su mano bajo la falda y la subió con urgencia, luchando por recordar que estaban en plena calle.

A los pocos segundos que los dedos de Jasper se perdían entre la falda de Renesmee ella cerro los ojos y comenzó a emitir suaves gemidos, el se concentraba en acariciar el clítoris de ella que minutos después estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo producto de la rapidez de los movimientos que realizaba el vampiro mientras friccionaba su clítoris el empezó moverse más y más rápido. Quería más de ella, su respiración se aceleró cuando el introdujo dos dedos en ella.

Renesmee: Jazz … - Ella suspiraba asustada Si a..lguien.. nos ve… ahhhh aaaaa – gimió presa de las caricias su novio.

Jasper: shhhh amor solo déjate llevar .. nadie nos esta mirando.

El siguió haciéndole perder el control, hasta que ella no pudo resistir más, Jasper la hizo llegar al orgasmo , mientas ella le regalaba sus gemidos y el sentía las convulsiones al alrededor de sus dedos, Jasper comprendió la alegría que embargaba a Renesmee aquella tarde en su cuarto, ahora el sabia lo que sentía tener un clímax compartido.

Renesmee: Te amo.

Dijo justo antes de besarlo con tanta intensidad que el emitió un gemido de placer y salvajismo y con violencia la arrastro hasta la parte interna de un callejón, el mismo se encargó de abrirse el pantalón y romper el panty de Rensmee para después alzarla contra la pared para entrar en ella, de un solo golpe, el sabia que no le haría daño, el la penetro y un grito de gloria salio de la garganta de Jasper que se movía cadenciosamente hasta que el ritmo se hizo más y más feroz, cuando el sintió un gran calor rodeándolo, exploto dentro de ella.

Jasper: ¡Aaaahh...!

Con delicadeza y muy despacio, el salio de ella y la puso en el suelo, mientras Renesmee se ponía las manos en la cintura y sonreía, el le toco la mejilla y lo abrazo de una manera que indicaba que no quería soltarlo nunca,

Renesmee: Me debes un panty Victoria Secret …. – dijo dándole un beso

Jasper miro el reloj y la tomo entre sus brazos para correr hasta las oficinas del abogado, se les había hecho tarde.

(Oficina de Scott Jenks)

Mientras Renesmee y Jasper caminan de la mano con dirección a la oficina, el señor C, se encuentra a Alice mientras sale de la oficina del abotago Jenks, en el primer piso de la oficina Renesmee se dirige al baño y Jasper sube para encontrarse con El Señor C que habla animadamente con Alice.

Jasper: Disculpe la demora Señor C, tuve un asunto de ultimo momento que requirió de mi presencia – Alice alza la ceja.

Alice: Tranquilo Jazz, le comentaba al Señor C que estabas un poco ocupado solucionando un problema cerca de aquí, cerca de una pared – Jasper la miro y puso en blanco los ojos.

SeñorC: Alice me hablaba sobre tu novia y donde esta?

Jasper: Esta en el primer piso.

Alice se acerco a Jasper, le dio una rápida mirada y reparo cada detalle del vestuario de Jasper, para encontrarse con una pequeña gota de sangre que había caído en su camisa y que pasaba desapercibida para el resto de personas, menos para ella.

Alice: Jazz querido, al parecer el "asunto" que requería tu presencia va llegar esta noche a casa con un buen mordisco en el cuello.

Jasper: como? – Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído

Alice: tienes una pequeñísima gota de sangre en tu camisa, te convendría cerrarte el gabán, recuerdale a tu novia que tiene debe ir a casar con Seth, la espera en casa de Charlie.

Alice se acerca al Señor C se pone los guantes de cuero y le da la mano, para despedirse de el.

SeñorC: Me agrado volver a verte Alice.

Alice: Lo mismo digo, le llevare sus saludos a mi padre, es un gusto hacer negocios con usted, dele mis saludos a su esposa. Hasta luego,

La vampira parecía volar escalera abajo mientras Jasper y el Señor C entraban donde el abogado, segundos mas tarde Renesmee se topaba con ella, no se dirigieron palabra alguna, ella acabo de subir la ultima escala y la secretaria la condujo hasta la oficina donde su novio y el hablaba con un hombre de unos 49 años.

Jasper: Aquí esta, - dijo mirando a Renesmee – ella es mi novia Señor C.

Renesmee: Mucho Gusto, Renesmee Cullen Swan yo soy la novia de Jasper Whitlock

El Señor C la miraba de arriba abajo, había quedado prendado de la belleza de la joven, Jasper le había hablado maravillas sobre la joven, pero cualquier palabra resultaba insignificante para describir a la mujer que tenia en frente, el le dio la mano y ella se presento.

SeñorC: Connor para ti, Dios Jasper se quedo corto cuando te describió. – Renesmee sonrío

Renesmee: Muchas Gracias.

En ese momento entro el abogado, que puso unos papeles frente a Jasper y el Señor C para que ambos los firmaran, con una mano invito a Renesmee a sentarse. Ella tomo asiento y mientras los 3 hombres en la oficina miraban embobados a la joven ella cruzo las piernas, con lo que Jasper con sus poderes noto como estos dos hombres se sentían atraídos por su novia, ella tomo la mano izquierda de su novio y enlazo sus dedos a los de el, Jasper pudo contener los celos que lo embargaban, ella cono ese pequeño acto dio a entender que era su novia.

Abogado: Me eres familiar – se quedo pensativo – tienes cierto parecido con la cuñada del señor Whitlock.

Jasper: Renesmee es la hermana menor de Bella.

Abogado: en realidad te pareces a su hija pequeña debe tener unos 8 años, recuerdo una de las fotos que la señora Cullen me trajo – Renesmee miro divertida a Jasper y con sus poderes le mostró el momento en que su madre conoció al abogado.

Renesmee: Vanessa Wolf – dijo en voz baja cuando terminaba de mostrarle a Jasper las viejas imágenes de la foto, donde Jacob tenia a Renesmee entre las piernas, ella aun era una bebe, pero lucia como una niña de 3 años.

Abogado: Como dices?

SeñorC: Vanessa Wolf, dijo Vanessa Wolf.

El abogado miro a Renesmee y después a Jasper, ese era el nombre que a pedido de Bella aparecía en el pasaporte falso que el abogado había hecho para Renesmee, el abogado se inquieto un poco.

Renesmee: Mi hermana me contó la historia, eso es cosa del pasado.

El abogado hablo sobre los términos del negocios, en el que solo se vendería la marca de los vinos, que serian producidos por la tecnificadota del SeñorC desde Canadá, además le explico que el 10% de la empresa que le había pertenecido a Alice, había sido comprado en su totalidad por el Señor C, Jasper firmo los papeles de venta de la marca, seguida de la firma del Señor C, el abogado puso un papel enfrente de Renesmee.

Abogado: Y como lo pidió Señor Whitlock la casa de Venecia, donde se encuentra el viñedo, han sido puestas a nombre de Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan – Renesmee miro a Jasper – solo queda que ella ponga su firma y su huella, para ser la dueña de la casa y del 20% de las acciones de la empresa.

SeñorC: Veo que ya llevas el apellido de tu novio?

Renesmee: Como dices? 20%?

Abogado: Si, el Señor Carlisle Cullen tiene el 50% de las acciones y 10% fueron vendidas al Señor C, su novio tenia el 40% pero, me pidió que pusiera un 20% a su nombre. –

Renesmee no entendía el porque Jasper había hecho eso, no entendía porque había puesto la casa en Venecia a su nombre, menos porque ahora ella un 20% de las acciones de la empresa, era algo que no podía, entender, no pensó mucho, estaba en shock, su novio valiéndose de sus poderes, tranquilizo a Renesmee y logro que ella firmara.

SeñorC: Originalmente Jasper quería venderme el viñedo completo, pero se decidió a venderme solo la marca, no sabia que lo había hecho cambiar de parecer, pero lo comprendo totalmente.

(Bosque cerca de Forks)

El Señor C, había invitado a cenar a Jasper y Renesmee, Jasper le recordó a Renesmee que ella tenia una cita para cenar con sus padres en la casa de Charlie, ahora en el bosque ella, todavía no procesaba lo que había sucedido en la oficina del abogado, ahora tenia acciones en la empresa de vinos y era la dueña de una casa en Venencia, gracias a su novio …

Renesmee: ¿Esto que significa? – pensó y hablo en voz alta.

Un lobo joven caminaba a su lado y se dejo caer a sus pies, cuando escucho Renesmee, hablar sola, volteo la cabeza y saco la lengua esperando que ella hablara.

Renesmee: Estoy algo loca Seth no me prestes atención.

P.O.V Renesmee

Como perrotes enormes los lobos aman ser acariciados y este no era la excepción lo tumbe al suelo y comencé a rascarle el estomago, Seth estaba patas arriba con la cabeza pegada al suelo y la lengua afuera, parecía gustarle, se había quedado quieto y ya no aullaba, cuando le rascaba detrás de las orejas un lobo rojo apareció de entre los árboles y sin previo aviso le gruño a Seth, que seguía hipnotizado mientras yo le rascaba el pecho y los costados, el lobo aúllo de nuevo, tan alto que los árboles se estremecieron, parecía una clase de regaño en una nota muy alta, que logro dejarme aturdida, porque Jacob aúllaba justo en mi oído.

Renesmee: Puedes ser la persona más …….( Jacob empujo a Seth) …. vete a mierda Jacob.

Me pare atontada y adolorida, tapándome los oídos y caminando lejos de Jacob, mientras que de Seth no había señal después del empujón creo que salio corriendo en dirección a Islandia, no soportaba ver la manera en que Jacob trataba a los chicos, muy alfa y muy lobo, pero se pasaba con sus actos de "yo soy el que mando". Camine un rato buscando la carretera principal para encontrar un auto que me llevara a casa, con el grito de Jacob, no podía correr con mi velocidad normal, ahora mis oídos chillaban y me sentía dentro de una campana, sentí unos pasos más fuertes detrás de mi, cuando vi al lobo poner un antílope a mis pies, intente pasar de largo y tomar otro camino, pero el lobo volvió a tomar el antílope entre sus dientes y camino en silencio detrás de mi, después seguirme un rato, me senté en un lugar limpio y Jacob volvió a poner el antílope frente a mi, no hice nada, el se sentó a pocos centímetros de mi, espero en silencio y aúllo para llamar más mi atención, lo mire y note algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Renesmee: Jacob se me quito el apetito. (-El lobo se acerco y me empujo con la trompa-) No quiero .. gracias pero …. Estoy algo mareada gracias a tu … delicadeza .. ( me puse las manos en el rostro) de entre los arboles salio Seth, mientras se cerraba el botón del pantalón, se acerco a mi y se sento a nuestro lado

Seth: Estas bien Renesmee?

Renesmee: No gracias a el. - me tape los oídos y abrí la boca-

Seth: Discúlpalo, el todavía es un poco posesivo contigo…

Renesmee: Que haces aquí? ….

El lobo rojo me miro aun seguida a nuestro lado, y empujo de nuevo el antílope a mis pies.

Renesmee: No tengo sed, Jacob tu esposa sabe que estas aquí?

La cabeza del lobo hizo un movimiento que era una negación, yo le pase la mano por el despeinado pelo, extraño muchas cosas de Jacob, pero estos momentos eran los que de verdad me hacían faltan.

Seth: Vamos Res que tu madre te esta esperando. Aliméntate

Me pare, Jacob tomo el animal para acercarlo a mi, sin mirarlo mucho me alimente, cuando me sentí lo suficientemente satisfecha, me aleje del animal y de Jacob, sabia que no le causaba mucha gracias verme beber sangre, de hecho muchas veces lo vi vomitar después de ver como tomaba sangre, el no se movió, yo me limpie la boca con la mano, me acerque a el y le di un beso en el hocico.

Renesmee: Gracias Jacob. - Camine buscando a Seth, el lobo se perdió entre en los árboles y mientras que Seth me pasaba el brazo encima de los hombros.

Seth: Dijiste que estabas loca? … Eso no es nuevo.

Renesmee: Seth….. tengo la cabeza a punto de estallar y no precisamente por los el aullido de Jacob.

Seth: No tomes las acciones de Jasper de mala manera, el lo hizo porque te quiere.

Renesmee: Pero es que … eso lo se … Es que no tengo nada que darle a cambio de lo que el me ha dado.


	30. Carlisle lo sabe?

CUARTO RENESME HORAS MAS TARDE.

Jasper estaba parado fuera del cuarto de Renesmee ella estaba acabando de darle los toques finales a un cuadro, estaba descalza, y solo tenia la camisa con que solía pintar, allí adentro las emociones volaban, Bella había tenido una conversación con Jasper preguntándole si sabia porque después de ir a casar con Seth, había llegado de mal genio y se había metido a su cuarto a hablar con Ita y estaba allí desde hacia unas horas ….. El pensaba si haber puesto parte de sus pertenencias a su nombre tenían a su novia de mal genio, así que Renesmee no era la vampira peculiar, no había tomado bien el que el pusiera una casa a su nombre y tampoco que compartiera sus acciones, no había visto esto como un acto de "amor", sin duda se parecía a Bella cuando se negaba a aceptar regalos de Edward.

Jasper quería darle el vestido que había comprado esperando que no se enojara ó terminara de peor genio, porque el la estaba llenando de obsequios costosos, el se había enamorado de ese exquisito vestido de seda en el almacén y había pensado en ella. Era hermoso, y azul era su color preferido, no pudo evitar comprarlo , ese vestido le pertenecía a ella desde el momento en que lo vio y " es como ella… delicado y a la vez tenia esa locura e imponencia que la caracterizaba " Vaya si que estoy enamorado", ella lo sorprendió cuando salía del cuarto.

Renesmee: Hola.

Jasper: Yo . yoo quería hablar contigo – gageo , junto a ella se sentía como un adolescente con su primer amor-

Renesmee: Yo iba a .. pero no importa pasa – ella le rozo los dedos con su mano, sin tocarlo, ambos no sabían quien los escuchaba o quien les leía la mente.

Jasper: Yo quería decirte algo sobre lo que paso en la tarde en la oficina del bogado – Renesmee entro primero, la camisa le quedaba a ras de las caderas y Jasper se mordió el labio cuando la vio contonearse al entrar a su cuarto – Parecías algo incomoda hoy. – el traía el vestido doblado en una mano y lo apoyaba en su espalda, como escondiéndolo.

Renesmee: Ok ,cierra la puerta. – el hizo caso- siéntate ya vengo voy a limpiarme un poco, parezco una niña de kinder, Whitlock… Mi papá ya llego? –

– ella sonrió.

Jasper: No Cullen, tu padre no ha llegado, pero tu madre esta afuera en el segundo piso…. ¿Hablabas con Ita?

Ita: siii me decía que Kings of León, se presentan mañana en Bogotá, yo los vi en Buenos Aires es el mejor concierto al que he ido en mi vida, - le grite desde el baño - a ti no te gusta mucho cuando lo pongo en las mañanas pero .. Siempre tarareas las canciones. ¿Cuál es mejor concierto al que has ido? –El le subió un poco a la canción que ella estaba escuchando y coloco el vestido sobre la cama.

Jasper: Bueno yo, - el se apoyo en la puerta del baño mientras la miraba tomar una ducha - he estado en bastantes, uno de los Rolling Stones, The Beatles, mmm déjame pensar, Woodstock estuvo genial, acompañe a Edward a uno de Frank Sinatra, que pensé que no me gustaría pero lo disfrute.

Renesmee: Tu me estas contando o me estas humillando? – Ella se quito la ropa después abrió la llave de la ducha –

Jasper: No yo no te humillo, es claro que estamos en desventaja por unos cuantos años- Jasper trago saliva al verla desnuda – su boca se hizo agua cuando vio las gotas cayendo sobre su cuerpo –

Renesmee: Unos cuantos años Whitlock, la desventaja nos es de solo UNOS años – la llave se cerro – Me pasas por favor esa toalla y el le hizo caso

Jasper: Bueno en realidad muchos años – El envolvió a Renesmee en la toalla - pero si esos han sido los mejores aaa y uno de Radio Head.

Renesmee: Radiohead es medio emo y después dice que no eres Emo – ella se río de la manera en que el se acomodaba el cabello, sin duda estaba nervioso – Eres lindo sabias?

Jasper: Ahora respecto a lo que paso en la oficina del abogado

Renesmee se acerco a el y , cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella ataco a un desprevenido Jasper que seguía pensando en lo que hablo con Bella, el sintió unos tibios labios sobre los suyos, ella estaba besándolo y tenia los brazos en su cuello, el le respondió hundiendo su lengua en la boca de ella.

Renesmee: Gracias Amor – el la mordió en el cuello, en los labios dejándole pequeños dientes en todo su cuello, y teniendo cuidado de no cortar su piel.- por lo que paso en calle y por lo que hiciste hoy …. Te amo.

Jasper: Te amo Renesmee Cullen, Pensaba que no te había gustado el hecho de poner parrte de mis cosas a tu nombre? – ella se paro sobre los pies de Jasper que caminaba sosteniéndola de la cintura mientras sus lenguas no tenían espacio para una tregua, el vampiro estaba sediento, no de sangre, sino de ella.

Renesmee: Eso es … es demasiado para mi…pero es tu gesto el que te agradezco, es el acto de pensar en mi. – el gimió cuando ella mordió su oreja -

Cuando llegaron al cuarto el vestido estaba sobre la cama, ambos buscaba a ciegas la camas solo con un brazo, sus ojos no se separaban el uno del otro y Renesmee ya estaba acostada, el la besaba las manos, tomo su mano izquierda y le lamió la señal que había dejado en su cuello, era demasiado aviente cuando estaba a punto de quitarle la toalla, ella volteo su rostro y lo vio, el vestido y paro en seco, dejando iniciado a Jasper

Jasper: Es para ti .

Renesmee: Si – el trataba de bajar su excitación, en tan solo 5 minutos, ella lo había prendido como una mecha con gasolina, solo con besos.

Jasper: Lo compre para ti. – Renesmee se incorporo – Para que lo utilices en la fiesta que el Hospital va a hacer en nombre de Carlisle

Renesmee: Tú? No seria otra persona?

Jasper: Nooo

Renesmee: Si es cosa de Alice, no me lo pongo. Ella es demasiado Frívola.

Jasper: Crees eso por mi buena elección pero no tiene nada que ver los años que pase con ella… - ella moro de mala manera.

Renesmee: A mi no me importa los años, ni lo que pasaste con ella.

El se paro y hablo, caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto, tratando de explicar sus razones, mientras ella lo escucho callada, sin decir una sola palabra.

Jasper: Y entonces si tu quieres puedo devolverlo , por mi no hay problema- se acerco a Renesmee y tomo el vestido – Yo no …yo se que tu consideras que nuestra relación es rara, partiendo del hecho que soy el ex esposo de tu tía y ahora tu novio.

Renesmee: Yo no te considero el ex de mi tía, porque a ella no la considero mi tía, es la mejor amiga de mi mamá lo corrigió.

Jasper: No consideras a Alice de la familia? – dijo extrañado

Renesmee: Si la considero parte de mi familia, solo que no la veo como una tía, no puedo crecí con ella, pero mi tía es Rose.

Jasper: No entiendo como puedes ….. – Dijo indignado – eso suena insensible

Renesmee: Yo no soy insensible,

Jasper: Yo no dije que eres insensible, dije suena insensibles-

Renesmee: eso, lo mismo, deberías entenderlo, es lo mismo que siento por Jacob, el fue parte de esta familia por 6 ó 7 años, esta en a vida de mamá desde hace mucho y para mi no es más que el mejor amigo de mi madre…. Para mi no es más que eso, no lo llamo mi ex, no digo que fue mi mejor amigo cuando crecí …. Se que para ti no es nadie y yo no me indigno como tu

.

Renesmee se paro de la cama, algo molesta por el comentario de Jasper, pero contrario a lo que pensaba el vampiro ella no lo echo del cuarto, lo que hizo, fue quitarse la toalla y dejar ver su cuerpo desnudo, mientras Jasper trataba de pensar con coherencia y no lanzarse sobre ella, trago ponzoña cuando ella se acerco a el, y sus senos rozaron su pecho, le dio un beso en la frente y tomo el vestido azul, que descansaba sobre la cama, con un glamour propio de los vampiros el vestido se deslizo desde las piernas de Renesmee, pasando por su cintura y acabando acoplado a su pecho, ella se miraba frente al espejo.

Renesmee: cuf cuf – ella tosió esperando que Jasper la ayudara – Siento sacarte de tu embobamiento …..

Jasper: Como?. – ella se río

Renesmee: Amor, ven aquí – Jasper se paro de la cama - Ayúdame con el cierre del vampiro.

Jasper: Ya esta – el vampiro subió el cierre y le dio un beso en el cuello a Renesmee - Tu dijiste que no querías el vestido.

Renesmee: Yo no dije eso -. Ella se volteo a mirar a Jasper – dije que no quería el regalo si Alice lo había comprado. – Jasper la miraba atónito.

Jasper: Renesmee estas , estasss.

Renesmee: Amor esto es hermoso. – el sintió como un rayo partía en dos su cuerpo se veía simplemente hermosa jajaja Cierra la boca.

Jasper: Estas completamente – el se quedo en silencio, ella se miraba al espejo, con una de sus manos se sostenía el cabello. – tengo la novia más hermosa del mundo.

Renesmee: Gracias. – se acerco a el y lo envolvió con sus brazos – lo acepte solo porque fue tu elección.. – el hundió su nariz en el cabello de húmedo de ella-

Jasper: Mi vida …..Hueles a Durazno – dijo juguetón-

Renesmee: Jas Jass Jasperr el vestido – ella ya estaba sobre la cama-

Jasper: Bella estaba preocupada por ti.

Renesmee: Porque? – ella abrió sus piernas e hizo que el pusiera todo su peso sobre ella

Jasper: Mi vida noo . Sabes que mi peso no es normal. Soy un Vampiro, prefiero que estés arriba. Y Bella estaba preocupada por la la actitud con que llegaste a casa hoy.

Renesmee: Mi madre … - ella comenzó a besar a Jasper- mmm Te amo, pero esto muchas veces me asusta y yo te prefiero arriba, me gusta cuando estas sobre mi.

Jasper: Te amo, Te amo, Te amo.

Jasper sabia de que clase de miedo hablaba Renesmee, esta relación que tenían no era convencional y en muchas ocasiones, el deseo de uno por el otro, los tomaba por sorpresa como ese día en la calle, ahora mismo a pesar de que Bella estaba a pocos segundos del cuarto de Renesmee, ahora el estaba teniendo una necesidad insoportable de volver a probarla, el cayo rendido en los labios de Renesmee y la beso con pasión.

Renesmee: Me da miedo, sentirme desesperada por ti cuando no estas en casa y me da miedo que mi padre entre en mis pensamientos y sepa que eres mi novio - Ella cerro comenzó a mover su pelvis contra Jasper - Pero no me importa en lo absoluto, te deseo tanto.

Jasper: Me da miedo también esta sensación que me hace perder el control con solo mirarte. – Jasper cerro los ojos, - Estar sin ti es una maldita agonía.

Jasper seguía besando, mientras los movimientos de Renesmee , hacían de la experiencia de estar juntos la más dulce agonía, mientras sus cuerpos se acariciaban, sus movimientos invadían las sensaciones de Jasper mientras su mano se abría paso dentro del vestido que traía la chica, cuando el se encontró con su entrepierna carente de ropa interior, comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente , posando su manos sobre su intimida produciendo cosquillas en la chica que comenzó a reírse y la risa hizo eco en la habitación.

Renesmee: Me vas a hacer cosquillas ó quieres hacerme el amor.

Jasper: Ambas, me encanta cuando te ríes, esa risa tuya es la felicidad de tu novio.- Ella beso a Jasper

Renesmee: Solo mi risa?

Jasper: Eres mi novia, me gusta todo de ti, lo que más me gusta es el control que tienes en mi.

Renesmee: Lo que más me gusta de ti … mmmm es que haces perder la cordura.

Renesmee se acerco a su cuello, abriendo los labios, disfruto de su fría piel, con su lengua probaba la piel del cuello del vampiro y el disfrutaba del calor de su lengua deslizándose por su cuello, cuando ella lo mordió para beber de el, Jasper perdió el poco sentido común que aun le quedaba , cuando termino, ella rozo con la punta de su lengua las señales de sus dientes en el cuello de Jasper.

Renesmee: Jasper

El aventuro sus manos en sus piernas desnudas de nuevo, ella veía como Jasper se estremecía cuando ella, terminaba de abrir su pantalón y necesitada sacaba el miembro de Jasper y sin ningún pudor ella misma con su mano lo introducía en su interior, abriéndose para el, dejándose poseer , el escuchaba atento como, el corazón de ella bombeaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Jasper, con una enorme urgencia, comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, ambos vestidos, estaban haciendo el amor con una necesidad, pasional e insaciable,a Jasper le resultaba demasiado exquisito el sonido de su cuerpo, cuando pegaba contra el cuerpo desnudo de Renesmme, el se encontraba en una postura perfecta para escuchar los agónicos gemido de ella, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, el se acerco al lugar que se escondía tras la oreja, y aprovechar así para morderla y ayudarla a llegar al clímax, el supo cuando ella había terminado porque los temblores en su interior se lo indicaban pero no podía, pero ella no paro, contrario a todo, siguió moviendo buscando que su novio viviera el mismo placer por el que había pasado ella, el sintió que ya estaba bien de aguantar , sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro a Jasper , lo incitaba a ejercer más presión sobre ella, cuando el gruño por unos 15 segundos, dejándole saber había terminado y se acoplo a su cuerpo dejándose caer sobre ella por completo, escondiendo su cara en su cuello, un gruñido salio de ella, cuando el intentaba salir de ella.

Renesmee: Noooo, por favor, quédate así.

Jasper: Pero te voy a aplastar.

Renesmee: Llevo todo el día deseando estar así contigo.

El aun seguía en la misma posición, no se había movido un milímetro, ni se atrevía a salir de su cuerpo, estaba sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas, mordiéndole los hombros y dándole pequeños besos en el rostro, ahí estaban ellos dos, acostados en su cama besándose mientras el sonido de un auto los saco del dulce país de los enamorados.

Jasper: Tu padre.

El salio de ella y se escabullo por la ventana, dejándola a ella en el cuarto, mientras se desnudaba para tomar un baño.

.

(Consultório de Carlisle, Hospital Forks)

"Soy un completo tarado" "si lo se", "gracias", se repetía Jasper una y otra vez, afuera del consultorio de su padre, este lo había llamado momentos después de llegar de haber cazado, aunque en realidad Jasper no estaba sediento, pero prefería no permanecer en casa cuando su hermano Edward pasaba el día en la mansión.

Jasper había metido las patas hasta el fondo, cuando preso por el temor de que Edward los descubriera con Renesmee, había abandonado la habitación había dejado sola en su cuarto, y ahora tenia un pequeño cargo de conciencia y estaba esperando para hablar con ella cuando su padre, Carlisle lo llamo para pedirle que fuera al hospital.

Una mujer salio del consultorio junto a un pequeño niño de ojos azules, la madre se descuido al despedirse de Carlisle y el niño se acerco al vampiro que lo miro extrañado cuando este se paro frente a el y lo miraba directo a los ojos, sin decir una sola palabra, Jasper podía sentir la curiosidad saliendo del niño de 5 años.

Jasper: ¿Quieres algo? – dijo Jasper secamente

Niño: Mi nombre es Albert.

Jasper: Mucho gusto Albert.

Niño: Tu nombre es Hasper.

Jasper: Si mi nombre es JASPER. – corrigió al niño

Niño: Tu eres hijo del Doctor Cullen?

Jasper: si soy hijo de Carlisle.

Niño: Tu novia se llama Reseseme? – Jasper trago saliva

Jasper: Si se llama RENESSME. – dijo corrigiendo al niño.

Niño: El Dr Cullen le estaba contando a mi mamá que aquí afuera lo estaba esperando su hijo menor y dijo que era el novio de una chica llamada Reseseme y que el estaba muy feliz porque ustedes dos hacían muy bonita pareja, pero que el padre de Reseseme, no podía saber que Jasper era su novio y ahora tenían un noviazgo secreto y en escritorio de Dr Cullen hay una foto una chica muy bonita, que esta abrazando al Dr Cullen y cuando mi mami se vestía yo le pregunte que quien era esa joven y dijo que era Reseseme su hija menor, y yo le pregunte que si la Reseseme esa era la novia de Hasper y el me dijo que si y yo se que esta mal que uno sea novio de su hermana, es que es como ser novio de mi mami, yo la quiero mucho pero no puede ser es como de asco y no entiendo como Reseseme puede ser novia de su hermano, y no entiendo como Reseseme tiene dos padres – el niño respiro apenas termino de decir todo lo anterior y Jasper lo miraba asombrado – El Dr Cullen es separado como papi y mamí?

Jasper: Yo yo, quien … - La madre del niño se llevo a Albert dejando a Jasper con los ojos de plato.

Carlisle: Jasper hijo entra.

Jasper se paro titubeando y planeando la manera de escapar, por lo que le había dicho el niño su padre ya sabia de la relación que tenia con Renesmee y para eso lo había citado, para pedirle explicaciones, por sus actos, tardo en entrar al consultorio y en sentarse frente a su padre que lo miraba estudiando su cara llena de temor.

Carlisle: Recibí el resultado de los exámenes que le realice a Renesmee

Jasper: Y porque me llamas a mi? ¿Acaso me importa? – dijo evidentemente asustado.

Carlisle: Yo pensaba que tu… - Carlisle saco la historia de su nieta – Aro me llamo para hablarme sobre el resultado de los exámenes?

Jasper: Aro? Mandaste sangre de tu nieta al vampiro que quería matarla? Acaso estas loco?

Jasper se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, la forma de actuar de su padre le parecía incoherente.

Carlisle: Es el único que podría decirme que le pasa al organismo de Nessy

Jasper: NO LA LLAMES ASÍ! – Jasper rugió.

Carlisle: Hijo contrólate. – Jasper se acerca a su padre y apoya sus manos en el escritorio

Jasper: ¿Qué pasa con el organismo de Res?

Carlisle: Aro concuerda conmigo, Renesmee esta completamente sana, su organismo esta en excelentes condiciones, el me explico que la tonalidad rubí de sus ojos tiene que ver con alcanzar la mayoría de edad vampirica, Aro dice que el cuerpo de mi nieta se estanco a esta edad, no es nada malo, sabes que los vampiros al renacer adquirimos diferentes tonos de rojo en nuestros ojos, pues por suerte para ella, le toco rubí – dijo Carlisle divertido.

Jasper: Eso era todo?

Carlisle: Si eso era todo, Nessy ,perdon Renesmee es tan fuerte como tu ó yo.

* * *

**Perdon, Perdon, Perdon... Se que soy una desalmada y que me demore montones en subir un nuevo cap, ero sucede que por cuestiones ajenas a mi, bueno en realidad no tanto, por tarada perdi mi ipod y mi memoria usb... si lo se , soy medio tonta .. juuuu, tonces intente por un tiempo escribir el cap como lo tenia en mi memoria... ya esta este es el resultado, No es tan largo como el original pero SE HACE EL INTENTO.**

**Por otro lado algunas sabran que vengo teniendo problemitas y diferencias con algunas personas por uno de mis fic, el de FILMANDO NEW MOON, pues me tome un poco de tiempo para calmar dejar calmar las cosas, la verdad no es mi intención cambiar mi manera de escribirm ni eliminar mis historias, por ahora, hace poco me entere por medio de Laila una chica de MalosFics, que muy comedidamente me esta ayudando con eso de MF y de no poder escribir sobre personas reales, que la historia de Fabiola, la chica que conoce a Rob en Vancouver fue eliminada por la misma autora.. esa no es mi intención, no quiero eliminar mi historia porque ya tengo mucho escrito y nooo**

**En fin chicas DISCULPAS DISCULPAS... LAS ADORO .... gracias por los mensajitos.**

**prometo que no vuelvo a dejar tanto tiempo sin escribir. el prox cap esta siendo escrito y tambien prometo que va a ser mejor que este...**


	31. Beisbol Vampirico

(Campo de Beisbol, Forks)

— ¿Alguien sabe donde esta mi hija? — dijo Edward mirando a Bella

— Estaba con Seth, Rachel y Paúl en la "reservación" — Bella sacaba los bates del auto de Emmet.

— ¿Reservación?, ¿Qué hacia Renesmee en la Reservación? — la voz del joven rubio mostraba inconformismo.

— tu hija viene en camino — la vampira en el centro del campo de béisbol, miro al cielo.

Renesmee llego en su moto, la estaciono, al quitarse el casco, su cabello negro callo despeinado por toda su espalda, se bajo quitandose la chaqueta junto a los guantes, traía un conjunto deportivo negro de licra que constaba de un pantalón ajustado y solo un top, Jasper la miro detenidamente, de los pies a la cabeza, su mirada se poso en su cintura, tenia dibujada una pata de un lobo.

— Vamos tia Rose acepto la apuesta,

— Ya la oyeron familia, nos dividiremos en dos — Emmet se paro enfrente de Jasper mirándolo con burla.

— Que dicen? Mamá, Emmet, Nahuel tu y yo estaremos en el mismo equipo…

— ¿Pero yo no soy rubio, ni pelo negro?

— Lo siento Eddy, tienes que definir a que color perteneces… ya se puedes pintarte el cabello como lo hizo el bicho.

— ¿Color?.. Eres idiota ó te haces ¿Acaso no sabes que los vampiros no podemos teñirnos el cabello?

— No es mi culpa que tu hija se decida por el cabello negro.

— Hijo yo estoy también en tu equipo, y Rose y Jasper.

— ¿Pero Bells y la chiquita?

— Yo lanzo la pelota, siempre lo hago — La vampira corrió hacia el centro del campo

— Desde la primera vez, saben que lo mio es ser el arbitro del juego.

— Bicho, si anoto ¿Cuál seria mi premio?

— Rines con revestimiento de cromo — Renesmee miro a Jasper-

— ¿Y quien te va a pagar los rines Renesmee Carlie Cullen?

— Tengo mis métodos papá, tu preocúpate por tu grupo – Edward la miro de mala gana.

— ¿Señorita Cullen Swan y si no anoto?

— Tu "grandote" me enseñas a pelear.

— Renesmee Cullen Swan ¿pelear?

— Si mamá pelear ó acaso¿ Emmet , no fue el que te enseño a defenderte?

Emmet, lanzo, pero Edward lo alcanzo, así que Renesmee tenia profesor privado de lucha, también debía tomar clases "obligadas" de piano con su padre, Renesmee tenia turno al bate, aposto con Rosalie que si perdía ella podía, remodelarle el cuarto y si Renesmee perdía, le pintaria un cuadro a Ros con ella desnuda.

Toda la familia Cullen se encontraba jugando el famoso "vampire béisbol" a campo abierto, las actividades familiares que reunían a todos los miembros del clan se volvieron una constante desde que Edward, Bella y Renesmee, habían vuelto a Forks, de eso ya hacia 7 meses, un mes después Carlisle y Esme, hicieron de la llegada de Jasper una razón más para instaurar el "dia familiar" como un día en que la familia la pasaba junta casi 24 horas, coincidencialmente la fecha del día del partido de béisbol tenia un significado especial para ambos, hacia 5 meses que eran novios, por lo que el partido de béisbol, resultaba ser una tortura para Jasper, que intentaba poner su mente en otro lado, lejos de su novia, que olia a perro y eso le estaba colmando la paciencia, el tuvo una oportunidad de "hablar " oportunidad de llegar a la base que cuidaba Jasper.

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que tienes en la cadera?

— Te gusta lo se

— ¿Por qué esa felicidad que te embarga?

— Seth estaba probando su nuevo aerógrafo y me regalo este pequeño detallito.

— Perro sarnoso — Jasper, volvió a tragar saliva –

— Novio celoso – ella le saco la lengua –

— Porque no le dices, al perro ese, que mantenga sus garras lejos del CULO de mi novia.

— El culo de tu novia, no tiene ropa interior ahora mismo … MUAAA chiaoo

Renesmee salio corriendo y Rosaline la intercepto, así que Ros ya tenia un cuadro nuevo para su cuarto, Alice, perdió su coche nuevo en manos de Esme, tambien ella habia ganado una nueva luna de miel, en su isla con su esposo, Carlisle perdió $10.000 a manos de Edward, para comprar instrumentos musicales para los niños pobres, Nahuel gano una zona del viñedo de los Cullens.

— Papa? Que me dice tu?

— ¿Qué quieres apostar princesa? dime

— Si, el abuelo la saca fuera del campo, le pagas el viaje a Ita y unas vacaciones, comenzando este fin de semana, un més con Ita, cero tios, cero abuelos, cero padres.

— Solo si apuestas algo equivalente a ese pedido .

— No, vuelvo a acercarme a un lobo en mi vida, — Jasper sonrio — Excepto a Seth.

— Trato hecho hija – ambos se dieron la mano , el grito de Alegria de Renesmee fue instantaneo –

— ABUELOOOOOOOOOO ERES EL MEJOR DE LOS CULLENNNNNNNNN.

— Jasper te cuidara todo el mes, donde vayan tu e Ita , ira Jasper

— ¿Cómo? – ambos dijeron que noo- dije cero Tios

— Cero tios, cero abuelos, cero padres, Jasper te cuidara bien.

— Ni que lo digas Edward, no tienes la menor idea de lo bien Jas cuidara a mi hija — Bella abrazo a un sorprendido Jasper que se hacia el que no entendía su comentario.

— Eres un tramposo papá – Renesmee se alejo-

— Alguien te tiene que cuidar de las locuras que comentes con Ita , NI CREAS QUE VOY A DEJARTE SOLA ESA DESQUICIADA Y CON SETH.

— Papá – Renesmee grito desde el otro lado del campo – Emmet quiere apostar un baile erotico!

— Lo voy a matar – Edward se apresuro a cruzar el campo para irse sobre Emmet.

— Bella y Renesmee apostaron juntas, contra Emmet , y ganaron la contrucción de una nueva casa para Charlie, Jasper le gano 4 diamantes a Edward. El turno al bate le tocaba a Jasper.

— Mamá me ayudas a torturar a Hale? — Bella activo su protección para evitar que Edward leyera los pensamientos de ambos, Renesme se acerco a Jasper, toda sudada se apoyo en el y lo abrazo por la espalda

— Que quieres?

— Si anotas… puedes morderme donde plazcas, visible o no visible, se que ahora mismo estas pensando en mis pezones – el sentia los senos de Renesmee en su espalda-

— Acepto.

Jasper anoto y solto un gruñido gutural, Renesmee solto una carcajda.

— Va a ser la unica General, no te las voy a dar tan facil.

.

En otra base Renesmee se encontró con Jasper de nuevo.

— Veamos, si llegas antes que yo donde Esme … aceptas el obsequio que compre para ti, sin chistar.

— Pensé que habiamos dejado claro ese aspecto de los reglaos costosos.

— Vamos humana ¿tienes miedo?

— No me molestes Jasper.

— Tienes miedo.

— Miedo de ti? — Ella se acerco a el, tocando el abdomen y bajando la mano lentamente - NUNCA.

Renesmee había perdido con Jasper, asi que ahora esperaba una sorpresa, también había perdido con Alice y debia ir de compras con ella, sin mencionar, su colección de tango, pero había ganado uno de los diamantes de su padre.

— Alice, tenemos 10 minutos antes de que acabe la tormenta , es tu turno Jasper.

— Mamá ayudame de nuevo – Bella volvió a activar sus poderes, Jasper estaba a punto de sacar cuando ella se le acerco — Si anotas, te hago sexo oral, en el cuarto de Alice, … - le lambió el cuello — vamos soldaditooo. Mm esta bien no una sino cuatro veces — Jasper trago saliva estaba apunto de ahogarse cuando bateo y el batee saliooo despedido hacia el bosque Todos se reian de la cara de Jasper que apenado se dirigió a buscar el bate, 15 minutos después cuando llego solo Renesmee estaba allí parada.

— Te perdiste de la cara de Alice, estaba a punto del desmayo.

— ¿Donde están todo? …

— Se fueron.

Jasper esta aburrido y algo enojado, primero ella se iba con el lobo que la noche anterior sin decirle nada y amaneció donde Charlie sin avisarle, luego, se deja hacer un estupido dibujo en su cadera, una huella de lobo, ella lo miraba y se reía.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido? – apretó el bate y lo deshizo

— Estas celoso – JAJAJJAJJAJAJAJ – muy celoso.

— Estoy enojado, anoche no dormiste en la casa

— Efectivamente no dormí en la casa, amanecí en la casa de Charlie

— ¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?

— Déjame decirte que anoche estaba enojada contigo

— Esa bestia te puso la mano en el …

— ¿Jasper Me estas ignorando?

— No, no te ignoro, solo que veo esa cosa dibujada ahí – señalo la cadera de su novia — y no dejo de pensar que ese tipo te puso las mas manos en el cuelo

— Se te olvido algo. —ella lo abrazo, pero el no se movía-

— ¿QUÉ? ó acaso te las puso en otro lado? Que yo no vea.

— Noo – ella poso los labios sobre los de Jasper – Amor se te olvido decir. – volvió a besarlo – el culo de TU novia.

— Si el culo de MI NOVIA – el la abrazo y le apretó las caderas a Renesmee-

No tienes porque ponerte celoso, los lobos saben que soy tu novia, ademas es Seth, es como un hermano para mi. — el le beso el cuello a ella -

Si pero siguen mirándote del mismo modo. Da igual - Jasper metió su mano por el pantalón negro de licra de Renesmee– No traes ropa interior. Dioss, no sabes lo bien que se siente tocarte.

— Te lo dije y me ignoraste, de nuevo — Ella se volteo dándole la espalda a Jasper.

— Adelante por favor – el metió su mano otra vez dentro del pantalón de Renesmee, el acaricio su clítoris – ahora sácala .

— Nooo quiero – Renesme se separo de el. ¿Porquee?

— Tu estas castigado por dejarme sola en mi cuarto. Asi que aguántate, todavía estoy enojada.

(Casa Cullen)

En la casa Cullen, todos estaban en el primer piso hablando sobre el evento del año , Carlisle y Esme, celebraban uno más de sus aniversarios y como ambos vampiros estaban contentos de tener a toda su familia reunida, Alice sin decírselo a nadie, había tomado la iniciativa y llevaba varias semanas trabajando en la logística del evento, en el comedor, la mujer parloteaba sobre los vestidos, los invitados, la decoración de la casa y las tareas que iba a asignar a cada miembro de la familia, por su parte en el cuarto de Renesmee, Rosaline llenaba la tina con agua caliente para su sobrina, que después de jugar béisbol con vampiros, terminaba hecha un desastre, llena de morados, raspones y uno que otro dedo roto, por ahora no había pasado nada que lamentarse.

—Ven aca princesa. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar

— Hablar? — Renesme se quito la ropa sucia y la tiro en una esquina — Hablar ¿Y de que?

— ¿Porque estabas tan triste ayer?

— Chicos tía .. chicos.

— Tienes problemas de chicos? – Rosaline salto de la emoción eso no era muy normal en ella – Osea que ya superaste al animal ese?

— Mira, tengo problemas con un chico , que no es un lobo, no tengo problemas con él, aun no hay problemas, solo que me parece que no me presta mucha atención.

— Pero ya olvidaste a Jacob?

— Tía ¿ Tu olvidaste al primer amor de tu vida? — Rosaline se quedo en silencio — Ahora me entiendes.

— ¿Pero estas interesada en alguien?

— Puede ser — Rosaline comenzó a limpiar la espalda de Renesme, sorprendentemente paso por desapercibido las marcas de colmillos en los hombros de la joven — Bueno si, algo …. De hecho mucho, más de lo que quisiera, esto es tan raro, tía el me vuelve loca — Renesmee se tapa la cara con las manos-

— Princesa esa es una buena noticia.

— Todo depende — dijo mientras se colocaba el cabello de modo que ocultara las marcas de los colmillos de Jasper—.

— ¿Depende?

— Pues es buena noticia para mi, no tan buena para el chico que parece no tener el mínimo interés en mi, no tan buena noticia para Alice con lo de mega fiesta, prefiero pasar tiempo con el que haciendo de mandadera de ella y no es buena noticia para el lector de mentes, "entrometido" que me esta escuchando.

— Edward dale "intimidad " tu hija. – Rosalie lo pensó-

— YO LE DOY INTIMIDAD A ELLA – grito desde su cuarto , ambas se reían.

(SEATLE, Centro Comercial)

Renesmee en el vestidor se probaba vestidos de coctel, ella junto a su madre se negaron a adquirir vestidos de diseñadores exclusivos, por lo que Alice las llevo a un centro comercial, a la tienda de Chanel. Renesmee dio la espalda en dirección al espejo, mirándose las caderas, antes de ponerse el mini vestido elegido por Alice, se había dado cuenta que el juego la dejo con varios moretones por todo el cuerpoa, junto a su muslo derecho tenia un pequeño circulo, cortesía de Alice, en uno de sus brazos tenia un raspón del tamaño de Canadá, gracias su luchas desmedidas con Emmet, ella no era la unica, Nahuel había terminado con un dedo roto, los vampiros no se compadecían del estado "humano" de ambos, y bueno, entre sus piernas tenia una señal en media luna, una señal fria, la marca de su novio , no pudo evitar ponerse roja y en sus caderas podía ver perfectamente las marcas de las huellas de los dedos de Jasper, a pesar del extremo cuidado que el tenia con ella, cuando hacían el amor, su novio era un caballero que la trataba con suma gentileza. " Espero que no tenga estos moretones para el momento de la fiesta."

— ¿Entonces yo no parezco tener el mínimo interés en ti? – una voz le hablaba desde unos cuantos centímetros afuera del vestidor.

— Por Dios y por el Santo ejercito confederado Jasper Whitlock. — Renesmee se llevo la mano al corazón –

— ¿Que paso? ¿Por qué se acelero tu corazón? – Jasper entro al vestidor –

— Me acabas de asustar BOBO — el coloco la mano en el pecho , justo al lado del corazón-

— Dame un minuto, - el utilizaba su don para serenar a su novia- De veras te asustaste!

— ¿En que pensabas?

— Nada en especial – ella se ruborizo – ¿Y tu EX? – dijo con ironía –

— Arreglando sus diferencias con Rosaline y Bella sobre unos vestidos, están discutiendo con una la encargada de la tienda.

— Puedes quitar tu mano de ahí, voy medirme el vestido — el deslizo su dedo hasta dejar fuera del brasiere uno de los senos de Renesmee, el acaricio su pezón y ella se ruborizo—Amor ….por favor

— Ahora respóndeme ¿Como que no parezco tener el mínimo interés en ti? — ella se paro en las puntas de los pies y le dio un beso-

— ¿Se te contagio lo lo entrometido de mi padre?

— Renesmee – el gruño –

— Amor, sabes que no mo gusto eso de dejarme sola en mi cuarto, después de hacer el amor

— Es algo que no puedo evitar, tenerle miedo a tu padre, cuando estoy contigo me olvido del mundo. Todo queda reducido al momento en que hacemos el amor, toda nuestra familia deja de existir

Renesmee rodeo el cuello de Jasper con sus brazos, no lo dejo terminar de hablar , lo beso y con su don le mostró que lo quería y que lo amaba, como nunca había soñado amar a alguien, ese beso le demostraba que tanto lo deseaba y lo ese beso lo invitaba a ir por más. Al percibir su excitación, comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo con suavidad, ambos estaban en medio de los vestidores, el le había hecho perder a ella el recato, ella el había hecho perder a el, la sensatez y ambos estando juntos habían perdido la cordura.

Renesmee le abrió el pantalón y antes de sentarlo en el pequeño sillón de vestido, había logrado que el miembro erecto de Jasper estuviera a su alcance, sentado se deshizo del panty de su novia y la invito a sentarse sobre el, las palabras sobraban, Renesmee sintió las manos de su novio separando los labio de su intimidad, preparando el camino para el, ella descendió y el se apresuro a sentirse dentro de ella.

Las manos de Jasper se movían por sus muslos su espalda y mi cadera , donde se aferro a ella, para indicarle como acoplarse a el movimiento de él , ella lo había hecho perder el control mostrándole todas las veces que había llegado al clímax y ahora de nuevo los excitaba estar en lugar "publico", Renesmee llevaba la iniciativa, era ella la que se movía aceleradamente, mientras el disfrutaba de los eróticos movimientos que ambos hacían y del placer que ella le estaba dando, Jasper gimió, sin poder cohibirse.

Ella seguía subiendo y bajando, moviéndome en círculos, el empujaba hacia arriba casi con furia logrando que su miembro llegara hasta al lugar más sensible en la vagina de Renesmee, ella Incansable, lujuriosa y, osada, apretaba el interior de sus labios vaginales y apremiaba sus movimientos, buscando el orgasmo de su novio, olvidándose de ella de si propio orgasmo, ella quería regalarle todo el placer que pudiera darle… De repente las cortinas del vestidor se abrieron.

* * *

Faltan 5 para las 6 de la mañana y les escribo desde la fria Bogota,donde estoy cubriendo un evento de literatura, es el festival el Malpensante, dicho esto continuo tomando un rico café y subiendo un nuevo capitulo de Tó T, la verdad no pensaba que esta ciudad fuera tan fría, pero me estoy congelando toda... muchas gracias a todas y todos ( si es que hay algun chico) los que me leen, en este capitulo lo intente de nuevo escribiendo con guiones y toda la cosa, vamos a ver como nos va. chicas si no entienden y prefieren la manera en que escribia, me lo hacen saber , please.

Muchas gracias a las que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas, un abrazo para quienes dejaron mensajes y un beso a quienes me llenan la casilla de correo con sus saludos.

recurden que en FF las direcciones de correo generalmente no salen, asi que aca les va mi truco con mi msn.

shirgv(arroba)hotmail(punto)com ... Espero que si salga.

En fin... que tengan bonito domingo, muy buena semana, ojala esten en un lugar un poco más caluroso, yo estare en Bogota hasta el 13 de Julio por cosas de la U y porque asistire al Campus Party .... eso me tiene happy....

aaaa nota importante, agregue mi facebook en profile ... ya saben si quieren agregarme, solo es dar click...

Se despide la loca enamorada de Jasper Whitlock y de los vampiros.

_**LunaWolf**_


	32. Alice

Renesmee buscaba el orgasmo de su novio, olvidándose de ella de, su propio goce, ella quería regalarle a Jasper todo el placer que pudiera darle… De repente las cortinas del vestidor se abrieron.

P.O.V Renesmee

En el momento en que vi la expresión de Jasper sabia que algo no estaba bien, escuche como un rugido se ahoga en su garganta y terminaba en una frase " SAL DE AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO", no grito, no se descontrolo, pero su voz hizo que todos los bellos de mi cuerpo se pararan, mi piel se erizo de inmediato, nos habían descubierto y al parecer había sido una persona de nuestra familia, Jasper con su velocidad vampirica me coloco la ropa interior, y deslizo delicadamente mi vieja camisa de Nirvana, sobre mi cuerpo, cuando menos lo pensé ya tenia puesta la falda, el se acomodo el pantalón me dio un beso en la frente, intentando calmarme con su don, yo era un manojo de nervios, solo pensaba en que mi madre nos había atrapado en el vestidor y a el se lo estaba consumiendo la furia.

— Quédate aquí mi vida, sal en 5 minutos — me dio un beso furtivo en los labios y me miro a los ojos — Te amo loquita.

Jasper salio del vestidor , solo dejo una brisa y su olor dentro del pequeño cuarto, pensaba que mi mamá iba a atacar a Jasper en medio de la tienda, olvidándose de esconder su naturaleza vampira y allí mismo terminaría con la vida de mi novio… Afuera la calma reinaba, solo podía escuchar los sonidos de las cajas registradoras y las voces de las clientas, pasados cinco minutos, abrí la cortina del vestidor, camine unos pasos y busque con la mirada a mis tías y mi mamá, camine un poco más y di la vuelta, era evidente que con el no podía pensar con claridad, habíamos acabado de ser descubiertos teniendo sexo en un lugar publico, sin necesidad de afinar mi oído, escuche a una mujer discutiendo con su hija en otro vestidor, de seguro nuestros gemidos nos delataron.. Me acerque a una de las mujeres que ayudaba a las cliente.

— Señorita ¿Vio usted a las tres mujeres que me acompañaban?

— ¿Tres mujeres? — la vendedora pensó antes de hablar — No se si tres mujeres, hace poco una mujer de 20 años discutían por el largo del vestido con la señorita Alice, — la vendedora conocía a Alice— la de cabello largo dejo los vestidos y fue a otra tienda.

— La de cabello largo, ¿mi mamá?, digo mi hermana, ella estaba con mi otra hermana y con la rubia gemela de mi nov— la mujer me interrumpió

— De uno de los vestidores salio un atractivo joven, que se acerco a una mujer rubia.

— Mi novio ¿Dónde esta el?

— ¿El joven que salio del vestidor era su novio? — la mujer parecía sorprendida.

— Si, el es blanco, alto rubio, de ojos claros, con acento un poco tejano, traía una camisa negra, un pantalón oscuro y unas botas. ¿Era el?

— Si era el — ella suspiro — Lo siento mucho.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No se si deba decirlo? .. Pero el estaba con una mujer en los vestidores y salían sonidos muy fuertes de allí parecía que …

— Ohh NO — " nos escucharon", mi rostro se coloco rojo — ¿El , Qué se donde esta?

— No es por ser chismosa pero, su novio le dijo a la Señorita Alice que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y se fue, seguido por la rubia y la señorita Alice. — camine un poco hasta la puerta buscando rastro de ellos pero no veía a nadie — ¿Va a llevar algo? Señorita ¿Va a comprar algo?

— Ahh, .. si si, el vestido y estos zapatos

Cuando estaba a punto de pagar, al abrir mi billetera recordé que mi papá me había quitado las tarjetas de crédito, después del incidente de la moto, cuando la compre sin permiso, pero al segundo de abrirla, me pareció ver dos tarjetas de crédito, revise bien y efectivamente una American Express Black y una Visa Infinitive , adornaban mi billetera, las saque algo precavida, pero dentro con su impecable caligrafía el me había dejado un mensaje.

Mi vida, utilízalas cuando las necesites, es tu dinero, por las ganancias del viñedo, se que las utilizaras bien. Te amo JW.

Ese era el regalo del que me había hablado el día anterior, se trataba de las tarjetas de crédito más exclusivas que existían y yo las tenia a mi nombre, por un momento, deje de pensar en el miedo y la pena que me invadían.

— ¿Tiene una corbata que convine con el vestido?

— Si, claro — ella la saco de un aparador cercano — ¿la va a llevar?

— Si.

— ¿Le anoto esto a la cuenta de la Señorita Alice? — yo negué con la cabeza —

— Yo pago con mi tarjeta.

Treinta minutos después, estaba en la tienda de vinos, pagando un Moët&Chandon White Star, cuando mi celular sonó, era mi mamá preguntándome donde estaba, cuando llegue al auto, todos me miraban con la misma expresión.

— ¿Se puede saber donde estaba Señorita?

— Estaba comprando unas cosas — mire a Jasper que tomo las bolsas sin reparar mucho y las metió en la maleta del auto deportivo azul — Tia Rose, yo las busque , pero no había señal de ustedes.

Rosaline le pidió a Alice que se sentara adelante pero ella se negó, por lo que Jasper me invito a sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, al salir de Seatlle, me quede en silencio esperando las acusaciones de parte de mamá pero ella no dijo nada, en la parte de atrás , Rosaline, Alice y ella hablaban sobre la fiesta de mis abuelos y Jasper conducía a una extraña velocidad mortal, cuando era normal que conducirá a 180 kilómetros por hora, iba a unos sorprendentes y seguros 60 kilometros, cuando estuve cómoda, me quite los zapatos y subí los pies en el tablero del auto, aun con falda y con mi madre en el asiento de atrás, cruce las piernas y Jasper me miro de reojo, mi rostro se torno rojo.

— Baja las piernas del tablero, traes puesta una falda…¿Acaso no tienes educación Renesmee? — dijo Alice.

— Si tengo educación Alice, pero tengo calor desde hace rato y no se me ha quitado.

— Deberías evitar tener esas "subidas de calor" sobre todo en lugares públicos, no es de mujeres decentes hacer esa clase de cosas. — las palabras de Alice eran iban dirigidas a Jasper y a mi, era obvio que ella era la que nos había descubierto. — ¡Como en este momento, contrólate jovencita!

— No es para tanto — Rosaline no entendía bien que quería decir Alice con esas palabras, pero no le gustaba el tono que utilizaba. — Res tiene calor, es normal, es humana al fin y al cabo.

— Pareces una cualquiera, baja los pies ahora mismo — Alice me grito

— Alice, no más — Jasper freno el carro — Soy el dueño del auto y a mi no me molesta.

(Centro de Forks)

Mientras Renesmee parqueaba el auto de Emmet, pensaba en lo ridícula que se veía, ella conduciendo semejante mastodonte, pero su tío decidió comprar una moto para el y ahora estaba apostando carreras con Seth y Jasper, su novio no le había pedido la moto prestada a Res, ella fue la que lo animo a ir y le dio las llaves de la moto, de seguro ahora mismo los tres estarían en la frontera con México.

A pesar de que Jasper no quería separarse de Renesmee, pasaría dos días lejos de la casa y necesitaba con urgencia cambiar de ambiente, las cosas en la familia no estaban del todo bien, Jasper no quería ver a Alice y Bella se encontraba de mal humor por los comentarios de Alice hacia su hija y Renesmee no quería que su madre se enojara con su mejor amiga, ya tenia suficiente con no contar con Jacob, aunque Bella no lo dijera extrañaba al licántropo, Alice estaba metida de lleno en arreglar la fiesta de aniversario de Carlisle y Esme y pretendía incluir a su sobrina en los preparativos, hablaba sobre damas de honor, vestidos lila y una lista de invitados que pasaba por los 200 y para colmo de males su padre la había cogido desprevenida analizando la idea de decirle la verdad a Ángela sobre su condición de vampira a lo que Edward respondió con un grito y una advertencia de mandarla a Volterra a vivir con Aro, así que escapo de la casa y ahora esperaba que Ángela saliera de su casa y la acompañara por Ita al aeropuerto.

Angela y Renesmee hablaban sobre las vacaciones de verano y planeaban la agenda de los próximos dos meses incluyendo a Ita que llegaría dentro de unas pocas horas al aeropuerto.

— ¿como va la preparación de la fiesta?

— No lo se, Alice es la organizadora estrella, evito tener cualquier contacto con ella y su mal genio.

— ¿Todavía no te habla?

— La que no le habla soy yo, créeme Alice es Alice, no puede estar enojada con alguien por más de 2 horas, después de llegar a casa, fue a mi cuarto a pedirme disculpas por los comentarios que hizo en el auto.

— Es muy raro en ella, tratar mal a las personas — ambas jóvenes se bajaron del auto, ya habían llegado al aeropuerto.

— Mi familia es muy rara, tu ya lo sabias desde antes que yo llegara a la familia.

— Tus padres son adorados, me encantaría que me adoptarán, cuando estaba en la liceo, soñaba que el Dr Carlisle me adoptaba y Edward y yo nos enamorábamos perdidamente — ambas se reían.

— Cuando llegue a los Cullen, nunca me imagine que tendría algo con Jasper.

— Ni yo, el y Alice se amaban mucho — Renesmee miro a Ángela — Hacían una pareja hermosa, en el liceo siempre estaban juntos y tomados de la mano.

— Que bien por ellos — dijo irónica Renesmee

— No se como hacen ustedes tres para evitar los celos, es que tu novio es el ex de tu hermana y por lo que me dijiste ella ya lo sabe.

— Jasper no me dijo nada, a evitado el tema todos estos días pero es evidente, Alice lo sabe, además Jasper me pregunto la otra noche sobre mi distanciamiento con ella y mi respuesta fue "yo no la considero una tia".

— Que respuesta tan original — Ángela se burlaba de su amiga — Son celos.

— ¿Celos? … Yo creo que Alice me odia y yo solo siento celos. — mostré una sonrisa falsa — Cargar con esto de tener una relación a escondidas es difícil.

— ¿Por qué no se los dices a tus padres? — Renesmee se paro en seco.

— Nooooo, mi padre me mandaría a Italia, mi madre no me perdonaría el haberle dicho sobre mi vida con Jasper y Edward mataría a Jasper y Rosaline, dejaría de hablarme por toda la eternidad y ¿Charlie? El sufriría un ataque cardiaco.

— ¿Y que tiene que ver el padre de Bella en esto?

— Luego te lo explico, Angy preguntemos en la aerolínea sobre el vuelo de Ita, ven acompáñame.

(Restaurante Gourmet Café)

Renesmee y Ángela recogieron a Ita en el aeropuerto, justo antes de llegar al pueblo, Renesmee parqueo el auto de Emmet en el restaurante donde solia ir a comer con su abuelo, Charlie, las tres entraron al local y la dueña una señora morena, se acerco a ella a saludarla dándole un abrazo.

— ¿Donde dejaste a Charlie y al comelón de Seth? — dijo la dueña dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Charlie esta con su familia y Seth se fue de excursión con Emmet y Jasper.

— ¿Qué quieres para cenar?.

— Dame tres hamburguesas jardineras y tres pasteles de frutos rojos, junto con — la mujer interrumpió a Renesmee.

— Junto con tres coca cola de dieta, ya lo se, siempre que vienes pides lo mismo.

— No lo puedo evitar, ese menú me hace feliz — dijo Renesmee.

— Hace poco viniste junto con Jasper Cullen pediste pastel de durazno, creo que fue la primera vez que alguien vio comer a ese jovencito. — dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la barra del restaurante

Ita soltó una risita involuntaria, la noche que Renesmee llevo a Jasper al restaurante, había pedido pastel de durazno, ambos comieron, al primer bocado el vampiro, estaba a punto de vomitar y miraba con asco el pastel, cuando ella utilizo su don para que su novio recordara el pastel de durazno que la madre de Jasper le preparaba, ese día ambos se habían comido un pastel completo y a Res se le había subido el azúcar.

— Jasper es anoréxico — dijo Ita entre sonrisas.

— Jasper es vegetariano — lo corrigió Renesmee.

— Yo no creo eso de que es vegetariano, sabes que disfruta de tu sangre, te va a dejar sin una gota de sangre, te va a dejar seca — Ángela miro extrañada a Ita.

— Ita… Puedes no decir esas cosas.

— Eso me recuerda, los comentarios de Newton, sobre Jasper, decía el te mira con hambre

— Querrás decir con "SED". — Ita dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Renesmee había llevado a Ita al restaurante, para explicarle lo que sucedía con Jasper y pedirle encarecidamente que no se le saliera una de sus indiscreciones delante de ninguno de los Cullen, en especial de Edward, Bella y Rosaline, mientras la joven Cullen, le contaba lo que había sucedido en la semana anterior, Ita intentaba entender.

— ¿Haber si entendí? — Ita se llevo las manos a la cabeza — ¿Tus padres no saben nada de lo tuyo con el chico emo?

— No, mis padres no saben nada de lo mío con JASPER.

— ¿No puedo abrir mi boca, ni mi cabeza frente a Edward?

— Así es — dijo Renesmee mirando el celular.

— ¿Alice lo sabe?

— Si— dijo Ángela metiéndose una cucharada de pastel a la boca — La vio con Jasper en el vestidor.

— Renesmee, ¿vestidor? — en el rostro de Ita se dibujo mueca — ¿estaban?

— Estábamos, el estaba en , bueno yo estaba sobre, yo no tenia ropa, pero es que — Ángela no puedo evitar.

— Lo que Renesmee trata de decir — Ángela dijo francamente — estaba sobre el, ella no tenia ropa , es obvio que Alice los vio teniendo sexo, por ende lo sabe.

— Angela, por Dios.

— Por Dios, Res, te quiero eres mi amiga, pero eres la más escandalosa de los Cullen y exhibicionista.

— Amigaaaaaa, estoy tan orgullosa de ti — Ita se tiro sobre Renesmee.

— Cuando Edward dijo que Ita estaba loca, se quedo corta en la descripción.

* * *

saludos desde la fría Bogota... un abrazote a todoas y todos.


	33. Vampiro malo no te alejes nunca!

Jasper P.O.V

No busco excusas a mi comportamiento, es obvio que la amo y que la deseo, es tan obvio, que en muchos momentos no logro evitarlo, si Edward se enterara de la verdad, temería por ella, aunque ella no se considere así, es una humana frágil, la humana que amo.

Es incomodo el ocultarle la verdad a Edward, pero conozco a mi hermano y se que no se tomaría nada bien, el que su única hija, la que el considera su tesoro mas preciado, este en una relación con su hermano menor.

Debo admitir que el amor me ha vuelto un completo idiota ¿Qué digo idiota?, por momentos pienso cuan obsesivo me he vuelto respecto a Res y todos los inconvenientes que hemos tenido, por mi falta de control, Alice acabo atrapándonos, mientras teníamos sexo, ¡es que es tan difícil negarme a sus deseos!, soy un vampiro al que se le puede considerar viejo, que debería tener el suficiente autocontrol respecto al sexo y a la sangre, ¡Pero NO¡, ella logra que me comporte como un niño frente a un dulce.

Había pasado un par de días alejado de ella, pero al parecer habían sido semanas lejos de sus risas, de sus besos, de cada "te amo" que salía de su boca y de los "te deseo ahora", que me daba a conocer con sus dones, necesitaba probar su sangre, solo pensaba en ella y en su sangre.

A pocos metros de llegar a la casa en mi cabeza, la idea de tomar un baño estaba rondando mi cabeza, pero cerca de la puerta principal, vi a Seth frenar de improviso, parqueo la moto y se acerco a Ita, había olvidado que Seth estaba imprimado de la mejor amiga de mi novia, ella, la joven nigromante, estaba sentada en la base de un árbol y junto a ella, los viejos converse rosados de Renesmee, sin pensarlo, mi cuerpo hizo que la moto frenara y casi al mismo segundo estaba de pie junto al árbol, no había necesidad de preguntar sobre ella, cerré los ojos y me encontré junto s Renesmee que sentada en una de las ultimas ramas de un enorme árbol, leía un viejo libro, no hable, ella levanto la mirada y el libro cayo al suelo, ella se paro y camino hasta mi sobre la delgada rama del árbol, lo que hizo a continuación me sorprendió, se llevo las manos a los botones de la camisa y se deshizo de ella, me abrazo y me dijo al oído.

Renesmee: bebe de mí

Ese acto, me confirmo que ambos estábamos lo suficientemente conectados para sentir lo mismo, para conocer nuestras necesidades sin hablar, ella se aferro a ami, mientras clavaba mis colmillos en su cuello, la tome por las caderas, haciendo que ella enlazara sus piernas en mi cintura, la sangre que salía de ella, era el mismo elixir, mientras terminaba de probar su sangre, ella delicadamente me tomo del cabello y me separo de su cuello, para buscar mis labios y besarme, introduje mi lengua en su boca, descendí lamiendo la sangre que caía por su cuello y su clavícula, bese sus senos y sin poder evitarlo, mordí su pecho izquierdo allí donde sentí los latidos de su corazón, ella gimió, haciendo que Seth e Ita voltearan a mirarnos y soltaran una risa burlona.

Jasper acabo de limpiar las gotas de sangre que aun caían por el cuello de su novia y le abotono la camisa, para después tomarla entre sus brazos y descender al suelo, donde Seth e Ita hablablan animadamente, Jasper tomo asiento y Renesmee se sentó entre sus piernas, apoyo su espalda en el pecho del vampiro y este la abrazo, ambos no ocultaban lo que sentían frente a ellos.

Ita: ¿Tu eres el famoso emo? — Seth y Renesmee no pudieron esconder sus carcajadas.

Jasper: ¿Y tu eres la bruja que quería una cita con el emo?

Ita: Si soy yo, Ita, bueno en realidad mi nombre es Italica, mi padre estaba ebrio cuando bautizo. — ella le dio la mano a Jasper.

Jasper: Mucho gusto, soy Jasper Whitlock el novio de Renesmee Cullen — ambos se dieron la mano

Ita: Me puedes explicar porque estaban concibiendo un hijo encima de nosotros?

Renesmee apenada se ruborizo, mientras Seth y Ita seguían molestando a su amiga, Jasper la abrazaba con cariño.

Jasper: ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

Ita: Dos gloriosos meses, cortesía de Edward Cullen.

Seth: Hablando de tu padre, ¿como van ustedes con eso de esconderle su relación a Ed?

Renesmee: A papá lo tiene absorbido su trabajo, ahora no solo trabaja en la Facultad de Música , sino que también tiene unos semilleros de música para niños, agradezco el poco tiempo que pasa en la casa — Jasper la interrumpió.

Jasper: A pesar de eso, no es nada fácil, no solo lidiamos con Edward, también con Alice. Pero me preocupa más que el se de cuenta por cabeza de otros, no por nosotros.

Seth: Por mi no te preocupes, desde el matrimonio de Jacob, no veo a Edward

Ita: Y por mi, no tendrás que hacerlo, el no puede leerme la mente, los poderes de un vampiro no aplican con los nigromantes.

(Cocina de los Cullen)

Cuando Seth, Ita, Renesmee y Jasper volvieron a la casa, Esme los esperaba en la cocina mientras preparaba la cena, mientras en el comedor Alice y Bella colocaban ordenadamente los platos y los vasos de vidrio, ambas hablaban sobre Emmet y la reacción de Rosaline cuando vio a su esposo, a quien se llevo de inmediato a su cuarto.

Mientras Seth y Jasper se limpiaban un poco, Ita y Renesmee buscaban en la cava de vinos, un licor especial, rato despues las dos jóvenes volvieron al comedor con dos botellas de vino destapadas, cada una habia tomado mas de la mitad de una botella.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Seth y Nahuel ya habían comenzado a comer, preparando la cena, Jasper estaba parado apoyado en la pared, con una copa de vino aun vacia en la mano y leyendo un libro, Ita miro el plato haciendo muestras de un gran apetito, Esme había decidido preparar carne a la plancha, tocineta y pure de papas. Renesmee se quito los zapatos , miro a Jasper que leía el libro que ella antes tenia , Cumbres Borrascosas, un libro de su madre, la joven se soltó el cabello justo antes de pasar cerca del vampiro y camino lentamente hasta la mesa, haciendo que el olor de su cabello embriagara a Jasper, Esme, le pidió a su nieta servirle un poco de vino a Jasper antes de tomar aciento, ella se acerco a el, bebió un poco de vino de la botella, antes de servirle licor a su novio. Alice y Bella los miraban detenidamente en silencio.

Renesmee: Vino tinto — ella tomo otro poco y Jasper la miraba deleitado mientras ella intentaba catar el vino — de 1950

Jasper: Casi preciosa, de 1947. —ambos se miraron directo a los ojos, al ver que ambos se perdían el uno en el otro Alice tosió y Renesmee se separo de el y tomo un cuchillo para partir la carne.

Bella: ¿Quieres que parta la carne por ti? — Bella le quito el cuchillo a su hija.

Renesmee: No mamá no tengo apetito.

Bella: ¿Y tu Ita quiere una porción de carne?

Ita: No señora Cullen, pero puede darselas a Seth, se que el si quiere — Seth sonrío desmedidamente, ese gesto de Ita, confirmaba que ella efectivamente era la Imprimación de Seth.

Bella lleno el plato de Seth y mientras Esme servia el puré de papás y tocinetas a su nieta, ella terminaba con la tercera copa de vino, Alice y Bella tomaron asiento en la mesa, mientras los humanos comían los vampiros los miraban alimentarse, siempre les había parecido divertido e inusual , el placer que les producía comer a los humanos.

Esme: Jas, querido ¿Quisieras traer otra botella de vino?

Jasper: Claro, — el dejo el libro sobre la mesa — quieren algo más?

Renesmee: En este momento quisiera algo de duraznos — ella río maliciosamente y Jasper pareció sonrojarse, claro si un vampiro pudiera sonrojarse.

Jasper: Creo que vi algo de duraznos en la cocina — alguien los interrumpió

Alice: Por ahora no deberías comer duraznos

Seth: Yo también quiero duraznos. — Ita miro a Seth y se acerco a su oreja el lobo se atraganto con la comida, justo en el momento en que Jasper volvía al comedor.

Alice: ¿Por qué te levantaste tan tarde? ¿A que horas llegaste de la Push? –Alice se dirigió a Res y Jasper levanto la ceja.

Jasper: ¿Estuviste en la Push?

Renesmee: Si lleve a Ita a conocer a los chicos y mamá estaba con nosotros, llegamos a las 3 de la mañana.

Jasper: ¿Quiénes estuvieron allí? ¿Tuviste una noche divertida? — pregunto el vampiro notablemente incomodo por la visita de su novia a los territorios de Jacob.

Ita: Puedes respirar Jasper, allí solo estuvieron los chicos de la manada. Nada de alfas, betas o incomodas lobas celosas. — Ita miro a Alice, el comentario pareció atravesar a la vampira como cuchillos.

Alice, no vio venir el hecho que Ita estuviera enterada sobre la relación de su ex esposo con su sobrina, le parecia el colmo que ambos fueran tan evidentes con su "secreto" y le molestaba que Ita hablara de esa manera tan "abierta" frente a todos, en ese momento Edward abrió la puerta de la casa, la actitud de Renesmee y Jasper cambio radicalmente, el vampiro pidió permiso y se escabullo hacia su cuarto y Renesmee comenzó a entonar una canción una y otra vez, Bella corrió hacia la puerta y abrazo a su esposo, el saludo termino en un largo beso.

Esme: Hijos compórtense , recuerden que tenemos visita. —

Bella y Edward llegaron en menos de un segundo a la mesa, Renesmee saludo a su padre de un beso en la mejilla y este desvío la mirada hacia Seth, el se paro de la silla y abrazo a Edward , ambos eran muy amigos desde antes de nacer Renesmee.

Seth: Pensé que no te vería por aquí? Casi siempre que vengo con Res, estas en la Facultad ó en el Conservatorio de Música.

Edward: Me estoy divirtiendo y de paso ayudo a varios niños a amar la música. — Edward tomo asiento junto a Seth — Ayer en la Push me encontré con Sam, esta muy feliz por el embarazo de Emily.

Seth: Si los chicos están muy alegres por el, ahora hay menos posibilidades tenerlo rondando el bosque, el esta todo el tiempo detrás de Emily, y ella bueno. —

Edward: Es verdad, lo que piensas, las mujeres embarazadas son casi ninfomanías.

Bella: Si , tienes toda la razón cuando quede embarazada de Res, al poco tiempo de que Jacob se diera cuenta que necesitaba sangre, Edward estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para permitir que Jacob entrara a saludarme

Renesmee: Si me permiten, yo me retiro, los quiero, pero la verdad escuchar sobre sus experiencias sexuales no es nada agradable y siendo honesta no quiero esa información. Ita si quieres puedes acompañarme.

Ita: Hell, No, la verdad, quiero saber sobre el sexo vampirico.

Alice: Sabes Ita, puedes preguntarle a Rosaline y Emmet, si algund día salen de su cuarto, ellos son bastante abiertos respecto a sus encuentros.

Renesmee tomo el libro y dejo el comedor mientras allí todos se enfrascaban en una conversación subida de tono, ella entro en su cuarto y se lavo los dientes, el rostro y la cara, se coloco su pijama, una vieja camisa de la armada que le pertenecía a Jasper y subió al ultimo piso donde su abuela tenia el santuario Zen, abrió la puerta y se acostó en el suelo, coloco su pecho en el piso, y con una mano sostenía su cabeza, mientras sus piernas estaban elevadas y cruzadas ella leia el libro,

Jasper: ¿Anoche alguien te entretuvo en la Push? — su voz salia de la oscuridad, ella no se asusto, siguió leyendo el libro hasta que sintió los dedos del vampiro recorriendo sus desnudos muslos.

Renesmee: ¿A que te refieres? — ella se mordió el labio cuando el subió la camisa y dejo al aire las torneadas caderas de ella.

Jasper: ¿Viste al don nadie? — Jasper acaricio las caderas de Renesmee

Renesmee: No , ¡Ohhh!— el hizo salir de su novia cuando el introdujo un dedo en ella, produciéndole un gran placer.

Jasper: ¡Creo que no puedo dejar de tocarte! — dijo el al terminar de desnudarla — Eres hermosa.

Ella hizo un movimiento que lo lleno se asombro, se coloco boca arriba y vio como una de sus manos avanza poco a poco y lentamente hacia su clítoris. Ella se estaba masturbando frente a el, y el la miraba maravillado.

P.O.V Jasper

Renesmee completamente desnuda se estaba masturbando frente a mi, ella se frotaba el clítoris de manera excitante su dedo se hacia círculos y acariciaba su clítoris, subió un poco sus caderas, gimió y atrapo sus otros gemidos en su garganta, mientras su respiración se aceleraba...

* * *

Siento la demora en el cap, pero el viaje se complico, ahora ya estoy en mi ciudad buscando inspiración, creo que ella eligio quedarse en Bogotá y no se ha dado cuenta de que la necesito, si alguien la ve, porfavor , le recuerda que existo y de paso le dice que puede llamarme a mi celular...

Odio dejar las cosas olvidadas en los lugares equivocados, una vez deje mi sonrisa en la esquina de un cuarto oscuro, todavia logra por salir, pero él la tiene atrapada, y ahora mi inspiración se quedo en una calle de la fría Bogota, espero que él la utilize alguna vez...

Hoy estoy algo melancolica... Espero que disfruten el cap. Un abrazo a todas

Luna Wolf


	34. Confrontación

Jasper: ¡Creo que no puedo dejar de tocarte! — dijo el al terminar de desnudarla — Eres hermosa.

Ella hizo un movimiento que lo lleno se asombro, se coloco boca arriba y vio como una de sus manos avanza poco a poco y lentamente hacia su clítoris. Ella se estaba masturbando frente a el, y el la miraba maravillado.

Renesmee completamente desnuda se masturbaba frente a Jasper, el estaba entregado a verla tocarse y estaba a punto de estallar ,ella se frotaba el clítoris de manera excitante su dedo, subió un poco sus caderas, gimió y atrapo sus otros gemidos en su garganta, mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Jasper fijo su atención en el dedo de Renesmee y en los gemidos que cada vez eran más prolongados.

De repente ella dejo de moverse y se quedo en silencio mientras miraba a Jasper , ella se incorporo y gateo hasta donde se encontraba él, Jasper la miro agachada en el suelo, mirando con deseo y un cierto toque de perversión, se puso de pie y coloco sus manos en los hombros del vampiro y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz enlazo las manos en el cuello del Jasper y se empujo , abrió las piernas y las enredo en la cintura de Jasper, el metió sus manos debajo de sus caderas sosteniéndola sin dificultad, la alzándola un poco, ella le subió la barbilla, para luego darle un beso mentón, ella no podía evitar ser tierna con el, Jasper cerro los ojos y aspiro el dulce aroma de la piel de la joven humana, ella un beso en la frente, el poso sus labios en la clavícula de ella y acerco sus labios a los de ella, le mordió el labio inferior y ella jadeo, Renesmee lo beso y el dirigió sus manos a sus senos, a acariciar sus pezones, para que ella gimiera al sentir el frío contra su piel, Renesmee separo sus labios de los de el.

Renesmee: Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Jasper: Mi vida.. si comienzo no paro — el seguía acariciando los pezones de la chica haciéndola excitar más —

Renesmee: Pero yo no quiero que pares …

Jasper: Si preciosa, lo se — el bajo su mano y acaricio el clítoris — mejor colócate la camisa. ¡Tus padres están abajo!

Renesmee: Entonces ¿Por qué sigues tocándome así — Jasper introdujo un dedo en el interior de Renesmee y ella gimió intensamente.

Jasper: Por que me es imposible mantenerme alejado de ti, menos sabiendo que estas tan húmeda allí abajo. — el metió otro de sus dedos dentro de ella — Es que estas tan calientita. — dijo con voz ronca.

Renesmee: Amoor porf —ella apretó su ingle contra la mano de el —

Jasper: Renesmee estoy utilizando todo mi auto control aquí. Ayúdame por favor.

Renesmee: Noo —Jasper gruño —

Jasper: Ayudameee ( el grito y ella se bajo de el)

Renesmee: Valiente auto control el que tienes— dijo irónica y comenzó a vestirse — Tranquilo no vuelvo a hacerte perder el auto control — ella salio por la puerta .

.

En el centro de Seatlle , Renesmee, Ita y Ángela , acababan de salir de una agencia de viajes, ambas amigas jóvenes, Ita y Ángela caminaban delante de Renesmee, ella sostenía en ambas manos, los pasajes de avión del viaje que realizarían a Brasil, sus compañeras de viaje, más adelante hablaban sobre varios aspectos del viaje, los vestidos de baño, los accesorios, el mar de Brasil, las noches en la Isla Esme y atrás Renesmee solo pensaba en la manera de decirle a Ben y a Ángela que ella, era una mitad vampira, mitad humana y que Jasper su pálido novio, era un vampiro que al recibir los rayos del sol, brillaba como el más hermoso de los diamantes.

En uno de los más caros centros comerciales de Emmet y Nahuel, habían sido arrastrados de compras por Alice y Rosaline, ambos denigraban de su suerte. Mientras al otro lado de la ciudad Bella salía del Conservatorio de Música de la Universidad de Seattle, en el autor un desprevenido Jasper la esperaba mientras pensaba en las acciones de Renesmee la noche anterior.

Bella: ¿Estas pensando en mi hija verdad? — el la miro asombrado sin decir una palabra — Se que estas pensando en ella, tienes la misma cara que yo ponía cuando ustedes, alejaban a Edward de mi. Te hace falta.

Jasper estaba completamente en shock, varias veces, Alice había comentado sobre Bella y la forma en que ella utilizaba su escudo para protegerlos a ambos de su esposo, pero por las palabras de Bella , ella sabia que el estaba enamorado y a pesar de intentar excusarse, las palabras de defensa que Jasper había preparado par aun momento como este no salían.

Bella: ¿Entonces no vas a decir nada? — ella miro a Jasper esperando que el abriera la boca — Vamos Jass , sabes que no soy mi esposo y no puedo leerte la mente. ¿Qué cosas sucias tienes en esa cabeza? — Jasper abrió los ojos aturdido.

¿Cosas Sucias? Si, Jasper estaba pensando en Renesmee, mientras se tocaba para el, las imágenes de su novia mientras se masturbaba, clasificaban en el "cosas sucias" a las que Bella se refería.

Bella: Creía que tu ex alucinaba, cuando Alice me dijo que Renesmee y tu "debían" estar juntos, poco después cuando me pidió que cuidara de sus pequeños encuentros en el garaje, pensé que efectivamente Alice estaba loca de remate, pero después comencé a notar cosas en mi hija, cosas que nunca había visto en ella, llegaba a casa con la camisa manchada de sangre, TU SANGRE, y tiene marcas en el cuello que deduzco se los infligiste tu , ¿ Renesmee para ti es "La tua cantante "? — ella cerro los ojos, espero unos segundos y sonrío — Ayer, ustedes fueron bastante ruidosos, no se que hacían y no lo quiero saber, hay cosas que evito saber, Jasper te quiero y a mi hija la adoro, tengan mucho cuidado , no se dejen llevar , anoche mi esposo creyó haber "leído" los deseos sexuales de su hija hacia ti, tu, su hermano menor.

Bella termino de hablar justo cuando Jasper vio a las tres chicas paradas junto a un semáforo esperándolos, el aparco el auto, las Ita, Ángela y Renesmee se subieron al auto y el viaje al centro comercial, estuvo muy tranquilo y bastante silencioso, nadie tenia mucho que decir justo cuando entraban a la tienda de Victoria Secret Jasper parecía disperso y Renesmee se le acerco disimuladamente.

Renesmee: ¿Te pasa algo amor? — el ni siquiera la miro.

Jasper: Nada.

Renesmee: Pero estas como… Ausente

Jasper: Nada Renesmee no me pasa nada. — Jasper sonaba frío y cortante.

Renesmee: ¿Fue por lo de anoche? ¿Verdad? , Yo quería pedirte disculpas, no medi — él la interrumpió .

Jasper: No es eso, no es nada, Rosaline te esta llamando. — el se alejo de ella, dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

Renesmee se acerco a Rosaline, mientras Alice hablaba alegremente de la lista de invitados a la celebración del Aniversario de Carlisle y Esme

Alice: Los Delani aunque se que Bella no se lleva del todo bien con Tania, luego están los Volturi aunque se que Edward detesta a Aro, siguen los Quileute , en la lista esta tu próximo novio — Alice señalo a Ita — además están los Irlandeses, Carlisle y Esme invitaron amigos de Irlanda y Egipto. Viene la familia de Nahuel y todo su clan y Los rumanos aunque no sean los favoritos de Bella, y por ultimo están los habitantes de Forks.

Bella: ¿No crees que juntar vampiros, lobos y humanos sea peligroso? — pregunto ella muy asustada, podría terminar muy mal.

Alice: Nadie va a atacar a nadie, créeme Bella. Será una fiesta genial.

(Universidad de Forks, Facultad de Artes)

Renesmee estaba en la oficina del decano de la facultad de artes, acababa de prematricularse, aunque oficialmente faltaba mes y medio para que ella comenzara su ultimo semestre en la universidad, la prematricula era algo rutinario, al parecer solo le quedaban 2 materias para graduarse en Artes, ya con el horario y el recibo de pago en la mano, ella camino hasta el parqueadero donde se encontró con Ita y Seth que estaban muy acaramelados, ella sonrío, pero no los interrumpió.

Seth: Ya sabia que estabas aquí! — dijo el licántropo separando los labios de Ita.

Renesmee: Si claro, Seth, tienes un severo problema con tu ubicavampiros. Creo que tienes que repararlo.

Seth: Yo tengo mi ubicavampiros en perfecto estado, solo que cuando estoy con esta señorita — Seth abrazo a Ita con fuerza y cariño — me olvido de muchas cosas.

Ita: Tu mas que nadie deberías saberlo.

Renesmee: Es verdad, cuando estas con la persona que amas se siente eso — ella suspiro — Ita , creo que Alice te estaba buscando por cielo y tierra esta mañana.

Ita: Me he logrado escapar casi toda la semana, anoche dormí en casa de Seth, por cierto — Ita abrio el bolso y saco un sobre sellado — Esto llogo esta mañana a casa de tu abuelo

Seth: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué llego ami casa?

Renesmee recibió el paquete sellado, el sobre de un fino papel, ocre, estaba a nombre se la Señorita Renesmee Cullen Swan, direccionado a la casa de Charlie Swan, y tenia timbrado, las palabras "United States Army" , al darse cuenta del destinatario, Res recordó que había escrito al ejercito haciéndose pasar por una de las descendientes de Jasper Whitlock perdido en batalla, habían pasado solo unas cuantas semanas , desde que el secretario Ronald Stump encargado de la oficina de veteranos, había respondido su correo , mencionándole que algunas de las pertenencias del Mayor Jasper Whitlock aun permanecían en el ejercito como el uniforme que se encontraba en el Museo de Washington, de hecho, el señor Stump menciono los papeles de alistamiento y dijo que dichos papeles estaban en los archivos del Ejercito de los Estados Unidos de America, que si bien el uniforme ahora pertenecía al museo, podía enviarle las insignias del Mayor junto de los papeles de alistamiento.

Renesmee: Los papeles! — Seth miraba a Renesmee con algo de curiosidad.

Seth: Vas a abrirla? — Ella negó con la cabeza — ¿Cómo no vas abrirlo?

Ita: Ella no quiere abrirlo, quiere que lo abra el.

Seth: Pero yo quiero ver lo que hay dentro de ese sobre!

Ita: Lo vas a ver, pero no ahora.

Seth: Pero yo. — Ita le puso un dedo en la boca

Ita: Shhhh

Renesmee: Seth. le prometí a tu novia que iríamos de compras a Port Angels, pero tu la acaparas.

Seth: Que bonito se escucha "Mi novia"

Ita: Tu novia quiere ir de compras, tengo que recoger unas cosas del taller de Jacob que me dices si paso por ti,

Renesmee: Esta bien. Te esperare en el Restaurante Gourmet Café, pero no tardes, avita quedarte haciendo otras cosas. Por favor, no es buena idea demorarnos en Port Angels, a papá nunca le ha gustado ese lugar.

(Restaurante Gourmet Café)

Renesmee estaba sentada en una de las sillas ubicada en la barra del bar, había pedido una malteada de galletas oreo y estaba disfrutando de ella, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, un speacktone de Billy y Mandy " Puro hueso se trago mi celular" , se repetía una y otra vez, ella contesto sin mirar, era Emmet.

Emmet: Bicho donde estas?

Renesmee: Yo Emm , bien estoy bien ¿Cómo me fue en la u? bien solo me faltan 2 materias para graduarme , gracias por preguntar.

Emmet: si si claro, yo paso por ti— dijo rápidamente — claro a Rosaline no le importa ¿Dónde estas?

Renesmee: Me debes una Emmet.

Emmet: si lo se, ¿Dónde estas?

Renesmeee: en el café donde como con mi abuelo.

Emmet:¿Quieres algo, te llevo algo?

Renesmee: No.

Emmet: claro, yo llevo a Jasper y a Nahuel, perfecto. No me demoro Te quiero bicho.

Diez minutos después, Renesmee ahora en compañía de Ita, miraba a su compañera, acabar con un plato de papas a la francesa, las personas que comían en el restaurante giraron para ver a dos hermosos rubios que entraban caminando lentamente, parecían flotar por el suelo, las mujeres sin importar su edad miraban con la boca abierta a los chicos Cullen mientras estos, caminaban hacia la barra del restaurante sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que cada una de las mujeres allí presentes se sentían atraídas por el magnetismo natural de los vampiros, Emmet podía escuchar varios corazones latiendo aceleradamente, era el corazón de las mujeres que se sentían atraídas por el y por Jasper, poco después entro Nahuel, el moreno brasileño que también llamaba la atención de varias jovencitas, cuando Nahuel, entro varias chiquillas salieron corriendo hacia la rocola de música, lo que llamo la atención de los tres jóvenes, Renesmee aprovecho el momento, para guardar el sobre que estaba sobre la barra de restaurante y la metió dentro de su bolso, Nahuel, tomo un par de papas del plato de Ita.

Ita: Nahuel tengo hambre.

Renesmee: Pero si te comiste dos platos de papás fritas!

Ita: Si lo se, pero es que no comía desde anoche, Seth quiere dárselas de cocinero, es lindo, pero no sabe cocinar, NADA. — La encargada del restaurante miro a Nahuel.

Nahuel: Una hamburguesa primavera con un plato de aros de cebolla grille y una coca cola de dieta, — Renesme e Ita lo miraron — Que? Trato de guardar la linea.

Emmet: Vas a besar ami hermana oliendo a cebolla?

Nahuel : No, me voy a lavar los dientes. Agradece que no le agregue ajo a mi hamburguesa.

Emmet parado cerca de Renesmee abrazo a su sobrina, hasta casi dejarla sin aliento, Nahuel comía rápidamente su plato al ver que Ita y Jasper apurados salían del local , Renesmee camino hasta la caja y saco una de sus tarjetas de crédito para pagar la cuenta.

Nahuel: Oh una American Express Black, es la primera que veo y toco! Ni Alice tiene una de esas.

Emmet: ¿Tu tienes una American Express Black? ¿Cómo pagas eso?. Creía que Edward te había quitado tus tarjetas!

Renesmee: Si el me quito las tarjetas, alguien las paga por mi y No le vaya con el cuento a mi padre!

Emmet: Yo no soy chismoso.

Renesmee: No, pero dejas tu cabecita abierta para mi padre. — Todos se montaron al auto y Emmet encendió el todo terreno amarillo.

Nahuel: Todavía tengo la duda ¿Quién paga tus tarjetas de credito? — el miro a Jasper.

Renesmee: Porque no hablamos de otra cosa. Me podrían explicar ¿ De que o quien huyeron?

Emmet: de mi esposa y de Alice, estaban como locas, hablando sobre encajes, sobre el color de las mesas, sobre pasos de vals y sobre la decoración del Salón para la fiesta de papa y mamá, además querían que nosotros nos encargáramos de ubicar a los invitados en la mesas.

Ita: Súper divertido! — dijo irónica. — Res ¿no crees que podríamos irnos de vacaciones antes de la fiesta?

Renesmee: No creo que nadie se atreva a desobedecer una orden de Alice, nos prohibió salir del estado con lo de la fista esta!, hablo por mi cuando digo que ella tiene demaciada información sobre mi y creo que si no hago lo que quiere, dicha información sera expuesta! ....

* * *

Chicas aca les dejo el cap que ya tenia escrito con anticipación, así que no acudi a mi inspiración que me ha dejado abandonada.... uuuuu

un saludoy un beso a todas y todos, MUAAAAAAAA

Que tengan linda semana, como en la mayoria de los paises andan en vacaciones, que tengan una semana soleada y disfruten de su tiempo libre, eso si, no se olviden de leerme.


	35. Las pulgas las tienen los perros

(Port Angels)

El camino a Port Angels en el auto de Emmet resulto algo incomodo para Ita, que se daba cuenta de la manera en que Jasper, sin éxito, buscaba no dirigirle la palabra a Renesmee, pero le resultaba imposible evitarla así que prefería no hablar, mientras ella creía que la actitud de Jasper se debía a lo sucedido en el Jardin Zen de Esme, Res ntentaba no darle importancia a Jasper, pero contraria al vampiro que pasaba un mal día alejando de su cabeza la necesidad que tenia por ella, la joven disfrutaba de la tarde en Port Angels, ahora se encontraban en un pequeño mercado callejero que estaba a punto de cerrar, las chicas habían estado comprando varias cosas, mientras los 3 jóvenes se divertían en un parque de diversiones en los juegos mecánicos. Nahuel, Jasper y Emmet habían montado 4 veces en la montaña rusa, lo hicieron tantas veces que no se dieron cuenta cuando el sol se habia escondido y ya era de noche, Emmet se preocupo por su sobrina e Ita, al salir a buscarlarlas las vio acercarse a uno de los juegos mecánicos, buscando escamparse de la lluvia; él como un cazador experto, las siguió a escondidas y en el preciso momento, ambas fueron sorprendidas por el vampiro, que sin mayor esfuerzo las alzo y las llevo a cuestas hasta la casa del terror donde Jasper y Nahuel, jugaban mientras asustaban a los encargados de la casa del terror.

Emmet las descargo ambas que parecian darse unbuen golpe con el suelo, pero Jasper apericio de la nada y las sostuvo evitando que se dieran un buen golpe en las caderas, Ita se apresuro a ponerse de pie intentando alcanzar a su captor, que habia escapado por un camino de "piedras ensangrentado", en la mansión solo se escuchaban las risotadas de Emmet, los continuos "buuu" que lanzaba Nahuel y los gritos de Ita, la joven nigromante habia pasado de la rabia a la diversión, como todos los que conocían a Emmet, no podía disgustarse con el vampiro, el era como un niño.

Jasper noto las ropas mojadas de Renesmee y sin quererlo lleno su boca de ponzoña, notaba cada movimiento de Renesmee y escuchaba cada latido de su corazón, también se daba cuenta de la velocidad con que la sangre de la joven corría por sus venas, ese precioso liquido, al que se había vuelto adicto lo llamaba, ella parada justo en una esquina intentaba escurrir el agua que traía en su ropa y en el cabello, no se daba cuenta de la manera en que el la miraba, el agua que rozaba la piel de Renesmee cuando ella intentaba secarse un poco, hicieron que un olor a canela inundara el lugar, ella se recogió el cabello y se deshizo del agua que caía por su cuello .

Jasper la tomo de la mano y ambos salieron de la casa embrujada, caminaron hasta un viejo carrusel, ya adentro la atrajo hacia él, ella paso las manos por su cintura y lo abrazo, hundió su cabeza en su cuello, el la abrazo le beso la frente, al mismo tiempo que se deleitaba con el perfume que emanaba la piel de Renesmee, se quedaron allí parados en medio del carrusel dándose tiernos besos.

Jasper: Sabes que te amo!, a pesar de todo te amo.

Renesmee: Si, lo se — ella suspiro — se que me amas tanto como yo te amo.

Mientras las blancas y frías manos del vampiros, se esmeraban en acariciar delicadamente a Renesmee, este se deleitaba al escuchar, cada uno de los "te amo" que ella le decía al oído.

Renesmee: Amor, nos deben estar buscando.

Jasper: Emmet debe estar jugando todavía.

Renesmee: Hace una hora que estamos aquí — el vampiro gruño.

Jasper: Emmet debe estar jugando todavía.

Renesmee intento decirle algo, pero sus besos callaron la protesta que salía de su boca, el sabor de Jasper invadió cada papila gustativa y ella disfrutaba de los besos adictivos del vampiro, besarlo para ella era todo un deleite y le devolvía con gusto, cada beso, ella concentraba sus sentidos en el y demostrarle con su don, que lo amaba, Jasper, abrió los ojos sorprendido por la imagen que acababa de ver.

Renesmee: Jasper dime algo!

Jasper: Tú .. si tú padre llega a ver lo que

Renesmee: No estas contento, pensé que te ibas a alegrar, pero.

Jasper: ¿Cómo dejaste que …?

Renesmee: Ósea que no te gusto.

Jasper: Eso no puedes esconderlo de Edward! Se dará cuenta y me matara.

Renesmee: No se dará cuenta … todavía.

Jasper: Y Bella … estas muy joven para esto, se supone que — el se alejo de ella — y a Carlisle no le gustara, eso es seguro.

Renesmee: Mi abuelo no lo odiara.

Jasper:¿Quién dejo que esto pasara?

Renesmee: yo quería y ya lo tengo, no hay marcha atrás.

Jasper: debe haberla, la ciencia esta muy avanzada puede hacer cualquier cosa — el se despeino aterrado — se supone que una vampira no puede

Renesmee: ¿Te olvidas que también soy humana? — ella salio del carrusel — si no te gusto la idea de , tu sabes, de estar , bueno pues me deshago de el. — ella gruño involuntariamente, recibiendo de Jasper un gruñido que hizo que la paciencia de Res se colmara y saliera del lugar.

(Comedor de los Cullen)

Domingo en la tarde y en la casa de los vampiros, las risas se escuchaban a kilómetros del área de los Cullen, todos a excepción de Esme y Carlisle estaban reunidos en el comedor, intentaban ponerse de acuerdo en los últimos preparativos de la celebración del mega aniversario como lo llamaba Alice, solo faltaba una semana para el magno evento y debido al numero de invitados no habían encontrado donde hacer el evento.

Rosaline: Emmet conejito toma apuntes de todo lo que digamos.

Alice: Espero que cada uno ya tenga su regalo y lo digo en especial por ti Renesmee no te he visto trabajar en tu regalo, pasas todo el día fuera de casa.

Renesmee: Yo si he trabajado en el — la joven mordio una manzana — estoy a punto de terminanrlo, no tengo nada que hacer en las noches.

Rosaline: ¿Me vas a dejar verlo? — Res nego con la cabeza —

Alice: ¿No sabemos donde vamos a meter 200 invitados?

Edward: 200 personas Alice ¿Dónde vamos a meter en este lugar 200 personas?

Alice: En algún lado.

Renesmee: El grandote y yo tenemos una idea.

Emmet: Si, El bicho y yo pensamos en una carpa.

Alice: ¿Una carpa?

Renesmee: Si una carpa, así hacen los eventos en Yoliwood

Bella: Yo se los dije. Son demasiados invitados.

Nahuel: Pues eliminan algunas personas, a mi no me agradan los rumanos.

Bella: Tanya puede ser eliminada de la lista, junto a Jane y Alec.

Renesmee: Por mi Aro puede quedarse metido en el sótano donde vive con el chupa medias de Cayo — Emmet sonrío por el comentario de su sobrina, pero ella estaba evidentemente asustada.

Emmet: Y las egipcias que parecen momias también pueden ser eliminadas de la lista

Renesmee al escuchar el comentario de Emmet no pudo evitar reírse desmedidamente, Nahuel se unió a la risa de Emmet y Renesmme, mientras Rosaline y Edward miraban con enojo a los chicos.

Jasper: También podemos eliminar a la manada de perros sarnosos. — Res dejo de reírse y gruño — ¿Acaso te molesta que algún perro falte? ¿Alguno en especial?

Renesmee: Los perros en su mayoría son mis amigos, Seth es el novio de Ita— Renesmee se paro y se inclino hacia Jasper que estaba sentado frente a ella — y MI MEJOR AMIGO, SI NO VIENE SETH, YO NO ESTARE EN LA FIESTA.

Bella: Hija baja el tono de tu voz.

Jasper: ¿Crees que estoy hablando de Seth? — el se río sarcásticamente —

Renesmee: Me vale madre de quien estas hablando.

Rosaline: No vamos a eliminar a nadie, porque enviamos las invitaciones hace 1 mes y ya casi todos confirmaron.

Alice: El espacio es nuestro único problema y cuida tu boca "señorita" — Alice hizo énfasis en la palabra señorita y señalo a Renesmee — Esa no es manera de hablarle a la familia.

Nahuel: ¿Dónde se van a quedar los vampiros?

Alice: Aquí! — Bella, Nahuel y Renesmee abrieron los ojos.

Bella: No quiero a Aro cerca de mi hija — Renesmee se llevo una mano al corazón y apretó una de las manos de su padre.

Edward leyó en su hija el temor que sentía hacia Aro, ella había querido muerta, durante mucho tiempo la pequeña niña sufrió de terribles pesadillas en las que Aro le hacia daño a su familia y al tratar de escapar con Jacob, el asesino de su familia acababa también con la vida de Jacob.

Edward: Alice ¿Tenemos que invitar a Aro? … me refiero a que si es una obligación.

Alice: Sabes que las relaciones entre clanes no pasaron por el mejor momento, cuando nació tu hija con todo eso de la niña inmortal y además con eso de ahora ser intocable — Alice miro de mala gana a Renesmee — Aro fue de los primeros en confirmar su asistencia y no debemos olvidar que papá es uno de sus amigos. ARO VIENE gústele al que le guste — Renesmee se paro de la silla.

Renesmee: Discúlpenme, pero creo no me necesitan aquí, voy a cambiarme y a nadar un rato, si me necesitan estoy en la piscina— mientras subía las escalas su padre hablo

Edward: Hija Aro, no se va ha estar cerca de ti, de eso me encargo yo.

Emmet: Sabes bicho que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

Renesmee esperaba que Jasper hablara, que dijera que la apoyaba o que la cuidaría, pero por lo visto, el seguía enojado con ella, por la sorpresa que le dio y había hecho que ambos discutieran, ella seguía esperando las palabras de su novio que no llegaron.

Renesmee: Gracias papá, Gracias Grandote, sabes que eres mi tío preferido. — ella se perdió en las escalas.

(Bosque cerca de Forks)

Mientras Renesmee se descalzaba, Carlisle y Jasper hablaban sobre la fiesta de aniversarios, Carlisle logro que Jasper le sirviera de espía y le contara sobre las decisiones que tomaba Alice y era el momento de ponerlo al día, a pesar de la conversación ambos mantenían su atención puesta en los dotes de cacería de la joven mitad humana, mitad vampira, que desde pequeña daba muestras de una velocidad increíble y acechaba su presa como un vampiro de 200 años, su técnica era casi perfecta, solo por un inconveniente, Jasper miro a Seth ahora convertido en Licántropo y miro a Renesmee, ambos tenían la misma posición de asecho, los dos en cuatro "patas" con el rostro levantado olfateando el aire , buscando su presa por el olor, pero la diferencia radicaba en que Renesmee no era un lobo, ella había pasado la mayoría de tiempo de caza con un lobo, era evidente, ambos se miraban era como si ella entendiera al lobo aun sin palabras, los dos salieron disparados hacia una nube de neblina que se perdía entre los árboles.

Carlisle: Vamos hijo, quita esa cara!

Jasper: es indignante caza igual a Seth, parece un lobo — Jasper miraba a su padre mientra este se limpiaba la boca, habían acabado de casar.

Carlisle: Y eso que no la viste cuando lo hacia con Jacob — Jasper abrió los ojos. — se trata de cazar , ella solía cazar con Jacob desde pequeña, tienen los mismos movimientos, solo que antes de alcanzar la presa , mi nieta acaba con la presa como nosotros, va directo a la Yugular — Un gruñido de un oso se escucho en proveniente de los árboles seguido por un largo aullido que debía ser de Seth y un rugido gutural.

Jasper: Ese sonido proviene de ella.— Jasper cerro los ojos — Ya se esta alimentando.

Carlisle: La conoces muy bien, como ella a ti, Bella me dijo que hablo contigo y que no dijiste una palabra.

Jasper: ¿Quién se lo dijo a Bella?

Carlisle: Fue Alice — el vampiro se coloco una camisa limpia

Jasper:¿Alice? Acaso esta loca, como hace eso, como va contando cosas sobre mi relación con Reness

Carlisle: Hijo, ella le contó a Bella, justo después de su divorcio — Jasper lo miro extrañado. — por eso se divorcio de ti.

Jasper: No entiendo.

Carlisle: Es una historia muy larga, pero desde que vio a Nahuel y a mi nieta juntos, justo después del enfrentamiento que tendríamos con Aro y su familia, tubo una premonición, vio a una joven con apariencia humana contigo en una playa, mucho después se dio cuenta que esa humana era Renesmee, antes de entregarte los papeles del divorcio me llamo a pedirme mi opinión, sus palabras fueron " ellos están destinados" , claro que yo en ese entonces no sabia que ellos eran tu y mi nieta.

Jasper: Alice lo sabia ¿y me dejo por eso?

Carlisle: Ella sabia que era tu destino estar con Renesmee. ¿Amas a mi nieta?

Jasper: Tu nieta me vuelve loco — Jasper sonrío un poco — la amo, la deseo, anhelo estar con ella cada segundo, pero por obvias razones no puedo estar con ella tanto como quisiera.

Carlisle: Bella me lo pregunto, teme que estés tomando a su hija como una diversión, teme que le hagas daño.

Jasper: Antes de hacerle daño, acabaría con mí propia vida. — Seth acababa de llegar por detrás del auto, traía un pantalón corto.

Seth: Renesmee esta cerca del rió limpiándose — abrió la puerta del auto y tomo unas cosas de Renesmee — el oso destrozo su ropa, ella esta desnuda nadando en medio del río — Jasper gruño y le arrebato la ropa a Seth se alejo rápidamente — Esta cerca de una cascada.

Carlisle: ¿Crees que les tome mucho tiempo?

Seth: conociéndolos, puede tomarles bastante.

Jasper camina hasta la cascada, junto a una piedra encuentra la camisa de Renesmee, esta perece tener sangre, el la toma del suelo y se lleva la prenda a la nariz, para darse cuenta que la sangre era del oso que sirvió de alimento para Renesmee y Seth, Jasper dirige su vista hacia la parte más profunda de la cascada, de donde sale Renesmee, ella parece disfrutar del agua y hace caso a su novio que la llama para que se acerque hasta la orilla, ella camina lentamente hacia el, moviéndose con sensualidad provocativa. Jasper dirige su mirada hacia la ingle de Renesmee, allí el ve por primera vez, el tatuaje que la joven se hizo, con una bonita letra de estilo gótico, esta su nombre Jasper Whitlock, el causante de su ultima pelea, cuando estaban en el parque de atracciones en Por Angels ella le dejo ver con sus poderes que se había echo un tatuaje y contrario a lo esperado ella pensaba que a Jasper parecía no haberle gustado y el ahora la miraba encantado.

El la miraba con una sonrisa que mezclaba deseo, simpatía, anhelo, cariño y pasión. La miraba de arriba abajo. Sus ojos la recorrieron desde los pies, hasta el pelo oscuro, húmedo, Jasper sintió como su nivel de mi deseo se dispara, era algo que con ella ocurría a menudo en cualquier parte y en cualquier momento, pero esa tarde era más fuerte y se debía a que no habían estado juntos hacia varios días.

Jasper: Estas realmente hermosa — el la tomo de la mano — ven colócate la ropa que nos están esperando.

Renesmee: Aja — fue la única respuesta de ella y soltó la mano de Jasper para comenzar a colocarse la ropa interior.

Jasper : Todavia estas de malas pulgas.

Renesmee: Yo no estoy de malas pulgas, yo no soy un perro — ella termino de colocarse el jean y se acerco a Jasper que tenia su camisa

Jasper: Pero bien que te juntabas con uno — ella re arrebato la camisa a Jasper — Y casas como uno!

El comentario de Jasper hirió a su novia, ella camino descalza hasta el auto donde los esperaban Seth y Carlisle ya dentro del auto, sin decir una palabra, se sentó en la parte trasera del auto de su abuelo y cerro la puerta, Jasper entro casi al mismo tiempo que Carlisle arranco, ella subió los pies al asiento y se abrazo las piernas, cuando sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, Jasper fue conciente que la había lastimado, Seth y Carlisle los miraban por el espejo retrovisor , Jasper intento acercarse a Renesmee y cuando ella sintió que la tocaba, lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo, aun habían lagrimas en sus ojos y ella no aguanto más.

Renesmee: si por cada comentario que tu hicieras yo al responderte te sacara en cara , tu pasado con Alice, esto que tenemos nosotros ya no existiría — Seth y Carlisle se miraron entre si.

Mientras Renesmee se desahogaba Carlisle y Seth se sentían algo incómodos, pero su abuelo, no decía nada y Seth no intentaba no decir nada, pero el sabia por lo que ella estaba pasando, desde la visita a Seattle, Jasper había cambiado con su amiga, aunque no sabían las causas de ese cambio, Renesmee estaba dolida por lo sucedido con el tatuaje y con los continuos comentarios de Jasper hacia sobre los lobos. Jasper escuchaba a su novia hablar y la miraba con verdadero amor y el la movió un poco para quedar cerca de ella.

Jasper: Yo yo yoo.

Renesmee: Yo yoo yo, no todo se trata de ti. — Ella se limpio una lagrima —

Jasper: Preciosa perdóname.

Renesmee: Abuelo para el carro! — el no paro y ella alzo la voz — ¡Que pares el carro!

Ella se bajo y comenzo a alejarse del auto pero Jasper tambien salio del auto, para seguir a la joven.

Jasper: Disculpame mi vida, disculpame , yo no queria decir que tu.

Renesmee: Si querías. Lo dijiste. Cuando yo vi las imágenes que grabo Emmet, de Alice y tu, si, sentí celos, si me quedaron en la cabeza, si, me dio envidia. .. pero nunca te dije algo , como, pero "bien que te gustaba hacer el amor con ella". ¿Crees que no se que hablabas de Jacob? ¿Me comparabas con el? Jasper Whitlock te informo, yo crecí con el, pase más tiempo con el que con mis padres. ¿Crees que me insultas con eso de que cazo como el? — ella se río irónicamente — Te duele más a ti ver cuanto me parezco al hombre que odias.

Jasper: Me muero de los celos — el se acerco a su oído, y coloco las piernas de Renesmee sobre las de el — Tienes razón odio a Jacob Black como nunca he odiado a nadie, si no fuera por el tratado habría acabado con el y detesto a tus amiguitos lobos, todos ellos te unen a el — le dio un beso en la mejilla — Eres lo más importante que he tenido en mi vida. Eres mi vida.

* * *

**No sabes como alegra saber que siguen con mi historia es que la verdad amo escribir sobre esta parejita poco comun, sin temor puedo decir que ambos son mis personajes preferidos de toda la saga de crepusculo, si definitivamente soy Team Jasper y Team Renesmee, a ellos los adoro casi casi como adoro a mis lectoras y este capitulo me ha resultado dificil buscar la santa inspiración, supongo que no llego del todo, pero con un poco basta y me ha dado para escribir unas palabras cortitas... jajjaa ... pero bonitas, el cap de hoy esta raro pero como siempre lo raro me gusta:P**

**Les doy mil gracias por sus mensajes y a todos y todas un abrazo de oso al estilo Emmet, seria genial que el nos los diera asi que chicas a soñar con Emmet. muaaaa Dios Emmet es hermoso, por otro lado tambien les doy mis gracias a las personas que entran a mi historia y la leen que aunque no escriban las estadisticas de la historia suben y suben y eso me alegra montones.**

**Summer: Feliz día del amigo tardio! Espero que disfrutes cada cap, porque se cuanto AMAMOS a Jasper y a Jackson juuuuuu**

**Frank: Muchas Muchas gracias me alegra que sigas leyendo la historia, un besotee**

**Any, Sindy y Maxxy : Les doy la bienvenida al cap espero les guste cada día más.**

**Vero: Pensamos lo mismo de Jasper, es un cobarde gracias por leerme**

**Sobre mi otra historia estoy trabajando en ella, claro que las vacaciones no me dejan mucho tiempo y ahora con el rollo de mi correo y que lo hackearan me dejaron sin contactos, voy a subir la nueva dirección así que niñas y niños, ya saben,,,, le dan a agrgar nuevo contacto... jajja**

**Que tengan un lindo fin de semana. un abrazo**

**Luna Wolf W. la que ama a Jasper pero tiene alma de loba jajjajja no pude evitar escribirlooo jajajaj MUAAAAAAAAAaa hasta el proximo cap**


	36. Jacob y Cumbres Borrascosas

Jasper: Me muero de los celos — el se acerco a su oído, y coloco las piernas de Renesmee sobre las de el — Tienes razón odio a Jacob Black como nunca he odiado a nadie, si no fuera por el tratado habría acabado con el y detesto a tus amiguitos lobos, todos ellos te unen a el — le dio un beso en la mejilla — Eres lo más importante que he tenido en mi vida. Eres mi vida.

P.O.V Renesmee

Tenia tantas cosas en mi cabeza, pensaba en la actitud de Jasper, en lo distante que estaba, en la manera que había despreciado lo que hice con el tatuaje, después de mucho pensar, decidí hacérmelo, un tatuaje con su nombre, era mi manera de decirle que estaba comprometida con lo que sentía por el, era mi manera de agradecerle por lo de la casa en Venecia, pero el en su actitud de vampiro con miedo a mi padre, no aprecio el hecho de marcar mi piel con su nombre, podía borrarlo, pero para mi no era una opción. Recordé que había dejado a Jasper parado hablándome y después de pedirle que no me siguiera, había caminado por lo menos 3 horas en el bosque, lo que me parece increíble, no es el hecho que no me siguiera, la verdad, todo lo sucedido había afectado mi estado de animo y ahora me estaba cansando de dar mucho y recibir poco en esta relación.

De repente me vi subiendo las escalas de la casa de mi abuelo, era como si no estuviera en mi cuerpo, ni siquiera toque, al agacharme y buscar la llave que Sue escondía debajo de una planta de margaritas vi que estaba descalza y de mis pies salía sangre, debía haberme lastimado en el camino, me puse de pie y abrí la puerta, cuando entre en la pequeña sala llame a mi abuelo pero nadie contesto, cuando me senté en el mueble verde acomode mi cabeza en la pared y cerré mis ojos un rato, hasta que sentí pasos en la casa.

Jacob: Estas sangrando Nessy — Jacob parecia preocupado

Renesmee: No es nada Jacob.

Jacob: ¿Por qué estas descalza?

No respondí, escuche a Jacob caminar hasta la cocina y abrir la llave del lavadero, poco después lo escuche frente a mí.

Jacob: Nessy ¿Dónde estabas?

Renesmee: cazando — abrí los ojos lo vi frente a mi, observándome, tenia una expresión dulce en su rostro.

Jacob: ¡Así que no tienes sed! — dibujo una hermosa sonrisa.

Jacob estaba sin camisa, con un pantalón oscuro, en su mano estaba la camisa mojada, el se puso de rodillas frente a i y limpio las plantas de mis pies con sumo cuidado, recordé la ultima vez que lo vi, tenia el cabello mas corto y se veía un poco mas feliz, ahora su rostro seguía igual de hermoso, pero obviamente estaba cansado, me acerque un poco a el y respire su olor.

Jacob: ¿Qué haces? Nessy — El subió La vista y mi rostro se encontró con el suyo.

Renesmee: Jacob has bajado de peso y puedo decirte sin temor a equivocarme que no has dormido en los últimos dos días — le acaricie el rostro y el sonrío amargamente.

Jacob: Eres la persona que mejor me conoce — el volvió a agachar la cabeza y siguió limpiando mis pies — ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

Renesmee: Camine descalza desde el viejo aserradero.

Jacob: Eso es bastante lejos, debes tener mas cuidado.

Renesmee: Tu camisa, quedara manchada, no quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa.

Jacob: No los tendré. — El bostezó

Renesmee: ¿Cómo esta Billy?

Jacob: Mi padre esta algo cansado, sigue con el tratamiento uno de los médicos dice que deben hacerle quimioterapia, se que el no quiere, pero no dejare morir a mi padre sin luchar, si el no quiere luchar, luchare por el — Jacob se sentó a mi lado, guardando la suficiente distancia, su mirada se dirigía a las señales que tenia en mi cuello, guardamos silencio un momento — ¿Y el chupa sangre de tu novio?

Renesmee: Ja supongo que debe estar en casa o en algún lugar escondiendo sus sentimientos de mi padre. — Jacob sonrío

Jacob: No lo envidio, ese era el único aspecto que detestaba de nuestra relación aunque debo decir que tu chupa sangre tiene algo de control mental, tu padre tenia el poder de entrar a mi cabeza cuando quería. — el suspiro — Debe ser duro para el viviendo en la misma casa de Edward, debe sufrir bastante — se río de manera desproporcionada — Por lo menos sufre para disfrutar de ti.

Renesmee: ¿Y tu esposa?, ¿Eres feliz?

Jacob volvió a adquirir una dura expresión, parecía que no quería hablar, se trono los dedos de la mano, sus huesos sonaron desmesuradamente

Jacob: Se puede decir que si, Leah me quiere mucho.

Renesmee: Siempre lo hizo, solo que tu como hombre no te dabas cuenta — me burle de el — los hombres son bastante ciegos, hasta los vampiros no se dan cuenta de lo evidente.

Jacob: ¿Problemas en el paraíso? — el sonrío de lado.

Renesmee: No son problemas… creo que hice algo que no le gusto mucho — me coloque de pies y abrí mi pantalón para mostrarle el tatuaje que tenia en la ingle, con el nombre de Jasper el abrió los ojos y escuche como su corazón comenzaba latir, apretó sus manos y agacho la cabeza — Me tatúe.

Jacob de pronto tenia el mismo aspecto de perrito regañado que me recordaba cuando me visito de improviso en mi cuarto, su vista enfocada en mi ingle estaba ausente, parecía perdido en si mismo, perdido en nuestros recuerdos, en sus recuerdos, su respiración se altero mientras intentaba no dejar escapar lagrimas de sus ojos, el se puso de pie, pensé que me dejaría sola pero, se paro frente a mi y un sentimiento de dolor nos rodeo.

Jacob: ¿Lo amas?

Renesmee: Lo amo.

Jacob: ¿Más de lo que me amaste a mi?

Renesmee: No me parece justo darte una respuesta a eso.

Jacob: Dímelo — el suplico

Renesmee: Jacob es diferente, lo que siento o sentí por ti, es diferente. — No pude vitar olfatear el aire y sentir en mi boca el recuerdo del sabor de su sangre, mi mente viajo al pasado, donde era feliz con el, mi cuerpo reacciono y mi lado inmortal deseo su sangre y el sabor de su cuerpo y de su saliva, me controle y me aleje de el, tomando asiento de nuevo en el sillón.

Renesmee: Tu esposa ¿Ya conocía a Ita?

Jacob: Seth le hablo mucho de ella, Ita acerco a Leah y Seth, el tiene esa felicidad que quiere compartir con todos, me alegro por el.

Renesmee: Mi amiga viajo a hacerme visita a MI y Seth me quito la diversión. — Mire a Jacob que permanecía sin camisa, olvidaba que su físico era sumamente atlético — ¡Eres hermoso!

Jacob: No me digas eso — se sonrojo — tu chupa sangre se va aponer celoso.

Renesmee: Jasper esta en los limites del celo, no te quiere, de hecho te odia — ella se llevo las manos al cuello — Sabe lo que significaste, lo que significas para mi, es algo que no puede obviar, Jacob ¿Sabes que todavía te quiero?

Jacob: Lo se , Nessy todavía te quiero y por eso Leah te odia — se sonrojo más — ¿me pregunto si tendrás control sobre mi toda mi vida?. — No respondí y eso lleno de tristeza a Jacob — Eso duele Nessy

Jacob tomo asiento de nuevo a mi lado, descanso su cabeza en la pared y me miro de reojo mientras yo abrazaba mis piernas, mientras pensaba en Jasper, en su frialdad y en las dudas que tenia sobre sus sentimientos y sobre mi pasado, recordé a mamá y la lucha interna que tubo al tomar la decisión de elegir a papá aun amando a Jacob, claro que el, en ese entonces no era un hombre casado, comencé a murmurar un párrafo del libro favorito de mamá ese que entre líneas pareciera contar la historia de Mi padre, de mi madre, de Jacob, de Jasper y yo, Cumbres Borrascosas.

Renesmee: " ¿Por qué me despreciaste? ¿Por qué me traicionaste , a tu propio corazón? No puedo tener una palabra de consuelo para ti: Te mereces lo que te pasa. Eres tu quien se a matado a si mismo, si puedes llora y puedes provocar mis lagrimas y mis besos, pero ellos mismos serán tu pena y tu perdición. Si me amabas ¿en nombre de que estupida ley me abandonaste?" — el no entendía mis palabras — Cumbres Borrascosas . Jacob tu papel es el de Heathcliff.

Jacob: Eres parecida a Bells — Me acerque a Jacob con una sonrisa triunfal y seguí recitándole partes del libro.

Renesmee: "Dímelo. Porque tu mismo por voluntad propia — le susurre en el oído — hiciste lo que ni la desgracia, ni la muerte, ni nada de lo que Dios o el diablo nos pudiera infligir habría logrado en su empeño de separarnos — coloque mi cabeza sobre su muslo y recosté mi cuerpo sobre el mueble — No he sido yo quien ha roto tu corazón has sido tu mismo y al hacerlo haz destrozado de paso el mío "

Entre sonrisas y verdades a medias, me quede dormida, como hacia muchos atrás, cerca de Jacob y tomados de la mano, todo por los viejos tiempos.

(Casa de los Cullen)

Cuando Renesmee llego a su casa encontró a su familia en el jardín todos los "hombres de la casa" excepto Carlisle, seguían las ordenes de Alice, que intentaba dirigirlos para "montar" la carpa, resultaba entretenido ver a una mujer dando ordenes a 4 vampiros, ella para evitar tener contacto con Jasper o en el peor de los casos , con su padre, decidió acortar el camino a su cuarto y subió por el árbol que llegaba al tercer piso , exactamente a la ventana de su habitación, las ramas del árbol crujían bajo el peso de Renesmee, cuando puso un pie dentro de su cuarto, escucho las voces de su madre y de Rosaline, sin pensarlo dos se quito la ropa y rocío un poco de perfume sobre si misma para esconder el olor de Jacob, no había hecho nada malo, pero el olfato de su tía y su madre era demasiado bueno para saber donde había estado y con quien sin necesidad de que ella abriera la boca, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta el cuarto de Jasper, ellos todavía compartían el armario abrió la puerta y vio los zapatos que había dejado olvidados en el auto de su abuelo, junto con su bolso, ella recordó el sobre que estaba escondiendo de Jasper, se apresuro a vaciar su bolso y lo vio intacto, aun envuelto en una bolsa de papel, lo olio y no encontró rastros del olor de su novio, por lo menos no había visto la sorpresa que le guardaba, después de colocarse su ropa usual para pintar, tomo su bolso y sus zapatos y volvió a entrar a su cuarto, allí se dedico a terminar la pintura que les iba a regalar a sus abuelos, el día de su aniversario, en la planta baja, Rosaline y Bella hablaban sobre la mejor manera para hospedar a los vampiros que llegaban de otros lugares, todo giraba en torno a mantener a Renesmee alejada de la casa, Alice se iba a alojar con Nahuel en casa de Ángela, así mantendría alejado a los Volturi de los mitad mortal, mitad vampiro.

Rosaline: ¿Y porque no se queda en casa de Charlie?

Bella: Eso tampoco es una opción — ella cruzo las manos, — Además pondría en peligro a mi padre.

Rosaline: Bella, si algo fuera a suceder Alice ya lo abría visto, nada malo va a pasar, solo queremos tomar una medida por si, alguien quisiera hacer algo indebido y no creo que Aro se atreva a hacerle algo a tu padre y además contamos con Seth, el la cuidara bien.

Bella: Seth y mi padre no frenarían a Aro — Bella se quedo callad aun instante — Hablare con Edward, no creo que para el sea una opción alejarse de nuestra hija.

En el jardín, Edward y los chicos , celebraban haber armado la carpa, ahora Alice contaba con dos días para adecuar la carpa y convertirla en un palacio árabe, para evitar que sus padres pudieran ver algo del interior de la carpa, Emmet estaba cubriendo la carpa con una enorme tela negra.

Nahuel: Creo que es buena idea ir a cazar!

Edward: ¿Tu esposa va a realizar la decoración de la carpa ella sola? — Nahuel nego en silencio — ¿Quién va ayudarle?

Nahuel: Según ella Emmet es su asistente, aunque en realidad creo que todos vamos a ayudarla.

Jasper: Van a ser días infernales.

Alice: Te escuche Jasper.

Jasper: Solo digo la verdad, se como te pones con esto de las fiestas, ya lo he vivido antes — Edward sonrío mirando a Jasper — el baile de la secundaria, recuerdo que llenaste de luces todo el bosque, desde la Luna se podía ver la iluminación de la fiesta, el matrimonio de Bella , bueno ese te salio bien, pero Bella sufrió torturas de tu parte.

Emmet, Edward y Jasper se rieron entre si, había algo de burla en sus sonrisas, Jasper no pudo hablar sobre el cumpleaños de Bella, era un mal recuerdo para el, creer que estuvo a punto de hacerle daño a su cuñada , no era un bonito recuerdo. Edward leyó en la mente de su hermano la culpa sobre aquel recuerdo, le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo.

Edward: Vamos Jass, eso ya paso, no te aflijas por eso.

Alice se quedo con la mirada perdida, esa era la manera usual en que ella tenia visiones del futuro, de repente la pequeña duendecilla, dio un salto y sonrío de manera desaforada.

Alice: El vestido de mamá llego! —

Ella salio corriendo hacia la puerta, atravesó el jardín y paso como un rayo dentro de la casa, abrió la puerta , en el preciso momento en que el mensajero tenia el dedo en el botón del timbre, se escucho un sonoro ring junto a la risa de Alice, ella firmo la hoja de entrega y se apresuro en subir las escalas con la caja, seguida de Rosaline, ambas esperaban con ansias el vestido de Esme. Bella por su parte se quedo en la sala, pensativa, todavía no muy segura sobre lo que debía hacer, una sombra detrás de ella la miraba, estudiando todo lo que sentía, después de unos segundos decidió preguntarle.

Jasper: ¿A que le tienes miedo Bella? — ella miro a Jasper.

Bella: a Aro, le tengo miedo Aro, No quiero que le haga nada a mi hija.

Jasper: Pero si el tomara la decisión de hacerle algo a Renesmee, Alice lo hubiera visto — Bella gruño

Bella: Rosaline dice lo mismo, y estoy segura que tu ex esposa también lo piensa, pero no quiero que ese animal le ponga un dedo encima, no quiero que la mire.

Jasper: ¿Qué han pensado hacer?

Bella: Ros quiere que se quede donde Charlie, los días que los vampiros estén aquí, ya sabes, por la "honorable" ley de no atacar a la familia viva de un vampiro, no confío en esa tonta ley, pero Rosaline lo dice más que todo, por que Seth podría cuidarla.

Jasper: Seth es fuerte — Bella ahogo un grito de impaciencia.

Bella: no tan fuerte como Jacob — esta vez fue Jasper el que gruño — no lo tomes a mal, se que quieres, pero me temo que tendré que hablar con Jacob y pedirle el favor de cuidar a mi hija.

Jasper: ¡NO! No quiero a ese cerca de Renesmee! — Bella miro abrumada a Jasper

Bella: Quédate con ella, cuídala, díselo a Edward, que vas a cuidar de su hija.

Jasper: No puedo — el se peino un poco producto del nerviosismo — No puedo hacerlo, No puedo hablar con Edward, no sin que me lea — Jasper miro la puerta trasera que daba al jardín, temeroso de que Edward entrara a la sala — Ya tengo demasiado con distanciarme de ella , con cuidar lo que pienso a cada paso que doy cuando estoy cerca de tu esposo y créeme cuidarla no seria bueno, no para mi.

Bella: ¿Le tienes miedo a mi esposo?

Jasper: Te voy a ser sincero Bella Cullen, tu esposo es un maniático asesino, créeme que lo que le hizo a James no seria nada comparado con lo que me haría a mi, si se diera cuenta de lo que pasa por mi cabeza cuando veo a tu hija o cuando estoy con ella!

Bella: Yo tampoco quiero saberlo. — ella camino hasta la puerta que daba al jardín, allí miro a la distancia a Edward mientras trabajaba con Emmet y Nahuel — pero Jass, si vas con ella a casa de Charlie puedes cuidarla de Jacob, hoy me llamo papá y me dijo que su nieta, mi hija tu novia, estaba dormida en el la sala de su casa cerca de Jacob, ella no sabe que Charlie los vio, antes de que cometas un asesinato pasional — Bella río — Ella estaba acostada en el mueble verde, junto a Jacob, dormían, los dos se quedaron dormidos, así que no le digas nada, arréglatelas para que mi esposo no lea los celos que tienes ahora.

Bella salio de la casa, en el jardín abrazo a su esposo, le hablo al oído, el solo emitió un sonoro NO , seguido de NO ES SEGURO. Jasper los miraba desde la casa mientras Bella hablaba con su esposo sobre la idea de Rosaline.

* * *

**"SÁBADO EN LA NOCHE NENA FINAL DE LA JORNADA LABORAL VOY A IR POR VOS PARA QUE SALGAMOS AL BAR **

**UNA CERVEZA NOS VAMOS A TOMAR, SÁBADO EN LA NOCHE NENA UN CIGARRO DE LA CASA, UN RON Y ALGO DE CALOR … **

**A LA VIDA DURA Y BAILEMOS HASTA EL AMANECER, UN CIGARRILLITO, UN RONCITO, UNA BUENA LUNA... ¿QUÉ SE YO?..."**

**Después de la introducción musical cortesía de Cofee Makers con su Sabado en La noche, Continuo diciendo que me gusta mucho que lean mi historia,es que el trafico de la historia no baja, todo lo contrario cada día sube y junto con los mensajitos como dice mi amiga Sammer: "Dejar Review no hace daño y levanta el animo del autor", asi que no me canso de darles las gracias a quienes me dejan sus review´s y a todos los que agregan mi historia sus favoritas …Muchas gracias.**

**A Edwardita : Que lindo tu nick ... bienvenida a La historia, espero que comprendas mi enrredada manera de escribir.**

**Como siempre les deseo un muy buen fin de semana, ya saben chicas y chicos disfrútenlo y no hagan nada que yo no haría y si practiquen siempre el sexo seguro jajajaj. A y les deseo una semana muy productiva. Un abrazo a mis lectoras.**


	37. En casa del Abuelo Charlie

HAY UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE FILMANDO NEW MOON

**Lunawolfwhitlock(punto)wordpress(punto)com**

**Si la dirección no aparece aca o no les funcionan se pueden dirigir a mi perfil en facfiction en la parte donde dice ****Filmando NewMoon : Link donde aparece el fanfiction de Sofía y Robert. Se necesita clave para leerla : Morticia9**

**Y dan click y facil, estaran redireccionadas a la pagina donde tengo el fanficion.**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella salio de la casa, en el jardín abrazo a su esposo, le hablo al oído, el solo emitió un sonoro NO, seguido de NO ES SEGURO. Jasper los miraba desde la casa mientras Bella hablaba con su esposo sobre la idea de Rosaline.

Jasper en el tercer piso empujo la puerta de su cuarto y al entrar se vio embriagado por una explosión de olores que le encantaban, canela, vainilla y flores de cerezo, sin duda Renesmee había estado en su cuarto, el dejo que el olor lo invadiera por completo sintiéndose a pocos centímetros del nirvana, pero algo lo golpeo un olor similar al de set, tierra y brisa humeada, con algo particular; sal de mar mezclada con el olor de Renesmee, un olor que reconocía pero por más que lo intentara no podía recordar a quien le recordaba ese olor, su cuerpo se enfocaba en Renesmee, en recordarla y saborearla, era difícil para el vampiro contener el deseo sexual que tenia frente a su adicción, desde que Bella lo enfrento, el por pena a la madre de Renesmee ó miedo a Edward, se había obligado el mismo a negarse sus deseos físicos, un acto que se reprochaba a si mismo cada vez que su cuerpo y su hombría le exigía satisfacer sus deseos.

Cerro los ojos y pudo ver por un instante el alo de calor que había dejado el cuerpo de Renesmee justo al entrar a su cuarto, en un escenario negro se veía un cuerpo contorneado por un rojo encendido, el como todos los vampiros, podía sentir el calor del cuerpos humanos y el había aprendido de los mejores la refinada técnica de seguir el calor de su presa, María había hecho de Jasper un asesino.

Jasper se sobresalto por el indeseable recuerdo que había llegado a su cabeza, un flash back de la peor época de su vida, una época que lo apenaba y prefería mantener escondida de Renesmee, atontado se quito la ropa y se dio una ducha fría, conciente de que su piel de mármol no diferenciaba entre el agua fría o caliente, calmo sus pensamientos bajo la ducha helada, allí escucho cuando Edward tocaba la puerta del dormitorio de su hija para luego entrar, seguido de Bella.

Edward trataba de tantear el terreno con Renesmee, el conciente del miedo de ella hacia los Volturi, le hablaba sobre la idea de quedarse en casa de Charlie por dos ó cuatro días y Bella continúo.

Bella: o te puedes quedar el tiempo que los Volturi estén en casa ¿Qué te parece? — Renesmee dejo de pintar y salio detrás del enorme cuadro que la escondía de sus padres.

Edward: Fue idea de tu tía Rosaline, ya sabes ella quiere lo mejor para ti. — Bella se acerco a su hija y limpio un poco su rostro.

Bella: Solo si tu quieres.

Edward: Seth te cuidaría y — el tosió falsamente — Jasper entra, se que estas escuchando.

En el cuarto todos se quedaron en silencio , Jasper entro temeroso, con el rostro mirando el suelo, Edward no conciente de la verdad, sonreía complacido por la preocupación que mostraba su hermano por Renesmee, para el Jasper parecía tenerle mucho aprecio, el creía que la quería de una manera especial, Jasper agobiado por el mal recuerdo evito que Edward viera el fondo de su mente y Renesmee cansada física y emocionalmente, pensaba en como terminar el cuadro a tiempo.

Edward: Bella me explico, que quiere mantener a Jacob a raya con Renesmee y la mejor manera de hacerlo es contigo Jass, ¿Si aceptas? Claro esta.

Bella: No solo por Jacob, creo que Seth y Jasper harían muy buen equipo para cuidar a Ress de Aro.

Jasper: Seria solo por precaución. Nadie cree que Aro se atreva a hacer algo malo en esa fecha tan especial paro mis padres. — Renesmee miro a Jasper medio vestido solo con un Jean y sin camisa, además con el cabello mojado, por un momento de su mente se escapo un "Jasper es verdaderamente lindo" y Edward carraspeo.

Edward: ¿Hermano entonces aceptas?

Jasper: Cuidare bien a tu hija de Aro

Edward: ¿Eso es un si? — Jasper afirmo

Renesmee: Si Aro quiere matarme nadie lo va a detener, ni tu , ni set, ni el mismo Jacob con su manada completa.

Las palabras de Renesmee dejaron helados no solo a sus padres sino a su novio, sorprendido miro como la joven chasqueaba sus dientes y respiraba intentando no abrir más la boca.

Bella: Hija mía Aro no te a va a hacer nada, Alice ya lo habría visto.

Renesmee: Alice ve muchas cosas, pero solo habla de las cosas que le conviene ¿o no lo crees así TÍO Jasper?

Jasper intento decir algo a favor de Alice pero Renesmee tenia toda la razón, cuando Edward intento preguntar por el verdadero contenido de esa frase cuando unos ruidosos truenos explotaron cerca de las ventanas Renesmee salto asustada y ella se alejo hacia el balcón que daba al bosque mientras contemplaba el inicio de la tormenta.

Mientras Renesmee intentaba cerrar la pequeña maleta que llevaría a casa de Charlie, Emmet la miraba divertido, mientras su sobrina luchaba con su ropa y la maleta.

Renesmee: Deja de reírte y ven ayúdame con esto.

Emmet: ¿Acaso piensas quedarte a vivir donde tu abuelo? — Renesmee estaba sentada sobre la maleta y el contenido de esta evitaba que pudiera ser cerrada — Para ser una vampira no tienes mucha fuerza bicho.

Renesmee: No me voy a vivir — su cabello callo sobre su rostro y mientras saltaba sobre la maleta — Me voy de vacaciones al día siguiente de la fiesta ¿no lo recuerdas?

Emmet: A si a la Isla Esme — el enorme y fuerte vampiro empujo a Renesmee al suelo y esta callo de espaldas — A ti te hicieron en ese lugar . ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?

Renesmee: Auuuu Emmet, mi espalda

Emmet: Debes tener cuidado con ese lugar es bastante soleado y sexy — Emmet coloco una mano sobre la maleta y sin esfuerzo la cerro — Espero que no participes en orgías con tus amigos.

Renesmee: Emmet por Dios! Que asco. — Emmet salio del cuarto con la maleta.

Ita entro al cuarto de su amiga sosteniendo dos prendas de vestir metidas en unas bolsas de tela negra.

Ita: Esto es de Alice, dice que son los vestidos de la fiesta, que no debemos abrirlos hasta esa noche, voy a bajarlos al auto.

Renesmee: ¿Ya terminaste con tus maletas?

Ita: Tenia pocas cosas aquí, casi todas las tengo en casa de Seth, — ella le guiño el ojo a Renesmee — ¿quieres que baje algo de tus cosas?

Renesmee: No, gracias — Renesmee tomo un pincel y un bote pequeño de pintura y salio con Ita del cuarto — dile a mi madre que ya voy, por favor, voy a dejar listo el regalo de mis abuelos.

(Casa de Charlie Swan, Forks)

Sue terminaba de cambiar las sabanas del cuarto de invitados, al pasar por el antiguo cuarto de Leah, miro a su hijo, el junto a Quill ordenaba un poco su desordenada habitación, Sue entro al oscuro lugar y abrió las cortinas, mientras que en el primer piso Charlie y Billy veían un partido de futbol, el viejo Quilote dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, aun con los problemas de salud, podía sentir la presencia de los vampiros desde lejos, el auto de Edward se aparco en la calle y de inmediato Seth y Quill estaban en la entrada , Ita de bajo del auto y se lanzo a los brazos de Seth, Edward alzo una de sus cejas mientras pensaba varias barbaridades sobre la imprimación y el comportamiento de Ita, Quill le dio un beso a Renesmee y al darse vuelta este le dedico una mirada a sus caderas, a lo que Edward respondió con un gruñido que no asusto a Quill este seguía anonadado mirando a Renesmee. Ella entro a la casa y afuera se escucho el grito de Edward.

Edward: ¿Podrias dejar de pensar en mi hija de esa manera? Quill.

En la casa, Charlie se paro de su asiento al ver a su nieta entrar a la sala, ella dejo su bolso sobre la mesa y lo abrazo.

Charlie: ¿Cuánto más vas a crecer princesa? Estas enorme. — ella sonrío aun abrazándolo Renesmee: Abue no he crecido más.

Charlie: Estas preciosa. ¿No es verdad Billy? — Renesmee soltó a su abuelo y camino hasta donde estaba Billy.

Billy: Es verdad, esta señorita, es realmente hermosa — Renesmee le dio un beso en la mejilla — y con el cabello negro se parece mucho más a ti.

Renesmee: Hola Señor Black

Las chicas terminaban de ordenar sus cosas en el cuarto de invitados, ellas compartirían habitación, Seth dormiría en el cuarto de Leah y Jasper se quedaría en el cuarto de Seth, cuando Renesmee llego al primer piso Jasper intento mirarla pero esta desvío la mirada y entro a la cocina donde Bella, ayudaba Sue a preparar la cena.

Sue: Tu padre esta bastante alegre.

Bella: Ya me lo imagino, Charlie quiere mucho a Renesmee — Renesmee saco un poco de agua de la nevera — Y esta señorita adora a su abuelo

Bella paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su hija la acerco hacia si, ella coloco su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y Sue las contemplaba feliz.

Sue: Esta señorita es toda un mujer ahora.

En la pequeña casa, todos los presentes se acomodaban con facilidad, junto a la chimenea Ita, Seth , Renesmee y Quill jugaba cartas sentados en el suelo, Jasper y Edward compartían una conversación privada en la esquina de sala, junto a la cocina, Bella, Charlie y Billy miraban las noticias y Sue bajaba las escalas y antes de colocar el teléfono en la base, la puerta trasera que daba al patio de abrió y Sue le dedico una mirada furtiva a Bella, Edward se dio cuenta que Sue había escondido la visita de Renesmee y Jasper a su hija, y Leah acababa de hablar con su madre para informarle que esta noche ella y su esposo irían a visitarlos.

Edward: Jacob y Leah vienen para acá — Jasper se pregunto a si mismo ¿Pero como lo sabes? — Sue acaba de hablar con Leah.

Jasper: ¿Esto va a ser incomodo?

Edward: Me quedare con Bella.

La lluvia retrazo la llegada de los Black, cuando Edward se entero de que Billy tenia un poco de malestar, el y Bella, se ofrecieron para llevarlos a su casa, después de negarse, Charlie obligo a su viejo y enfermo amigo a aceptar la propuesta de Edward, rato después la lluvia no cesaba y Sue ayudada de Ita y Renesmee, comenzaba a servir la cena, en la puerta trasera Leah, junto a Jacob se desasían de la lluvia en su ropa y estaban a punto de entrar a la sala, Jasper había sido conciente de la presencia de los lobos desde antes que estos pisaran la casa, el seguía en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición con los brazos cruzados en la espalda, la espalda recta y la mirada puesta en Renesmee.

Seth: ¿Quién lo diria? Renesmee Cullen es buena cocinera — ella le dio un manotazo a Seth justo en el momento en que Leah y Jacob entraron a la sala.

Renesmee: Yo cocino bastante bien, aprendí de la mejor cocinera — ella miro a Leah orgullosa — Mi madre es muy talentosa, ser una vampira inmortal es el mas pequeño de sus atributos.

Leah se freno en seco, en mitad de la sala, no sabia que hacer, Renesmee dejo el plato frente a Seth y otro frente a Charlie, justo en el momento en que Leah le dedico una mirada asesina esta beso a Charlie en la frente.

Charlie: Renesmee heredó el talento de la cocina de mi madre la belleza si se la debe toda a Bella Swan.

Sue: No podemos olvidar el encanto de Edward — ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hija.

Leah: Mamá no me hablaste de esta clase de visita — Sue, puso un plato cerca de Charlie

Sue: Vamos yerno siéntate, tienes cara de tener hambre.

Seth: Jacob siempre tiene hambre — Seth y Charlie sonrieron y Jacob tomo asiento.

Ita llego al comedor y puso dos platos en la esquina de la mesa, ella tomo asiento al lado de Seth, Sue tomo asiento junto a Seth.

Sue: Vamos Nessy siéntate junto a tu abuelo — Renesmee la miro con una amarga sonrisa.

Ita: Renesmee.

Sue: ¿Cómo?

Ita: Es que ella ya no quiere que la llamen así, ella dejo el pasado a tras.

Renesmee lo pensó dos veces y antes de hacer algo inadecuado, tomo un vaso con agua y miro a Sue.

Renesmee: Gracias Sue, yo no tengo apetito, voy a subir al cuarto, no quiero dejar a Jasper solo.

Charlie: Claro princesa, ve y acompaña a tu tío.

Leah: Es mejor que los raritos se hagan aparte. — Ita se dio cuenta del disgusto que tenia Lah por la presencia de Renesmee en la casa.

Cuando Renesmee subió las escalas se encontró a Jasper parado en el borde de las escalas, el se había escapado sigilosamente de la sala, para no incomodar a Charlie ni a Sue, con su presencia a la hora de cena, Renesmee, no le dijo nada, lo tomo de la mano y este la siguió en silencio el corto camino que llevaba al cuarto de invitados.

El tomo asiento mientras ella buscaba entre sus cosas el sobre de manila que había recibido del ejercito de los Estados Unidos, mientras buscaba en su bolso una de las tiras de la camisa se deslizo por el hombro de Renesmee y su novio que estaba pendiente de cada una de las acciones de la joven, se paso la lengua por los labios , deseando su sangre y su cuerpo.

Renesmee: Quedate aquí . ya vengo — ella salio de la habitación y se acerco al borde de las escalas — Ita, ¿Sabes donde esta el sobre que tenía para Jasper? — ella grito.

Ita: Esta en el cuarto de Seth, debajo de su cama.

Renesmee volvió al cuarto de invitados, con las manos en la espalda y aun de pie se quito los tenis y descalza tomo asiento sobre la cama.

Renesmee: Yo quería contarte algo, prométeme que sea lo que sea me vas a escuchar.

Jasper: Me estas asustando ¿ que fue lo que? ¿Qué me quieres contar?

Renesmee: Prométeme que te vas a quedar aquí mismo, frente a mi y me vas a escuchar, sin enojarte.

Jasper:¿No se que te traes? — Renesmee cambio la expresión de su rostro y Jasper pudo sentir algo de tristeza en el ambiente — esta bien amor. Lo prometo.

Renesmee: ¿Sabes que te amo mucho? — el sonrió en silencio — Igual te lo voy a decir de nuevo, Te amo, eres mi salvación Jasper, eres mi mundo , eres mi vida y lo único que quiero es verte feliz. — ella tomo aire y se arrodillo a su lado — Hable con Jacob.

El vampiro intento ponerse de pie pero ella se lo impidió, utilizo todas sus fuerzas para tomarlo de la mano y ponerlo en su lugar sobre la cama.

Renesmee: Amor , lo prometiste , así que compórtate como todo un macho y evita los estupidos celos. Jacob me dijo que no te envidiaba, que el odiaba tener que enfrentar a mi padre cuando estaba conmigo — imite la voz de Jacob — Jasper debe sufrir bastante, por lo menos sufre para disfrutar de ti. Amor ¿tu sufres siendo mi novio?¿tu sufres estando conmigo?

Jasper: ¿Cómo dices eso?, Yo no sufro estando contigo, sufro cuando no estoy contigo. — Jasper tomo a Renesmee y la encerró en sus brazos — Estar contigo es algo que le agradezco a Dios cada día.

Jasper tomo a Renesmee del mentón y subió poco su rostro ambos se dieron un delicado beso en los labios, antes de dejarse llevar, ella se separo de el y le entrego el sobre de color ocre que días atrás había recibido de la Armada de los Estados Unidos y contenía una carta que Jasper comenzó a leer intrigado.

Señorita Renesmee Cullen Swan.

Reciba un saludo de mi parte, como Secretario de la Armada de los Estados Unidos me complace informarle que de acuerdo a la investigación que se realizo gracias a su carta, donde me informa su parentesco con el señor Jasper Whitlock, Mayor del ejercito confederado, hemos encontrado en los archivos del destacamento militar los papeles de alistamiento del Mayor y dado a que usted es su única descendiente, se ha tomado la decisión de hacerle llegar dichos papeles junto con las insignias a las que se hizo acreedor el Mayor Jasper Whitlock durante su vida.

Sus palabras sobre la dedicación del Mayor y el servicio desinteresado que presto a su país, me hacen sentir complacido de ver el amor y el respeto que alguien tan joven como usted siente la historia de su familia y de su país.

Firma:

Ronald Stump, Secretario de la Armada de los Estados Unidos de America.

Jasper parecía perdido en la carta, algo inseguro, puso la carta sobre la cama y miro fijamente a Renesmee, ella sostenía sobre sus piernas un cofre de terciopelo rojo y sin poder evitarlo una lagrima se derramo en su rostro. El aun sorprendido por la carta no entendía el porque ella lloraba, si el era el que estaba enormemente conmovido por lo que ella había hecho.

El limpio sus lagrimas y ella le entrego el cofre, después de unos momentos de mirar las insignias en el más profundo silencio, el se acostó sobre la cama y ella se acostó a su lado, coloco la nariz contra su cuello y Jasper se estremeció.

Jasper: No se que decir — el susurro mientras la apretaba a su cuerpo — ¿Por qué lloras?

Renesmee: De felicidad, quería que tuvieras tus cosas, se cuanto amaste esa época — ella lo abrazo por la cintura y se apretó con fuerza contra el — Además tenia miedo de que te alejaras más de mi.

Jasper: Nunca me alejare de ti. Eres mi prioridad, sabes que eres la única razón que me ata a la "vida" ¿verdad? — Jasper deslizo una de sus manos por el cuello de Renesmee.

Renesmee: Dios , extraño tus caricias.

Jasper: Te necesito Renesmee — dijo el reuniendo valor y le acaricio las mejillas — Necesito todo de ti.

Renesmee gruño juguetonamente mientras los labios de Jasper rozaban su cuello y su clavícula, ese contacto hizo que a ella se le cortara la respiración, Jasper rodó con ella sobre la cama, ella lo miro con tanto amor que simplemente lo desarmo, el la beso lenta e insinuantemente, justo en el momento en que el suavemente se acomodaba entre las piernas de Renesmee y mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban y ella comenzaba a gemir.

Renesmee: Amor — ella suspiro — Mi abuelo esta en el primer piso — Jasper se río.

Jasper: Creo que debemos esperar llegar a casa para poder hacerlo como debe ser.


	38. Talvez no importa el lugar

**HAY UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE FILMANDO NEW MOON**

**Lunawolfwhitlock(punto)wordpress(punto)com**

**Si la dirección no aparece aca o no les funcionan se pueden dirigir a mi perfil en facfiction en la parte donde dice ****Filmando NewMoon : Link donde aparece el fanfiction de Sofía y Robert. Se necesita clave para leerla : Morticia9**

**Y dan click y facil, estaran redireccionadas a la pagina donde tengo el fanficion.**

**

* * *

  
**

El día de la fiesta llego más rápido de lo que pensaban, Bella y Edward habían pasado unas cuantas veces por la casa de Charlie para asegurarse de que Renesmee estuviera bien, no porque no la cuidaran, ni porque Jasper estuviera haciendo mal su "labor", sino porque a Edward el que Jacob pudiera estar cerca de su hija era algo que le resultaba enormemente incomodo, Edward decidió salir de cacería con su hija mientras Bella acompañaba a Charlie y a Sue mientras ambos realizaban varias actividades pendientes en un pueblo cercano.

Edward: Estas cosas me traen recuerdos. — el miro detenidamente el cuarto de invitados que tenia varias de las antiguas pertenencias de Bella.

Renesmee: Papá no quiero saber lo que estas pensando.

Edward: ¿Por qué? Si sabes que amaba a tu madre y tener un poco de contacto es completamente normal.

Renesmee: ¿Contacto? — Renesmee salto de la cama —OHH NOOO. No puedo creer que estoy durmiendo en la misma cama que ustedes.. noo

El celular de Edward sono el miro la pantalla y le hizo caso omiso.

Edward: nosotros nada, no pienses mal, Bella llego virgen al matrimonio.

Renesmee: Papá esa es demasiada información

El celular seguía sonando y a Edward no le quedo mas remedio que contestar, era Alice y a ella no podía escondérsele.

Edward: Hola Alice —Renesmee lo miro y se paro de la cama

Renesmee: Voy por algo de comer a la cocina mientras hablas.

Renesmee encontró en el primer piso a Jasper, sentado frente a la televisión pasando los canales con mucha rapidez , ella evito mirarlo y pensar en el, preparo un sánduche de jamón y queso y saco una cerveza de la nevera y se sentó en la mesa a comer lentamente mientras Jasper escuchaba desde el otro cuarto a su novia que masticaba cada bocado y lo deslizaba por su garganta para pasarlo con una cerveza.

Jasper: ¿Tu padre sabe que estas tomando cerveza? — la voz se escucho desde la sala.

Renesmee: Si no lo sabia ya lo sabe. Gracias Whitlock.

Jasper: De nada Cullen — el se dio media vuelta y miro de reojo a su novia mientras la cerveza le mojaba los labios —Contrólate Jasper —dijo en voz baja.

Renesmee termino el sándwich y se puso de pie, algo había llamado su atención fuera de la casa se dio media vuelta y observo detenidamente lo que Jasper aprovecho para observar las caderas de Renesmee que ese apretado jean enmarcaba de una manera tan sexy, ella hizo caso omiso al sonido y justo antes de sentarse alguien la abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que la cerveza volara por los aires y callera sobre su ropa.

Renesmee: EMMET, me has empapado.

Emmet: ¿Yo? ¿acaso te tire la cerveza? Nooo — el seguía abrazándola por la espalda — Fuiste tu solita.

Edward llego al primer piso en un santiamén, vio a Emmet y olia a su hija empapada en cerveza y Jasper se encontró a su lado en segundos.

Edward: ¿Eso es cerveza?

Renesmee: No papá es una loción finísima — dijo sarcástica.

Emmet: Alice me mando por ti Eddy.

Edward: Ya me iba. ¿Para donde crees que vas? Estabas tomando cerveza Renesmee.

Renesmee: Si y también estoy empapada, voy a cambiarme.

Emmet: Alice te necesita.

Edward: Ya voy Emmet.

Renesmee: Papá tengo que bañarme y arreglarme el cabello y todas esas cosas de chicas. Alice no me perdonaría que asistiera a la fiesta de los abuelos sin un manicure decente. — la chica abrazo a su padre — Nos vemos en unas cuantas horas en la fiesta

Renesmee subió las escalas y ellos tres salieron al porshe de la casa.

Edward: ¿Ya llegaron los Volturi verdad?

Emmet: Así es y Aro exige tu presencia.

Edward: ¿Ha preguntado por mi hija?

Emmet: Aun no.

Edward: Jasper no tengo que decírtelo ¿verdad?

Jasper: No me despegare de tu hija.

Edward: Gracias Hermano.

Emmet: Nos vemos en la fiesta. Jass.

Jasper espero a que Edward se alejara lo suficiente y subió lentamente las escalas, ella estaba paseándose por el cuarto en ropa interior y camino así hasta el baño, al parecer iba a tomar una ducha. El se lo impidió y Renesmee sintió las manos de su novio que la envolvían en un abrazo.

Jasper: Quiero estar ahora contigo.

Renesmee: Estamos en la casa Charlie, "mi abuelo" — dijo divertida.

Jasper la callo con un beso, ella enlazo sus brazos en el cuello de Jasper y abrió su boca, para seguir el beso y mostrarle que ella también lo deseaba. El se alejo del baño y entro a un cuarto sin importar cual de ellos fuera, el la empujaba gentilmente hacia la cama y se propuso hacerla suya esperando que ni Charlie ni Sue, ni menos Set se aparecieran por el lugar.

Renesmee: Te necesito — su voz tembló cuando las manos de Jasper comenzaron a vagar libremente tocando sus piernas.

El paso sus manos sobre el diminuto pantalón de encaje que cubría la intimidad de Renesmee, recurriendo una y otra vez el estrecho triangulo entre sus piernas, siempre con una expresión hambrienta, mientras resbalaba sus manos por las piernas bronceadas y delgadas de la joven, sus fríos dedos se dedicaron a llenar de caricias la sedosa piel de la joven,

Su pulgar se deslizó debajo del pantalón de encaje, el calor húmedo de su gemido, obligó a ir mas profundo en ella ,Renesmee suspiró mientras que él rozaba ligeramente la intimidad que ahora le producía a ella tanto placer.

Él empujó sus piernas abriéndolas por completo y su mirada hambrienta se posó en las marcas de sus mordiscos que ella tenía en el interior de su muslo derecho. Jasper sonrió, divertido que ella lo llevara en una parte tan secreta de su cuerpo.

El no podía pensar en controlarse, se había transformado en un vampiro lujurioso y la deseaba pero ella lo tomo fuertemente del cabello y lo beso y el sin interrumpir ese beso húmedo y apasionado, cuando abandono sus labios y comenzó a bajar con su boca por su cuello y sus hombros, ella se estremeció.

En el momento en que el toco los bodes de su pantalón de encaje, ella pensó en torturarlo y con sus manos trato de impedir que el se lo quitara, pero sólo por un instante. Ella estuvo provocándolo con toda intención, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y qué quería conseguir.

La necesidad de ambos era demasiado fuerte, él podía sentir el hambre de Renesmee en cada uno de sus gemidos y sabía que su necesidad era tan fuerte como la suya, una necesidad sexual que lo superaba hasta el punto de dolor.

El la beso el cuello y se deslizo hasta llegar a su pecho, para bajar hasta su cintura y deshacerse del pantalón , el le abrió las piernas y observo deleitado ese camino estrecho y húmedo que era su perdición, Renesmee estaba lista para entregarse, Jasper se inclino hacia la intimidad de Renesmee, el comenzó a sentir un placer que a ella la llevaba al delirio mientras el presionaba con su lengua, justo allí , donde el con lentitud, buscaba los lugares adónde rozar, donde sorber, lamer y penetrar.

Renesmee: Ahh... –gimió, sin poder reprimirse.

El alzo la vista encantado y ella abrió más las piernas, las levantó y apoyó sus piernas en los hombros de Jasper y se entregó sus caricias, el sintio que los latidos de su corazón se transformaron en palpitaciones y un segundo después, en su vientre una violenta contracción.

Renesmee grito "Ahhh... ah ah ah ah"... – jadeó, hasta que le ganó la explosión de sus sentidos –¡Ahhh! ¡AHHHH! –gritó, y llevó sus manos la cabeza de Jasper, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Apretó su cabeza, como si quisiera hundirla entre sus piernas.

Habían cruzado el límite y a pesar de saber que estaban en la casa Charlie y concientes de que cuanto se entregaban a sus deseos, les era imposible parar, cuando estaban juntos no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía alrededor, y ahora no se habían dado cuenta que alguien había entrado en la casa.

Jasper se detuvo un instante, sabiendo que por la intensidad del orgasmo, debía darle unos segundos para reponerse, cuando relajó el cuerpo y se aflojó, el sintio que había sido suficiente y volvio a hundir su boca entre las piernas de Renesmee, para llevarla a trepar a la siguiente meseta de placer.

Renesmee: –No... no amor , espera ... ah ah ah ah... –empezó a jadear otra vez.

Jasper: Hace mucho que no te hacia el amor.

Y un momento después, el sintió las contracciones en el vientre de la joven, los muslos tensos, los pies arqueados, sus manos en su cabeza, tirando de su cabello con fuerza.

Renesmee: Así... así... así... no... noparenoparenopa... ¡Ahhh! ¡AHHH!

Jasper se desnudo impaciente mientras ella lo miraba encantada, ambos entregados a

una vorágine de sensaciones no se daban cuenta que alguien los observaba peligrosamente cerca pero lo suficientemente escondido para pasar desapercibido.

La joven tendió a Jasper boca arriba en la cama, para atrapar con sus dos manos el sexo de Jasper y con una sonrisa casi perversa dibujada en su boca le hizo saber a su novio que había llegado su turno, ella se dedico a darle placer , incansable, creativa, lujuriosa, movediza, inquisitiva, osada, jugaba con sus manos y su boca, buscando y tentando, llevándolo a la entrada misma de su propio orgasmo, para detener la arremetida apenas una fracción de segundo antes.

Jasper : Mi vida — el gruño exigiéndole seguir.

El empujo a Renesmee hacia la cama mientras y subió sobre ella, apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Jasper: Eres perfecta —Su voz fue reducida a un gruñido bestial,

Ella levantó su mano y la puso alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello. Firmemente, lo dirigió hacia ella, a sus ojos bien abiertos y fijos en los suyos, y presionó su boca en la suya. Jasper la presionó debajo de él mientras que él demandó sus labios en un beso

caliente. Sin romper el contacto con sus labios, él se alzó en sus rodillas y reposiciono entre mano, entre la abertura de sus muslos. Ella se arqueó hasta

encontrarlo, un temblor la recorrió cuando la cabeza húmeda de su pene se presionó

a lo largo de la base mojada de su cuerpo.

Jasper sintió una presencia conocida, el vampiro en el le advertía que no estaban solos, que debía parar, pero él estaba demasiado excitado como para ser cuidadoso, a pesar de saber que había un licántropo mirándolos…El inclinó sus caderas hacia atrás, y después empujó con un largo y duro movimiento. Renesmee jadeó cerca de su oído cuando él cayó sobre ella y la penetró sin compasión.

Él estaba conectado con ella, en mente y cuerpo, sintiendo su placer vertiéndose en él por todas partes en donde sus cuerpos se tocaban. Renesmee era vibrante y fuerte, Jasper miraba el hermoso rostro de Renesmee y el se entregó a ella.

Él no podía dejar de bombear sus caderas, no podía detener la creciente necesidad

de perderse dentro de ella. El placer del tacto aumento con el venir de su orgasmo, y él sabía que estaba apenas a algunos segundos de una explosión desesperada.

Él gruñó, yendo más profundamente en su apretada vagina. Su voz era un crudo roce

en su garganta.

Jasper: "¡Dios Renesmee!"

Él no podía frenarlo. Con una oleada dura, él condujo sus caderas hacia ella y explotó

Dentro de Renesmee. Él gritó con fuerza , después del enorme placer que lo estremeció.

Pero no era suficiente. Jasper aún estaba hambriento por ella, el se agacho inclinándose para besarla y lamió su deliciosa garganta. El busco separarse de ella,

Renesmee: No te atrevas— ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de los muslos de Jasper para hacerlo su prisionero.

Jasper se rió entre dientes, y una cierta parte distante de él se preguntaba ¿Quién era el lobo que los miraba sin pena?

Renesmee: Se siente tan bien tenerte adentro

Las palabras se fueron apagando en un gemido mientras que Jasper empujaba tan

profundamente como ella podía tomarlo. Él se retiró y empujó otra vez.

Jasper: Dios — dijo con un tono áspero por el placer.

Otro orgasmo se apresuraba dentro de él. El clímax de Renesmee se construía rápidamente también. Ella lo tomó más profundo con cada furiosa embestida, agarrándose en sus hombros y jadeando cuando su cuerpo superó su necesidad.

Jasper podía sentir su placer en cada latido del corazón de Renesmee, en cada gemido , en cada caricia. Su emoción se filtró en él por cada punto de contacto, lo inundó un exceso de sensaciones. el absorbió todo lo que ella le dio, ella puso toda su concentración en llevarlo hacia el clímax mas puro

Él la besó apasionadamente, con la lengua, los dientes y los colmillos. Renesmee se adhirió al cuello de su novio y hundió sus dientes para que Jasper se sacudiera violentamente, gimiendo cuando su lengua lamía herida que ella había hecho. Ella succiono su sangre y él estuvo totalmente perdido, febril con el deseo de beber de ella.

Jasper se alzó mordió uno de sus pechos con sus colmillos y presionó suavemente su boca en aquel lugar.

Renesmee: Más amor, bebe de mi, más.

El seguía bebiendo de ella y al mismo tiempo, Jasper la embistió de nuevo, escuchando cada grito de asombro y placer cuando su orgasmo le llego ella se dejo caer sobre la cama en un temblor violento, gritando mientras Jasper la tomaba por la cintura y la penetraba en un ritmo asombroso , consiguiendo su propio clímax feroz también. Él se hundió en ella profundamente, sintiéndose al borde de la pequeña muerte.

Jasper: AH MIERDA — él jadeó, rodando fuera de ella.

El arrastro a Renesmee a su lado tan cerca para sentir sus senos desnudos haciendo

Presión contra su hombro mientras que ella se inclinó sobre él, sus fríos dedos le acariciaron el rostro

Renesmee: Quiero más, estoy cansada pero no saciada

Él se burló débilmente, todavía sintiendo a las réplicas sísmicas de su orgasmo.

Jasper: No hemos acabo.


	39. La fiesta Cullen

Jasper miraba profundamente a la joven mitad humana y mitad vampira que estaba sentada en la silla del copiloto, ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

— Daria un millón de dólares por tener ahora los poderes de mi padre y saber qué estas pensando — el vampiro rubio no podía apartar la mirada de su novia.

— Pienso en que te ves hermosa en ese vestido rojo. — el la tomo del mentón y se acerco a ella — Vas a opacar a la novia — ella deposito un dulce beso en los labios de Jasper.

El joven bajo del auto deportivo negro y abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano a Renesme, el la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de la casa de los Cullen, allí Emmet los esperaba sosteniendo una botella de vino.

— Estaba a punto de salir a buscarlos, se perdieron el evento religioso ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?

— Debí esperar a tu sobrina.

— Y el vestido qué te compro Alice? — Emmet miro a Renesmee que no traía el vestido morado que había comprado Alice para ella, en cambio traía un revelador vestido rojo.

—No me gusto, así que me cambie, por eso llegamos tarde.

Jasper sonrió para si mismo, el vestido azul, había acabado manchado de fluidos corporales durante su encuentro sexual, la sangre de ambos termino regada por las sabanas de la cama, el piso del cuarto de Seth y por ese bonito vestido que su ex mujer había comprado para su novia.

Cuando llegaron a la amplia entrada del salón que su familia había montado en el jardín de la casa, Edward tocaba en el piano una sonata que había escrito como regalo para Carlisle y Esme, pocas personas se habían percatado que la hija del talentoso vampiro había entrado al lugar, casi nadie excepto Aro, Alice y obviamente Jacob, quien con rapidez le dirigió una mirada llena de furia a la pareja de vampiros que se tomaban de la mano.

— Rosaline ha preguntado por ti — Emmet se alejo mientras Alice irrumpía entre Renesme y Jasper — Nuestra madre acaba de contraer nupcias sin la presencia de uno de sus hijos, sin mencionar que Seth debió entregar los anillos, porque tu — Señalo a Jasper— Estabas follando con su novia en la cama de su abuelo materno.

Jasper abrió la boca para decirle algo a Alice, pero Renesme hablo primero.

— Con todo el respeto del mundo, te pido esto — Renesme respiro lentamente — Aleja tus malditas premoniciones de mi y de mi novio y prefiero que evites pensar en ambos delante de mi padre y de Aro. Acaso quieres que mi padre termine con lo nuestro?

— Eso debería hacer, haber si de una vez por todas se comportan como adultos , por lo menos tu Jasper y Renesme lo que le hicieron al vestido no tiene nombre — Alice, tomo por el codo a Renesme — Acaso quieres que hable con a tu padre sobre ustedes?

— NO— Ambos gritaron un no al unisono en sus miradas había miedo, pero Renesme solo intentaba safarse del amarre de su tía, que la apretaba con toda su fuerza

—Alice suéltala — Jasper susurro, delicadamente pero con autoridad— le haces daño y deja la escena de celos que no te queda bien. Eres una mujer casada y quiero recordarte que estamos en el aniversario de Carlisle y Esme.

—Daño le va ha hacer a Edward cuando se entere que se está revolcando con su hermano.

—Maldita sea Alice, déjala en paz, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

Mientras hablaban sin darse cuenta, Edward invito a su hija al escenario, Alice y Jasper intercambiaron miradas, cuando Rosaline se acerco a su sobrina y la llevo al escenario, al parecer Edward y Rosaline quería que ella cantara.

—Buenas noches — la joven acerco su boca al micrófono — Como muchos de ustedes saben, esta es mi hermana menor y nos encantaría que cantara.

— Yo no creo que sea buena idea — miro asustada a Jasper y a su madre — Yo solo canto en la ducha.

—No seas tonta mi Res— Rosaline abrazo a su sobrina — Papá tiene hijos e hijas muy talentosos y tu no eres la expeción.

—Pero yo no preapare nada …— Rosaline la interrumpiio

—Contrario a lo que parece esto no es algo improvisado, — Rosaline hablaba frente al micrófono mientras observaba a Edward, indicándoles a los músicos la canción que deberían tocar — Esta señorita aquí presente, tiene una dulce voz y la he escuchado practicar esta canción en el piano

Mientras su padre hablaba, Renesmee pensaba en la cena, en Aro, en el estúpido uniforme de los Vultury, en el vino, en las arrugas que no tenia Cayo, en el cabello Jared y los Delani, en el piso, en los colmillos de Seth… en cualquier cosa que alejara a Jasper de sus pensamientos, su padre no podía enterarse de la obscena necesidad que ella sentía por Jasper, Edward era cualquier cosa menos un vampiro civilizado en lo que respectaba a cuidarla a ella, la niña de sus ojos.

Cuando fue consciente que todos los presentes la miraban con expectativa, Renesme comenzó a cantar acompañada en el piano por Edward.

(Canción: A thousand years)

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

Mientras Renesme cantaba, Bella se acercaba rápidamente donde Alice y Jasper que aun mantenían una acalorada discusión, quería que ambos se concentraran en los invitados y en la fiesta, quería mantener ocupado a Aro y a toda su corte.

But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Edward seguía ensimismado en su piano, Carlisle y Esme sentados en unas sillas doradas miraban fijamente a su nieta cantando, mientras su Renesme intentaba expresar sus sentimientos, sin pensar en nadie en particular, ella no odia darse el lujo que los invitados a la cena relacionaran esa canción con sus sentimientos, sin lugar a dudas que esa canción era para Jasper solo unos pocos como Alice, Seth, Bella y Jacob (que la miraba con infinita tristeza) sabían para quien iba dedicada esa melodía que había practicado en secreto.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step close

Renesme no pudo evitar mirar a su novio directamente a los ojos, era una de esas declaraciones de amor que aunque parecía una simple canción, era una de las formas más directas que había encontrado para demostrar los sentimientos de Renesme por Jasper.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

No era fácil para Jacob, lo que estaba presenciando, no entendía si Renesme había tomado la desición de hacerle saber a toda su familia y a sus amigos la relación que tenia con Jasper, o simplemente era esos momentos que la vida se había encargado de restregarle en la cara la felicidad de Nessy, demostrándole lo que muchos ya sabían, que el sentía celos de cualquier hombre que se acerca a Nessy, que todavía la amaba.

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer

Cuando el piano termino, todos se pararon a aplaudir , Aro era uno de los más entusiastas, junto con Carlisle y Esme que derramaba una pequeña lagrima.

No mucho después de ese extraño momento, Renemse se encontraba bailando con Ita, cuando Aro se acerco a ella, fue un instante que lleno de miedo a la vampira, ese hombre había deseado acabar con ella cuando se había enterado de su existencia. Ita no supo como reaccionar, ella también conocía a Aro, de hecho toda la comunidad de nigromantes a la que pertenecía la bruja sabia que él era un asesino sediento de sangre.

— La pequeña Cullen ha crecido — la expresión de sus ojos demostraba algo de burla— y tiene amigos lobos y brujos — Miro a Seth y a Ita alejándose de la pista de baile.

—Buenas noches Sr.

—Además es educada — aplaudió para si mismo — Tus padres han hecho un buen trabajo contigo.

—Gracias, les diré lo que piensa de ellos — Ella dio media vuelta

—Pero porque te vas, me gustaría saber que haz hecho en todo este tiempo. — Aro la tomo por la cintura, algo que la incomodo notablemente, Renesme esperaba que alguien la salvara en ese momento.

—Vivir y conocer el mundo — Aro se puso frente a ella indicándole que lo acompañara en un baile.

—Brasil, Colombia, Chile, Argentina, España, Portugal — el cerro los ojos mientras buscaba en los recuerdos de Renesme — veo que has viajado mucho.

—Mi padre cree que viajar ayuda a los vampiros a conocer el mundo real — Aro daba vueltas con la joven, ambos parecían bailarines profesionales, en realidad Aro parecía un bailarín profesional ya que Renesme solo se movía como un títere en las manos del vampiro.

—Supongo que lo dice por nuestra decisión de vivir en un solo lugar , pero Volterra es mucho más interesante que todos esos lugares que visitaste.

—No he tenido la oportunidad — ella lo miro directamente a los ojos — o mejor, nunca he tenido la desgracia o la necesidad de conocer Volterra, las historias que he escuchado no hablan muy bien de ese lugar.

—Puras tonterías — el la solto en el momento que vio a Sam, a Seth y a Jacob detrás de ella — Volterra es un lugar encantador— Jacob en ese momento jalo a Renesmee para alejarla un poco de Aro

—Preguntele eso a los humanos que han muerto en ese castillo subterráneo que usted y los de su clase tienen. — Jacob estaba interrumpiendo la conversación — Bell´s no habla muy bien de ese lugar.

—Un hombre lobo — Aro dio un paso al frente — esto es fascinante, tienes tu propia jauría para cuidarte.

—Le pido porfavor que se aleje de Renesmee.

—Yo solo bailaba con la nieta de Carlisle, es realmente hermosa para no ser una vampira pura.

—Soy una mujer común. — dijo ella

—Eres cualquier cosa menos común , señorita Cullen, usted pertenece a una generación de vampiros que puede pasar desapercibida ante la luz del sol, tiene ese cuerpo humano, con el que podría engendrar más vampiros como usted.

—Ella no va a engendrar a ningún demonio más — Jacob rugio pero eso a Aro parecía no importarle, no lo asustaba, pero el sonido los puso en evidencia frente a los otros lobos, en ese momento otros 4 jovenes de la reservación se acercaron a la pista, junto a ellos Edward.

—Aro, veo que has llamado la atención de muchos por aquí. — Edward tomo del brazo a su hija

—Solo saluda a Renesmee y le decía lo hermosa y grande que esta.

—Es verdad eso? — Edward miro a Renesme

—Si papá, el Sr Voltury tenia curiosidad de mi, solo quería saludarme y ya se dirijia a su mesa. — Ella miro a Aro y este a Edward.

Edward sabia que Res estaba mintiendo, era algo necesario para que la fiesta siguiera con tranquilidad, Aro se alejo del lugar y el resto de los licántropos siguió su camino.

—Gracias Jacob

—No tienes porque darme las gracias Edward, sabes que cuidar a tu hija es una de mis necesidades vitales, siempre la cuidare, así ella se oponga a eso — Renesmee no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Jacob, era demasiado triste esa clase de confesiones, sobre todo ahora que ella estaba enamorada de otro.

—Eso lo se y te lo agradezco.

—Deberias tener cuidado con ese chupasangre — Jacob miro a Renesme intentando encontrar su mirada perdida en el suelo — Ese comentario no fue gratuito.

—Qué comentario hija?

—Que Nessy tiene el cuerpo humano perfecto para engendrar vampiros de su clase — Seth se agrego a la conversación — Ese vejete está interesado en ella, eso te lo aseguro.

—Deben haber mal entendido a Aro, el es un tanto raro — Edward le resto importancia al comentario pero en realidad sintió una gran descarga de sentimientos al pensar en las intenciones de Aro para con su hija — Seth, acompañame por favor, Alice necesita ayuda en la cocina.

Renesme y Jacob se quedaron de nuevo en la pista de baile.

—Sabes esta canción me gusta, me recuerda a ti — Jacob saco las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón —Quieres bailar conmigo?

—No es una buena idea Jacob, tu esposa nos está mirando.

—Porfavor, no vas a negarle al hombre que te salvo la vida hoy solo una o dos canciones con el — el la tomo de la mano y la acerco a el— Sabes cómo se llama esta canción?

—Si — ella contuvo la respiración, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustara Jasper, el olor de Jacob era uno de sus preferidos— Es Como me acuerdo de Robie

—Draco Rosa — Jacob termino la frase — Y hundió su nariz en el cabello de Renesme que olía deliciosamente a ella — Hoy te ves muy linda.

—Gracias Jacob tu también te ves muy bien.

—Mi padre me obligo a vestirme así, me veo ridículo — dijo el y ella sonrió

—Te ves muy guapo, créeme no te mentiría, te prefiero así, hueles muy bien

—Eso es un cumplido? — sonrió y pregunto victorioso

—Solo es la verdad,

—La verdad… quieres que hablemos sobre la verdad?

—Supongo que si? — ella titubeo.

—La verdad … es que me encanto verte desnuda a pesar de verte teniendo sexo con Jasper, te veías condenadamente caliente.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo chicas, debo discularme por dejar tirada mi historia si lo se es casi imperdonable lo que hice, pero aquí estoy de nuevo… No me costó mucho volver a escribir, creo que cuando uno ama algo, ese algo se hace fácil de nuevo… Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**Un abrazo.**


	40. Una fiesta de vampiros?

Edward entro a la cocina, estaban a punto de servir el pastel y aunque había muchos vampiros que no se alimentaban con comida real, una gran parte de sus invitados eran humanos y ya era hora de comer algo

—Tu invitaste a Aro — Señalo a Alice — Ahora mantenlo alejado de mi hija.

—Pero acaso paso algo, lo vi todo antes que sucediera o debería decir lo vi todo hasta que Jacob y su corte corrieron a salvarla y se entrometieron en mi visión — ella hablo directamente a Jasper que acababa de entrar en la cocina llena de meseros y de cocineros — A tu hija no le paso nada y porfavor hablemos más bajo, toda este gente mortal no puede darse cuenta de nuestra condición.

—Alice el maldito de Aro casi le propone a mi hija ser su fábrica personal de una nueva raza de … vampiros. —Edward bajo la voz cuando menciono esa última palabra.

—Eso… fue solo un comentario — la vampira abrió una caja de un licor de Limoncillo

—Cuando paso ESO? — Jasper pregunto sin demostrar mucho interés

—Acabo de pasar, Jacob intervino, creo que Renesme estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico aunque me dijo que solo quería saludarla.

Los tres salieron de la cocina y se encontraron con Rosaline que los esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, eso era señal de que la rubia estaba pasando por un mal momento.

EN LA PISTA DE BAILE

—He estado teniendo estas imágenes en mi cabeza — dijo Jacob— De tu novio y tu, teniendo extenuantes días de sexo, me estaban volviendo loco— Renesme paro de bailar — no creía que fuera real, pensaba que era solo un artilugio de mi mente así decidí verlos para comprobar que yo no estaba loco.

—Suéltame Jacob

—No — el lobo en Jacob rugió — Vas a escucharme

— Eso de verme en la casa de… Charlie con mi novio, eso es — ella estaba asqueada — es enfermizo.

—Enfermizo es que tu tengas relaciones sexuales con tu tío, ES TU TÍO — el coloco su mano en su cintura — sigue bailando, Renesme, las personas nos están mirando y no querrás que tu padre se entere de lo tuyo con su hermano

Renesme lo miro petrificada.

—Sabes que eres mi imprimación y puedo sentir todo lo que sientes y verte en mi cabeza cuando no estoy cerca.

—Jacob por amor a Dios, no quiero hablar de esto, se trata de mi vida, de mi intimidad y esto es tan extraño — Jacob miro su cuello

—Es doloroso — alzo una mano y toco esos pequeños puntos rojos que Jasper había dejado como marca cuando bebía de ella— saber que te reclamo como suya. ¿Lo amas?

—No preguntes algo, de lo que tú ya sabes la respuesta — la canción acabo y las parejas en la pista aplaudieron, todos menos Renesme y Jacob

—DIMELO EN LA CARA, AHORA — Jacob le grito y ella coloco su mano en la mejilla de Jacob utilizando su don para evitar las palabras

Jacob sintió pasión, ternura, alegría y un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos que Jasper despertaba en Renesme, los mismos que ella despertaba en Jasper, escucho la dulce voz de Renesme en su conciencia que le arañaba el alma, hablaba de enfrentar el mundo sin prejuicios y sin miedos, le recordó que ahora en su corazón ya no había hielo, ni rabia, ni desolación, Jasper había sanado todas las heridas que Jacob había dejado, Jasper sin quererlo se había convertido en el amor de su vida.

Jacob quito la mano de Renesme de su rostro y la apretó en la muñeca.

—Voy a acabar con Jasper — Renesmee sonrió irónicamente

—No quieres ser mi enemigo —Jacob la soltó—te quiero pero a él LO AMO y si tengo que defenderlo con mi vida, lo hare. — Renesmee se dio la vuelta y salió de la pista de baile.

…lol

Jasper se encontraba cerca a la puerta de la mansión, a su lado otro vampiro Garrett que ahora pertenecía al clan Delani, ambos hablaban sobre lo divertido que era ser un nómada, de repente Garrett no pudo evitarlo y menciono a Aro.

—Pensaba que Aro y su corte no iban a ser invitados a esta fiesta —Jasper lo miro intrigado — Lo digo por la cantidad de humanos y licántropos presentes esta noche.

—Ya sabes cómo son Alice y Carlisle — Jasper tomo un poco del liquido café que tenía en su vaso — Mi padre temía la reacción de Aro al no ser invitado a esta clase de eventos y Alice pues… ella simplemente se le mete algo en la cabeza y es imposible hacer que cambie de opinión, no la conoces, creo que esta noche mientras los mortales brinden con shampan, Alice les servirá a nosotros los inmortales algo parecido a sangre de vaca.

—Es una broma? — Garrett no sabía si hablaba en serio — Servir sangre en un evento de estas características puede ser perjudicial. Ni yo mismo respondería de mis actos, todavía no me acostumbro mucho a ser un vampiro vegetariano.

—Se de lo que hablas, no es fácil, pero uno se acostumbra… yo — Jasper buscaba la manera de decirle algo a Garrett —fui un vampiro sanguinario por mucho tiempo y luego encontré a Alice durante mi primera temporada con mi familia vivía en una especie de tortura. —Jasper suspiro, un movimiento respiratorio que Garrett no entendía de donde había venido, ya que los vampiros no respiran — pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

Garrett sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando, su mujer pertenecía al clan de los Denali otra serie de vampiros vegetarianos, cuando llego a su nuevo hogar la necesidad de sangre humana lo estaba matando.

—Probé de todo, para que terminara en mi la sed de sangre humana y solo una cosa ha logrado mantenerme cuerdo…

—Los intercambios de sangre con tu pareja — dijo Jasper— se dé que hablas.

Ambos vampiros se quedaron en silencio ambos entendían lo que sucedía, a pesar de que los intercambios de sangre eran comunes en los vampiros, este tipo de intercambio era diferente, las relaciones sexuales no se basaban solamente en el placer del orgasmo, la prioridad de cada encuentro era alimentarse de su pareja, alimentarse una y otra vez, algo que para los vampiros "comunes" era una especie de canibalismo y lo encontraban realmente repugnante. Despues de una larga pausa Garrett volvió a hablar.

—Por lo que vi hace rato, Edward no está muy alegre con la presencia de Aro, yo en su caso no olvidaría que él quería asesinar mi hija, en el dudoso caso tuviera hijos, por cierto. Por cierto vi a Renesmee bailando con Aro y se ve bastante diferente, cuando Nahuel dijo que había alcanzado la madurez a los 7 años, no pensé que hablara en serio

—De que hablas? —Jasper pregunto

—Renesmee ya es toda una mujer y tiene ese encanto vampiro que vuelve loco a quien se le acerca — Garrett volteo la mirada hacia la entrada de la carpa blanca donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta — hablando del rey de Roma

RENESME SALÍA DEL LUGAR DE LA FIESTA

Cuando salí de la cara blanca donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de mis abuelos, vi parados junto a la puerta de nuestra casa a Garrett y a su lado se encontraba Jasper, yo sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Hacía unas cuatro horas que habíamos estado juntos, pero nunca era suficiente. Garrett me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo, para cuando me soltó, Jasper esperaba su turno a mi lado. Sonreí de nuevo sin darme cuenta y le di un beso en la mejilla justo cerca de la comisura de la boca, al tiempo que él me alzaba y me daba una pirueta. Me soltó y me fijé en Garrett, nunca teníamos esta clase de comportamientos delante de ningún vampiro y esperaba ver su reacción.

— Que linda estas — el rostro de Garrett no mostro ninguna reacción respecto al abrazo de Jasper.

—Gracias y que hacen ustedes dos aquí? — di un paso lejos de Jasper — Creo que tu mujer te está buscando quiere bailar contigo.

—Precisamente de eso me escape — Garrett me guiño el ojo — No soy tan buen bailarín como mi compañero aquí presente.

—Que haces aquí Jasper? — Yo sabía bien que mi novio se estaba escondiendo de las posibles lecturas de mi padre — Deberías estar bailando conmigo.

—Quería cambiar de ambiente, adentro hay demasiada información emocional — su rostro dejo ver algo de melancolía — tú estabas ocupada con Aro y luego con Jacob y la verdad no hay nadie más con la que valga la pena bailar.

Ese comentario fue un poco molesto, se suponía que debería estar allí, para mí, cuidando que Aro no se acercara pero había decidido mostrar distancia frente a todo lo que sucedía en la fiesta, en el fondo creo que la canción fue demasiado para él o simplemente estaba celoso, cualquiera que fuera la opción adecuada no me dejaba feliz, el siempre encontraba la manera de alejarse de mí.

—Yo no quería … pero

Alice me interrumpió cuando bajo las escalas con esa velocidad que mareaba y nos llevo a Garrett, Jasper y a mi, a empujones dentro de la fiesta, al parecer el brindis ya iba a comenzar.

Dentro todo era alegría, aunque yo me sentía cansada y un poco triste, primero Aro, después Jacob y por ultimo Jasper, los hombres definitivamente son una especie que debería venir con un manual de uso. Suspire y me escondí detrás de un enorme florero, todos los integrantes de mi familia iban a decir unas palabras en honor de mis abuelos y yo no había practicado nada, vi que Emmet subía al escenario esto iba a ser divertido, pero mientras él hablaba me perdí en lo que había pasado y en lo que debía o no haber dicho… Mi madre me vio de repente y se acerco a mi.

—De que te escondes?

—No quiero hablar en público — Ella me abrazo

—No crees que tus abuelos se merecen unas bonitas palabras?.

—Mamá pero si todos van a decir lo mismo, van a recordar lo mucho que los aman y lo mucho que les agradecen que los salvaran de sus vidas pasadas, que con ellos encontraron un hogar verdadero y yo no tengo nada nuevo que decir.

—Renesmee ¿Qué te pasa?

—No es nada mamá solo que no quiero salir al frente de todos, me siento expuesta.

Mire al escenario donde Emmet había terminado su brindis y alzaba la copa, Rosaline tomo el puesto de el grandote y comenzó recordando triste estaba cuando llegaron Carlisle y Esme a su vida, ahora ella era feliz y tenía una gran familia, cuando mire hacia mi madre ella junto a Alice ya estaban en camino hacia ese lugar donde apuntaban todas las miradas.

—De Carlisle y Esme aprendí que los débiles no entrarían jamás en el reino del amor, gracias a ellos aprendí a mantener esa seguridad que tanto ansiaba para enfrentarme a la vida — Esa era mi madre, una mujer de pocas palabras, raras, pero pocas palabras. — Gracias por todo, por el pasado y por el futuro.

No fue mucho después cuando hablo mi padre y casi todas las mujeres del lugar estaban con las lagrimas en los ojos, hablaba del amor y de esa felicidad que encontró en mamá, un fiel reflejo de Esme, el solo decía muchas cosas que unidas eran una gran verdad, que amaba a todas las mujeres de la familia, unas más que a otras, pero el resumen era el mismo, el era feliz.

Nahuel intentaba esconderse pero en su esposa lo delato y lo hizo subir al escenario para hablar así que yo aproveche ese momento salir por un lado de esa enorme tienda blanca y escabullirme pero unas frías manos me lo impidieron.

—No deberías estar allí arriba con ellos — el señalo a mi familia, que estaba casi toda cerca del escenario.

—Lo mío no son los reflectores, voy a escaparme y paso esta vez, no se darán cuenta que no estoy aquí, todos están demasiado ocupados, además tengo sed.

— Aquí adentro esto está lleno de vino — el vampiro pensó un momento — veo, tienes esa clase de sed — rio con malicia

—Mi abuelo tiene varias bolsas de sangre en su oficina. Voy por ellas.

— Qué dices de compartir un poco de buena sangre conmigo? — El vampiro camino detrás de mi

OFICINA DE CARLISLE

Cuando entramos en la casa, el piso donde se encuentra la oficina de Carlisle estaba completamente Oscuro, yo quería encender la luz.

—Las encontré! — Garrett parecía entusiasmado.

—Como puedes estar seguro si no sabes donde están?

—Soy un vampiro, igual que tu, lo único que necesitas es práctica, con tu permiso

Garrett se arrodillo detrás de mí, eso hizo que me asustara un poco, pero el rápidamente rompió una parte de la cola de mi vestido, un pedazo de seda rojo con el que tapo mis ojos, haciendo un nudo en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

—Ser vampiro no se trata de vivir eternamente y tener ese "Je ne Sais Quoi" que emanamos por la piel — el dejo caer sus manos lentamente por mi cabello y paso lentamente por la espalda desnuda de mi vestido — que obviamente tú tienes.

—Jared, espero por tu bien que mi vestido no haya sufrido un daño grave o — el soltó una risa divertido

—Señorita Cullen, su vestido esta casi como llego y sigue viéndose extraordinariamente sexy en el — Las palabras de Garrett fueron dichas con lentitud, como si disfrutara por fin poder decirlas.

—Me gusta mi vestido — fue lo único que pude decir

—Y te ves linda en el, pero antes de verte linda, primero debes saber hallar sangre de buena calidad, te voy a enseñar uno de mis mejores trucos

Garrett me tomo la mano y parada en el mismo lugar me hizo dar cinco vueltas, era como si quisiera que yo sintiera un poco de mareo, para finalizar me llevo hasta el centro de la habitación donde se ubico a mis espaldas y con su mano libre me recogió el cabello dejando a la vista mi cuello, se acerco a mi oído y hablo en voz baja

— La sangre es nuestra vida, es nuestro alimento y es la razón por la que pecamos, porque asesinar es un pecado — una risa un tanto malvada salió de él — Para los mortales y para los inmortales la sangre es un líquido vital. Hay vampiros tan talentosos que tienen la capacidad de reconocer a la pareja de otro vampiro tan solo con el olfato — sus dedos rozaron una de las venas de mi cuello — Los vampiros intercambiamos sangre y sabemos que su poder está en su sabor y en su olor. — Él se quedo en silencio y pude sentir su nariz rozando mi cabello — ¿Qué hueles en esta habitación?

—Cuero, Alcohol y lates.

—Si mujer, pero hay otros olores más potentes que embriagan nuestros sentidos. Concentrate — el casi me lo ordeno

Yo respire profundo y el se quedo en silencio, mientras tomaba grandes cantidades de aire y lo mantenía en mis pulmones, podía sentir en el ambiente de lo que hablaba Garrett

—Hay cedro marrón …. En una de las estanterías — respire hondo — pero no la estantería de libros, es diferente, no se cómo decirlo, tiene mirra quizas — levante mis dedos señalando el lugar de donde provenían esos aromas, es algo pequeño, es un incensario maya.

—Continua

—Este lugar huele dulce, es una mezcla entre nuez moscada y algo ácido, es un olor molesto, viene del escritorio de mi abuelo, y huele a coco.

—Lo que percibes es una flor, es una orquídea que se llama Maxillaria tenuifolia. — dijo cerca de mi oído.

—La vez? — le pregunte intrigada

—No, pero también la siento. ¿Dónde está? Dime la ubicación exacta

—Está cerca de algo que huele a tinta y árbol seco.

—Está dentro de un libro… — dijo un tanto decepcionado

Garrett deslizo las puntas de sus dedos por mis brazos desnudos mientras sentía como mi piel se estremecía con su contacto.

— Debes conocer bien el olor de la sangre, primero lo deben recordar tus papilas gustativas, es un sabor fresco y energético, pero el olor — el sonrió y se alejo de mi— su olor es otra cosa, se trata de olor "metalico" penetrante y fuerte.

—Pero este lugar tiene muchos olores "metalicos" — dije aburrida.

Podía escuchar los pasos de Garrett, caminando a mi alrededor, podía escuchar también los latidos de mi corazón, estaba asustada pero intrigada con el comportamiento de Garrett.

—Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan, tu garganta puede decirte donde está la sangre, porque para hacerte saber de su necesidad, hace que toda tu garganta y tus cuerdas vocales duelan y te arde cuando estas cerca de ella.

—Estas parado al lado de ella — dije con seguridad

Garrett. abrió la pequeña nevera donde mi abuelo guardaba las provisiones de sangre humana y saco una bolsa, yo me quite la venda de los ojos y mire inmediatamente el lugar donde solía estar el pedazo de tela que ahora sostenía en las manos, el tomo dos copas y sirvió la sangre en ella.


	41. La fiesta se acabo

—Toma asiento preciosa— dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa.

Garrett invito a Renesmee a acompañarlo en un enorme sillón café que Carlisle tenía en su oficina

—Gracias — respondí sin prestarle atención al término preciosa.

—Como la estas pasando esta noche? — Garrett se llevo la copa a la boca.

—Supongo que bien y¿ Cómo te trata la vida en Delany?

El recordar el momento con Aro, las confesiones de Jacob y la actitud distante de Jasper hicieron que tomara toda la copa de sangre de una bebida, a lo que Garrett respondió parándose del sillón café y sirviéndome más hasta el borde de la copa.

—No me puedo quejar — Garrett se sirvió más sangre — Ahora tengo una familia y eso cambia la vida, además el lugar es encantador.

—Por lo poco que recuerdo hace demasiado frio, pero solo estuve allí un par de horas.

—Sí sintiera algo en este cuerpo, seguro diría que hace mucho frio, es hermoso, Renesmee. Tenemos nieve allí casi todo el año y la vista es increíble. Cuando quieras puedes volver, creo que puedo encontrar el tiempo para mostrarte los alrededores.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero debo decirte que prefiero el sol— ambos tomamos de nuestras copas — amo la sensación del sol en mi piel, aunque no puedo tomar el sol tanto como quisiera, eso de brillar limita mis salidas. —Suspire — pero mañana viajo con unos amigos a la Isla de Esme.

—Donde queda esa famosa isla?

—En Brasil.

—Una vez fui a Brasil — Garrett volvió a llenar su copa — hace mucho tiempo, estuve de paso hacia Chile donde derrocaríamos a un presidente.

Me lleve el vaso a la nariz

—Has participado de muchas guerras, tengo ese recuerdo de ti, hablando en una fogata sobre los humanos que estuviste a punto de asesinar. — Tome mi mano y la puse en su mejilla, utilice mi poder para transmitir las imágenes que tenía en mi cabeza.

—Ese poder tuyo es sorprendente

Ambos tomos de nuestras copas, mire sus manos y la bolsa de sangre estaba casi vacía, el saco sus colmillos y los clavo en la bolsa, succionando la poca sangre que quedaba, yo por mi parte me puse de pie y saque otra de las bolsas camine hacia Garret y tome asiento.

—No es tan sorprendente como el de mi entrometido padre o el de protección de mi madre, pero algo es algo

Garret abrió la nueva bolsa con sangre y nos sirvió a ambos

—De esa niña pecosa y pelirroja que conocí no queda mucho — El señalo mi cabello — aunque debo confesarte que el negro te queda muy bien.

— Me veo más humana, así. — Tome de nuevo y esta vez sentí un sabor diferente en la sangre — no parezco una niña vampira, perfecta.

Intente sonreír pero a estas alturas ya extrañaba demasiado a Jasper y quería saber donde estaba.

—No me digas que te molesta ser una vampira.

—No. lo que me molesta es ser una hibrida, una especie que está en el medio de un humano y un vampiro.

Hablar con Garrett era catalizador y hasta sanador, pasamos alrededor de dos horas hablando trivialidades y tomando sangre, o lo que él y yo creíamos que era sangre, de pronto mi celular sonó, no sin antes propinar un susto de la pinche madre a Garrett que se levanto y acabo aplastando mi celular, cuando intente pararme para ver el resultado del aplastamiento que el vampiro había propinado a mi teléfono celular; sentí que no estaba realmente sobria, porque algo en el piso se movio.

—Sentiste eso? — le pregunte y el negó con la cabeza — el suelo se movió o soy yo?.

—Pense que era solo yo — el rompió a reírse — creo que te has quedado sin móvil.

—Móvil?

—Si — volvió a reírse— así le llamamos a los celulares en Alaska

Los nos miramos y por alguna razón encontramos lo que el había dicho realmente divertido, nos reímos hasta que me quede sin aire.

—Por lo que veo y por lo que siento, tu abuelo ha encontrado la manera de volver a la sangre un coctel poderoso

—Si lo sé, creo que estamos ebrios., no puedo caminar.

Garret se dirigió hacia mí, se inclinó, apoyo su hombro en la mitad de mi cuerpo y con su brazo libreme rodeó las rodillas por detrás. En un instante estaba sobre su hombro.

—Garrett — hanle

Garrett se movía por la oficina dejando todo en orden.

—Garrett Delany, necesito que me bajes en este mismo instante!

—No me gusta que me llamen de esa manera. Solo dime Garrett

—Bájame, estoy mareada

—Alguien viene, tenemos que salir de aquí, antes que te metas en alguna clase de problemas

AFUERAS DE LA CASA CULLEN

—¿Has tenido razón de Renesmee? — Seth hablo en voz baja

—La llame, timbro como dos veces pero apago el celular..

—Sus padres están buscándola en la casa, ella debe estar bien

—Sí — La amiga de Renesmee estaba segura que estaba bien, la única amenaza para Res eran los Vulturi pero todos estaban dentro sentados en sublime pose viendo a los demás invitados bailar.

Rosaline salió de la carpa blanca que ocupaba todo el jardín de los Cullen y observó la casa, los arboles y el suelo estaba que cubierto de luces brillantes y flores con más luces brillantes.

—Creo que Alice se pasó esta vez —dijo Rosaline su mirada recorriendo el camino—. Y Jasper

—Debe estar con Alice — dijo Ita

—Renesmee tampoco ha aparecido — dijo Seth

—Es el colmo que todos estén en cualquier lugar menos en el de la fiesta, eso no lo perdono— Rosaline volvió a ingresar al salón/ carpa

SALON DE FIESTAS

Renesmee luchaba por contener la risa, Garrett la había bajado cargada en su hombro y aun seguía mareada, el galante vampiro la puso delicadamente en el piso y ella caminó suavemente sobre el piso de madera hacia la mesa donde estaba casi toda su familia, todos menos su padre y en la pista de baile vio a Jasper moviéndose con dos vampiras, a Res le parecía que en realidad estaba a punto de fornicar con ellas en la pista de baile

Había sido tan estúpida por creerle que el no bailaba con nadie más porque solo la esperaba a ella y que además estaba escondiéndose de hermano Edward para evitar un asesinato; en realidad el la estaba pasando bien con sus "amigas"

Con una pizca de alegría, vio a Ita entrar corriendo junto a Seth cuando escucho una de sus canciones favoritas, " Raise your glass", en ese momento Ángela, su novio, Ita y Seth se acercaron con shots de Ginebra y brindaron, acto seguido los cinco se tomaron la pista.

De ninguna manera iba a dejar que Jasper le arruinara la noche. Renesmee bailaba mientras se sentía majestuosa, profunda e hipnótica, como Garrett había dicho que debería sentirse una hibrida como ella.

De repente unas cálidas manos la atraparon, se trataba de alguien que conocía bien, ese olor era familiar, demasiado familiar.

—¿Quieres bailar con tu viejo abuelo? —Renesmee abrazo a Charlie .

—Serás de todo menos viejo — Charlie tomo a su nieta de la mano y comenzó a moverse al acorde de la música.

—Te extrañaron en el brindis.

—No le digas a nadie, pero me escape — Renesmee coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie

— ¿Te pasa algo pequeña? , ¿Pasa algo con Jacob? Y ¿Hueles a licor?— Charlie mira en dirección a la mesa donde el grupo de licántropos devoraba muchos pasa bocas

— No, No y Tal vez ¿Por qué dices lo de Jacob?

— Jacob quiere que interceda para que bailes de nuevo con el — Charlie sonrió, el siempre le ha tenido cariño a Jacob Black.

—No — dijo seriamente.

—Me gustaría ver una sonrisa en esa cara tuya — Ella lo miro e intento poner un sonrisa fingida en su rostro — Dale una oportunidad, para él es muy difícil luchar con la imprimación y lucha consigo mismo cuando te tiene cerca.

—Pensaba que el especialista en el aspecto lobuno era Billy Black — ella lo miro sorprendida pero divertida— acaso el te esta "dominando" con esos poderes licántropos?

—Solo necesitaba alguien en quien confiar y créeme he hablado mucho con él al respecto, aunque no lo creas he aprendido montones sobre esta cosa de la imprimación.

—Te creo, te creo. — Ella sonrió — pero no me siento bien al respecto, esa mujer no me quita los ojos de encima — su nieta rezongó— Y ella me da miedo. — Renesmee no quería bailar con Jacob , no tanto por su esposa, sino por Jasper pensaba que hacerlo era un irrespeto para su relación

—Ella es inofensiva — Charlie y Renesmee se referían a la esposa de Jacob.

—Inofensiva… mi culo.

—Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan cuida tu vocabulario.

—Lo siento.

CENA

—No vas a comer algo? —Bella le pregunto a Renesmee

—No tengo apetito papá ya tome un poco de la sangre que tenía el abuelo en su oficina.

—Eso es evidente — Carlisle comento al ver el esto alicorado de Renesmee— Cuanto tomaste?

—Solo una copa, abuelo.

Los vampiros estaban sentados a la mesa y aunque era sabido por los de su raza que no se alimentaban de comida humana, en ocasiones como esta lo hacían para aparentar ante sus amigos "humanos".

Jasper mientras tanto hablaba en una mesa cercana con sus viejos amigos Jared, Garrett, Kate y María.

—¿Quién es la mujer que habla con María? — Le pregunto Renesmee a Nahuel.

—Si no me equivoco — él se llevo un gran pedazo de carne a la boca — Es María.

Renesmee se quedo de una pieza, si Nahuel no se equivocaba y ella tampoco esa era María la vampira latina que había sometido a Jasper a los peores maltratos no solo físicos sino emocionales. (Que está haciendo esa zorra asesina de vampiros en esta fiesta?)

—Quien invito a esa señora? — pregunto disimuladamente.

—Alice — Respondió Rosaline mientras miraba con asco el plato que su esposo tenia en la mesa — Emmet no juegues con la comida.

—No fue Alice. — Nahuel corrigió a Rosaline

—Si no fue ella — Rosaline intentaba entender porque su hermano menor había invitado a aquella mujer a la fiesta de sus padres— Entonces fue

—Jasper — Renesmee termino la frase que Rosaline comenzó— fue Jasper.

Jasper pudo sentir como hervía la sangre de Renesmee a pesar de que luchaba por no dejar que Edward se metiera en su cabeza, con Jasper no podía hacer lo mismo y ahora mismo podía decirse que estaba con el apellido en la cabeza.

Sin que sus acompañantes en la mesa se dieran cuenta, la boca de Jasper se lleno de ponzoña y sus ojos cambiaron de color, era la forma en que su cuerpo de le decía que necesitaba a Renesmee para él solo, ese vestido rojo le quedaba como una segunda piel, y la abertura en la espalda le dejaba ver esas venas que le recorrían la columna le producían sed, y el siempre estaba hambriento por su sangre y esas piernas morenas y fuertes , que tenían un olor que lo embriagaba y cuando caminaba de esa manera se veía perfecta.

Dio un gruñido inaudible y agitó la cabeza al ver a Renesmee caminar a la mesa de los licántropos y poner una mano en la espalda de Jacob.

Al igual que Edward, ahora observaba a Renesmee mientras se acercaba con Jacob al centro de la pista de baile, un segundo más tarde el bailaba de nuevo con ella.

— ¿Pero qué mierda?

Jasper apretó los dientes y clavó los ojos en Renesmee. Evidentemente estaba a punto de estallar en parte por la furia que la consumía pero acababa de sacar bailar Jacob Black, por todos los santos, el maldito lobo que hacia parte de la historia de Renesmee… Parte de la historia… María, era eso, Renesmee había reconocido a María.

—Entonces…— Jacob le hablo

—Entonces estamos bailando — dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nessy

—Jacob

—A qué horas salen para Brasil? — Jacob parecía bastante informado sobre nuestro viaje.

—No lo recuerdo… — Renesmee intentaba poner un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja — Gracias por dejar ir a los chicos. Te lo agradezco.

—Han trabajado muy duro estas semanas. Han cumplido con todos los horarios que les dicte — Jacob tomo su mano y le coloco el cabello rebelde a Renesmee en su lugar — Se lo merecían están muy emocionados — el acaricio el rostro de mi novia — gracias por tenerles tanto aprecio a la manada.

—Los quiero son mis amigos desde mmmm debería decir infancia.

—Lo que me dijiste de quererme… ¿Has dejado de amarme?

—Jacob yo pensé que ya habíamos hablado al respecto — Jacob seguía tocando su rostro.

—Yo te amo.

—Yo no puedo amar a alguien que me hizo tanto daño.

—¿Qué soy para ti? — Renesmee no respondió nada —Te amo, Te amo, no me cansare nunca de decirlo, te amare así ya no sientas nada por mí. Te lo prometo — Jacob sonó melancólico

—Sabes que mas prometiste? Que estarías conmigo para siempre... Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace dos años que ese para siempre no era real, ese alguien hubiera terminado con las costillas incrustadas en sus pulmones… Era tan "inocente", sabes te creí en ese entonces… Pero ahora no puedo ni llamarte amigo... Jacob estas aquí y me dices que me amas… — Renesmee gruño— Y estas cazado.

—Solo— el la interrumpió.

—bailemos.

BARRA DEL BAR (Renesmee estaba tomando shot´s con Seth y Embry)

—¿Renesmee? —Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro—. Cariño, tenemos que hablar.

— De ninguna manera. Vete — Renesmee no miro a Jasper

—Renesmee tenemos que hablar

—Qué parte de "no" es la que no entiendes? ¿Es la N o la O, que es confusa? —preguntó Renesmee

— Me das un submarino. — Renesmee le sonrió al camarero

—Una cerveza con ron para la bella dama — el bar tender le puso el licor frente a ella e inmediatamente Renesmee se lo llevo a la boca.

Jasper miró furioso a su novia.

—No deberías tomar.

—No eres mi padre.

—Pero soy tu … — Jasper no pudo decir en voz alta lo que pensaba

—No eres mi dueño, Jasper — Renesmee dio media vuelta dándole la espalda — si fueras mi novio estarías bailando conmigo.

—Mírame, cariño. —Jasper sentía como la rabia de Renesme salía en oleadas.

Renesmee estaba realmente dolida y Jasper tuvo que apartar su desconcierto.

—No

Jasper se paso una mano por el pelo, evidentemente el estaba lleno de frustración

—Renesmee… — el hablo

—Qué quieres?.

—Quiero que me prometas que vas a dejar de tomar.

—No voy a prometer nada, Jasper. Yo quiero — Renesmee suspiro

—Qué?

—Quiero bailar contigo Jasper.

—Eso sería peligroso para ambos—dijo Jasper — Entiende que es un riesgo

Jasper la tomo de la mano pero, ella dio un paso atrás y retiró su mano de la de Jasper.

—Renesmee, por favor. ¿No podemos hablar aquí y menos bailar?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me voy — El rostro de Jasper se lleno de conmoción.

—¿Qué dices?

—¿No escuchas? Estoy diciendo que me voy para la casa de mi abuelo y no quiero que me acompañes.

Renesmee salió caminando lentamente, se encontró con Rosaline y le dijo algo al oído. Renesmee se encontró girando su rostro hacia Jasper. En ese instante ella espero que el caminara detrás de ella, en ese instante solo esperaba que el fuera el de siempre el que cuidaba sus pasos, quería que él la tomara de la mano, quería que el caminara a su lado, pero no lo hizo ella salió sola del lugar y como no tenía las llaves del auto, debía caminar.

Después de caminar por la oscura carretera que debía dar al pueblo, se dio cuenta que sin lugar a dudas ya no estaba en el camino hacia la casa de Charlie, siempre podía gritar y llamar a Jasper, pero eso sería correr a los brazos de "su novio" después de el haberla rechazado.

De pronto uno de los stilettos ( zapatos de tacon) de Renesmee se partió en dos y ella grito, estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, ella miro a la persona que la había salvado de caer contra las piedras , era realmente hermoso, tenía unas las pestañas oscuras y tupidas que enmarcaban sus ojos azules.

—Gracias —le dijo con voz dulce.

Jasper se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

—De nada, no podía dejar que vagaras sola sin saber a dónde irías, para ser una vampira no te ubicas muy bien — el se burlaba de ella — así que te seguí.


	42. Marcando mi territorio

Antes de comenzar debo darle las gracias a todas ustedes chicas porque son las que me han animado a seguir después de tener tanto tiempo abandonado el fic, debo decir que no lo abandone del todo solo lo hice mientras cursaba otro estudio en comunicación que es otra de mis pasiones, pero como ya acabe puedo dedicarle un poco de tiempo a esta hermosa historia.

Espero disfruten este cap.

* * *

El corazón de Renesme comenzó a latir por él.

—Porque me seguiste?

—Nunca voy a dejarte sola y siempre haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte. — Jasper cargo a Renesmee y camino con ella lentamente buscando una salida del bosque.

PRADO DE BELLA Y EDWARD

— Jas para —dijo Renesmee—. Mis zapatos

—Amor los perdimos hace 4 árboles a la redonda.

—Por supuesto que sí — dijo ella —. Los zapatos Jimmy Shoes no significan nada para ti.

Jasper la bajo en el prado.

—En Brasil te compro otros

—No quiero zapatos, ni dinero, ni joyas de parte tuya. Solo te quiero a ti — Renesmee le brindó una sonrisa triste

—Pero si soy todo tuyo

—No siempre, no con todas las personas que nos rodean.

Jasper se puso las manos en el rostro gritando.

—Tu padre es mi hermano, casi me mejor amigo, esto no es correcto — se señalo a ambos—

_Estupendo_. Así que él pensaba que su relación no era correcta..

—Y si es así que haces aquí, que haces conmigo? Dejemos esto tan incorrecto y te ahorras el sufrimiento de molestar a tu hermano.

En el instante en que las palabras escaparon, ella quiso traerlas de regreso.

—¿Por qué? — Jasper no entendía el porqué de sus palabras

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

— A que viene todo esto,

— Por qué tienes esa errónea impresión de que lo nuestro es un error

Renesmee volteo a mirarlo, su cara era más suave de lo que nunca la había visto.

—Error? El error aquí es que soy tu tío y para muchos estará mal visto, que crees que pensaría Edward si supiera que te desee desde el primer momento en que te vi, que la primera vez que te bese quise hacerte el amor en la cocina de la mansión sin importar que Esme y Carlisle hubieran estado en la sala de al lado o si Emmet jugaba con su juego de video en la sala de televisión.

Ella se sonrojó.

—No pienso que lo nuestro sea un error, eres dulce, femenina, talentosa, divertida, inteligente y todos los días admiro eso de ti, pero también creo que me convertí en un adicto al sexo contigo. De hecho, creo que soy un pervertido porque el solo verte respirando es algo me incita a poner las manos en ti. Y puede que para mi sea una delicia verte y tocarte a diario pero para otros como tu abuelo, para Edward, Rosaline y hasta para Emeet. Lo nuestro no sería del todo correcto. Es que si alguno pensara eso de ti. Yo lo mato. Nadie puede pensar esa clase de obscenidades de mi mujer.

Renesmee se quedó sin aliento. Le encantaba escuchar hablar a Jasper no solo con deseo sino con amor. Las lágrimas brotaron.

—Hablemos de otra cosa… ¿Dime hermosa con quién bailaste hoy? Lo disfrutaste?

Renesme sintió las manos de Jasper rozar sus caderas.

—Tendrías que haberme visto, baile con Aro, con JACOB — hizo énfasis en el nombre del licántropo— baile con Dimitri y si hablaras con JARED, es muy divertido y me dijo que me veía muy bien y bastante crecidita, baile con Seth, con mi padre y unas tres veces con Garrett, en realidad el no es tan mal bailarín como dice.

—No me vuelvas a mencionar a Jacob. Con Jared acabo con el mañana y Garrett el no es problema—dijo Jasper

—Jared me beso — mentí

—Hmm, ¿crees que puedo acabar con el ahora mismo?

—Estas celoso?

—Si

Los labios de Jasper tocaron los de Renesmee. Su boca jugó con la de ella, le mordisqueó los labios, haciéndola desear muchísimo más. La joven vampira abrió la boca. Deseaba a Jasper. El se dirigió a su cuello

—¿No ibas a acabar con Jared? —la risa que emanaba Renesmee era una bendición para Jasper

—Mañana, amor mañana. —Él siguió consumiendo su boca otra vez. — Qué tal besa Jared?

Jasper toco los senos de Renesmee sobre el bonito vestido de fiesta, con la punta de los dedos. Renesmee trató de respirar, pero cuando Jasper la tocaba siempre anhelaba más y olvidaba hasta llevar aire hacia sus pulmones

—Deja de hablar de Jared y por todo el ejército confederado, hazme el amor

—Aquí? — el paro de besarla y ella abrió los ojos — Estamos en medio de la nada, esto es un mundo selvático y — Renesme casi lloro, pero el la sujetó con más fuerza y tomó el control

Jasper la incitaba con sus besos. Despacio desamarro el nudo que mantenía ese maldito vestido en su lugar, el viento frio de la noche choco contra su piel, el cual fue rápidamente reemplazado por el calor que la consumía. Renesmee se sentía amada, deseada y adorada por Jasper.

Ella busco la boca del vampiro mientras su lengua se hundía y acariciaba, manteniéndolo bajo su hechizo, Jasper rompió el pequeño estraple que cubría los senos montañosos de su novia , ella fue más cuidadosa y mientras desabotonaba la camisa de Jasper podía sentir como sus pezones rozaban el algodón de la camisa blanca de su smoquin.

Jasper se ahogaba en las sensaciones de Renesmee y en sus propios anhelos de hacerla suya con tantos vampiros que los podían escuchar.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de la fuerza de voluntad que tuve que utilizar para desnudarte y follarte mientras cantabas y cuando estabas moviéndote en la pista de baile con ese maldito perro declarándote su amor eterno, justo al lado de mis padres? —susurró Jasper contra su nuca, haciéndola temblar de solo imaginarse aquello.

Renesmee desabotone por completo la camisa y los labios de Jasper con sus colmillos bajaron por su barbilla, abriéndose paso hasta que encontró el pulso en su cuello.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo aquí? —Jasper presionó su frente a la de ella mientras ella le hablaba —Podemos tomar las cosas con calma, amor — Jasper amaba el sexo pero él era un poco chapado a la antigua en ese aspecto, prefería los lugares cerrados y seguros.

—Te quiero aquí —El sonó ronco.

Jasper se agachó y la levantó en sus brazos. Se sentía delicada contra él, con los pies se deshizo de los zapatos y la puso delicadamente sobre un manto de flores y pasto verde. Jasper bajo su pantalón por las caderas. La sorprendió cuando vio que no traía boxers . Jasper desnudo eran perfecto, hermoso.

—Vamos a hacer esto despacio —dijo Jasper y su acento sureño sonó más ronco que nunca — Estamos lejos de la mansión pero créeme todos los vampiros van a darse cuenta de lo estoy haciendo — el sonrió — Hoy va a ser diferente.

—No entiendo.

—Es una cosa de vampiros

Renesmee dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso. Se estremeció al pensar en que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaban asiendo ambos.

—Digamos que estoy marcando mi territorio para los que no pertenecen a nuestro clan . Eres toda mía. Abre las piernas cariño

Renesmee respiró y abrió las piernas, Jasper se arrodillo y acaricio sus muslos delicadamente y puso un delicado beso en el tatuaje de su novia que llevaba su nombre.

—Esto van a sentirlo todos cada estremecimiento tuyo.

Renesmee sintió el lento deslizamiento de la lengua de Jasper, lamiendo toda su piel, encendiendo cada uno de sus nervios. Él lamió ahi lentamente haciéndole perder el control, ella estaba sin aliento, cada sensación era demasiado excitante, ella gimió cuando su novio continuó mordisqueándole los labios vaginales. Su lengua entraba y salía, hundiéndola profundamente, como si no pudiese obtener suficiente de ella. No existía un centímetro que él no hubiese probado. El orgasmo se gestaba en su interior

—Por favor. — la vampira suplico

Las manos de Jasper acariciaron su vientre y una de ellas fue directamente a sus caderas y otra a uno de sus pezones. Renesmee jadeó cuando un diminuto mordisco con sus colmillos de vampiros activaron aun más su excitación y quedó suspendida en el aire.

Jasper no había pensado que hacerle sexo oral en medio de la nada podría excitarlo tanto, el se sentía tan bien… más allá de cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado. Quería todos la escucharan, más que nada quería que todos esos nuevos vampiros que la miraban con lujuria supieran que tenia dueño.

Los dedos de Jasper estaban suspendidos en la entrada de la gloria. Cuidadosamente metió uno. Luego otro. Renesmee luchaba por no gemir mientras él la llenaba con sus manos

—Quiero escucharte. —Jasper metió los dedos un poco más adentro.

Ella pensó en quienes no debían escucharla, pero el pedía que lo hiciera con una especie de confianza que la llenaba de libertad.

—Jasper mis padres

—Ellos estas ocupados — Jasper se regocijaba con la pasión que sentía, sabiendo que Edward y Bella estarían tan entretenidos el uno con el otro, como ellos dos

Las palabras del atractivo rubio desafiaban sus sentidos , significaban tener toda la libertad del mundo y para Res era liberador poder dejarse amar sin miedo y sin aferrarse a la realidad, solo existían ellos dos, sin límite de tiempo y sin importar el lugar.

Jasper Whitlock seguía endulzado en Renesmee, en su interior.

—Córrete para mi. cariño —Jasper gruñó las palabras y le chupó el clítoris. Sus dedos se movieron a la vez, doblándose y encontrando un lugar que llevaba a una dulce agonía.

El orgasmo se precipitó por certero y poderoso, ahogándola en la necesidad y dejándola jadeando por más. Su cuerpo se sacudía, pero Jasper continuaba sujetándola con fuerza, totalmente segura en sus brazos.

Después del violento orgasmo Jasper depositó un tierno beso en su intimidad, antes de contemplarla a través de sus gruesas y rubias pestañas.

Los labios de Renesmee se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa al ver la luz de la luna en el cuerpo de Jasper, cuando el alzo la vista no pudo evitar que su corazón se contrajera, sin duda Renesmee era de lejos la vampira o la humana más hermosa que conocía, ella por su parte se arqueó extendió la mano y le tocó el cabello.

—Te amo. — Jasper quería hacerle saber que él estaba loco por ella

Jasper se incorporo respirando para tranquilizarse, alineó su pene en la entrada de Renesmee, el observó mientras comenzaba a hundirse dentro de ese cuerpo caliente y dulce.

Estrecha. Dios, el la sentía tan estrecha. Ella pensó que a pesar de haber tenido a Jasper muchas veces en su interior nunca lo había sentido de esa manera y el estaba luchando para que el interior de Renesmee no le arrancara el autocontrol. Esa era una vista bellísima la de el desapareciendo en su interior, el apretó los dientes y se obligó a tomarla centímetro a centímetro, hundiéndose poco a poco, apretando los dientes mientras le daba tiempo para adaptarse.

Ella sintió un poco de dolor y el recordó que el cuerpo de los vampiros se adaptaba a la necesidad de ser el vampiro dominante entre una jauría de asesinos, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle y Jasper la beso en la boca con su lengua entrando despacio y profundo, el hacía que una ola de tranquilidad relajara a Renesmee, ella era humana y el vampiro en su forma más brutal y primitiva la volvía a reclamar como suya.

— Duele Jasper — Ella sintió dolor y se puso rígida Jasper puso sus los labios contra su oído.

—Solo un poco más, respira profundo.

Ella se relajó lo suficiente para que Jasper la penetrara otros pocos centímetros.

—Esta tan grande —se quejó Renesmee, retorciéndose.

—Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ser cuidadoso, cariño.

—Hazlo de una maldita vez — el comentario de ella lo excitó

Con un gruñido, Jasper levantó sus caderas y empujó profundo .

Después de un segundo de resistencia la carne humana de Renesmee se separó y recibió a toda la presencia del vampiro. Ella se quedó sin aliento, agarrándose con fuerza de la espalda de Jasper, era obvio que el vampiro por primera vez no se estaba conteniendo y utilizaba toda su fuerza sobrenatural para marcar su "territorio"

El se tomó un momento para disfrutar la sensación que llenaba a Renesmee, pero la vampira en ella se apretaba sedosamente contra su pene, así el no duraría mucho tiempo. Jasper emanaba lujuria desesperado para que ella también encontrara placer en el acto. Los ojos de Renesmee se abrieron de par en par. Su respiración se volvió superficial.

—Por favor. —Ella dijo entre sus colmillos y Jasper sonrió.

Jasper se retiró casi por completo, luego volvió a penetrarla. Las paredes de su vagina se aferraron a él empujándole aun más cerca del orgasmo. Él estableció un ritmo suave, renuente a dejarse ir todavía, aunque cada músculo de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos penetrarla hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera pensar correctamente. En lugar de eso, él entraba y salía, tan despacio que sus ojos casi estaban en blanco por el placer. Maldita sea, estaba cerca. Su columna vertebral estaba hormigueando..

—Renesmee, cariño, córrete para mí — Jasper empujó, su pene tan profundamente en el cuerpo de Renesmee como podía ir — Ahora, cariño.

Ella se agarraba a él mientras sus colmillos salían de ese lugar donde permanecían escondidos y los clavo en el cuello del vampiro, él le dio la bienvenida a ese mordisco. Amaba la Renesmee salvaje y su sangre corrió por su cuello y por su espalda , con ese mordisco consiguió más fuerza en sus embestidas, ella sintió dentro un liquido frio que la hizo rodearlo con las piernas. Ella bebió lo suficiente para saciarse y dejo su cuello, el vio sus labios rojos.

Jasper capturo su boca con otro beso feroz y mientras se tragaba sus gemidos le agarró las caderas y empujó de nuevo. Pero más profundo no era lo suficientemente profundo para él. Nunca sería. Ella lo tomó por completo.

Dios, la libertad de amarla así habia llenado el cuerpo de Jasper, tanto que el placer que sentia era un tipo propio de dolor. Él y ella habían compartido noches y días mientras se entregaban a la pasión y el nunca se había sentido tan… vampiro y tan humano.

Ella se empujó contra él, luchando por su placer. Mientras su vagina lo aferraba con rápidas contracciones.

Ella gritaba y lo agarraba con fuerza como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir. El estaba a punto de correrse y no podía esperar otro segundo. Jasper se hundió otra vez y se dejó ir. Un grito desgarrador escapó de su pecho. Su espalda se encorvaba mientras cada milésima parte de su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente con fuerza imparable. El orgasmo se sentía como si continuase para siempre.

Finalmente saciado, sus brazos temblorosos cedieron, y se derrumbó encima de Renesmee, completamente rodeado por su suavidad. Jasper apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando como los latidos del corazón femenino reducían la velocidad gradualmente.

Ella le acaricio el cabello mientras el mordía su pecho y la hacía sangrar para probar su deliciosa sangre. Ella no se quejaba, de hecho lo disfrutaba. Esto era lo que había anhelado toda su inmortal existencia. Aceptación

—Muérdeme de nuevo — La voz de Renesmee era jadeante.

Jasper se echó a reír pero volvió a enterrar los colmillos en el cuerpo humano de Renesmee.

—Nunca tendré suficiente de tu sangre.

Renesmee sonrió. El pezón de Renesmee se levantaba bonito y rosado a centímetros de su boca. Se levantó el tiempo suficiente para besarlo.

—Esa es la idea. Que siempre vuelvas por más.

Ella continuaba acariciándole el cabello y él tuvo que contener un gemido satisfactorio. Jasper sabia que en su relación ella era la que tenía todo el poder.

Jasper se deslizó de nuevo dentro de la vagina de Renesmee y la poseyó tan completamente que ella gritó, sollozó y finalmente suspiró con satisfacción en sus brazos.

CASA DE CHARLIE (AL DÍA SIGUIENTE)

Renesmee había abierto los ojos, estaba en el cuarto que solía de ser de su madre y que ahora le pertenecía a Seth era un lugar oscuro, que para Seth su mejor amigo consideraba un "cueva", ahí podría dormir por horas y es que el sueño la había vencido en los brazos de Jasper y cuando había despertado se encontró sola.

Intento estirarse pero los muslos le dolían demasiado y el hueso de su cérvix parecía estar algo lastimado, un quejido diminuto se apodero de sus labios, agradeció a Dios, por no estar en su casa, ya que seguido del quejido vino a su mente una de las mejores noches que había vivido en su corta vida.

Suspiro y apenada se tapo el rostro, no podía estar más apenada estaba segura que todo Forks la había escuchado mientras se entregaba una y otra vez a su novio.

Lentamente se puso de pie y sin fijarse mucho en su cuerpo , fue al baño y entro a la ducha no se demoro mucho, salió y se vistió con una camisa café manga larga, intentando tapar las marcas que habían dejado Jas en sus brazos, busco en su ropa y no encontró ningún pantalón largo, solo tenía faldas y pantaloncitos cortos.

—Italica — grito Renesmee

Nadie contesto, espero un rato y salió del cuarto envuelta en una pequeña toalla, con la luz del pasillo pudo ver sus piernas aun más amoratadas, se acerco al teléfono y marco el numero del celular de Ita.

—Por fin despertaste. ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy en la casa de mi abuelo Charlie, ¿Ustedes donde diablos están? Estoy completamente sola.

—Angela y yo te estamos esperando en el restaurante.

Mierda, Renesmee había olvidado la cita con sus amigas, iban a almorzar juntas para luego reunirse con los chicos en el aeropuerto para viajar a Brasil.

—Lo olvide por completo. Ita tienes tus maletas aquí? —Renesmee le pregunto, tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo para ponerse.

—La verdad no, creo que deje un par de medias veladas de color negro en el cuarto donde dormi.

—Eso estará perfecto para mi. Voy a vestirme y llego en 10 min.

—¿Pero si estamos a media hora del pueblo?

— Ita, ire en moto. Esperen por mi.

* * *

Buenoooo de nuevo les doy las gracias a todas las que leen y dejan sus mensajes, no crean que no los he leído solo que estaba intentando ordenar un poco mis ideas.

Gracias totales a ustedes: NeofitaCullenBlackSwan15 , PriciVillegas, carol27toncel, Fran Ktrin Black , ladyvani, PriciVillegas , karly15 , dannaae, stef-cullen. Que han escrito sus mensajes y m apoyan con ese gento.

Ps: Fran lo de los ojos azules fue uno de mis despistes es que siempre pienso en Jasper como un hombre de ojos azules… así o mas enamorada de el.

Un abrazo a todas.


	43. Viajando a Brasil

RESTAURANTE A LAS AFUERAS DE FORKS.

Ita y Angela ya habían comenzado a comer, aunque la espera por Renesmee no había sido demasiado larga, ellas realmente tenían hambre.

De repente la puerta del restaurente se abrió una escultural mujer con el cabello mojado entro lentamente, una chica que vestia una camisa café con apliques de piel de piton, un pantaloncito negro a la altura de las caderas, medias veladas del mismo color que le hacían juego con unas botas negras con un exagerado tacon puntilla, caminaba hacia la barra.

—¿Debe ser una de las vampiras que vino a la fiesta de Carlisle y Esme? — Seth que había acabado de llegar con el novio de Angela, miraron a la visitante con la boca abierta, la vampira hablo con la mesera y se quito los lentes oscuros.

—¿Qué mierda? Si es Renesmee

Fue un momento poético, porque ninguno de sus amigos la había reconocido, no solo por la ropa que traía puesta, sino por los movimientos que hacía, eran pausados y delicados, en parte por el dolor que sentía entre sus piernas y en parte porque se sentía, un tanto mareada por el licor que había tomado la noche anterior.

—Renesmee ¿Qué diablos te paso anoche? — Ángela no entendía muy bien lo que le había sucedido a su amiga.

—Pensé que estar enojada con tu novio, implicaba hacerlo agonizar de desprecio no de placer. — Ita estaba segura que su amiga había pasado una de sus mejores noches con Jasper.

—Hola chicos — Renesmee tomo asiento lentamente

—Yo creo que… —El novio de Ángela se paró de la mesa — debo ir a recoger mi maleta y a despedirme de mis padres.

—Yo debo ir por los chicos a la reservación y después ya saben… — Seth sonrió por el comentario de su novia — El se paro y se dirigió a la puerta — Olvidaba despedirme de ti mi Italica.

Seth le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia y luego se arrodillo frente a Renesmee, le tomo una mano y le dio un beso en los dedos. Renesmee estaba un tanto timbrada por la reacción de Seth.

—Perdoname Ita por lo que voy a decir… — Se acerco a Renesmee y la olfateo el hizo una mueca inexplicable — Estas buenísima Renesmee Cullen pero puedo oler el efluvio de Jasper dentro de tu piel— El lobo se paro y salió por la puerta.

Renesmee miraba la puerta ya cerrada con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no entendía la reacción de Seth, Ita seguía comiendo con normalidad.

—Qué fue eso? — Pregunto Angela.

—Seth me acaba de decir que huele Jasper en mi sangre, debo tomar un baño largo con agua caliente.

—Así que el mito es real — Ita hablo sin darle importancia a lo sucedido.

—Mito? — La mesera puso frente a Renesmee un vaso con Coca Cola Ligth y mucho hielo

—Cuando los clanes vampíricos se reúnen las energías de los de tu especie se triplican, es una especie de lucha intrínseca por el poder — Ita mordió una papa frita — cuando las mujeres en edad fértil o las vampiras tienen una pareja este encuentra la manera de hacerle saber a los otros vampiros que nadie puede meterse con su pareja.

—Por eso los vampiros estaban revoloteando delante de cualquier mujer — Angela se quito sus lentes

—El problema de este encuentro de clanes, no es precisamente el hacerle saber a su compañeros vampiros que tienen una pareja y tampoco lo que tu llamas revolotear, el problema reside en la historia que hay detrás de estos encuentros — Ita parecía una enciclopedia recitando algo que se sabía de memoria — En esas noches, muchas guerras se desataban, los vampiros además de ser animales sanguinarios son seres demasiado sexuales y acababan con pueblos enteros después de estas reuniones "familiares" la energía espiritual de estos encuentros reside en ustedes — señalo a Renesmee — por semanas o hasta meses todo depende.

—Y el mito se trata de eso? — Ángela volvió a preguntar, hacia poco que su amiga se había sincerado con ella sobre su naturaleza inmortal y todo lo que tuviera que ver con vampiros la estaba comenzando a obsesionar.

—Renesmee tiene esta energía en este momento, por eso se ve irresistible para los machos de cualquier especie.

—Ok ya veo el porqué Garrett estuvo cerca de mi anoche— Renesmee bebió toda sus Coca Cola — Cada día aprendo más de los de mi especie.

Ella respiro hondo tenía una gran duda de los suyos, una que la había estado mortificando desde que había despertado, se tapo la cara con las manos y luego puso la cabeza contra la mesa.

—¿Qué te pasa? — Angela le paso la mano por el cabello aun mojado

—Tengo una sensación rarísima, con algo que paso anoche.

—Jasper y tu terminaron? — Ita bromeaba.

—NOOOOOOOO — Renesmee grito

—Y porque tienes esa cara? — Ita pregunto.

—Yo tengo una duda, es sobre si los vampiros pueden — Renesmee respiro — pueden tu sabes…como cuando tienen …

—Renesmee , los vampiros pueden que? — Angela se estaba impacientando

—Es que quiero saber si los vampiros pueden tu sabes …eyacular — Renesmee dijo esa última palabra lentamente y en voz muy baja.

—Bueno no se mucho de vampiros, así que esa pregunta puedes responderla tu Ita. — Angela le paso la bola a Ita

—Tu naciste , eso supone que tu padre eyaculo en tu madre y naciste tu — Ita era suuuuper lógica cuando quería

—Ashhhhh nooo, no quiero tener esa imagen en mi cabeza.

—A que te refieres entonces? — Ita termino su hamburguesa

—Anoche sucedió algo que me había pasado nunca con Jasper — ella respiro lentamente y su cara se puso de un tono rosado apenado — el …. Creo que eyaculo dentro de mi.

—Mierda Renesmee y si estas embarazada. — Angela casi grito.

—Silencio que en este lugar todos conocen a mi abuelo y a mi madre… Nooo no estoy embarazada hice cuentas y si fue real eso de que el eyaculara en mi… no estoy en mi periodo fértil.

—Renesmee , si el eyaculo en ti — Ita saco su billetera y llamo a la mesera — puedes estar embarazada, sabes que la esperma de los vampiros es como una super ESPERMA, sus fluidos corporales aunque muertos son vivos — Ita dijo algo incoherente aunque con mucho sentido.

—Que vamos a hacer? — pregunto Angela.

—Vamos a la farmacia, vamos a comprar unas 4 cajas de pastillas del día después. Digo para que te las tomes todas y salgamos de las dudas.

—Pero yo tengo que ir a despedirme de mis padres y — Mierda Jasper no había dado señales de vida — Donde esta Jasper.

— Bueno tú ve a tu casa, que Ita y yo compramos las píldoras esas.

CASA DE EDWARD Y BELLA

Renesmee decidió pasar por la pequeña casa de sus padres, seguramente Edward todavía estaría con Bella en la casa de Carlisle y ni el, ni su madre, ni ninguno de los integrantes de su familia podía oler el efluvio de Jasper dentro del cuerpo de Renesmee, cuando llego a la casa le fue un poco difícil descender de la moto, todo su cuerpo le dolía, sobre todo las caderas, las rodillas y los muslos.

Cuando entro al cuarto de baño y tuvo que agacharse para abrir el agua de la tina sintió como los huesos de la parte inferior de su cuerpo sonaron, fue un crujido leve que la asustaron, la hibrida de vampira y humana estaba realmente adolorida y al parecer no solo sus músculos habían sido afectados en el encuentro con Jasper ahora se daba cuenta que tenia uno que otro hueso golpeado, la noche con su novio había dejado no solo su cuerpo marcado también dañado y por lo visto quebrado.

El agua caliente colmaba la tina y ella se sumergió lentamente intentando disfrutar de un relajante baño, pero era casi imposible lo único en que pensaba era en hablar con Carlisle para que le diera una rápida revisada y más que nada necesitaba hablar con Jasper, aun dentro de la bañera tomo el teléfono fijo de su madre y marco al celular de Jasper, este sonó hasta que entro a correo de mensajes.

—Hola soy Jasper en este momento no puedo contestarte, déjame tu nombre y número, así cuando pueda te llamare.

—¿Dónde estás? — Ella no pudo decir más el pensar que no quería hablar con ella la dejo sin palabras.

CASA DE LOS CULLEN.

La lluvia caía de nuevo en Forks, pero Alice y todos los chicos habían terminado de recoger lo que quedaba de la carpa blanca que habían utilizado para la fiesta de la noche anterior, solo restaba recoger los caminos de flores trenzadas que llevaban de la entrada de la mansión hasta la puerta de la casa.

Cuando Renesmee paro la moto y bajo su casco, su padre fue consciente de su presencia, ella era la única de esa familia que podía mezclar canciones de Rosmery Clonney con canciones de Shakira.

Renesmee subió las escalas y encontró a su padre sentado en el sofá, mirando un viejo libro.

—Buenas tardes, hija— Su padre le dio una alegre sonrisa, seguido de un abrazo

Renesmee dejo caer el casco de la moto en la parte superior de las escaleras y entró en la sala sin quitarse el ipod de sus oídos.

—Hola Pa —No vaciló— Vine a despedirme y a recoger algunas cosas

—Tu madre y yo vamos a acompañarte al aeropuerto.

—Ah... sí,—. Ajustó su mirada hacia él , parecía sorprendida

Su padre se sentó y su madre llego en ese momento

—¿A que horas es el vuelo?

—No lo sé, tu hermano, no me lo dijo.

Era un poco incómodo pensar en Jasper delante de la mente su padre, pero si su madre la ayudaba un poco podía evitar que el entrara en sus pensamientos.

—Jas está con tu abuelo en el hospital, lo llamare y averiguare la hora exacta.

—Los invitados deberían bajar en cualquier momento. Están felices de acompañarlos a la Isla Esme.

Sorprendida por lo de invitados Renesmee no le prestó atención, su madre apago el celular.

—Salen a las 5 de la tarde.

— Y el abuelo? Estara mucho tiempo en el hosital?

—Lo necesitas para algo? — pregunto Alice mientras entraba a la sala

—Quiero hablar con el — Alice la miro y ella sonrió — voy a cambiarme, cuando llegue mi abuelo me lo hacen saber — Renesmee subió las escaleras.

AEROPUERTO

Renesmee se bajo de moto y vio a dos vampiros que hablaban cerca, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca era la primera vez en el día que veía a su novio, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad saludarlo este subió las escalas hacia el avión privado que los esperaba, recibió un comentario que estaba destinado a afectar su cordura.

—Si que te ves bonita sobre esa máquina—. La voz profunda de un Garrett, cortó a través de su cuerpo mientras se bajaba de su motocicleta.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, sintió ondas de poder que salían de él, era de lo había hablado Ita.

Cuando alzó los ojos la mirada del vampiro parecía hambrienta. Garrett vestía jeans negros y una camisa de manga larga negra, y él hacía que un atuendo tan simple luciera como de un millón de dólares. Los dos primeros botones de la camisa estaban abiertos.

—Hola Edward — el vampiro se dirigió a padre — Gracias por la invitación, mi esposa ya esta sentada en el avión esperando que todos subamos a bordo.

—Garrett es con mucho gusto, espero que disfrutes de conocer a Brasil— Edward era un vampiro realmente Cortez. —¿Y qué estamos esperando?

El vampiro dio a Renesmee una mirada de reojo.

—A mis amigos, están a punto de llegar.

—Oh, licántropos esto apestara—, murmuró Garret al ver a Seth y los suyos bajarse del auto de Charlie.

DENTRO DEL AVIÓN

Renesmee se obligó a mantener la calma, aun estaba dentro del rango de inspección de Edward, era realmente difícil sostener esa fachada de tranquilidad, cuando por dentro tenia miles de dudas sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior .

Miro a Garrett y se pregunto el ¿Por qué tenía que viajar con ellos? Los ojos almendrados color rojo de Garrett habían recorrido su cuerpo mientras ella subía las escalas del pequeño avión y noto que su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado. En el momento que Jasper paso de largo al lado de Renesmee que estaba sentada en una silla individual, ella sintió que su respiración se volvió irregular, pero la actitud del vampiro la desilusionó.

Renesmee camino lentamente hacia una silla individual y vio a Garrett tomado de la mano a su mujer, pero algo en el llamo su atención, en su mano envuelta en su muñeca el llevaba el trozo de tela roja que el había arrancado de su vestido la noche anterior.

Garrett por su parte estuvo tentado a pararse y acercarse para ayudar a Renesmee para así permitir que el tentador aroma de esa mujer lo envolviera por todo su alrededor. Quería enterrar su cara en su larga cabellera negra de nuevo. Pero se concentro en Kate su mujer, el debería tener más control y evitar dejar que una cara bonita y un aroma tentador, lo influenciaran así!

Renesmee cruzó sus piernas adoloridas, mientras se recostaba en el asiento del avión cuando el piloto pedía que se cerraran los cinturones. Miro a Garrett y a Kete , definitivamente el que ellos vinieran era otra de las acciones de su padre para cuidarla.

Ella les dio otra vista de reojo. Su presencia haría difícil hablar con Jasper, si difícil pero no imposible, miro a Seth, a Quill y a Embry, sin lugar a dudas ellos disfrutaría mucho de este viaje, era la primera vez que viajan en avión, todos incluso Ita, Ángela y su chico se veían alegres a pesar de saber que estaban rodeados de vampiros y licántropos, todos excepto Jasper.

Renesmee resoplo y sintió enormes ganas de tomar a ese estúpido vampiro y levantarlo de sus zapatos lujosos. En momentos como este lo odiaba.

—Señores pasajeros, pueden abrir sus cinturones — el piloto hablo — en 9 horas aproximadamente estaremos aterrizando en el **Aeropuerto** Internacional de Galeão en Rio de Janeiro.

Ita se paró de su asiento y se acerco a mí.

—Amiga me acompañas al baño—ella prácticamente me lo pidió.

Ambas entramos al estrecho baño y los chicos soltaron una estruendosa risa, sin lugar a dudas su mente estaba volando.

—Tomate 2 ya y dentro de 5 horas otras dos — abrí la llave y me metí dos de las pastillas a la boca, trague en silencio.

—Ya esta.

—Como sigues?

—Bien creo, aparte de este dolor inexplicable en todo mi cuerpo. Estoy bien.

—Renesmee — Ita se puso seria. — Ya hablaste con Jasper sobre esto — Ita le señalo los moretones en el cuello.

—Es una misión imposible, lo llame pero no contesto — Renesmee se apoyo en la pared— Estoy bien Ita.

—Me quieres explicar porque Seth prácticamente te cargo para subir al avión?

—Estas celosa? Uuuu — Renesmee sonrió molestándola

—No son celos, maldita sea mujer ponte seria, que te hizo ese vampiro para que no puedas caminar, acaso te hizo daño?

—Ita — Renesmee abrazo a su amiga— gracias por preocuparte por mí, en serio el abuelo ya me inyecto para el dolor, es solo un desgarro muscular. Solo eso.

—Voy a hechizar a ese emo, vampiro insensible.

Cuando caminábamos de nuevo hacia nuestros puestos, la azafata estaba repartiendo algunas bebidas entre los nueve pasajeros que estábamos dentro del avión.

—¿Quiere algo de tomar?—, preguntó la mujer, mientras miraba a Jasper y a Garrett que llamaban su atención por su belleza.

—No gracias no tengo sed. — ella seguía mirando a Jasper que se había cambiado de silla y ahora estaba frente a mi. La tonta aeromoza seguía ignorándome mientras hablaba.

—Está bien señorita, cuando desee algo me lo hace saber y usted Señor Whitlock desea algo para tomar?

—Un whiskey estaría bien — la mujer le sonrió y yo quería matarla.

Ella le sirvió un whiskey en las rocas, el lo acepto de buena manera a pesar de que creía que el hielo le dañaba el sabor a los licores.

—El pidió whiskey seco.

—Perdón? — pregunto la mujer

—El señor Whitlock — imite el acento ingles de la aeromoza— pidió whiskey seco no en las rocas.

—Déjalo así Laurent — Jasper leyó la insignia de la azafata — muchas gracias.

La azafata se disponía a pasar de largo cuando hable de nuevo.

—Quiero café. — dije lentamente mientras cruzaba las piernas me quita la chaqueta.

—Pero dijo que no tenía sed — La azafata se molesto.

—Pero ahora quiero café.

—Lo siento pero el café no está aun listo — dijo aun más molesta.

—Estoy segura que puedes esperar Renesmee — Jasper hablo interviniendo por la Inglesa esa.

—Yo estoy segura que el café ya está, de hecho acaba de tener su tercer hervor y por favor sírvame del café colombiano no del tailandés, esa variedad de café no me gusta en lo absoluto — respire profundamente practicando lo aprendido en mi pequeña clase con Garrett— y lo quiero sin azúcar. — Garrett me miro sonrió y alzo su copa en mi honor.

* * *

La mujer iba a protestar y Jasper iba a decir algo pero la ira que crecía en mi interior hizo que no abriera la boca.

—Quiero un simple café colombiano ahora.

—Como dije antes el café aun no está.

—Sabe algo, me encantaría llamar a mi padre ahora mismo y hablarle sobre la calidad de su servicio.

—Su padre?

—Si mi padre.

—usted es?

—Renesmee Cullen — deletree cada letra de mi apellido para que ella pudiera entender. — Ósea tu también trabajas para mí y este avión también es mío y quiero mi café — Jasper hizo mala cara y me hablo

— No crees que presumir sobre tus posesiones es de mal gusto además de ser de mala educación. — PERDÓN grite dentro de mi, es en real esto que me dice?

—En serio TU de entre todas las personas del mundo, me estas sermoneado sobre el mal gusto de presumir delante de TODOS los CLANES sobre las posesiones?. — (donde mierda había quedado su discurso sobre marcar su territorio para los otros vampiros, el lo había hecho la noche anterior y yo había participado de eso, es más nunca le dije que era de mal gusto) Dios, yo no había querido decir eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retirarlo ahora. Tal vez simplemente debía mantener la boca cerrada

Jasper le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, antes que la aeromoza llegara con mi café.

—Lo siento — Jasper lo dijo en serio

—Como sea—. Yo mire hacia fuera, no estaba con el estado de ánimo para conversar.

—¿Desean ver una película?— La aeromoza le hablo a los licántropos y a las dos parejas que estaban en el fondo del avión.

—Por supuesto — Ita respondió.

—¡Para marcar tu territorio preciosa no hay necesidad de ser grosero! Yo te demostré que se puede ser muy cortez. — Jasper me hablo pero yo no separe los ojos de las nubes.

* * *

**_Ahora estoy dedicándole un bien tiempo a escribir en todas mis historias, de hecho tengo una nueva cuyo nombre es _****_USE SOMEBODY_****_, chicas les pido el favor que la lean y le den una oportunidad._**

**_Si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito , si ese que dice Reviews, ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores._**

**_Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJARME SABER QUE EL FIC LES GUSTA_**


	44. Brasil

AVIÓN HACIA BRASIL

Renesmee respiró profundamente cuando el avión se estabilizó, todavía faltaban dos horas para llegar a Rio , por mal tiempo estaban retrasados.

Garrett se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se levantó.

—Necesito otro trago.

Jasper hablo con la aeromoza y esta le indico el lugar donde había una sorprendente cantidad de licor. Garrett ya estaba a su lado y sirvió un par de centímetros de un whisky en tres vasos de cristal. Era para Garrett, Kate y para él.

—¿Te tomaste ya las píldoras?—preguntó Ita

La cara de Renesmee se endureció no quería que nadie supiera lo sucedido.

—Si lo hice. – Respondió ella

—Creo que ellas guardan un secreto —dijo Garrett de manera enigmática.

—Creo que ella no quiere que hablemos de eso —dijo Kate graciosamente y bebió de su trago whisky—

—¿Siempre es así? Parece que tiene los nervios de punta. — Garrett me pregunto intrigado

Renesmee jugaba con sus manos en su regazo.

—Tu sobrina esta incomoda —dijo Kate Delany en voz baja.

—Sí. — fue lo único que atine a decir.

—En verdad, Renesmee valora a sus amigos — Kate miro a los otros ocupantes de la nave que dormían cómodamente.

—En su mayoría son Licántropos —dijo Garrettt—. ¿Es por la imprimación?

—Si Los conoce desde que era pequeña y con ellos puede ser ella misma, solo Renesmee sin preocuparse si está del lado de los vampiros o de los humanos.

Renesmee levanto la mirada.

—Estoy muriendo de sed.

Los tres vampiros la miramos

—¿Necesitas sangre? —le pregunte.

—No gracias, mamá me acompaño a cazar antes de ir al aeropuerto —Renesmee hablo ojos inocentes — solo quiero algo fresco

Con un bonito sonrojo, Renesmee se paro del asiento, abriéndose dos botones de su camisa.

Kate y Garrett intercambiaron una mirada rápida, cuando vieron los moretones en el cuello de Renesmee.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Jasper no entendía el porqué de sus marcas

—OH— ella volvió a cerrar los botones de su camisa.

Italica hablo desde su lugar, intentando ayudar a Renemeee

—No puedo creer que te hice eso jugando

—Renesmee. — Jasper quería saber que le había dejado esas marcas. — Mírame

Ella dudó, finalmente lo miró a los ojos. Él pudo ver el coraje que le costó.

—¿Cuándo se hizo eso?

—Anoche — Italica respondió — te prepararé algo de beber ya que nuestra aeromoza tiene su atención en otro lado — miro a Jasper

Ita le sirvió un vaso de Coca Cola y sentándose a su lado , le pasó el vaso y le empezó a hablar sobre lo mucho que quería broncearse y quería bailar samba y lo mucho que Ita quería a Renesmee. En el momento en que terminó Renesmee le sonrio a su amiga y ella le tomó la mano, la vampira le apretó la mano a la nigromante en respuesta.

Seth no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su mejor amiga y a su novia compartir ese momento. Jasper estaba pensando en que él había causado ese daño a Renesmee la había lastimado y la había dejado sola, Ita miro al vampiro y sus ojos estaban sombríos y él se sentía miserable.

.

LANCHA

Por una fracción de segundo, se preguntó si por no quedarse en Rio de Janeiro por dos días con sus lobos, con Seth, Ita, Angela y Ben, estaba cometiendo un error, pero el pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llegó cuando la pequeña lancha a motor se movió causando que su corazón latía más rápido.

El motor rugió, y ella se estremeció hacia adelante, apoyando sus pies desnudos en el tablero de la lancha, ahora traía solo largo vestido coral que sostenía a la altura de sus muslos.

—Agárrate fuerte.

—¿Falta mucho?—, preguntó .

—Una media hora. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Tengo algo de sueño-

Jasper se estremeció recordando su encuentro por eso ella tenía sueño.

Ella lo miró, y él volvió su rostro hacia ella, mientras el conducía la lancha sus ojos brillaban comprendiéndola.

Una risa en el asiento trasero les recordó que no estaban solos.

—Tenias razón preciosa este lugar es hermoso — Garrett se dirigía a Renesmee

Renesmee volteo la mirada y con su mano alcanzó la mano de Garrett

—Gracias por insistir en venir aquí. — Kate le sonrió a su esposo.

—Agradece a esta señorita que me hablo maravillas de este lugar.

—Gracias Nessy.

—Renesmee — Jasper la corrigió, a pesar de la corrección la voz de Jasper era afectuosa

Había algo en el rostro de Garrett casi se podría llamar una sonrisa.

—Estaremos en la Isla en 20 minutos.

—Estoy ansiosa—. Dijo Kate

.

ISLA ESME

Garrettt bajo las maletas y Kate salto de la lancha y miro la cabaña entre la arena. Renesmee miraba las olas chocando en el mar infinito, Jasper camino en el pequeño puerto de madera

—Bienvenidos a la Isla Esme—

Renesmee pensaba en esa Isla como un santuario, se quito el vestido y en ropa interior se tiro a nadar al mar.

Cuando salió a la superficie Kate y Garrettt estaban en la arena junto a Jasper

—No te alejes mucho.

Jasper sono amenazante y no pudo reprimir el deseo que corría en él. Durante el viaje entero había luchado consigo mismo y con la necesidad comerse a besos a Renesmee pero la presencia de Garrettt y Kate no ayudaba mucho y verla nadar en ropa interior solo lo incitaba a tomarla en sus brazos y poseerla en el cuarto donde Edward y Bella la habían concebido.

Ella salía lentamente del agua, ya en el interior, acabo de secarse con una toalla.

—Tu y Garrettt dormirán en esta habitación—, Jasper señaló la habitación azul —Renesmee dormirá en el cuarto blanco que luego compartirá con las chicas y yo en este otro.

Kate sacudió la cabeza mientras Renesmee miraba el refrigerador este estaba lleno de alimentos humanos para sus amigos, ellos vendrían en tres días después de conocer un poco a Rio de Janeiro.

—El refrigerador está lleno de comida. ¿Qué clase de jauría va entrar en este lugar?— Kate pregunto al ver la cantidad de comida que había en ese enorme refrigerador. volvió hacia él, su cabello cayéndole en la cara.

—Mis amigos son realmente unos barriles sin fondo

—Es mucho más fácil con los vampiros — Garrett sirvió cuatro vasos de sangre y se los ofrecióa Jasper y a Kate— sólo hay ocho variedades, cuatro positivas y cuatro negativas. Y a mí me gustan todas.

—Yo también me alimento de comida humana.

Garrettt se acercó a Renesmee y se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de ella y tomó un mechón de pelo que había caído en su cara.

—Pero apuesto que te gusta más la sangre. — Garrett le entrego el vaso con sangre.

—Es verdad.

A Jasper le gustaba eso de ella, su sinceridad.

.

MAS TARDE ESA NOCHE.

Jasper se preguntaba si los vampiros invitados eran consientes del sonido que estaban haciendo, el se había sentado en la oscuridad mirando la playa mientas Renesmee nadaba... La desesperación lo atravesaba, mientras se quitaba el pantalón y la camisa atravesó la playa y entro en el mar solo con bóxers estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia de Renesmee y quería abrazarla pero tenía miedo de su rechazo.

—Estas bien?— Renesmee escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

—Esto — señalo los moretones en su cuello y en sus manos — no tiene importancia —dijo Renesmee con un suspiro triste

—Eso lo hice yo anoche ¿verdad? —preguntó Jasper a Renesmee.

—Asi es.

—¿Me disculpas?

—No hay nada que disculpar, yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio me advertiste que lo que íbamos a hacer era diferente.

El negó con la cabeza, mientras ella luchaba contra las lágrimas de tristeza.

—Soy un Hijo de puta.

En su afán por evitar a Edward la había dejado sola en la mañana y en el día se había olvidado de ella, eso no estaba bien

—Entiendo si estas furiosa por lo de anoche.

El corazón de Renesmee pudo partirse en pequeños pedazos, el no entendía y eso desarmaban a Renesmee por completo.

Renesmee dio la vuelta y quedo frente a Jasper.

—No estoy mal por eso, son muchas cosas. Ya no se que esperar de ti.

Jasper se acercó y la agarró del brazo. Su agarre era gentil, pero sin lugar a dudas firme..Renesmee entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo mío contigo es tan extraño, lo de anoche fue espectacular … y comparto momentos contigo que nunca pensé compartir con nadie pero… no se que harás al siguiente paso. No sé si estarás ahí, como cuando desperté en la mañana.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me molestan esas palabras?

—Acaso miento?

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

— Creo que empiezo a entender.

— Se que no es fácil eso de enfrentar el día a día conmigo… Pero no se si no tienes el coraje para afrontar a mis padres o es que yo no tengo el valor suficiente para que enfrentes el mundo por mi?

—Si estás tratando de hacerme sentir mal, lo lograste

—¿Ahora crees leer mi mente? —ella se apoyó las manos en las caderas.

—No soy tu padre. Res

Ella salió del agua y de repente se quedó sin aliento cuando las manos de Jasper comenzaron a acariciar su cuello amoratado.

—Perdóname, soy un bruto — el le dio un rápido beso en el menton

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó Renesmee, mientras Jasper la acariciaba tiernamente—. ¡Garrett y Kate están ahí adentro

—Me pregunto si tu vagina y tus piernas están igual que tu cuello y tus puños?

—No tengo morados en las piernas, pero me duelen mucho los muslos y el coxis.

Jasper intentaba revisar el cuerpo de la vampira había roto su sostén dejando al descubierto sus duros pezones y los dedos de Jasper pasaban rozando sus senos examinando lentamente su cuerpo, en un segundo se agacho y con sus dedos frio comenzó a palpar los pliegues vergonzosamente mojados de su vagina, era una inspección no una incitación al sexo, pero .ella contuvo la respiración, luego gimió cuando rozó su clítoris.

—Tienes unas pequeñas marcas de mis dedos en tu cadera.

Ella apartó de un golpe las manos de Jasper y se vistió con la camisa que Jasper había dejado en la silla junto a la arena.

—Está bien. Lo admito, me porte muy mal hoy dejándote sola

—Invitando a una de tus ex a la fiesta y en el avión con esa maldita zorra

—¿Cuál es tu punto? — pregunto Jasper

—El punto es, que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros.

—Si lo sé tenemos que hablar..

Renesmee levantó un vaso con agua y se lo lanzó directamente a la cabeza.

—No voy a escuchar.

—Malditasea. —Maldijo Jasper —No puedo hablar contigo si te comportas de esa manera, no es que haya hecho algo imperdonable para que estés así conmigo?

—Nada imperdonable… — Renesmee camino lejos de la casa de la playa, intentando alejarse de sus invitados, su novio la siguió — Jasper, eyaculaste dentro de mí. No que los vampiros no podían eyacular?, sabes aquello puede comenzar un embarazo , yo soy prueba de eso.

—Yo …

—Fue por esa maldita cosa vampira. Y no me dijiste nada.

—Yo no lo sabía, también me sorprendí cuando paso.

—Esta MAL, la cagaste conmigo una y otra vez.

.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Renesmee fue directo a la ducha, cuando salió del baño se sintió un poco más relajada. Se había duchado y había dicho a Jasper todo lo que tenía en su cabeza, podía respirar más tranquila.

Renesmee no se molestó en la puerta cuando salió del baño hacia el dormitorio escucho cuando Garrett y Kate invitaban a Jasper a cazar, el debería estar hambriento, sin lugar a dudas estaba sola.

Todo alli parecía exuberante y vibrante con el aire tan fresco y calido que era una alegría respirar. Veia el sol y no esperaba la hora de poder broncearse desnuda sin que nadie la pudiera ver

Solo llevaba puesta la camisa de Jasper pero no había nadie en los alrededores para verla.

Era agradable estar sola durante un minuto.

Salió a la cocina y no escucho a nadie , respiro el aire ligeramente caliente pensó en dejar caer la camisa de Jasper para sentir el calor sobre la piel.

Renesmee levanto la mirada y allí estaba Garrettt observándola, ella se quedo en helada, el seguía ahí esperando su reacción.

Ella intento alejarse pero esta petrificada, alguien además de Jasper la estaba viendo desnuda, el se acerco a ella y con su mano cerro cada uno de los botones de la camisa.

—Ya nos vamos a cazar y creo que debes taparte, no quieres que crea que estas así para mí — dijo cerrando el último de los botones— aunque me encantaría pensar que estas así para mí — dijo maliciosamente y salió de nuevo a la playa.

Renesmee intento desayunar y después explorar sola la casa. No sin antes ponerse un bikini que solo se sostenía de una tira, no iba a volver a caminar desnuda por ahí, no después de que Garrett la viera como Dios la trajo al mundo y hasta depilada.

Miró con atención en cada habitación, su madre le había contado historias sorprendentes sobre su padre y ella en esa casa, además Rosaline hablaba de un gran tesoro escondido en una de las playas del lugar.

Ahora estaba fascinada por esa cabaña enorme y majestuosa, salió hacia la playa y vio el cielo que era tan azul que casi lastimaba sus ojos, miro su piel como brillaba y agradecía a Dios por su naturaleza vampira se veía extraordinaria.

Mientras vagaba por las playas, Renesmee se sintió vibrante y viva, pensó en bucear, ya no estaba tan adolorida la noche anterior había dormido perfectamente, todo había ido bien hasta que Garrett la vio desnuda.

Camino casi toda la isla sola y escuchó el sonido musical, de hecho era música que venía cabaña. Mientras buscaba la fuente del sonido, se asomó a una pequeña sala que contaba con un televisor de plasma pegado a la pared.

Garrett estaba sentado frente a ese enorme aparato que debía ser de Emeet , sus dedos recorriendo el mando del televisor cambiaban de canal . Ella recordó su encuentro y vio como Garrett estaba bebiendo de una botella de tequila.

Ella miró el reloj en la pared. Las tres de la tarde. Había perdido toda la mañana conociendo la isla y de hecho Jasper no había aparecido por ningún lado.

El estaba despeinado y parecía que había acabado de salir del agua de la ducha, el televisor se apago de repente y se paro del cómodo mueble donde estaba.

—Renesmee. Precisamente a ti quería oír.

—Yo estoy buscando a Jasper —Comenzó a retirarse de la sala, pero su voz se escucho con claridad

—Eso es obvio. Mi pequeña Renesmee

—Donde están Jasper y Kate?

—Señorita — los ojos de Garrett la inmovilizaron a través de la habitación— No están haciendo nada indebido — En ese momento Res se sintió amenazada por él.

El celular de Jasper que estaba cerca de la cocina sonó, eso le dio una razón para escapar. Estando a punto de llegar a la cocina el vampiro con su metro noventa y siete, le impidió el paso, el teléfono seguía sonando pero ella no contesto.

—No vas a contestar? Puede ser para ti—Él cogió el celular y caminó hacia ella con peligrosa elegancia.

—No.

Una ceja se enarcó con ironía, se acercó más. Renesmee luchó contra la necesidad de retroceder y se mantuvo firme. Garrett invadió su espacio. Tan cerca, ella podía sentir la energía sensual y vampírica que de su cuerpo y oler tequila en su boca. Sabía que debería apartarse.

—Creo que eres una pequeña mentirosa, Renesmee. Creo que estas enamorada de tu tío. Dime algo Renesmee, ¿eres virgen?

Renesmee luchó contra él, pero todo lo que hizo fue excitarlo.

—¿Sabes porque lo pregunto?— bajó la cabeza para que sus labios se cernieran sobre ella. —tu cuerpo en este momento está preparando para el sexo y el aroma me está volviendo loco.

Renesmee lo empujo y el cayo al suelo, ella corrió hacia su habitación, Garrett se levantó de un salto, y un segundo después estaba a sólo unos ocho centímetros de ella.

—No voy a hacerte daño, solo tengo dudas.

—Garrett — Su corazón latía muy fuerte en su garganta, lo que hacía difícil mantener su voz pareja e indiferente, el la estaba llevando lentamente por el camino de la perdición. Garrett se acercó más.

—Hueles muy bien— el bajo los ojos a sus labios, y ella instintivamente se los humedeció.

El sonido que provenía del pecho de Garrett, sólo podía ser un gemido reprimido. Renesmee respiro hondo permitiendo que sus sentimientos llegaran a Jasper y eso la guiara hacia ella, pero un escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda.

Garrett la llevo hacia la pared corto el aire que había entre ellos ella. El quería dar marcha atrás y romper el contacto, pero se había dado cuenta que ella lo excitaba y al parecer el no era tan indiferente a Renesmee.

Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron eco en el, con cada respiración que tomaba, los pechos de Renesmee rozaban el pecho de él. Sus pezones se endurecieron en respuesta y la mano en su espalda se movía lentamente, con el pulgar dibujando líneas en la cintura de Renesmee antes de caer más abajo y repetir el mismo movimiento en su trasero.

Ella no debería permitirle tales libertades, pero el fue consciente de su cuerpo se fundió con ella y el solo obedeció. La sensación era tan nueva y excitante, era vampira pero mitad humana y el estaba ahí frente, con sólo su mano y sus dedos moviéndose, acariciando su tibia piel.

Presa del pánico, ella levanto las manos intentando empujarlo, pero se estrelló con su cuerpo que era como un pilar de piedra, duro e inflexible. Su cabeza se acercaba. Su pulso se estremecía: Garrett iba a besarla.

—¡Mierda!— Garret gruño

Ella había escuchado a Jasper y pudo volver a respirar.

* * *

_**Hola chicas y chicos del mundo crepúsculo … gracias por leerme, ya saben, si tienen consejos o piensan algo sobre el fic… tan solo es que escriban y todo lo tendré en cuenta para el próximo cap**_

_**Si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito verde, si ese que dice Reviews, ya saben los Reviews son porras para los escritores.**_

_**Chicas les pido que lean mi nuevo fic cuyo nombre es **__**USE SOMEBODY**__** , chicas les pido el favor que la lean y le den una oportunidad. Si piensan algo ya sea bueno o malo … todo sirve para corregir mis errores.**_

_**Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y DEJARME SABER QUE EL FIC LES GUSTA**_


	45. Brasil II

Cuando Kate y yo llegamos, Renesmee estaba nadando en la pequeña piscina, la caza se había desviado y habíamos terminado siguiendo a varios delfines que huían lejos de nosotros de nosotros.

—¡Se tomaron su tiepo para cazar! —Garrett salía de la cabaña—Kate .Quieres un poco de tequila?

—Por supuesto. Estamos de vacaciones. ¿Y tu Renesmee? —Kate miró a la joven pelinegra que estaba dentro de piscina.

Renesmee sonrió.

—No debo tomar licor

—Está bien. —Kate abrazo a su esposo—. Y tu Jasper?

—Sí por favor .

Renesmee levantó la mirada sus ojos se iluminaron. Ella corrió a la orilla de la piscina y subió de prisa por las escalas y se arrojo a mis brazos.

—Dónde diablos estabas? —Ella presionó un pequeño beso en la mejilla—.

Yo no pude evitar sentir alegría por eso siempre la echaba de menos cada minuto que no estaba en su presencia.

— ¿Vas a venir a nadar conmigo? — me tomo de la mano mientras regresaba a la piscina.

Después de pasar un largo rato en la piscina, decidí entrar a la cabaña, salí del agua lentamente y Renesmee en una extraña actitud sumisa, salió de la piscina y camino detrás de mí, parecía no querer alejarse mucho.

—Comiste algo? — le pregunte cuando mire la hora.

—Solo desayune. — dijo ella mientras acababa de secar su cabello — Ahora no tengo mucho apetito. — Ella respiro profundamente — La próxima vez que salgas a cazar ¿Podrías invitarme? Por favor.

—Esta bien, yo no lo hice porque — busque con la mirada mi celular — Estabas aun dormida cuando salimos y creí que era bueno para ti dejarte descansar.

Camine hasta el cuarto donde pensaba cambiarme pero ella vino detrás de mí y cerró la puerta, camino hasta el cuarto de baño, encendí el televisor y me perdí un poco en el contenido del noticiero, pero fue solo hasta que escuche el agua correr.

—Jasper ¿Puedes traerme la ropa que tengo sobre mi cama?

Yo seguía mirando las noticias, pero deje esa actividad para ir por sus cosas a la habitación de al lado, sobre la cama descansaba un vestido rosa. Entre a la habitación y mire mi celular

— Parece que Alice llamo. ¿No escuchaste el teléfono?

Renesmee salió del baño con tan solo la tanga de su biquini, traía su largo cabello dividido en dos estaban apenas cubriendo sus desnudos senos y si tuviera corazón hubiera estado cerca de sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Era admirable saber que a pesar de conocer cada centímetro del cuerpo de Res, cada vez que la veía incitándome se sentía como la primera vez.

—La verdad no escuche el teléfono — tomo el vestido y se lo coloco lentamente.

—Deberíamos llamarl…

Las siguientes palabras fueron ahogadas por los labios de Renesmee, que lo impulsaba sobre la cama, mientras el capturaba su boca y le daba el beso ansiaba darle desde que la había dejado dormida en la casa de Charlie.

Jasper nunca estaba preparado para el efecto que ella siempre tenía sobre él. Al principio, el trató de resistirse y mantenerse dentro de su buen juicio, pensando en Garrett y Kate que debían estar cerca de ahí. Pero mientras ella apretaba sus labios contra los suyos con más urgencia y lamía con su lengua, lentamente cedió a su poder.

Sus labios se rindieron a ella, y ella arqueó su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. Mientras sus labios se inclinaban y exploraban su cálida y acogedora boca, sintió que sus manos rodearon su cuello, acercándola aún más.

Gruñó y colocó su muslo entre los de ella, separándolos para frotarse contra ella. Incluso a través de la tela de sus ropas, sentía el calor y la humedad.

El contacto lo hizo estremecerse, ella no pudo evitar que sus colmillos descendieran. Incapaz de contenerse ella se separo de él y unido sus colmillos en su cuello, cuando termino de beber su sangre, el profundizó su beso y a propósito lamió a lo largo de sus dientes, el sabor de su propia sangre, Renesmee estaba tentando al vampiro.

Cuando su mano se deslizó por debajo de la tela del vestido y acarició a lo largo de su pecho, su pulso se aceleró el bajo la manga del vestido, dejando sus senos libres, paso su lengua por su pezón antes de morderla pensó bien en un lugar oculto de su cuerpo que no vieran los demás, el dolor y placer se apoderaron de Renesmee mientras el absorbía toda la sangre que podía.

.

…lol

_Dos sombras en la oscura cocina hablaban por lo bajo, una de ellas era Renesmee quien estaba siendo oprimida contra la pared blanca que daba la salida de la cabaña._

— _¿Tu tío eyaculo dentro de ti el jueves en la noche? _

_Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras su pulso saltaba. Su respiración se volvió inestable, Garrett había escuchado su conversación con Jasper a pesar de lo cuidadosa que fue para hablar al respecto._

_Él se acercó más a ella._

—_¿Con cuántos hombres has estado? Y no me mientas Renesmee tengo información aquí, por la que seguro Edward pagaría por escuchar._

—_2. Un licántropo y Jasper_

_Los ojos de él llamearon. Sus manos temblaron a sus lados, elevándose como si quisiera tocarla, pero las obligó a comportarse. Al final, Garrett perdió el control. Le tomo el brazo y la arrastró contra su cuerpo, el echó hacia atrás la cabeza bruscamente y le miró directamente a los ojos, brillantes de deseo ya satisfecho por uno de su especie.._

—_Conozco a los míos Renesmee. ¿Estás mordidas son de Jasper?_

_Renesmee miró hacia otro lado, esperando que Jasper o la misma Kate llegaran y terminaran con este tormento, Garrett cogió su mandíbula con la mano y la forzó a mirarle de nuevo._

—_Dime que siente ser reclamada por un vampiro. No seas tímida. Dime cómo se sintió ser mordida por primera vez ¿Lo amaste?_

_Ella luchó contra la vergüenza, quería apartar la mirada. Garrett no iba a dejarla. Y así peleara el era demasiado fuerte para ella, podría._

—_Sí, amo cada una de las veces que bebe de mi._

—_¿Entonces lo hace continuamente?_

—_Sí,_

_Los dedos de él acariciaron su mandíbula._

—_Apuesto a que tu padre no sabe nada al respecto._

_Ella se quedo en silencio y sin mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo_

—_Respóndeme —le exigió, agarrándola más fuerte._

—_No._

—_¿Dónde te marco por primera vez? Debió ser en un lugar escondido para tu familia._

—_En la parte interna de mi muslo cerca de mi vagina _

_El deseo ardió en la cara de Garrett_

—_Sabía que Jasper y tu estaban escondiendo algo._

…_lol_

_._

Renesmee grito desde su sueño y Jasper que la tenia acunada entre su cuello, la calmo entre besos y abrazos.

—Estas soñando cariño. Es solo un sueño.

Renesmee se incorporo lentamente en la cama y vio la ventana, era de noche y se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Jasper.

—Cuanto dormí? — dijo mientras se recogía el cabello en una cola de caballo.

—Unas siete horas.

—Y te quedaste conmigo todo ese tiempo? — El vampiro no respondió pero le sonrió a su novia

Hubo un silencio incomodo, Renesmee deseaba que ese sueño no fuera en parte tan real. Su estomago sonó, no había comido nada solido desde el desayuno y ahora le estaba pasando factura.

—Cuando estabas dormida Ita llamo — Jasper se paró de la cama — Me pregunto sobre ti y sobre cómo seguías?

Renesmee entro al cuarto de baño y se miro al espejo, se lavo la cara y se reviso el cuello, los hombros y el escote, cuando mire hacia la puerta Jasper estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, solo traía un pantalón de tela blanca, se veía como un Dios griego, con sus músculos perfectamente torneados.

—Ya no tienes moretones ni cardenales y las huellas de mis dedos están desapareciendo de tus piernas y de tu …— Renesmee me miro interrogándome — te revise mientras dormías.

—Qué dijo Ita?

—Ya sabes lo usual, que te extraña mucho y que mañana vienen después del atardecer.

—Y ellos? —Jasper la miro intrigado

—Ellos se fueron a conocer los límites de la isla, se llevaron una de las lanchas.

Renesmee respiro tranquila y se sento en la mesa de mármol del lavamanos, se bajo lentamente las tiras del vestido, dejando sus senos desnudos.

—De nuevo estas tratando de seducirme? — Jasper hablo divertido

—Estoy viendo mis pezones, sigues mordiéndome en el mismo lugar — Jasper se acerco y con sus frios toco los dos puntos rojos que rodeaban el pezón izquierdo de Renesmee—Ohh

—Duele?

—Ese Ohhh no es precisamente de dolor. —Renesmee se sonrojo

Jasper le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz y bajo a sus labios mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda, el tomo delicadamente su otro pezón y lo apretó entre sus dedos.

—Ohhh— Renesmee volvió a gemir y el emitió una sonrisa victoriosa— Muérdeme de nuevo.

Jasper paró en seco y ella lo miro directo a los ojos.

—Me encanta que tengas planes. Pero deberías preguntarme cuáles son los míos. — una carcajada se ahogo en su garganta

—Es en serio? Jasper Whitlock Cullen — El subió las tiras del vestido y acomodo los senos de su novia dentro de esa pequeña tela que ella llamaba vestido, a continuación le puso una mano en el estomago.

—Tengo que alimentarte corazón.

.

EN MEDIO DEL MAR

Kate salió del agua, acababa de beber de un delfín, para Garrett su mujer era divertida y cazar animales en el agua era su nuevo deporte extremo favorito.

Eso era lo que en primer lugar le había llamado la atención de Kate desde que la conoció en la tierra de Carlisle, el no había conocido a una mujer que fuera tan extraordinariamente hilarante, pero desde que había visto a la pequeña Cullen apenas podía reprimir el impulso de estar cerca de ella, era agotador tener que fingir que estaba de vacaciones, el solo quería estar por alguna razón cerca de esa pecaminosa pelinegra.

—Acabaste?— le pregunto a Kate.

—Si es suficiente— La escultural rubia había bebido lo suficiente para calmar sus sed pero dejo al delfin con vida — Me pregunto si Renesmee saldría a cazar con Jasper?

—No lo creo, al parecer estaba demasiado dormida cuando salimos de la cabaña. —.Garrett se había encargado de confirmarlo, entro en silencio al cuarto de Jasper esperando encontrarla cerca de él, pero lo que obtuvo fue una visión de Renesmee dormida y Jasper cuidando su sueño —No entiendo tanto alboroto y devoción para esa mocosa.

Garrett había encendido la lancha quería llegar lo más pronto posible a la cabaña, pensaba que al enfrentar a la pequeña vampira había hecho que Renesmee se llevara una idea de su actitud hacia ella y aunque solo quería que le confirmara que tenía una especie de relación incestuosa con su tío; lo que había conseguido era que ella se sintiera alterada frente a él y que él se sintiera excitado por ella.

Desde que llegaron al pequeño puerto Garrett exhaló, el olor de Renesmee era impresionante, su sangre olía muy bien, cuando entro a la cabaña ella estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor riéndose a carcajadas y Jasper parecía estar actuando una especie de enfrentamiento militar porque tenía una de sus manos en la cabeza en posición de saludo.

—No te burles de mi — Jasper también sonreía.

—Eras un lento, en serio — dijo ella intentando respirar.

—Hola de nuevo — Kate los saludo

—Hola — ambos Renesmee y Jasper saludaron

—Como les fue con los delfines? — pregunto Jasper

—Bastante bien, avistamos unos cuantos — Renesmee alzo la vista a Kate mientras ella hablaba, parecía interesada en el tema— Pero solo alcanzamos unos 2.

—Nadaron con delfines? — pregunto la vampira pelinegra

—Kate quería probar su sangre — Renesmee abrió los ojos desmedidamente.

—Espero que no los hayan asesinado. — dijo contrariada. — los delfines de este lugar están en vía de extinción

.

CASA DE LA FAMILIA CULLEN

Bella, Esme y Rosaline se encontraban en la mesa del comedor, revisaban las fotos por pedido de Alice, la hija menor de los Cullen deseaba realizar un gran mural con las fotos de la familia y decidió empezar con las fotos de la fiesta de aniversario de sus padres.

—No hay una sola foto donde salgamos completos — Esme pasaba una a una las fotos de su fiesta.

—Mira esta — Rosaline le paso a su madre una donde todos los miembros de su familia estaban sentados en una mesa.

—Falta Renesmee — Se quejo Esme — Ya se pudieron comunicar con mi nieta?

—No — dijo Bella mirando entretenida una imagen donde Renesmee Jacob bailaban.

—El celular de Res apareció vuelto chatarra en la oficina de papá. — Rosaline hablo

—Si, Edward ya le compro uno nuevo, se lo dará cuando venga, el pensaba darle uno de esos iphones de última generación para su cumpleaños…

—Pero si falta una eternidad para el 10 de Setiembre — Rosaline interrumpió a su cuñada.

—Si lo se pero se lo dara cuando vuelva… ya lo había dicho.

—Solo faltan 4 meses — Esme hablo aun mirando las fotografías. — Y antes de preocuparse por el cumpleaños de su hija debería planear algo para su aniversario. ¿Piensan hacer algo especial?

—EL quiere viajar … Renesmee nos compro de obsequio de aniversario un viaje para a esquiar en la Patagonia.

— A donde? — la rubia pregunto curiosa

—A Cerro Catedral, en la Patagonia Argentina. — Bella selecciono un par de fotos y se las paso a Esme.

—Es un lindo lugar y la van pasar muy bien — Alice entro de nuevo a la cocina y se acerco a la mesa del comedor — Bella llama a tu hija dentro de 5 minutos al celular de Jasper ella te contestara.

Bella miro a su cuñada, a pesar de haber vivido gran una gran cantidad de tiempo con la vampira y sus visiones, aun podía asombrarse por el poder de su mejor amiga.

— 5 minutos exactos?

—Si Bella 5 minutos

5 minutos después.

—Hola Mamá.

—Hola Hija ¿Cómo están las cosas en Brasil?

—Bien, supongo — había un dejo de tristeza en su voz

—Como la estas pasando, como la esta pasando Garrett y su esposa y tu tío? ¿Cuándo llegan los chicos de Rio?

—Este …todo bien, los Delany han salido diariamente a conocer la isla, esta mañana fueron a cazar delfines.

—¿Delfines? — pregunto Bella inquieta

—Mamá ello son… raros, entiendo que son vegetarianos pero el cazar delfines no va con mi religión.

—Amor, tu no profesas ninguna religión.

—Eso crees tu. — ella suspiro — Y los chicos llegan esta tarde, Jasper … bien, ya sabes el también es diferente y está más raro que nunca.

—Preciosa debes entender a Jas, el ha sufrido mucho a lo largo de su vida y tiene historia , muchas historias que lo han hecho cambiar. El no es raro, Alice utiliza una frase para definirlo "melancolismo encantador". No lo hagas a un lado, el tiende a alejarse de las personas que quieres.

—Si como sea … y los abuelos y Charlie como esta?

—Bien Carlisle y Esme están encantados con el cuadro que pintaste, dice Esme que mostraste a nuestra familia como eso, como una gran familia. Y Charlie bien, intentando salvar el mundo desde su escritorio.

—Diles que los quiero y que los extraño… y mamá … quiero saber algo … antes de Garrett unirse a su esposa, el bebía sangre humana … verdad?

—Si cielo, el era un vampiro original hasta que la conoció.. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—El … no es nada malo pero a veces parece como si deseara beber de … — Renesmee paro en seco

—Beber de que? Renesmee, de que…? — el teléfono fue arrancado de la mano de Bella.

—Hey Nessy — una cantarina voz hablo desde el otro lado del teléfono — espero que disfrutes de tu cabalgata, sabes que sería una buena idea? … Jasper hace siglos que no toca un caballo haz algo de tu magia con el.

—¿Alice?

—Nessy y por lo otro… no te preocupes de más por algo que solo es una intriga, el esta intrigado por ti y por los latidos de tu corazón, Garrett no va a asesinarte y a dejarte seca… — ella se rio— No es como que no lo pensara, pero su facinación por tu, puede más que su apetito.

—Garrett ha pensado en asesinarme?

—No asesinarte solo en dejarte seca y por favor que Jasper no se entere de su conversación, esta celoso de cualquier par de piernas con un pene en medio que se te acerque…

El teléfono se colgó

—¿Quieres explicarme eso de Garrett? —Bella miraba a Alice con los brazo cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Garrett no ha podido superar del todo la sed de sangre humana y Renesmee es en parte humana… El esta curioso respecto a tu hija.

—¿El maldito pensó en desangrar a Renesmee?

—Algo así — Alice abrazo a Bella — Pero por alguna extraña razón los hombres no quieren desangrar a tu hija, la quieren a ella y no su sangre…

—Estás diciendo que ese vampiro asqueroso esta interesado en poner las manos en Renesmee? —Bella se alejo del abrazo

—Estoy diciendo que Garrett se siente atraído por ella… Pero ella solo tiene cabeza para una cosa y es mantener alejado a Jasper de Garrett. Tranquilizate.

—Lo mantiene alejado porque? — Bella le hizo señas con las manos a Alice invitándola a proseguir.

—Garrett le dio a entender a Renesmee que estaba interesado en ella. Pero todo va bien …. Por ahora.

**.**

**(1:00 de la tarde Isla Esme)**

Jasper camino hasta la playa sur de la Isla, un lugar poco explorado por la familia que a él le parecía fascinante, atrapado en un lugar silencioso, como casi toda la isla pero con unas vibraciones perfectas para aclarar sus pensamientos, no se acostumbraba ver a un vampiro meditar pero era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba aclarar la confusión en su cabeza.

Antes de ella, el era un vampiro coherente, impasible en los negocios, que dedicaba su vida a hacer de su pasión por los vinos un imperio para su familia, desde que se había separado de Alice se dedicaba al goce de su existencia, a ganar dinero y a controlar sus impulsos utilizando vampiras de una noche para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, pero ahora se había convertido en un remedo de un ser frío, un vampiro con sentimientos mortales, sentimientos que creyó muertos desde el día que lo convirtieron, desde que ella dio el primer paso para decirle que lo quería para ella… él había cambiado, su mundo había cambiado y ahora Renesmee era el centro de su universo. Y ahora estaba actuando sin pensar y eso los estaba afectando a ambos.

Mientras Jasper "meditaba" , escucho a Renesmee reír, al parecer ese era otro de sus encantos el de reírse y hablar sola, en eso se parecían ella prefería estar sola que rodeada de gente, aunque le había confesado que prefería estar con el que con cualquier persona en el mundo, bueno exceptuando cuando hablaba con Seth o Ita o con … ¡un caballo!

—Y este es el. — El caballo relincho y ella sonrió de nuevo — si es un vampiro y le tienes mido a los vampiros. Necesito que te quedes quieto mientras… me bajo

Renesmee se bajo del caballo y en un diminuto biquini color azul celeste camino lentamente hacia Jasper.

—Estás hablando con un Caballo— No era un pregunta, se trataba de una afirmación

—Si… llevo un par de horas deambulando por la Isla y me encontré a Milo.

—Milo?

—Si MILO, estaba contándole sobre ti.

—Me gustas y te quiero pero estas loca — Jasper la jalo de la mano y la sento a su lado.

—Es una lástima que solo me quieras — él la callo con un beso y le mordió el labio mientas ella gemía — porque yo te amo — el volvió a besarla y la tumbo sobre la arena — y me niego a besar — el comenzó a soltar la parte superior de su bikini, ella puso sus manos en el pecho de Jasper.

—Renesmee. — gimio el—

—Jasper. — hablo ella con voz dulce.

—Te necesito — él se deshizo de top de su bikini y acaricio sus senos desnudos —Eres preciosa —

Jasper gimió de nuevo, mirándola a los ojos y le rozó los pezones con los pulgares, provocando ramalazos de placer en el cuerpo de Renesmee, el comenzó a besarla de nuevo mientras jugueteaba con ellos.

Permaneció cautiva bajo la mirada de Jasper. El deseo de Renesmee se dejo ver cuando él le pasó la yema del dedo por el estómago y en respuesta ella empujo los pantalones de el lejos de su cintura, pero el era demasiado pesado y estaba dedicado a acariciarla.

—Quítate esta maldita cosa — el hizo caso con una risotada burlona

—Separa las piernas —

Ella lo hizo y Jasper deslizo sus dedos sobre la parte de su cuerpo que ella había revelado, Renesmee gimió y permaneció inmóvil mientras él separaba sus húmedos pliegues con los pulgares

—Jasper el caballo.

Un ronco murmullo de placer escapó de la garganta de Jasper, pero él no dijo nada e ingreso un frío dedo dentro de ella, Renesmee arqueó la espalda y se olvido de todo cuando él se acomodó sobre para penetrarla.

—Los Delany —murmuró Renesmee, deslizándole los brazos alrededor de los hombros y recreándose en la sensación de ese cuerpo masculino apretándola contra la arena. Jasper le rozó la sien con los labios.

—Qué nos escuchen. —Y embistió con suavidad.

Ella en respuesta comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, cuando volvió penetrarla con fuerza ella le hundió las uñas en los hombros.

—Pero .. —la joven soltó un jadeo pero se apretó contra él y Jasper gimió

—Que se vayan a la mierda. —Dicho eso la penetro con más fuerza.

Renesmee gritó y se arqueó, el cuerpo dolorido de Renesmee se abrió de nuevo suavemente con hacia Jasper, él la sujetó por las caderas y la penetró profundamente al tiempo que le cubría la boca con la suya, devorándola. Su posesión era rápida e intensa y eso le decía que de nuevo él no estaba controlándose.

—Muérdeme

Renesmee supo en ese momento que él la estaba esperando esas palabras para poseerla completamente.

.

* * *

_**Hola chicas y chicos del mundo crepúsculo … gracias por leerme, ya saben, si tienen consejos o piensan algo sobre el fic… tan solo es que escriban y todo lo tendré en cuenta para el próximo cap**_

_**Mil gracias chicas por los mensajes me animan a seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Si les parece bien denle Go al botoncito que dice Reviews, ya saben los Reviews son **_

_**Un Bonecraking Emmett Hug Para todas y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER**_


End file.
